Sister of Darkness
by Vader23A
Summary: What if Kane and the Undertaker had a sister but neither of them knew about it? Sort of inspired by Taker's Soul Girl's Daughter of the Deadman series. Now rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Contract

Disclaimer: I don't the WWE or any of the superstars/divas, though I wish I did. My OC is the only thing I own.

Sister of Darkness

The date is October 2, 1997 and in his Corvette, Vince McMahon is currently contemplating on looking for some new blood to hire for the World Wrestling Federation or WWF for short. The next PPV of the company named Bad Blood: In Your House is scheduled to take place Sunday, October 5 in St. Louis, Missouri and the Chairman has high hopes of drawing in a huge audience for the PPV especially since the main event involved the first ever Hell in a Cell match between the Heart Break Kid Shawn Michaels and the Undertaker for the number 1 contendership to face Bret the "Hitman" Hart, who was the current WWF Champion.

The 51-year old finally makes his way through a crowded highway and stops by a McDonalds for lunch before continuing his little search for new recruits. Soon, he comes across an orphanage and parks his Corvette in the parking lot and takes a look at the place before walking up to the front door.

The structure was about a story high with freshly cut lawns dotting the landscape, to his right behind a fence were a playground for the orphans to play in and on the right close to the front door laid a small patch of beautiful flowers. The interior was cleaned and some parts were being renovated.

Vince walks up to the first door and knocks. There is a few minutes pause before he hears the knob turn and the door opens to reveal a woman in her mid 40s, amber eyes, short, curly brown hair and wore casual clothing.

She asked, "Can I help you, sir?"

Vince introduced himself, "I'm Vince McMahon, owner of the World Wrestling Federation."

The woman shook his hand, "Ah, yes, the WWF. I'm a big fan. My name is Joan I'm the owner of this orphanage. What can I do for you, Mr. McMahon?"

Vince chuckled, "No need for formalities, just call me Vince. Anyway, my purpose for being here is that I'm looking for some new talent and I was wondering if you had anyone here who might be interested."

Joan opened the door further, "Come in." Vince thanks her and walks in.

All of the kids inside the room are sitting Indian-style listening to someone playing a violin and judging by the kids' facial expressions they love the melody being played at the moment. Vince looks at the person playing the stringed instrument.

The girl was about 18 years old, had long, silky black hair that reached in-between her shoulder blades, sported a pair of 36 D cup sized breasts on her chest, a toned stomach, had the right amount of paleness to her creamy smooth skin, and wore faded blue shorts that showed off her long, shapely legs, a purple WWF shirt indicating that she was a fan as well and she donned a pair of white Nike shoes. She currently had her eyes closed and held the violin on her shoulder.

Joan called out, "I'm sorry for interrupting but can I have your attention, please?" The kids looked at her, "You too, Angel." The said person stops playing the violin and places it on the floor before turning her gaze to Joan and Vince. The WWF Chairman then saw the most alluring green eyes he's ever seen. They looked like that they glowed under certain lighting.

Angel asked, "Yes, Joan?"

Joan cleared her throat, "Everyone, this is Vince McMahon. He is the owner of the World Wrestling Federation and is looking for recruits. Angel, could come here please?" The black-haired teen stands up and Vince ends up having to look up since Angel stands at 6'10" tall, which was unusual for someone her age. It reminds him of the Undertaker. In fact, Angel has been on the receiving end of that numerous times and she would joke about it saying that the only things missing were the tattoos, that bone-chilling presence and intensity that the Deadman sported.

The wheels in McMahon's head are already turning; he discovers that this girl had potential to be one of the greatest superstars in the woman's locker room.

The middle-aged man said, "My name is Vince McMahon and I was wondering if you are interested in wrestling for the WWF, the salary is really good, the traveling expenses will be covered along with the medical bills in case you get injured."

Angel started, "I don't know…" Truth be told, Angel called this place home as long as she can remember and she wonders if she'd be able to handle being away from the orphanage. She knows well enough that wrestlers of the WWF are on the road constantly so they barely have time off to spend with loved ones except when they're recovering from an injury.

Joan placed her hand on top of the teen's hand, "Listen, Angel we both know that you wanted to join the WWF since you started watching wrestling as a little girl. I know that you wanted to meet the superstars working for the company. If you take this job, you will be able to meet them and maybe even face them in a match. If you're worried about me, then don't be because there are a lot of people who are willing to help out here."

Angel sighed, "Okay, Vince, what do I have to sign?"

Smiling, Vince pulled out a black booklet and opened it, "This here is a contract that officially recognizes you as a WWF Superstar. This is a 5 year contract we're starting out with but we'll renew it when it reaches expiration date. You sign at the bottom."

Angel reads the contents before signing her initials and hands it back to Vince, who quickly checks to make sure everything is in order before closing the booklet. The black-haired beauty lowers her head so that both McMahon and Joan wouldn't see tears threatening to spill out.

Joan notices the girl she considers the daughter she never had ball her fist and she pulls Angel into a comforting hug.

Vince sighed, "I can understand how you must be feeling right now and you're not the first, Angel. A lot of the other wrestlers felt the same thing when they first started. The first month will be tough for you but you'll get used to it over time, I promise."

Angel finally calms down and heads to her room to pack her stuff. When she finishes, she takes one last look at the room before departing.

For the next 3 days, Angel devotes most of her time in the gym building up her strength, stamina, speed, agility and flexibility because she knows that you have to be able to move in the ring. Her trainer was impressed that Angel knew most of the basic moves and submission holds and quickly learned more of the advanced stuff. Angel sits on a chair drinking a bottle of water after another training regiment when she hears footsteps coming towards her location.

A familiar voice said, "My, my, you've certainly grown since the last time I saw you." Angel's eyes widen and she lifts her head to see the 6'11 Diesel standing there but Angel knows him by his real name.

She stood up, "Kevin Nash, my man! How's it going?" They shake hands and release them a minute later.

Kevin replied, "I was about to do some weight lifting when I noticed you training."

Angel smiled, "Vince offered me a contract with the WWF since he was searching for new recruits."

Nash crossed his arms over his chest, "But aren't you a little too young to wrestle?"

Angel frowned, "Hey, pal I just turned 18 yesterday and I'm sure there are Superstars that started their careers during their teens. Why, you got a problem with that?"

Nash chuckled, "No, just a little concerned because you're putting your body on the line when you wrestle."

The black-haired teen sighed, "Look, Nash I have watched wrestling since I was a little girl so I know what I'm getting myself into." She bid farewell to the big man so Nash can do his weight lifting.

She books a hotel room that Sunday night and after entering the assigned room, she places her wheeled luggage bag near her bed before entering the bathroom. Locking the door, she slips out of her sports bra and shorts, under garments and shoes then hops into the shower, turning the faucet and allows warm water to cascade down her seductive body. Many people expected Angel to have a boyfriend but she didn't over fear of being rejected because of her height or the potential boyfriend would eventually grow bored of her and find someone else.

She soon steps out of the shower and dries herself off before wrapping a towel around her frame and steps into the room to turn on the TV. Once changing into her pajamas, which consisted of sweat pants and a shirt, she flops down on the bed to enjoy the Pay-Per-View. The majority of the matches didn't really interest her until the first ever Hell in a Cell Match comes.

Angel recalls on the Raw is War before Bad Blood of the Undertaker being interviewed by Vince. The 51-year old kept his identity as Chairman of the WWF well hidden and everyone believed he was a color commentator/interviewer. In the interview, Vince first recalls the events that transpired at the previous PPV, Ground Zero and then to the first ever Hell in a Cell, where this 20 foot high cage will have a roof so that no one can enter from the top and bottom of the ring inside the cell will be checked thoroughly to make sure no one comes up from the bottom either. The only way in and out is through a pad-locked door. In response, the Lord of Darkness said that Bret Hart should enjoy his remaining days as champion because once Shawn Michaels is taken care of the Reaper will be coming for him.

The match is announced and the Shawn Michaels' music plays first.

Howard Finkel said, "The following contest is the Hell in the Cell match and introducing first, from San Antonio, Texas weighing in at 234 pounds, Shawn Michaels!" The Heart Break Kid made his way to the ring with Triple H and Chyna in tow. All three enter the ring and Shawn removes his entrance attire and his two friends exit the ring as the cell begins to descend. Then thunder sounds and the whole arena plunges into darkness as the Bells and Thunder theme played, "And the challenger. From Death Valley, weighing 328 pounds, the Undertaker!" The Lord of Darkness slowly and methodically walks toward the ring in the dark arena, enters the sinister structure and parted the bottom of his overcoat before walking up the steel steps.

Suddenly, he thrusts his arms up, bringing the lights up with a loud bang. He next steps through the ropes and undoes the straps then removes his overcoat before placing it outside of the ring. The ref retrieves the overcoat and hands it over to Commissioner Slaughter.

One thing is going through the Undertaker's mind and that is retribution. He hasn't forgotten about the chair shot that Shawn delivered at Summerslam when the Phenom defended his WWF Championship against Bret Hart. Shawn was the special guest referee for that match and sometime during the match, the Hitman spat in Michaels' face. Infuriated by this, Shawn swung a steel chair but Bret ducked and the chair instead collided with the Deadman's skull. Bret took advantage and pinned the Undertaker to win the WWF Championship. This enraged the Undertaker and as a result at Ground Zero, Shawn faced the Reaper of Souls and throughout the match Michaels learned the hard way that he signed his own death certificate. However, there was outside interference and so in this first ever Hell in a Cell Match, Undertaker would make the punishment Shawn received at Ground Zero look like child's play. And since there is no count out or DQ the Deadman was going to enjoy this plus the fact that no one will be able to enter the structure from the top or underneath made the retribution much sweeter for the 328 pounder!

Shawn enters the ring as Commissioner Slaughter secures the cell door with a padlock. Once the lock is secured, the bell sounds for the match to start.

Both combatants start exchanging blows until the Heart Break Kid pins the Undertaker to a turnbuckle and when he returns to continue his assault, the Phenom wraps his hands around Shawn's throat and reverses their positions before unleashing lightning quick strikes and intimidates referee Earl Hebner. Next, Undertaker Irish Whips Shawn into the ropes and launches him into the air with a back body drop where Shawn's feet touch the roof of the cell before he comes crashing down to the canvas. Sometime in the match, the fight spills outside of the ring and Undertaker Irish Whips Shawn and clotheslines HBK after he bounces off the cell wall Undertaker does this two or three more times before he decides to use the steel steps as a weapon. Undertaker aims the founder of DX towards the steps but Shawn reverses it in mid-Whip so the Deadman's knees collide with them instead. Taking advantage of this, Michaels reaches under the ring for a steel chair and enters the squared circle to nail his opponent right in the skull.

Jim Ross exclaimed, "Good lord that is the sound of a human skull cracking against the chair!"

Shawn Michaels goes for a pin but the Undertaker kicks out at 2 and sits up. Restoring his vertical base, Undertaker throws the blonde into the ropes and delivers a big boot to the face. Shawn rolls out of the ring in an attempt to escape the Reaper's wrath and knocks out a cameraman. This forces Earl Hebner to order Slaughter to unlock the cell door so the cameraman can be carried out but this also allows Shawn to exit the cell with the Undertaker in hot pursuit. He kicks the Heart Break Kid in the gut before hoisting him up onto his shoulders and then mercilessly drives Michaels face first into the cell wall like a human dart busting him open. Shawn's face collides with the steel mesh a second time, then they do battle on the roof.

In her hotel room, Angel wonders how in the world Michaels is still fighting despite receiving an enormous amount of punishment and donning the proverbial crimson mask made out of his own blood.

Back with the combatants, Michaels sets Undertaker up for either a piledriver or powerbomb but Undertaker counters with a back body drop the end result is Shawn's back landing on the steel. The blonde-haired resident of San Antonio, Texas begins climbing down the cell wall but his assailant is automatically right on top of him and starts stomping on HBK's fingers until Michaels loses his grip and he crashes through the English announce table from 20 feet in the air. Returning to the ground, Undertaker grabs his opponent and starts grinding the D-Generation X leader's bloody face against the cell wall like a cheese grater then he along with Michaels return to the ring inside the demonic structure and Undertaker raises his hand, when Shawn somehow gets to his feet the Undertaker chokeslams him almost 7 feet into the air before bringing him back down again. He next signals for his finisher, the Tombstone Piledriver but suddenly the whole arena goes dark as eerie organ music begins to play.

Minutes later, fire erupts by the entrance and red light fills the arena as a towering figure makes its way toward the ring.

The figure wore a single-sleeved, red bodysuit with black flames going diagonally across its massive chest, had brown hair that reached his shoulder blades, a long black glove covered the right hand and the figure's face was concealed behind a red mask with the same black flames going in the same angle as the ones on its chest had, a black gauntlet with gold beads covered the wrist of the exposed left arm and the figure had an almost Hulk-like physique.

Vince said, "Oh my god, wait a minute! It's Paul Bearer! It's Paul Bearer! And that…that's gotta be…that's gotta be Kane! That's gotta be Kane!"

For months prior to this, Undertaker's former manager Paul Bearer revealed that Undertaker had a little brother named Kane that he believed died in a fire that burned down the funeral home which he and his family lived in. Paul Bearer said that Kane survived the fire but was badly burned. However, the Undertaker for the longest time believed that Kane was dead along with his parents but here was his younger brother alive and Undertaker had a look of shock and disbelief on his face as the crimson red monster continues its advance.

Kane rips the steel door off, much to everyone's surprise at the show of strength Kane possessed.

Vince cried, "Oh my god, he just ripped the door off its hinges like they were nothing!"

Jim gasped, "Look at the size of this human being or is that human being?"

Kane stands in the ring eye to eye with his older brother, towering over the Phenom.

Vince went on, "The Undertaker looking into the eyes of that giant who stands in front of him!"

JR added, "He's as big as the Undertaker!"

McMahon noticed Kane raising his arms, "What's this?" When Kane's massive arms come down, flames erupt from the turnbuckles surprising everyone including the Lord of Darkness.

When the Undertaker looks forward again, Kane knees him in the gut then Tombstones him into the canvas. With the Phenom out cold, Kane exits the cell with Paul Bearer not far behind.

Shawn claws his way forward and places his arm over the unconsciousness opponent for a 3 count. The bell rings and now Shawn will face Bret Hart for the WWF title at the Survivor Series. The Hell in a Cell begins rising and Triple H and Chyna help Shawn Michaels walk backstage.

From her hotel room, Angel hopes that she doesn't cross paths with this Kane guy when she makes her debut tomorrow night. She goes to sleep and has a bizarre dream.

_Angel finds herself in some sort of hallway with only lit torches suspended on walls as the only source of light. The air holds some sort of dark energy that made Angel's blood turn cold and the eerie quietness and the blue flames on the torches don't help._

_She called out, "Hello?" The only response she gets is her own voice echoing off the walls._

_The black-haired girl continues walking through the seemingly endless hallway until finally reaching a part where the hall is separated into two directions. One leading left and the other right, Angel thinks carefully before walking down the left. As she progresses forward the dark energy in the air thickens and Angel's instincts scream at her to turn back but her curiosity overwhelms her sense of judgment. She exits the tunnel that ultimately leads her to some sort of dungeon and the temperature in the place unexpectedly drops as a chill runs down Angel's spine. All of a sudden a huge cloud of dark energy comes spiraling toward her and before the cloud hit, the dream ends._

Angel shoots up covered in sweat as she woke up. She looks around before discovering that she is back in her hotel room before collapsing onto her pillow as she struggles to get her rapid breathing under control.

'What kind of dream was that? She thought in confusion.

She closes her eyes again to sleep and fortunately the dream doesn't repeat itself.

A/N: Okay, first chapter done. I was suffering a writer's block so this is the only thing that came out of it so I'm sorry if isn't that good. I tried my best.

Well, this story will take place during the golden days of the WWE otherwise known as the WWF back then. The current year is 1997. Whenever I watch classic matches of the Attitude Era, a sense of nostalgia hits me. I started watching wrestling in 1996 so I believe I was 5 or 6 years old back then. Even though it's been more than 10 years since it happened, the Attitude Era is still the best time period of professional wrestling unlike today because the WWE is a shadow of its former self. I really enjoyed the Monday Night Wars between WCW and WWF.

1996-2002 will be the best years of the WWF/E for me.

Before I forget, this story was sort of inspired by the Daughter of the Deadman series by Taker's Soul Girl. The OC I'm using in this story is the diva I created on the PS3 version of SmackDown vs. Raw 2010/11 named Angel because there isn't much announce names for Created Superstars/Divas for reasons I have no idea why and _not_ Angel from the Daughter of the Deadman series.

Also, Kevin Nash stays with the WWF in this story because sometimes I wonder what storylines/feuds he would do. Would he have continued his rivalry with the Undertaker or do a different feud?

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 2.

Vader 23A


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Debut

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC.

Sister of Darkness

The Raw is War after Bad Blood: In Your House comes in Kansas City, Missouri and it was an unusually cold night. The night sky was clear filled with stars and the moon shining brightly.

Angel stands outside of the arena looking at the structure, butterflies churn in her stomach since tonight she will be making her debut in front of thousands of people. Her breath is visible when she exhales and starts walking forward with her wheeled luggage bag, ultimately passing through the front door. As she walks down a hallway Angel looks at the piece of paper showering her where her locker room is until she finds it because it has her name written in big letters on a label. Stepping inside, Angel sees that everything is neatly organized and she sits down on a bench. Next, she turns on the TV in time to see fireworks going off to open the show and the crowd was roaring.

Jim Ross said, "Welcome to Raw is War, ladies and gentlemen! I'm Jim Ross and this is Jerry the "King" Lawler. Tonight, we have a new female wrestler making her debut!"

Lawler replied, "I can't wait, JR!"

Inside the DX locker room, Chyna just received word that a newcomer will be debuting tonight however, she didn't show any look of surprise on her face but she is highly confident that the newcomer won't last more than a minute out there so for the time being she sticks with her fellow members of DX.

Angel growls in frustration as she impatiently waits for her debut match because the nervousness won't go away so the black-haired teenage girl exits her locker room for some fresh air. While walking in the hallway she notices people looking at her but she pays no attention to the stares and continues her way. She soon arrives at the catering area to grab a bottle of water and takes a sip as her mind drifts back to the dream she had the other night.

'What kind of dream was that? I don't recall having those kinds of dreams before. Oh well, it's said that they can be weird sometimes.' She thought.

When she turns around to head back to her locker room, she bumps into someone and falls on her butt. Some of the water in the bottle splashes onto the man's wrestling tights. That person happens to be Triple H, the co-founder of DX.

He stood at 6'4 in height, had long blonde hair, brown eyes and had an impressive build. His ring attire consisted of black and neon blue tights with the DX symbol on them.

He said, "Look at what you did, punk!"

Angel stood up, "I'm sorry, sir! I didn't mean for the water to splash on ya." That doesn't quell Triple H's anger. He smacks the bottle out of her hand and gets in her face showing anger etched on his. As intimidating as this is, Angel isn't fazed because she has faced bullies a lot worse than this blonde-haired young man.

Shawn assured, "Come on, Hunter she didn't mean it. Besides this is her first night in the company and the last thing she needs is you scaring her."

Triple H fired back, "Shut up!"

When he throws a punch, Angel ducked and pinned his face to the table, "You have some anger management issues, Hunter. If you want to settle this, let's do it in the ring and not here because I don't want to humiliate you in front of all these people." Realizing that all of the people in the catering area are staring at them Angel released Hunter and left, "Sorry if I caused any trouble."

Triple H looks like he's about to blow a gasket as he watches Angel's retreating form he will make sure that she eats a Pedigree during their match.

Angel walks back to her locker room, occasionally looking back to make sure that Triple H isn't following but when she returns her gaze to the front, her face pales because she's crossed paths with someone she didn't want to meet. Standing right in front of her is Kane. If Angel thought the Big Red Machine looked big on TV, he looked much more intimidating not to mention taller in person. Remembering what he did to the Undertaker at Bad Blood, Angel knows that this masked behemoth can snap her like a twig. His eyes were mismatched in terms of color. His right was a sky blue and his left was green.

She chuckled nervously, "Um, hello, Kane. N-Nice to meet you I was just returning to my locker room. Well, s-see you later." She immediately bolts right out of there not wanting to be on the receiving end of one of those Tombstones.

Kane cocks his head in an almost child-like matter.

Once inside the safety of her locker room Angel takes deep breathes to slow down her pounding heart. Being in the company for only a few minutes and she already has made enemies with Triple H and a possible target for Kane. She watches TV until her match comes.

Out in the ring, both Matt and Jeff Hardy are set for tag-team action against the Truth Commission then all of a sudden the lights go out.

Jim Ross said, "If someone back there is doing this as a joke, it's not funny." That eerie organ music plays and flames erupt from the ramp as red light floods the arena, "My god, it's Kane! It's Kane and Paul Bearer! Last night, we witnessed Kane literally rip a steel door right off its hinges. This is supposed to be a tag-team match with the Truth Commission but instead we have a monster. The younger brother of the Undertaker or so Paul Bearer says." The behemoth raises his arms then throws them down making fire erupt from the ring posts and the lights come back on.

Setting his sights on his prey, Kane executes a double chokeslam on the Hardy Boyz with ease and Matt's head bounces rather harshly off the canvas the next thing he knows, Matt gets tossed out of the ring like a rag doll and is soon joined by Jeff as Kane hoists the blonde over his head and throws him over the top rope onto Matt.

Paul Bearer grabbed a microphone and said, "Go ahead. Laugh at the fat man! Call me names, stand up, make fun of me, do whatever you want. Here's your chance! Though the one you should be laughing at is the Undertaker. The proof is here! I tried to go back to the Undertaker's side but he refused. He slapped me, called me a liar, he even burned me! But now, ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce to you the Undertaker's little brother, Kane! Take a good look Deadman the whole world saw the look on your face last night at Bad Blood when, for the first time in 20 years, stood face to face with your little brother and we could tell by the look in your eyes, you knew it was Kane. Oh yes, he is very much alive. He has one good eye and it's your fault, Undertaker. The 20 years of suffering and hiding out is no more and we thank you for that, Undertaker! Starting with these boys that Kane just annihilated tonight we are going to walk through the World Wrestling Federation, take each wrestler and destroy them, maybe even that black-haired girl whose debut is imminent until we meet you, Undertaker! That is the reason why Kane is here and it's all thanks to you. Every time you look around, Kane will be there. Every time you close your eyes to sleep, that fire will haunt you. To put it simply, Undertaker welcome to your worst nightmare!"

'Great, now I'm a target for Kane and that fat tub of lard Paul Bearer.' Angel thought nonchalantly.

The next match of the night is Diesel vs. Owen Hart. The sound of a diesel truck blares throughout the arena as the big man walks down the entrance ramp.

The ring announcer said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and introducing first from Detroit, Michigan, weighing 317 pounds, Big Daddy 'Cool' Diesel!" The 6'11 competitor steps over the ropes and raises his arm and fireworks erupt. Then Owen's music hit, "And introducing the challenger from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, weighing 226 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion, Owen Hart!" The blonde enters the ring and hands his IC Title over to the ref before the match starts.

The two fought intensely with many counters and near falls until Owen makes a mistake and Diesel takes this opportunity to deliver the Jackknife Powerbomb. Owen lands on his back at first then his body turns on its side. Diesel uses his foot to turn Owen over and places it on his chest to win by pin fall.

In her locker room, Angel finishes putting on her ring gear.

It composed of black fingerless gloves, elbow pads, black tank top, navy blue jeans secured by a belt with a chain attached to it, knee pads hidden beneath her jeans and black wrestling boots. She was expecting to receive her actual ring attire but a stagehand said that they're currently out. Angel wondered if it was done intentionally. Whatever the case, she decided to stick with her current ring attire for right now.

Angel pops her knuckles and does a little warm up session before heading toward the curtain and waiting for her entrance music. She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves.

In the arena the lights dim to a mixture of purple and blue as "Angel of Darkness" by Alex C. feat Yasmin K sounds and smoke covers the ground as Angel rises from the ramp on a lift. Once the lift stops, she commences walking toward the ring.

The ring announcer declared, "The following contest is a Street Fight introducing first from Seattle, Washington, Angel!" Just like Vince thought, Angel's green eyes glow in the purple and blue lighting. She enters the ring and the lights return to normal revealing her to the crowd.

Jerry the "King" Lawler asked, "Who is that?"

Jim Ross answered, "I believe that is the newest female wrestler to the WWF, King."

Lawler wondered, "Yeah but why is she so tall? Isn't she still too young to wrestle?"

JR replied, "Don't judge a book by its cover, King. I am sure that this beautiful young lady here can fight." Under normal circumstances, Angel would be thanking JR for calling her beautiful since she was but right now she has an angry DX member to deal with.

Speaking of which, his music played, "And her opponent, being accompanied by Chyna, from Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing 260 pounds, Triple H!" The irate blonde walks down the ramp with the Ninth Wonder of the World behind him. His brown eyes lock with Angel's green ones and could tell that neither of them is backing down from this match.

The ref signals the bell to ring and the two competitors get it on. They first enter a tie-up that ends in a draw and that surprised Triple H a bit. That's when he noticed Angel's build.

It wasn't Amazon-like that some people described his bodyguard's as. Her arms were well toned, donned abs on her otherwise toned stomach. Overall, Angel's build was the result of many hours of training and still retaining the feminine qualities that made her attractive.

Angel and Triple H enter another tie-up this time Angel wins it and Irish Whips Triple H into the ropes and gives him a vicious clothesline that made her opponent's head bounce off the canvas. She next pins him in the corner and slams her hand against the blonde-haired man's chest. She decides to cease her attack on Triple H's torso then locks in a headlock submission hold. The ref asks him if he wants to quit but Hunter said no and counters with a belly to back suplex. Picking up Angel by a handful of her hair he throws her into the ropes then she comes back, he delivers a high knee knocking Angel off her feet. Triple H goes for a pin but Angel kicks out at 2. Keeping his head cool, Triple H sets her up for a Pedigree but Angel escapes it and kicks the blonde in the stomach to do a powerbomb but like her, Triple H escapes from the hold. Angel readies a clothesline but runs into a spinebuster instead. As the co-founder of DX prepares to do another attack Angel does a series of punches to her opponent's mid-section before doing a vicious uppercut that makes Triple H a little unstable on his feet. Climbing the turnbuckle, Angel waits for Triple H to turn around and when he does she executes a missile drop kick off the top rope. Angel goes for a cover and her opponent manages to get his foot on the bottom rope to break the pin and the referee shows it to Angel.

Jim Ross commented, "I am impressed by Angel. She's holding her own against Triple H who is known to be cold and calculating in the squared circle." Triple H backs up into a corner and uses the ropes to pull himself up. He moves out of the way and Angel's shoulder rams into the steel ring post making her grunt in pain. She falls onto her back holding her left shoulder the feeling of steel colliding with bone wasn't pleasant. Triple H targets her injured shoulder with stomps magnifying the pain hitting her nerves and if she didn't do something, Angel will have permanent damage to her arm. When Triple H hovers over her, she does a low blow and it proves to be effective because Hunter doubles over holding his groin. Angel uses this to get feeling back into her arm before taking their fight outside of the ring. Angel stalks her prey then Chyna gets her attention, the Amazon-like woman mocks her and Triple H uses this distraction to strike Angel from behind. Grabbing her hair, he directs them towards the steel steps with intent of bashing her skull in but Angel blocks it and reverses it so the resident of Greenwich, Connecticut is the one having his face being driven into the steps. Triple H blocks the third attempt and elbows the black-haired beauty in the gut before hitting her with the ring bell.

Jerry Lawler said, "These two are really going at it with each other!"

'Oh, I hear birdies chirping.' Angel thought in her dazed state.

She gets picked up and is rammed spine first into the steel ring post. Triple H clears the Spanish announce table before hoisting Angel and himself onto it. Locking his hands together, he Pedigrees Angel through it as the table practically explodes from the impact.

Lawler stated, "Angel has got to be out cold. There's no way she is going to get up after experiencing a Pedigree from Triple H, JR."

Triple H rolls Angel into the ring and goes for a pin but somehow Angel is able to kick out, earning a look of disbelief on Hunter's face. While he is arguing with the ref Angel gets to her feet, turns her opponent around to Irish Whip him into the turnbuckle. When he bounces off of it, he runs right into a powerslam and the ref starts the pin count but Angel pulls the head of the DX co-founder up before the ref's hand came down for the third time, obviously Angel wants to punish her foe some more. She Irish Whips Triple H into the ropes and lowers her head for a back body drop but Triple H changes it into a swinging neck breaker then sets her up for another Pedigree but Angel escapes and almost takes Triple H's head off with a savage clothesline. She next performs a leg drop after that wedges a steel chair into the ropes.

Lawler said, "Chair being wedged into the ropes, evil intentions here!" Angel whips Triple H into that wedged steel chair with authority and the fans feel like they're being witnesses to a felony as the batter and bruised Triple H falls to the ground after having his head being rammed into the chair. Angel then finally decides to wrap this up. She knees the young blonde in the gut before lifting him up for a powerbomb but a second later places him on her right shoulder for a running powerslam that she calls the Dark Plunge. She pins Triple H for the win, the ref raises her arm and she hears the ring announcer declaring her the victor. She places her hands on her knees to catch her breath before straightening, flipping her long black hair back in the process.

Jim Ross said in awe, "That was an incredible match and what an outstanding performance by Angel for her in-ring debut, ladies and gentlemen."

Angel takes in the roaring crowd as a smile forms on her face, obviously they too enjoyed the Street Fight. It made her feel less nervous, perhaps this job won't be as nerve wrecking after all. Unfortunately, her celebration is cut short when Kane's music hit all of a sudden as the 7 foot monster walks out in the red light filled arena. A smirk dons Paul Bearer's face as they inched closer to the ring. Chyna by this time uses this to escape with the bruised Triple H. Kane steps over the ropes and Angel begins to back up as the masked giant moves toward her. That match had fatigued Angel and realizes that she doesn't stand a chance against Kane.

JR exclaimed, "Get out of there, Angel! Run!"

Before she can, Kane wraps his gloved hand around Angel's throat and briefly locks eyes with her before brutally chokeslamming her to the canvas. All of the air escapes Angel's lungs however her tormentor isn't done as he next Tombstones her. As quickly as he came, Kane leaves the ring with Paul Bearer laughing because Angel has been added to the list as victim number 3.

For what seems like hours, Angel lays there unconscious. Diesel enters the ring by the time Angel starts coming to and he carries her to the locker room then gently places her on the bench.

Angel moaned as she sat up, "Did anybody see the license plate on the truck that just hit me?"

Kevin Nash asked, "Are you okay, Angel?"

His friend answered, "Besides getting chokeslammed and Tombstoned by a 7 foot, 326 pound masked man dressed in red and black, I feel peachy!"

Nash advised, "You in the mood for some Chinese food?"

Angel nodded, "Sure, since that match with Triple H had really made me exhausted. He was certainly tough."

The dark haired-man chuckled, "Yeah, he certainly can be ruthless in the ring but you don't want to get in his way when Hunter throws a temper tantrum because that's when he is really brutal. He's also the winner of the 1997 King of The Ring."

The two walk around town until they come across a Hunan's Chinese restaurant, they enter the place and sit at an open table.

Nash asked, "So, how was your first night in the company?"

Angel answered, "It was nerve-racking to say the least. I'll most likely be bruised for a while from that match with Triple H as you can plainly see." She showed him her bruised arm, "To actually feel your shoulder collide with a ring post made of solid steel is something I'll never forget, Nash. Kane was even bigger in person than on TV. He was huge!"

Nash said, "You looked impressive in that Street Fight against Hunter. You absorbed a horrendous amount of punishment but you still managed to win in the end."

Angel smiled, "I will admit, the man was tough but his aggressiveness and cunning couldn't save him from the bitter taste of defeat. I'm not your average girl, Nash."

Her friend laughed, "True." The waiter finally arrives at their table and they order what they want, the waiter writes it down in his little handbook then closes it and informs that their meals will be ready shortly.

Angel asked, "So Nash, what's it like to win the WWF Championship?"

Nash replied, "It's something. It's like an achievement to you after defeating so many opponents especially when you win it the first time. I won my first WWF Championship at a house show in Madison Square Garden on November 26, 1994. The match lasted only 8 seconds."

Angel raised her eyebrows in surprise, "That was quick."

The dark-haired man chuckled, "Yeah, it was. Anyway, winning the richest prize in the WWF is something that is etched into your memory forever."

Angel said, "Hm, I wonder how good the title would look if it was around my waist." They both picture Angel winning the WWF Championship and showing it to the fans and then Angel continued, "That would be something, wouldn't it me becoming the first female wrestler to ever hold the championship belt."

Eventually, their food arrives and they eat their fill before Nash pays the bill and he along with Angel walk back to the hotel they're residing in for tonight. Once on the floor their rooms are on, they part ways and Angel enters her room and showers and changes into her sleepwear then dives under the covers to sleep.

A/N: Chapter 2 done. Well, the good news is that my writer's block is steadily going away. Angel made her debut and wins her first match in the WWF plus has an encounter with Kane and became an unfortunate victim.

I always felt that inter gender singles matches were fun to watch in the Attitude Era and Chyna was the prime example of this and became the first woman to hold the Intercontinental Championship, hell she could've even won the WWE title. Another interesting note is that she also became the first woman to enter the Royal Rumble in 1999, I believe.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 3.

Vader 23A


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Second Week

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC.

Sister of Darkness

It was a mild Sunday and Angel decides to have some fun after checking in with the hotel she will be residing at for the next episode of Raw is War tomorrow night. She was starting to steadily adapt to life on the road and with Kevin Nash being there for her brought comfort to Angel. However, it didn't help with that same weird dream she had again last night, the dream started out the same with her in the hallway, that eerie dark energy in the air but what she found weird was the fact that for some reason it didn't creep her out this time around. When she arrived at the dungeon, that same cloud of dark energy appeared except this time Angel faced the cloud head on as it came hurling at her and passed through her before vanishing in the hallway behind her. Unfortunately, the dream ended there.

Angel and Kevin Nash walk around town until Angel spots clothing store to her right so she pulls Nash into the store where Angel picks out all sorts of clothes.

Nash is currently waiting outside of the dressing room until Angel poked her head out of the curtains, "Hey, Nash." She stepped out revealing her dress and struck a pose, "Tell me, what do you think? Do I look smoking hot or what?"

She wore a strapless black dress that stopped at her mid-thighs, the top exposed some of her cleavage, and she also had a pair of earrings, diamond bracelets, knee-high stockings and high heels.

Kevin said, "You look marvelous. You could turn heads with that dress."

Angel giggled, "Why thank you. I'll try on some of the other clothes that are in here with me."

She retreats back into the dressing room and re-emerges a minute later wearing a red shirt with a V-shaped cut in the middle to show some of the valley in-between her breasts (I'm not a pervert, people if that's what you're thinking), blue shorts that showed off her toned legs, socks and her white Nike shoes.

Next, she showed off a female Santa Clause outfit which earned a laugh from both of them and the last attire she showed off was the Deadman ring attire with the purple gloves and boot covers that the Undertaker debuted at Summerslam in 1994 when he faced Ted Dibiase's Undertaker which donned the Phenom's Western Mortician attire with the gray gloves and boot covers when the Undertaker debuted at the 1990 Survivor Series.

Stepping out of the dressing room in her regular clothes, Angel returns the picked out clothing back where she found them before she along with Kevin Nash leave the place to do something else. All of a sudden they run into the WWF Champion Bret Hart with his brother Owen.

Kevin Nash said, "Hello, Bret and Owen."

Bret greeted, "Hello, Nash." Then he spotted Angel, "You must be the newest addition of the WWF Women's Division Angel nice to meet you." He extends his hand.

Angel shook it, "You are correct. I have heard about you as well. The Excellence of Execution, the best there is, the best there was, and the best there ever will be. Oh yeah, and current WWF Champion. You must be his brother Owen or known by others as the King of Hearts."

Owen chuckled, "You certainly know us while we know little about you other than being the newest wrestler. We both watched your debut match last week and we must say Bret and I were impressed. It's rare to see a woman facing a fully grown man, let alone in a Street Fight."

Angel stated, "If there's one thing I know about the WWF is that it's about making an impact. While that Street Fight was thrust upon me, I wanted to prove that I can mix it up with the guys."

Nash smirked, "And you proved it alright. It's been the main headline article on WWF's website. You kicked Triple H's butt pretty hard in your debut match last week."

Angel added, "Also hurt his pride as well he will probably ask for a rematch either tomorrow night or at the Survivor Series that's coming up."

Bret tells them good-bye as he and Owen leave to do some stuff. Angel watches them, she knows about the personal animosity the Hitman and Shawn Michaels have but she didn't bring it up during their conversation.

Placing the subject in the back of her mind, Angel and Nash resume having fun. They play bowling; eat at a Burger King and even workout together.

Before she knows it, Raw is War happens that Monday night. Nobody has heard from the Undertaker so they believe that he must still be coping with the fact that his younger brother Kane is alive after that terrible fire that burned down the funeral home that the two lived in as kids.

The first match of the night was Angel vs. Luna Vachon.

Luna is the first one to enter the ring with the Bizarre One Goldust in tow.

The Canadian-American had long blonde hair that was tied back in a high ponytail, brown eyes, a toned figure and her ring attire consisted of a black tank top, brown tights, elbow pads and black wrestling boots.

"Angel of Darkness" plays through arena's PA system as the lights dim to purple and blue and smoke hugging the ground. Angel emerges from the ramp and once the hydraulic lift stops moving she makes her way to the ring. Upon entering the squared circle, the lights return to normal before the ref signals for the match to begin.

The two do a stare down.

Despite being only 5'6 in height, Luna shows no fear as Angel easily towers over her. The first thing that comes to Luna's mind is destroying Angel's vertical base because no matter how tall you are, everybody is the same size when on their back.

Luna throws a kick at Angel's leg but Angel hardly feels it so the blonde runs into the ropes for another attack only to run into Angel's boot yet she is completely unaware that that's what Luna wanted as she grabs a hold of her legs while the black-haired girl struggles to keep her balance until Angel wraps her hands around Luna's throat before holding her in the air, doing a blatant choke. She drops Luna when the ref reaches a count of 4 if it reached 5 then Angel would end up being disqualified. Returning to her opponent, Luna manages to get to her feet and throw Angel into a turnbuckle she next climbs it to do a tornado DDT off of it. Going for a pin, Luna is able to reach 2 before Angel throws her off and sits up. In the back of her head, Angel prays that Kane doesn't interfere in this match to do harm to her or Luna or maybe even both of them. She next hurls Luna across the ring before Luna's body crashed. When Angel reaches down, Luna pokes her in the eyes and this allows her to rise to her feet again before shoulder tackling Angel's knee, making her lose her footing and fall onto her back. Seizing her chance, Luna straddles her opponent and starts throwing punches forcing Angel to cover up until Angel dazes Luna with a head butt. Recovering from the dizziness Luna locks in a Figure 4 submission hold, Angel writhes in agony and says no when the ref asks if she wants to submit. Angel rolls over so that the pressure is being directed at Luna's legs and back until she finally lets go, the black-haired beauty uses the ropes to help her up. She limps over to her opponent but Luna rolls out of the ring to perhaps catch her breath. She reaches under the ring and when Angel bends down on the top rope and reaches for Luna's hair, Luna drives a steel chair into Angel's head making the 6'10 female wrestler fall back like a tree. Plus, the strike happened behind the referee's back.

Jerry the "King" Lawler said, "This is it. Angel's done for."

Jim Ross shook his head, "Don't count Angel out just yet."

Back in the ring, Luna executes snake eyes then sets Angel up for one of her finishers, the Lunasault. Angel feels adrenaline flowing through her system and gets up and rolls over making Luna crash and burn. Angel restores her vertical base but still feels the effects of that attack on her knee. Luna gets up only to end up back on the canvas after suffering a DDT courtesy from Angel the black-haired female teenager leans against the ropes before doing an elbow drop, gaining some height in the process. Her attack is right on the mark as it connects with Luna's sternum. Grabbing the blonde, Angel puts Luna in-between her legs and decides to do a little tribute to her friend Kevin Nash by doing the Jackknife Powerbomb. When Angel goes for the pin her opponent does a roll-up pin but Angel is able to kick out just as the ref's hand came down the third time.

'This woman's tough.' Angel thought.

Luna finds herself in a turnbuckle corner and Angel comes running at her full speed to do a clothesline so hard that it knocks the Canadian-American off her feet.

Jim Ross said, "That was some power. She almost took Luna's head off with that clothesline." Angel hoists Vachon up onto her shoulder and delivers the Dark Plunge on her then pins her for the win. The ref raises her hand as the victor and the crowd erupts in cheers.

Luna starts coming around after being on the receiving end of the Dark Plunge when she looks up, the Canadian-American sees Angel extending her hand. Little hesitant, Luna grabs it and Angel pulls her up then shakes her hand as a sign of respect towards the blonde.

Angel whispered into her ear, "You're a great wrestler, Luna even though you are shorter than me you showed no fear, no intimidation and even had me on the ropes there for a while. I hope we get to face each other again soon." Angel leaves the ring and walks up the ramp to head for backstage. Luna watches her go.

'Hmph, Angel you are pretty talented. I believe that you can go far in your career here in the World Wrestling Federation.' She thought with a smirk.

The next match of the night is Flash Flunk vs. Shawn Michaels.

Flunk makes his way to the ring, returning high-fives to the fans before heading up the steel steps.

Suddenly, eerie music plays and the lights go out.

Jim Ross said, "That isn't Shawn Michaels' music." Flames go off on the ramp and red light floods the arena.

Vince cried, "Here he comes, ladies and gentlemen. Here comes Kane!"

Jim Ross added, "He is the Undertaker's younger brother and Paul Bearer has spoken loud and clear of a challenge made to the Undertaker. He wants the Undertaker to fight Kane and until that day comes, Paul Bearer said that Kane will make the Undertaker's life a living hell."

Flash Flunk has the same look of shock on his face that the Undertaker had at Bad Blood when Kane appeared. The 7 foot monster raises his arms and the cameraman literally jumps out of the ring before flames explode from the turnbuckles.

Flash Funk launches an offense against the crimson red demon but the strikes were more like bug bites to Kane. Kane counters with a one-arm chokeslam followed by a Tombstone.

Paul Bearer grabbed a microphone, "They say a picture is worth a thousand words!"

Vince agreed, "You can say that again."

Bearer went on, "Undertaker, everything you dreamed of we're gonna take away! Everything that you want to accomplish we're gonna take away! No human eye has seen nor has human ear heard what Kane has planned for his brother, the Undertaker. We are going to stroll through the WWF just like I promised, destroying everybody that crosses Kane's path until he meets his brother face to face. And Undertaker, you will never rest in peace, ashes to ashes!" Kane looks into the camera, sending chills down the holder's spine more specially looking at Angel through the camera.

Vince said, "Look at that creepy, eerie mask that Kane wears."

Once Kane left the ring, DX arrives and Shawn pins the out cold Flunk and Triple H does the pin count before they start trash talking the Hart Foundation.

The Big Red Machine walks through the hallway as other Superstars stay out of his way since any one of them can be next. When he shows up in the catering area, he sees Angel talking to Rocky Maivia. In the bright light of the place he is able to get a better look at Angel and his eyes widen behind his mask. This new female wrestler is like the mirror image of his older brother, the Undertaker. The eyes, the hair everything about her reminds him of the Phenom.

Angel titled her head in confusion, "A set-up?"

The young man replied, "Yeah, there's no way a measly teen like you could defeat Luna Vachon who is known to be one of the most dangerous wrestlers of the Women's Division. I bet she was paid to lose to an amateur like you." Angel's eyes gain a dangerous look in them as the sclera turned jet black and a white aura appears around her.

She said, "You know, I normally don't attack people unless they hit first but in your case I'll make an exception." Other members of the Nation of Domination back up from the imminent battle that's about to happen.

Maivia cried, "You certainly sound confident for a teen. Sure you're not shaking in fear?"

Angel replied, "I prefer it as self-defense so feel free to attack me whenever you are ready."

Faarooq said, "Rocky, you're about to get your ass kicked and it's going to be nobody's fault but your own."

Angel bounces up and down as the cocky Maivia runs full speed at her then a kick from Angel sends him flying through the air and crashing into a table stacked against a wall, breaking it on impact. Angel closes her eyes and when she opens them her sclera were white again.

She warned, "Don't call me an amateur again, Rocky because next time I won't be as nice. And don't even think about getting payback because it'll end up with the same result." Turning around, Angel walks away from the scene and past Kane.

Stone Cold Steve Austin launches a sneak attack on Owen Hart by giving him a Stone Cold Stunner on him, costing the King of Hearts the match.

Once the show is over, Angel hops into bed to sleep and she has another weird dream.

_Angel stands on a hilltop and it's eerily cold. She looks down and notices that she had shrunk in height. She now had the body of a little girl. Angel then spots smoke billowing into the sky up ahead and heads for that direction, as she gets closer the smell of smoke grows stronger and stronger until she reaches the origin of it. Her green eyes widen when she realizes that she is staring at a funeral home engulfed in flames. Emergency personnel are on the scene pulling charred bodies out of the fire. Two of the bodies are burnt beyond recognition while the third is barely alive but his skin is severely burned. He keeps calling out for someone. _

_She asked, "What in the world is this?" Angel hears sobbing next to her, she turns her head to see a boy with fiery red hair but his face was blurry. She reaches out to touch the boy but her hand just goes right through him. A woman's screaming catches Angel's attention. She returns her gaze to the front where a pregnant black-haired woman screams in agony as she gives birth. Her skin is riddled with numerous second and third-degree burns. Eventually, a baby's cry pierces the night sky as the mother weakly names the baby before she dies. Then everything fades into nothingness._

Angel shoots up from the dream breathing heavily she feels tears running down her face, shocking her.

'I don't recall having any sad memories so why did that dream made me cry? Am I losing my mind or something?' Angel thought.

She lays back down with her trying to figure out where that dream came from. She eventually drifts back to sleep.

A/N: Chapter 3 done. Angel meets Bret the "Hitman" Hart and faces Luna Vachon here and shows her respect.

She also has another dream…or is it?

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 4.

Vader 23A


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Silence Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC.

Sister of Darkness

Next week's edition of Raw is War comes and Angel sits in her locker room relaxing, a little bit earlier she was informed that she'll be having an interview in the ring with Jim Ross. While waiting Angle reflects on everything that has transpired up to now.

Her popularity was growing and she was quickly becoming one of the WWF's most beloved Superstars because of her charisma and gentle personality outside of the ring. She was even gaining fans in the crowd because whenever she went out to wrestle she would see fans wearing shirts that had her on them and signs that said, "Angel, the next WWF Champion" or "Angel's hot." Angel couldn't help but laugh heartily at that.

She was also gaining respect from both divisions of the locker room. Her athletic ability, speed, agility, strength and power had earned her praises from Superstars like Bret Hart, his brother Owen Hart and Luna Vachon.

Soon the time for her interview comes and she heads for the entrance.

Out in the arena, the fans are anxiously waiting for the black-haired beauty and they soon get their wish when the arena is bathed in purple and blue light, smoke covering the ground and Angel's music blasting through the PA system. The 18-year old walks down the ramp and enters the ring, placing a few strands of hair behind her ear. The fans erupt in cheers and even a few wolf whistled at her. The lights remain purple and blue.

JR said, "Thank you for your time, Angel. First off, I will say that it's an honor to meet you."

Angel smiled, "You're too kind, JR but thanks anyway."

JR asked, "What inspired you to join the World Wrestling Federation?"

Angel replied, "I have been a wrestling fan since I was a little girl and it's always been my dream to become a wrestler when I was old enough."

The Oklahoma cowboy cried, "Was there any Superstar that you idolized growing up?"

Angel nodded, "I've went from one WWF Superstar to the next throughout childhood but the one that stands out above them all is the most feared and respected man in this company, the Undertaker. He is a living legend and has faced opponents bigger and heavier than him like Psycho Sid, Mabel, Yokozuna and Big Daddy 'Cool' Diesel. Being able to chokeslam or Tombstone these giants is amazing plus being able to perform moves that normally only a cruiserweight can do like leaping over the rope is incredible. He is not called the Phenom for no reason. It's because of this that not only do I idolize him but also respect him."

JR said, "Many people are talking about your performance in that Street Fight with Triple H 2 weeks ago what are your thoughts about it?"

The female wrestler answered, "Well, my thoughts on it are…" She gets interrupted by the music of D-Generation X and all three members of the group walk out on the entrance ramp.

Triple spoke into his microphone, "Sorry if we have interrupted anything but listening to this interview from backstage made me want to vomit your victory over me in that Street Fight 2 weeks ago was just luck, girl."

Angel rolls her eyes it's pretty obvious that Triple H is making excuses. She asks Jim Ross for his microphone and he hands it over without complaint.

She said, "Oh really, Hunter my victory was just luck? Did I scramble your brains so bad that you forgot that I left you battered and bruised? That match is still the main headline on WWF's website. Other people are saying that my victory was the result of determination."

The young blonde fired back, "Shortly after the match, not only did you get chokeslammed but also Tombstoned by Kane."

Angel asked, "And your point is?" The fans laugh at that.

Triple H said, "That just goes to show that you are not ready to compete in the big leagues, girl."

Angel replied, "If you think that my win was merely a fluke, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, then why don't you come down to this ring and we'll see if your statemet is true or not." The crowd roars at the possibility of the two fighting again.

The co-founder of DX shook his head, "I'd love to come down there and Pedigree you into the canvas but I don't think it is the right time at the moment."

Angel smirked, "Don't tell me you are a chicken?"

Triple H said, "I'm no chicken!"

Angel laughed, "You certainly have fire in your eyes I like that. How about this, Degenerate? I face Chyna tonight and if I win, I get to pick the match we will have at the Survivor Series, if Chyna wins then I will become a member of DX. How does that sound?" She waits until the three come to a decision.

Triple H cried, "You're on. Better yet, why don't we get it on right now?"

Jim Ross returns to the English announce table as DX make their way down the ramp and Chyna enters the ring. A referee enters as well and signals for the match to begin.

Vince said, "This ought to be an interesting match between Angel and the Ninth Wonder of the World, Chyna." The two lock up and ends in a draw.

JR said, "Both of these young ladies should be even in terms of strength but the size difference may be the deciding factor in this one." Angel gives Chyna the "bring it on" sign and the Ninth Wonder of the World is able to pin Angel into a corner with punches then targets her ribcage with kicks until Angel shoves Chyna away.

'Man, Chyna can sure throw a kick. Damn, that hurt!' Angel thought while holding her ribs.

Realizing that the 220 pounder is injured, Chyna continues to target the ribs, sending bolts of agony through Angel's body. After one more kick, Angel spins around and tackles Chyna to the ground before targeting her ribs giving her a taste of her own medicine. Angel drives her knees into the Amazon-like woman's kidneys before dragging Chyna over to the turnbuckle corner and placing all of her weight on Chyna's ribcage with her foot.

Jim Ross said, "That's over 200 pounds of pressure applied to Chyna's ribs." Angel next places the muscular woman on the top turnbuckle, delivering a few punches then a kick that launches Chyna off the turnbuckle and onto the canvas. Angel runs into the ropes in preparation to do an elbow drop but she feels Triple H tug on the ropes so Angel places her hands on them and back flips out of the ring and starts chasing after the blonde. Sensing her opponent approaching from behind, Angel whips around to deliver a boot to the face after that she places Chyna onto the ring apron and kicks her in the side of the head. Angel jumps onto the apron and is about to step over the ropes when Triple H trips her and Angel's face collides with the ring apron. He proceeds to do cheap shots behind the ref's back before rolling her back into the ring. Chyna by this time is able to nurse her injured ribs. She picks the 6'10 female wrestler up and body slams Angel but it also makes her fall to one knee. Getting to both feet, Chyna sets Angel up for the Pedigree but Angel grabs Chyna's legs and pulls them making the black-haired older woman fall onto her back and Angel flips her over to lock in the Boston crab submission hold.

JR cried, "The Boston crab has been locked in, placing all the pressure on Chyna's lower back."

Jerry the "King" Lawler added, "The human spine is not meant to bend like that! That must be excruciating!" Chyna claws her way toward the ropes and is able to grasp the bottom rope, forcing Angel to break the submission hold thereby relieving Chyna's lower back of pressure but she was going to feel that one tomorrow morning. Angel Irish Whips the Ninth Wonder of the World into a corner and clotheslines her after Chyna bounces off the turnbuckle. The 18-year old sizes the muscular member of D-Generation X up for the Dark Plunge.

Vince said, "If Angel hits her finisher, it is game over for Chyna." Suddenly, the entire arena goes pitch black as Kane's music plays and flames explode and red light fills the place. The 7 foot masked giant walks down the ramp toward the ring.

Jerry the "King" Lawler cried, "What's Kane doing out here?"

Jim Ross replied, "Definitely not out here just to watch this match. I gotta give Angel credit for standing her ground against this monster." The Big Red Machine steps over the ropes with ease and walks up to Angel who doesn't back down. Her lovely scent hits Kane's nose from being so close to her.

The two stare at one another when Angel notices Kane raising his gloved hand and she immediately thinks that he's about to do a repeat of what happened 2 weeks ago but at the last second his hand finds its way toward Chyna who was trying to sneak up behind Angel. The gloved hand wraps around Chyna's throat and Kane chokeslams the Ninth Wonder of the World, making Angel the winner via disqualification. Angel spots Triple H and Shawn Michaels approaching Kane from behind and she intercepts them, grabbing both by the neck and looks at Kane before double chokeslamming the 200+ pounders and walks up to the masked demon again. Kane figures out what the message meant.

It said, "You want to fight me then be prepared to face a tough opponent because I won't go down that easily." Anticipation grips the fans as they wait to see what happens next.

Realizing that Kane isn't doing anything, Angel exits the ring then proceeds to walk up the ramp however, this soothing silence doesn't last long as Paul Bearer obtains a microphone.

He said, "Where do you think you're going, young lady? Get back in this ring right now and face Kane!" Angel reaches the top of the ramp ignoring Paul Bearer's high-pitched voice but then she turns around to glare at the pair standing in the squared circle.

Smiling evilly, Angel gives Paul a double bird that'd make the Texas Rattlesnake proud, eliciting a roar of cheers from the crowd as well as Bearer's wide-eyed expression. Kane notices the fat man's expression and is laughing on the inside. Jim Ross and the other commentators look on with their jaws dropped.

Jerry Lawler asked, "Is Angel crazy? Who in their right mind would want to flip Kane off?"

Jim Ross rolled his eyes, "She's flipping Paul Bearer off not Kane, dummy. Angel isn't stupid enough to do that." Angel walks past the curtain and into backstage then is stopped by Michael Cole.

He asked, "Excuse me, Angel but after what just transpired out there, don't you think that Kane will end up retaliating?"

Angel replied, "First off, that double bird was aimed at Paul Bearer. Second of all, I know what kind of destruction Kane is capable of since I was one of those unfortunate victims. It wouldn't surprise me if Kane did end up retaliating because this time around I'm ready. Is that all?" The young man moves along after being intimidated by Angel. In fact, it wouldn't surprise Angel if Michael Cole wet his pants because of her size or the glare she gave him.

She continues on her way when she sees Diesel sitting on the table in the infirmary and the doctor examining his leg. She clears her throat to get their attention.

Diesel said, "Hello, Angel."

Angel replied, "Hi, Diesel. What's going on here?"

The doctor provided the answer, "It seems Diesel that you have tore your left quadriceps. I'm afraid this will require surgery to repair."

Diesel asked, "How do you think I'll be out?"

The doctor said, "I would say about 6 months top."

Diesel looked at his friend, "Do you think you'll be okay by yourself for 6 months?"

Angel nodded, "Yeah. I'm quickly becoming friends with Bret and the rest of the Hart Foundation so I am sure they will keep me safe until you return."

Later that night, the time comes for the Undertaker to break his silence. He is standing in a dimly lit room being displayed on the titantron.

He said, _"For over 20 years I have walked the face of this world with a dark cloud over me, carrying the grief of a family lost and in one moment's time, the brother that I lost or so it seemed is standing before me but when I looked into his eyes, I didn't see the love of a long lost brother but the hatred of a man whose mind has been poisoned. And yes, Paul you can rest assured that I am living in hell. For when I looked into his eyes, I saw the demon but however you filled his head with lies and whatever you told him about his older brother, it makes no difference. For I will never fight my own flesh and blood, I will never fight Kane."_ He walks from view.

Vince said, "Well, there you have it. Undertaker won't fight his younger brother Kane."

The next event was supposed to be Dude Love vs. the British Bulldog but he gets chokeslammed twice on the steel ramp by Kane instead.

The final event of the night is Bret Hart putting his WWF Championship on the line against Ken Shamrock.

The ring announcer said, "The following contest scheduled for one fall is for the World Wrestling Federation Championship!" Shamrock's music plays, "Introducing first the challenger. From Sacramento, California, weighing 235 pounds, the World's Most Dangerous Man, Ken Shamrock!" The man walks down to the ring.

Ken was around 6 feet tall, had short brown hair, brown eyes and had an athletic build. His ring attire consisted of blue tights, blue boots and MMA gloves. He pounds his head before letting a primal roar and steps into the ring, blazing intensity coming off of him in waves. Bret's music plays next.

The ring announcer continued, "And his opponent from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, weighing 237 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation Champion, Bret 'Hitman' Hart!" The champion emerges holding the Canadian flag as fireworks happen up in the rafters and the place is covered in pink-purple light. He places the flag in one of the turnbuckles then removes his jacket before giving his sun glasses to one of his fans. The Hitman enters the ring so the match can begin.

Shamrock starts it off with a series of quick right hands followed by a karate kick, displaying his MMA background. Bret Hart runs at Ken but instead winds up in a powerslam from the World's Most Dangerous Man. Ken locks in an abdominal stretch submission hold but Bret drives a thumb into Shamrock's eye making him release Bret.

Angel watches the match from her locker room with interest. She just got done showering and changing into street clothes by the time the match started and she is currently sitting in a reclining chair looking relaxed. Throughout the match, she notices that the combatants are evenly matched with Bret's technicality going against Ken Shamrock's MMA skills. Yet, Angel has a feeling that something is about to happen and it will not be in Ken's favor.

Then she is proven right because Ken just finished executing the belly to belly suplex and is about to use the Ankle Lock submission hold to win the WWF title but Owen Hart attacks Ken from behind saving his brother and denying Shamrock of championship gold. Not happy about the outcome, Ken Shamrock starts beating the living daylights out of Owen until Shamrock is pulled off of the blonde by security.

Angel feels sorry for Ken because she knows how much the WWF Championship means to the competitors and she hopes that she will get the chance to win the winged eagle belt soon because she would make history by becoming the first female wrestler to hold it.

With the show now over, Angel exits the arena with her bag in hand. While walking toward the hotel Angel sees a bunch of male teens around her age talking about something so she decides to move a bit closer to make out what they're saying.

The first one said, "You heard what the Undertaker said? He said that he would never fight his own flesh and blood."

His friend agreed, "Yeah. Who would've thought that the big bad Deadman would be a wuss?" For some reason, that made Angel mad.

The male teens feel a spike of supernatural energy so they turn to see that white aura erupting around Angel and her sclera become black again.

She said, "No one talks about the Undertaker like that and gets away with it!" Storm clouds gather and lightning descends from them and onto the fools. Fortunately for them, the lightning bolts are at non-lethal intensity. The male teens scream as they are being zapped by 10,000 volts of electricity. Their electrocution ends a few minutes later leaving their bodies smoking.

The first male asked, "What's your problem, girl?"

The second added, "Are you trying to kill us?"

Angel said, "Oh, don't worry." She held her arm out sideways and electricity accumulated until a ball of electricity was formed, "Your suffering won't last much longer. Next time, choose you more carefully!" She throws the electric ball at their direction and then a big explosion happens followed by a cloud of smoke when it clears the male teens are lying on the ground in pain but alive.

The white aura disappears and her sclera becomes white again knowing that it won't take long for emergency services to arrive, Angel leaves the vicinity to blend in with the crowd. Once reaching her hotel room, Angel dons her sleeping clothes then gets under the covers. Her confrontation with Kane briefly flashes in her mind before she shrugs it off and shuts her eyes.

A few floors below her, Undertaker enters his bed. He felt that spike of supernatural energy earlier but he couldn't pinpoint the origin of it because only he and Kane possessed them. The 328 pound man can feel his eyes getting heavy and he doesn't bother resisting it. It's not long before he is asleep.

_Undertaker stands in a charred field and a purple moon bathes it in its light. The Lord of Darkness is no stranger to the supernatural since he uses it as part of his mastery of psychological warfare against his opponents. He senses a presence somewhere up ahead and when he gets there he sees a silhouette figure sitting on a large piece of the roof to the burned down funeral home._

_The figure was clearly a female in appearance, wore a princess style dress that stopped above her ankles, had a pair of high heels on and a tiara with a violet jewel in the middle rested on her forehead. A purple aura surrounded her figure, making her long hair and dress sway gently while she hugged her legs. Her green eyes burn a stark contrast to her otherwise silhouetted form and the purple moon. This sight would've normally scared someone to death but to the Phenom it only makes him wonder who she is. What's more is that she is looking at him._

_She said, "Hello, Undertaker. How are you?"_

_The Deadman asked, "How do you know me?"_

_The figure giggled, "You're famous all over the world. Who doesn't know you?"_

_'Who is this girl? Why do I have the strangest feeling that I know her?' Undertaker thought._

_The figure went on, "I sense a tidal wave of emotions raging inside you, Undertaker. You're heartbroken over the fact that your former manager Paul Bearer is using your little brother Kane as a tool of destruction just to get you to fight him."_

_Undertaker answered, "Kane's my brother! Paul has poisoned his mind making him believe that I killed our parents but Kane has always been a pyro maniac. I knew that those liquids were highly flammable."_

_The girl nodded, "Mess with fire and you'll wind up getting burned." She jumped down landing on her feet like a cat and continued, "I admire you not wanting to fight Kane but you're going to have to somewhere down the road eventually, Undertaker. Perhaps once you free Kane from Paul Bearer's control, you can finally make that blub of fat pay for his crimes."_

_A smirk forms on the Deadman's face since he does indeed plan on sending Paul to hell where he'll experience eternal suffering. He next notices the girl walking up to him and gently places a slender hand on his cheek, caressing it lovingly. Though he can't see it, the girl is smiling warmly at him. The Phenom had no idea what to make of this. Did she pity him? Feel sympathetic? Or maybe she suffered a terrible lost during her childhood and was sharing it with him?_

_The girl said, "Kane is not the only sibling you have, Undertaker. You have another."_

_Undertaker shook his head, "That's impossible. There is no way I have another sibling."_

_The girl told him, "No, Undertaker, you do have another sibling though unfortunately you have to figure it out on your own." She backs up then vanishes from sight leaving Undertaker by himself._

His eyes snap open when the mysterious girl teleported away. He feels warmth on his cheek where the girl touched and he places his big hand where the warmth is and to his surprise it's still there.

'That dream felt so real. Was it real or just something created by my imagination?' Undertaker thought.

The black-haired man feels that he needs to meet with Angel sometime soon because she could perhaps have answers to what the girl in his dream said.

A/N: Chapter 4 done. Angel has another encounter with Kane but this time around, Angel isn't scared. In fact, she uses Shawn and Triple H as a message to Kane letting him know that she'll face him if need be.

Undertaker meets a mysterious girl in a dream and he felt someone using powers similar to his but he has no idea who since he believes only he and Kane posses uncanny powers.

Diesel has suffered a torn left quadriceps and will be out of action for 6 months. I haven't experienced a muscle tear before but I know it hurts like hell though.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 5.

Vader 23A


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Rematch

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC.

Sister of Darkness

The next week's episode of Raw is War takes place in Jim Ross's home town of Westville, Oklahoma tonight.

Angel rides an elevator down to the lobby area in the hotel the WWF roster is staying at, the time is currently 1:00 p.m. so Angel decides to walk around town since there is still plenty of time left before Raw is War starts.

Angel wore a white T-shirt, black pants, charcoal gray, blue-striped zip-up hoodie and her white Nike shoes.

Various stores pass through Angel's field of vision until she comes across a book store. She enters the place and various books sit on shelf after shelf for as far as the eye can see until a novel catches her attention. It was like a book lover's paradise in laymen terms.

The book cover was a glossy black, thick, had a picture of a volcano erupting on the front and the pages were colored white, indicating that it was published recently and after flipping the book over to examine the back Angel sees positive reviews about it. She next reads the summary of the book. It was about a handsome, young American volcanologist named Davie Richardson trying to tell the mayor of Seattle that Mount Rainier is becoming restless and the possibility of a catastrophic eruption that would bury the city underneath tons of volcanic ash. During this time, Davie falls in love with the mayor's daughter. Flipping the book to its front cover again, Angel sees that the story is named Rain of Fire.

Intrigued by this, Angel decides to buy it. It cost about $49.78 so Angel uses some of the money from her very first paycheck she received last week. That paycheck was really big to boot as well!

The cashier wishes her a nice day and Angel goes on her way to do a little more walking around until the Sun starts to set in the background and Angel heads for the arena.

At 7:00 p.m., the Raw is War theme pumps through the speakers and fireworks go off and thousands of fans roar in anticipation for what's in store for them tonight.

They didn't have to wait long as "Angel of Darkness" sounds with the place dimming to purple and blue lighting and fog covered the ground as if on cue, Angel walks down to the ring in her ring gear. She walks up the steps and enters the ring then asks for a microphone.

She said, "I'm not going to waste time with fancy speeches so I will keep this short. Last week, Chyna and I were battling it out if I won I would choose what kind of match I would have with Triple H at the Survivor Series and if Chyna won then I would become a member of DX. I won't lie, Chyna is a fighter there's no doubt about that. My ribs still kind of hurt from those kicks she threw last week. Victory was within my grasp until Kane showed up and having me win by DQ. That brings us to the reason why I'm out here. Chyna, let's have a rematch with the same stipulations. I want the rematch right now. Triple H, you and Shawn Michaels are free to watch from ringside if you like but stay out of this match because if you get involved, I guarantee I will make sure that you don't make it to the Survivor Series. So come on, DX bring your degenerate asses out here!"

DX's music hit and the three emerge from behind the curtain and walk down to the ring where Angel waits. She backs up as they enter the ring and both Hunter and Shawn do the DX chop and fireworks form the letter X while Chyna remains her usual stoic self with her arms crossed. The male members of the group exit the ring but not before Angel and Hunter exchange glares to one another.

Earl Hebner signals for the match to start.

Chyna and Angel lock up and Angel displays her strength by pushing Chyna back. Returning to her feet, the muscular woman Irish Whips Angel into the ropes only to have it being reversed mid-way and lowered her head in preparation for a back body drop but Chyna changes it into a DDT then goes for a cover only to reach a count of 2 when Angel throws the older woman off and sits up. Whipping her head to glare at her opponent, Chyna is met with the most intimidating look on Angel's face that made her blood freeze. Hell, even Jim Ross, Vince and Lawler were freaked out by it.

Jim Ross said, "Oh my god, look at that face."

Vince added, "I think Angel is angry." Angel ducks a punch thrown by Chyna and the black-haired teen executes a face first DDT followed by a reverse Dragon Sleeper hold, which Chyna ultimately taps out to. Earl Hebner calls for the bell to ring and Angel lets go so her hand can be raised in victory.

Sensing danger, Angel swiftly spins around and raises her arms to shield herself from a chair shot aimed for her skull. When Triple H turns around again, he bumps into Angel who immediately knees him in the gut and drives him into the canvas with a Jackknife Powerbomb however she isn't finished as she directs her attention to Shawn Michaels next. The Heart Break Kid starts backing up before he is Tombstoned by Angel. Angel stands up and looks at the bodies. Once satisfied over what she just did, Angel asks for a microphone.

She looked at the unconscious group, "Triple H, I have decided what our match at Survivor Series will be. It will be a Falls Count Anywhere match and I can assure that you are in for one hell of a beat down!" She drops the microphone and leaves the ring, making it look like the scene of a bad car wreck.

Once she returned backstage, Angel sits on the chair in her locker room. With Kevin Nash out of action for 6 months due to torn quadriceps in his left leg, Angel can't help but feel lonely in his absence. Nash was the only person in the WWF that befriended her. She first met him in 1995 when Joan purchased tickets for her, Angel and the other orphans to go see Wrestlemania 12 live where Diesel was facing the Undertaker. Diesel became cocky after doing two Jackknife Powerbombs to the Deadman yet the Undertaker still kept coming back for more. A Tombstone determined the outcome with Undertaker coming out as the victor and elevating his Undefeated Streak to 5-0.

Angel slaps her forehead when she remembers that she is friends with the Hart Foundation so she steps out of her locker room and heads for their room. She asks a stagehand where the locker room is and thanks him for showing the directions. After a while she reaches the Foundation's door and knocks.

Bret asked, "Who is it?"

Angel replied, "It's me, Angel."

The WWF Champion opened the door and greeted her with a smile, "Hi, Angel. Come on in." Angel nods as Bret opens the door further to let her in. Owen was busy lacing up his boots since he is defending his IC Title against Ahmed Johnson next. That's when Angel notices two other guys in there.

One had short dark brown hair in a flattop style, mustache and pointy beard, brown eyes, around Owen's height and a toned body with a little gut. He donned pink tights and white wrestling boots trimmed with black.

The man next to him is about 6'5, short black hair, brown eyes and a muscular body. His ring attire donned the colors of the British flag.

The taller of the two men asked, "Who might this lovely young lady be?"

Bret Hart said, "Angel, these two gentlemen are Jim 'Anvil' Neidhart and Davey Boy Smith otherwise known as the British Bulldog. Davey, Jim, this is Angel."

Smith smiled, "Angel a perfect name for such a beautiful person like you." He took her hand and kissed it, earning a blush from Angel.

Owen chuckled, "Easy there, Romeo. Continue with the flattery and Angel might sock you out of embarrassment." Putting his jacket on Owen heads out for title defense match.

He comes out first followed by Ahmed Johnson. Angel decided to come out with Owen and approaches the announce table.

JR said, "Joining us now is Angel."

Angel shook his hand, "Hello JR, Vince, nice to see you." She sits down and puts her headset on.

Vince asked, "What brings you out here."

Angel answered, "I wanted to see what it's like to having a front row seat to the action."

Owen wastes no time attacking Johnson as the big man enters but the shots happen to have little effect. Ahmed puts Owen into one of the turnbuckles and starts unloading shots with his bandaged right hand.

It was sliced open last week and so Johnson had to have it stitched up and bandaged.

Over the course of the match the Nation of Domination watch from the top of the ramp.

Back to the match, it spills to the outside of the ring. Owen beats Ahmed Johnson before placing his injured hand in-between the steel steps and slams the top half onto the limb, making the Mississippi powerhouse scream in pain. The tide of battle soon tips in Johnson's favor as he does a spinebuster and signals for his finisher, the Pearl River Plunge. Just as Ahmed reaches down to set the King of Hearts up for the finisher Stone Cold Steve Austin comes down the ramp, enters the ring, turns the unsuspecting Johnson around and does a Stunner on him and this makes the ref to signal for the bell. As a result not only does Owen win by DQ but he also keeps his IC Title. Austin flips Johnson off then proceeds to exit the ring.

JR asked, "What was that about?"

Angel replied, "I think Austin plans on having Owen keep the Intercontinental Championship so he can take it from him at Survivor Series."

After a commercial, Vince said, "Hello, everyone welcome back to Raw. We'll take you back to what happened moments ago. Ahmed Johnson had the IC Title within his grasp until Stone Cold Steve Austin decided to take matters into his own hands. He made sure that no one besides him will take Owen's championship."

Angel face palmed, "Thank you, Captain Obvious. Have you forgotten that I just said that?" Next up, Jim Ross prepares to do an interview with Mankind.

The man's eerie, depressing music plays as the arena bathes in blue light.

Mankind had curly brown hair that stopped at the back of his neck, black eyes, wore a mask that resembled something from the medieval period, donned a mustache and beard underneath it, a torn brown, sleeveless shirt with some sort of cross on the back, a matching pair of tights and black boots. The ring and index finger on his right hand were covered with fabric or something close to it.

JR said, "Ladies and gentlemen, Mankind."

Vince cried, "Mankind is one deranged individual."

Angel improvised, "Deranged? Try psychotic, Vince."

JR continued, "I know you have a lot on your mind regarding Kane but last week on Raw, as you were preparing for your match with the British Bulldog, Kane made an unexpected appearance. If you look up to the titantron and here is what happened to Dude Love preparing for the Bulldog, the chokeslam onto the steel girder not once but twice and we learned that Dude suffered a minor concussion. What are your thoughts regarding the Undertaker's younger brother, Kane?"

Mankind stated, "Dude Love just wanted to make people smile, he just wanted to have fun, wanted to make the world just a little bit better. But what you did Paul Bearer is that you took an innocent person and you ruined him! And you left me here to pick up the pieces. So Uncle Paul what troubles me is this. You and I parted ways without a word and I thought we had an agreement. You don't bother me and I don't bother you but what you did to Dude Love last week bothered me a lot and now you left me no choice but to make your life a living hell! So if you think Kane is going to plow through everyone in the WWF en-route to the Undertaker then I noticed that you have ran into one hell of a road block! Think back, Uncle Paul to the Boiler Room Brawl at Summerslam or the Buried Alive match at the Survivor Series last year, matches that no ordinary human being could have survived! I'll take on your Kane or I will sure as hell die trying! Uncle Paul, why would you take Kane out of a would-be grave and give him the opportunity to return so soon because I will take him on. 7 feet tall, I don't care! Impervious to pain, I'll find a way in taking him down." Both him and Jim Ross turn to see Commissioner Slaughter coming down the ramp and enter the ring.

Angel said, "The Commissioner's out here so let's see what he has to say."

Mankind cried, "We have a contract signing right here. Maybe this man knows what's best for the fans."

Slaughter spoke, "Mankind, I understand how much you want to face Kane for what happened to Dude Love last week but given how mentally unstable you are and that Kane is not a rationale human being, as Commissioner I can't approve this match." The fans express their disapproval over his decision.

Angel laughed, "I don't think Kane is a human being at all."

The deranged masked Mankind asked, "What if I said please?"

Slaughter answered, "Mankind, I appreciate your request but for your own safety and wellbeing your request is denied, I'm sorry."

Vince frowned, "Not a popular decision."

Angel thought differently, "Bad move, Slaughter."

Mankind said, "Jimmy, I hate to hear that he's standing between me and the things I have in store for Kane but in order to do those things to him, something really bad is going to happen to you!" Mankind then proceeds to drive the Mandible Claw down into the Commissioner's throat as Slaughter struggles until he collapses to the canvas as his attacker goes to his knees in follow.

Angel shook her head, "Like I said bad move, Slaughter." As others arrive to help Commissioner Slaughter, Mankind threatens to use the Mandible Claw on them.

Next up on the match card is a tag-team match between the New Age Outlaws 'Road Dog' Jesse James and 'Bad Ass' Billy Gun vs. the Head Bangers Mosh and Thresher.

Jesse James had blonde hair tied into a series of braided curls. His ring attire was composed of black tights, black sleeveless shirt hidden behind a blue and white zip-up vest, a bandanna, sunglasses, wrestling boots and elbow pads.

Billy Gun also had blonde hair that extended to the back of his neck currently tied into a ponytail. His ring gear consisted of blue tights, black wrestling boots trimmed with white and his name printed on his tights.

The Head Bangers impatiently wait for their chance of revenge as Jesse removes his vest, bandanna and sunglasses while Billy Gun removed his blue jacket.

Mosh and Jesse James start off with James dodging a right hand by Mosh and commences doing right hands to the mid-section. The match goes back and forth with occasional tags from both teams.

Angel wondered incredulously, "Real men wear skirts? Where did they get that idea from?"

Vince asked her, "Why did you choose your match at Survivor Series be a Falls Count Anywhere?"

Angel looked at Vince, "Simple. I chose it to be that type of match so that after I win I can focus on more important things like winning championship gold." She turns her head in time to Mosh and Thresher executing a tag-team finisher and Mosh pins Billy Gun for the win.

However, the Head Bangers are not done with their defeated opponents. Remembering being busted open by Billy Gun after he smashed that boom box into his head, Thresher gives the blonde a taste of his own medicine. Mosh does the same with Jesse James and the Head Bangers leave the ring after that.

A bit later, JR takes off his headset as Kane's music plays and red light floods the arena when flames erupted from the entrance ramp. Knowing that Kane can snap him like a twig, Angel tells the Oklahoma cowboy to be careful out of genuine concern.

Vince said, "Paul said that Kane will the Undertaker's life a living hell until the Undertaker locks horns with Kane, something that Undertaker will never do fighting his own brother." Flames emerged from the ring posts, "Ohhh, fire spewing from the turnbuckles just like before!" The arena remains under the eerie red light.

Jim Ross informed, "Paul Bearer, it is official. At the Survivor Series it will be Mankind and Kane what are your thoughts on what has transpired here on Raw as the Survivor Series approaches?"

Paul Bearer fired back, "First of all, you keep your nose out from where it doesn't belong or you will be embarrassed in your home town! Second of all, I made my point clear. What does Kane have to do to have others get the message? Mankind, you idiot! You're just a pebble on Kane's path of destruction. Undertaker, it's like I said, Kane is here to make your life a living hell yet you had the audacity to come out of your hiding place last week and say that you're living in hell. You don't have a clue, do you? You don't know what hell is but your little brother knows since he burned in hell's fire thanks to you. Big brother, role model, Phenom, your Undertaker! Undertaker, you will live in hell until you man up and face your brother and meet your Judgment Day rest in peace, ashes to ashes!" He next glares at Angel who is looking at the trio.

Angel said coldly, "Don't eyeball me, fatty or I will make fish bait out of you. If Kane wasn't by your side I'm sure the Undertaker would love to get his hands on you and introduce you to your own personal hell."

Paul Bearer spoke, "How dare you embarrass me last week in front of all these leeches of the night. You have any idea what you have gotten yourself into, girl?"

Angel replied, "First off, it's Creatures of the Night and second I am well aware of what Kane can do since I was added to the victims on the Big Red Machine's list." She briefly locks eyes with Kane and the masked 326 pounder sees no fear in those green eyes.

Sure, the first time they crossed paths she was scared but this time around, she isn't. He also saw a white aura around Angel that only he and Undertaker could see and this aura causes a stirring in Kane's dark heart that is completely alien to him.

Angel turns her gaze back to Paul Bearer before the obese man noticed.

Bearer cried, "Beware, fool after Kane destroys Mankind, you're next."

Angel held up hand, "Talk to the hand, chubby. When Kane faces me I promise that I will leave a mark on him, impervious to pain or not. Until then, you keep talking." She removes her headset and leaves the arena.

Kane cocks his head. Angel intrigues him more by the minute. He's looking forward to when they face each other in the ring.

The final match of the night is Ken Shamrock against Faarooq but it didn't really interested Angel so once the show ends, she heads for the hotel and after showering and changing into her sleepwear she hops into bed and starts reading the first few chapters of Rain of Fire.

A/N: Chapter 5 done at last.

Angel and Chyna have their rematch and now Angel's match with Triple H will be a Falls Count Anywhere match at the Survivor Series and she meets Jim 'Anvil' Neidhart and British Bulldog Davey Boy Smith.

Angel does a little trash talking to Paul Bearer.

Not much left to say.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 6.

Vader 23A


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Another Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC.

Sister of Darkness

Angel arrives at the arena that will be hosting the Raw is War before the Survivor Series and things are certainly heating up. The animosity between Shawn Michaels and Bret Hart had reached its peak and they both looked like they didn't want to wait until Survivor Series to rip each other apart. Stone Cold Steve Austin still makes sure that the Intercontinental Championship stays with Owen until Sunday while Angel herself continued to build momentum toward the PPV.

Since she still has some time left before her match with Shawn Michaels, which is to be the main event tonight, Angel decides to call her friend Kevin Nash.

Reaching into her pocket Angel pulls out her cell phone and dials Nash's cell phone number before placing the device to her ear.

A few minutes roll by until Nash answered, _"Hello?"_

Angel said, "Hi, Kevin. It's Angel."

_Nash cried, "Hi, girl how are you doing?"_

The black-haired teen smiled, "Great. How are you doing?"

_Nash stated, "I'm doing fine. I just had surgery yesterday on my left quadriceps. The doctors will be keeping me here for another night then I will begin rehab."_

Angel nodded sympathetically, "Yeah, rehab is not fun." She remembers the rehab she had undergone after having her left knee surgically repaired after she fractured it when she was 15 years old. It took her nearly a whole year to walk again because from what the doctors told her, she also suffered some nerve damage too.

_Nash chuckled, "Yeah."_

His dark-haired friend said, "Well, I'll be rooting for you."

_The resident of Detroit, Michigan cried, "Thanks. Good-bye, Angel."_

Angel replied, "See you again soon." She ends the call and places the cell phone back into her pocket.

Stepping into her locker room, Angel changes into her ring gear. She starts lacing up her boots after putting the knee pads on once that was done she dons the elbow pads followed by the fingerless gloves.

The first match of the night is Triple H vs. Owen Hart.

The ring announcer said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 20 minute time limit." DX's music played, "Introducing first. From Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing 260 pounds, Triple H!" The said individual makes his way to the ring with Shawn and Chyna in tow. Owen's theme hit next, "And his opponent. From Calgary, Alberta, Canada, weighing 226 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion, Owen Hart!" The King of Hearts enters the ring and hands his title to the ref.

Immediately after handing the belt to the time keeper, the match gets underway.

The two competitors enters a lockup that ends in a stalemate and Owen throws a kick into Triple h's mid-section and fellows it up with a drop kick. Owen goes for the cover but Triple h kicks out at 2. Not allowing his opponent a chance to recover, Owen turns Hunter over and locks in the camel clutch submission hold. The ref asks Hunter if he wants to give up and the resident of Greenwich, Connecticut shakes his head in no and then breaks the hold with an electric chair. After Irish Whipping the Intercontinental Champion into the turnbuckle Triple H drives his shoulder into Owen's abdomen then climbs up onto the second rope and commences delivering right hands until Owen shoves the man off of him and Hunter's body crashes onto the canvas with a loud splat. Getting up again Triple H catches Owen coming at him and does a face buster, driving his opponent's face into his knee and the King of Hearts falls back.

Sensing that her friend is in danger of losing, Angel rises from her chair and exits her locker room to head for the curtain.

Back in the ring Triple H locks his hands together in preparation to execute the Pedigree when suddenly "Angel of Darkness" sounds through PA system and moments later Angel steps out glaring at her opponent at the Survivor Series.

Jim Cornette wondered, "What's Angel doing out here?"

In the ring, Triple H is wondering the same thing but he fails to react when Owen breaks out of the Pedigree hold and grabs hold of his opponent's legs making Triple H fall onto his back then Owen places one leg in-between his and turns Hunter over to lock him in the dreaded Sharpshooter. Triple H tries to get to the bottom rope so he can break the hold until ultimately he has no choice but to tap if it meant to stop the pain. The ref calls for the bell and Owen breaks the Sharpshooter and stands up smiling in victory and the ref raises his hand in the air. Upon having it released Owen turns to Angel who is still standing on the entrance ramp and thanks her. Angel simply turns around with a smirk on her face and heads for backstage after costing Triple H his match. The said blonde probably realizes now what just happened.

A bit later on, Ahmed Johnson stands in the ring waiting for his opponent Stone Cold Steve Austin when the lights go out and Kane's music plays. Flames erupt accompanied by the red light. The Big Red Machine walks methodically to the ring with Paul Bearer in tow.

The masked demon steps over the ropes with ease and Johnson attacks Kane with right hands but they obviously have little to no effect on Kane. Johnson next tries to Irish Whip Kane but the 7 footer reverses it mid-way and when the Mississippi Powerhouse comes off of them he runs right into Kane's gloved hand and Kane automatically chokeslams him followed by two Tombstones and Paul Bearer commands Kane to do it for a third time but suddenly Mankind comes dashing down the ramp carrying a big wrench used to tighten the ring ropes. When the fat man turns around, Mankind drives the Mandible Claw deeply down Paul Bearer's throat and when Kane tries to intervene Mankind hits the crimson red monster with the metal weapon in his masked face, bending it in the process. Kane collapses seemingly out cold and Mankind uses this opportunity to exit the ring with Ahmed Johnson and as they walk up the ramp Kane sits up.

Jim Ross said in disbelief, "My god, Kane's up. Kane sat up just like his older brother. What will it take to keep this big man down?"

Cornette added, "Can any human being stop Kane? What's it gonna take?"

JR exclaimed, "Kane's a monster!"

Kane watches the retreating pair and makes a note to himself to punish Mankind for this attack on him.

Angel witnessed the whole thing from her locker room and her mouth falls open in shock when she saw Kane sit up after being hit by the weapon Mankind brought with him. Normally, an ordinary person would have either suffered a fractured skull or die after being hit by a metal object swung at maximum speed but Kane simply brushed the effects of that strike off almost like it was merely a bug bite. Looks like Angel will have to be creative when she faces Kane in the ring.

The other matches fly by quickly until the main event comes. The fans are pumped up for this match!

The bell signifies for the next match as the ring announcer said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall!" D-Generation X's music plays, "Introducing first. From San Antonio, Texas, weighing in at 234 pounds, the 'Heart Break Kid' Shawn Michaels!"

The Heart Break Kid enters the ring and crouches down leaning to the right and his left leg fully extended sideways and flexes his biceps as fireworks go off left and right then repeats the pattern a second time except in reverse order. He removes his stylish vest as 'Angel of Darkness' hits, "And his opponent. From Seattle, Washington, Angel!" Fog covers the ground as Angel emerges from the entrance ramp's center and heads to the ring under the purple and blue lighting. The lights return to normal when she enters the squared circle.

The match starts the moment the ring bell is rung.

Jim Ross said, "Shawn Michaels may be young, brash and cocky but he is an incredible athlete."

Shawn skips around the ring with Angel watching him. Just when she thinks she has him, Shawn escapes her grasp. He keeps the mind games up hoping to throw his opponent off her game but Angel restrains herself from snapping and gives Shawn the loser sign. The Heart Break Kid quite obviously didn't like it and when he goes for a clothesline he receives a big boot from Angel. They enter a brief wild goose chase outside of the ring before entering again. Locking up, Angel shoves the champion three quarters across the ring. Getting out of his state of surprise, Michaels enters a slug fest with Angel and Shawn is able to pin the black-haired teen into a corner. He ceases his assault as the referee warns him that he'll be disqualified at the count of 5. When HBK is about to continue the offensive, Angel grabs him by the throat and reverses their positions and it's now Angel's turn to unleash lefts and rights and momentarily stops to intimidate the official. The ref backs up from the glare Angel throws at him. She next places Shawn Michaels onto the top turnbuckle and she climbs up then executes a superplex that sends both combatants to the ground. Rolling over, Angel hooks Shawn's leg and the ref starts the count until Shawn kicks out at 2, rising to her knees Angel looks at the ref as if silently telling him to do his job. When she brings Shawn up, the Heart Break Kid suddenly executes a drop kick that knocks Angel off her feet. Now lying in prone position, Shawn climbs to top rope and then jumps off to drive his elbow right into the teen girl's heart. Getting to his feet again Michaels stands against the turnbuckle stomping his foot on the canvas as he watches Angel struggle to get up and when she turns around, he attempts to hit her with Sweet Chin Music but Angel blocks it and hits a chokeslam from out of nowhere surprising everyone. She goes for another pin and Michaels kicks out at two and a half. Angel gets dangerously close to screaming in frustration but she takes a deep breath to calm down though the gears in her head are turning as she wonders what she has to do to defeat Shawn. She sets Michaels up for the Dark Plunge but when she gets him onto her shoulder, the blonde escapes and delivers another Sweet Chin Music and this time it connects. He goes for a cover of his own but like he did previously, Angel kicks out at two and a half.

JR cried, "Both of these combatants are having their resiliency being put to the test, folks."

The fight spills to outside of the ring and Shawn reverses an Irish Whip and Angel's back collides with the steel steps. Grabbing Angel's hand Shawn Michaels slams it down on the steps hard making everyone flinch from the sound and Angel grunt out in pain. Kneeing Shawn in the gut allows Angel to free her hand and she picks her opponent up and drives Shawn spine first into the ring post three times before rolling into the ring to break the ref's count. Angel rolls Shawn into the squared circle and his neck sticks out like a chicken about to have its head chopped off. Angel drives her elbow into the number 1 contender's throat and climbs onto the ring apron to do a leg drop making all of Angel's 220 pound frame come crashing down rolling into the ring, Shawn surprises her by doing an inward cradle pin but Angel kicks out a second before the third count is reached. Shawn buries his face in his arms when his opponent escaped the pin while he thinks up what to do next.

Cornette said, "I'll give Angel props for being able to last this long but does she still have enough in the tank to win this?"

Shawn decides to do his finisher for a third time.

Angel gets up on wobbly legs and shakes the cob webs out. Turning around she blocks Michaels' Sweet Chin Music and executes a thunderous chokeslam and goes for another pin but Shawn kicks out yet again.

Angel yelled at the ref, "Count, damn it, count!" She glares at the Heart Break Kid's form and bares her teeth in frustration this man doesn't know when to quit. Angel sets Shawn up for the Jackknife Powerbomb but Shawn surprises her once again with another Sweet Chin Music and covers her and this time Angel throws him off. Shawn climbs to the top buckle with his back toward Angel.

Running out of options, Angel decides to do one finisher that no one has been able to kick out of.

'If this doesn't work, I don't know what will.' She thought.

Oblivious of the fact that his target is up on her feet, Shawn does a moonsault but Angel catches him in mid-air. Angel flips him over and locks her arms tightly around her opponent's waist.

Jim Ross said, "Michaels' caught! Michaels' caught!" Angel Tombstones the blonde and the Oklahoma cowboy wondered, "Will this be the fate of Triple H this Sunday?"

Angel folded Shawn's arms over his chest and rolled her eyes back as the ref achieves the three count and signals for the bell. The crowd goes crazy when Angel is announced the winner.

Angel rolls onto her back in exhaustion yet at the same time taking in the crowd's response to her victory. Restoring her vertical base, Angel exits the ring and starts walking up the ramp.

The show wraps up and Angel heads for the shower in her hotel room.

Tossing her bag near her bed she closes and locks the bathroom door next she removes her clothes followed by unhooking her bra and slipping her panties off. Angel turns the handle of the shower until the water reaches the right temperature and she steps in closing the curtain behind her. She moans when the warm water cascades down her beautiful body. Once she finishes washing her body with the soap and rinsing she rubs shampoo through her black hair. After 2 minutes, Angel rinses her hair and turns the water off then opens the curtain and dries off before wrapping the towel around her. Stepping out of the bathroom, Angel dons her sleepwear and automatically crashes on her bed. It doesn't take long for her to be asleep and of course another dream to start.

_Angel stands in the hallway of a hospital but it's eerily quiet. That is until a stretcher phases through her and down the hallway, Angel decides to follow the doctors to the ER where they prepare for the operation. To her right, a bunch of nurses take the burn victim to the burn ward where they carefully cut his clothes off and the sight of the boy's charred skin made Angel almost vomit. When she takes a closer look the boy opened his eyes and Angel's green ones widen in shock. The boy's orbs are green and sky blue!_

_'No way, is that Kane?' Angel thought._

_When the image of the present Kane flashes through Angel's mind it becomes clear that what she is looking at is a much younger version of the Big Red Machine when the fire happened._

_The surgeons enter the room by the time the nurses soak Kane in the sailing solution and moments later the boy's screams of agony fills the room when the surgeons start removing the soars and burns off his body._

_About an hour later, they cease removing some of the charred skin for the day and cover Kane in bandages. They will resume the operation tomorrow and the medical staff leaves the room._

_Kane lies in his hospital bed crying for his mother or brother and Angel walks up to his bedside with a sorrowful expression on her face. To think that Kane had to go through this kind of pain as a child when she hears the door open, that sorrowful expression quickly changes to anger when Angel realizes that it was Paul Bearer. Kane asks where his older brother was and Paul said that he didn't care about him. Even though Angel is a ghost she is extremely pissed over what that waste of space is telling Kane and she watches her punch go harmlessly through Paul's temple. Right now Angel really wishes that she was whole because she wants Bearer to feel that punch. The dream ends when the surgeons return to continue removing dead tissue._

Angel sits up with a gasp and wipes the sweat off her forehead.

'First I have a dream about the funeral home on fire and a severely burned woman give birth then die immediately afterward now I had a dream about Kane's painful childhood following the fire. Are these dreams or something else?' She thought.

Angel shuts her eyes to sleep again.

A floor beneath her, Kane is experiencing a dream of his own despite his twisted, demented mind.

_Kane finds himself standing outside of the orphanage Angel lived throughout her childhood. He hears laughter behind him so the big man turns around to see a 15 year old Angel playing Tag with a few of her friends. Kane cocks his head as he watches them having fun._

_She said, "Catch me if you can!" She fails to watch where she is going and her left knee winds up colliding with a large rock in the orphanage's front lawn a sickening crack of bone is heard next. Angel lands on her back holding her injured knee while screaming in agony. Her friends show up and one of them calls for Joan in no time she appears and asks what happened._

_One of them, a boy, said, "We were playing Tag and I was it so I ended up chasing Angel around the place. The next thing we heard was her cry of pain when we got here Angel was laying here holding her left knee."_

_Joan walks up to Angel and touches the injured limb and the teen winces from the touch, "I'm afraid you have fractured your knee, Angel. This will require surgery to repair. I am calling an ambulance." She walks back inside and dials 911._

_It isn't long until the sound of sirens approaching the orphanage can be heard. The medics load Angel onto a stretcher and Joan asks one of the staff members to watch the place before riding with Angel in the back of the ambulance._

_Kane is next transported to the hospital where he finds Angel being rolled into the ER wearing a hospital gown. Joan is told to remain outside while they operate on her._

_Inside the ER, they apply anesthesia so Angel won't feel a thing plus knocking her out. They place an oxygen mask over her mouth and Angel starts inhaling the stuff a few seconds later, she is out._

_The leading surgeon takes a look at the MRI scan of Angel's fractured knee and concludes that it isn't totally broken but will certainly take a while learning how to walk on that knee during rehab._

_When the surveying of the damage done to it is finished, the surgeons commence with the surgery. The procedure takes about an hour to complete then they transfer Angel to a hospital room._

_After that, Kane watches as Angel learns to walk on that surgically repaired knee. It required painful effort throughout the entire rehab and it takes nearly the whole year of 1994 for Angel to walk normally again._

Kane rises from his sleep when the dream ends. The big man is stunned to see that Angel suffered a painful moment of her own in the past but it will never rival the pain he endured throughout his childhood having sustained horrible burns on his body and being locked up in an asylum for 20 years. But yet why is it when he saw Angel writhing in pain that he felt a tad bit of sadness? Perhaps when he faces Angel that he'll understand better why he felt that sadness.

Sighing behind his mask, Kane drifted back to sleep and this time the dream doesn't repeat itself.

A/N: Chapter 6 complete.

What's happening, everybody? I got a new laptop this past Monday. It's of the same brand as my other one, Toshiba the only difference is my new one has a 15.6" screen and is black in color. I gave my other one to my brother since he needed one.

Angel had another dream but this time it's of Kane as a child when he was being operated on to remove the dead skin from his burned body and Kane had a dream about Angel sustaining a knee injury when she was 15 years old and the nearly year-long rehabilitation.

Well, that's about it to what I have to say.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 7.

Vader 23A


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Survivor Series

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC.

Sister of Darkness

The date is Sunday, November 9, and an airliner lands at Montreal-Pierre Elliott Trudeau International Airport in Montreal, Quebec, Canada and the Survivor Series PPV is scheduled to take place tonight at the Molson Center in Montreal, Quebec.

The airliner arrives at its gate and comes to a complete stop to allow passengers to disembark and walk out of the gate door inside of the airport.

Angel rides a taxi to the hotel the WWF roster will be staying at but little does she know that this year's Survivor Series would be forever etched in everyone's memories. She checks in and heads for her hotel room. She has plenty of time before the Pay-Per-View begins so she decides to do a little exploration of Quebec City it was rather cold today so Angel dons a jacket before heading out. Once she is done with her exploration, she reads Rain of Fire throughout the remaining hours of daylight until the time comes for the Survivor Series. Angel grabs the bag that holds her ring gear and travels to the Molson Center, which is quickly filling up so by the time the Survivor Series starts it is jam-packed along with television viewers watching the event at home and around the world.

'Wow, this place is packed!' Angel thought with astonishment.

Stepping into her locker room, Angel relaxes since her match is the third one on the card after the first two matches that will start the PPV off. They were four on four elimination matches.

Suddenly, there is a knock on her door when Angel opens it she gets the shock of her life as she notices Joan standing there with a smile on her face.

She said, "Hello, Angel."

Angel cried in surprise, "Oh hi, Joan. What are you doing here?"

Joan answered, "I purchased the kids and me tickets that allows us to sit in the very first row of chairs behind the security railing. We booked an earlier flight so we arrived here hours before your flight did."

Angel said, "But my match with Triple H is a Falls Count Anywhere that means that the fight can end up in the crowd."

Joan shrugged, "So? In my opinion it will add excitement. We have been watching you since your debut, Angel and it seems you have provoked Triple H's ire."

Angel scoffed, "Hmph, it was an accident I tried to tell him that but he wouldn't hear me out hell even Shawn Michaels tried to tell him but again Hunter refused to listen. So I'm hoping after this Falls Count Anywhere match he will let it go then again, he probably won't."

The brown-haired woman stated, "I also watched you take down all three members of DX a week apart."

Angel laughed, "I was trained by a good friend of the Hart family named Fred. He's a great guy I'll introduce you to him sometime."

Joan giggled, "I heard about that as well. You became friends with the Hart Foundation." They are so busy talking that Angel barely sees the second elimination match ending out of the corner of her eye. Joan notices this as well.

Angel said, "I better get ready."

Joan nodded, "Okay. Good-luck out there, Angel, the kids and I will be rooting for you." Angel smiles and they pound their fists and Joan departs to allow her to change into her ring gear.

Once that is finished, Angel heads for the curtain waiting for her music to hit.

Out in the arena the crowd goes nuts when the lights dim to purple and blue, fog covered the ground and "Angel of Darkness" plays.

Albert DeFrusia said, "The following contest is a Falls Count Anywhere match and introducing first from Seattle, Washington, Angel!" Angel emerges from the ramp center with her arms crossed and eyes closed, when the lift stops moving she opens them with a determined look on her face.

Jim Ross said, "There she is, ladies and gentlemen, possibly the most dangerous wrestler of the Women's Division, Angel not to mention the youngest Superstar assigned to the WWF. She is 6'10" tall and yet has already made an impact here in this company. Though tonight she is facing Triple H in a Falls Count Anywhere match where anything goes. That means this fight could end up in our laps, folks."

Jerry the "King" Lawler cried, "But she shouldn't get overconfident because Triple H has more experience than Angel."

D-Generation X's music hit as Albert continued, "And her opponent. From Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing 260 pounds, Triple H!"

The blonde-haired young man enters the ring and the two don't waste any time going at it and the bell rings.

Jim Ross said, "Here we go, folks. This is sure to be a slobber knocker."

Angel and Triple H lock up and they push and shove until Angel is in the corner. The ref tells Hunter to back up and Angel uses this opportunity to grab a hold of Triple H and reverse their positions before she throws punches and knees to his mid-section then throws him across the ring. Not allowing him a chance to recuperate, Angel presses her assault stomping on Hunter's chest and picks him up and Irish Whips him into the ropes. Angel lowers her head to do a back body drop however Triple H counters it with a face buster. Angel straightens unaffected and suspends him into the air in a blatant choke then tosses him into the canvas with authority. Rolling out of the ring, Angel grabs her opponent's leg and is about to smash it into the ring post but Triple H pulls his leg up so Angel's face collides with the steel instead. Angel herself collapses to one knee from the impact and she feels Hunter grab her arm and slam it against the ring post most likely attempting to render it unusable. Angel thwarts a third time and reverses it swinging Hunter's arm into the ring post. Eying the steel steps, Angel Irish Whips the native of Greenwich, Connecticut in that direction. The blonde-haired Superstar runs shoulder first into them. Angel grasps a handful of his blonde hair and smacks Triple H's face into them.

Angel taunted, "How does that feel, Degenerate?"

Jerry Lawler asked, "Is Angel trying to kill Hunter?" Angel tosses Triple H over the security railing and steps over them to take their fight into the crowd and the ref follows them. The competitors ignore the screaming of the crowd as they continue to slug it out.

Angel's head gets driven into the concrete from a DDT by Triple H who immediately afterward goes for a cover but Angel kicks out. Helmsley picks his still dazed opponent up and prepares to throw her over the railing but suddenly Angel shows life and elbows Hunter then throws him over. When Helmsley gets up, Angel leaps over the railing, clotheslining him in the process. Returning to his feet Triple H picks up the steel steps.

Jim Ross reminded, "There are no disqualifications in this match so those steps are as legal as a headlock."

When Angel turns around the steps crash into her skull, knocking her to the ground. She brings her hand up to her face and feels a warm liquid in a reaction to this she pulls the hand back. She discovers that those steps have busted her open but instead of making her freak out, it infuriates Angel.

Lawler said, "Angel's been busted open!" Sensing danger, Angel whips around and drives the steel steps back into Hunter's face with a drop kick. Walking over to her downed opponent, Angel hoists Triple H up onto her shoulder and she walks onto the bottom half of the steel steps.

Jim Ross cried, "What the hell is she doing? Oh my god, not the steel steps! Don't do it, Angel, you'll end his career!" His pleas fall upon deaf ears as Angel Tombstones Triple H onto the steel steps resulting in having the blonde being opened up.

The crowd erupts, chanting "Holy shit!" over and over again.

Looking at the condition of her ring attire Angel sees that the left half of her black tank top is gone so she rips the tattered garment off exposing her 36 D cup breasts concealed by a black bra to the crowd making them go wild.

Suddenly, Triple H spears Angel spine first into the ring post earning a cry of pain from her. Reaching under the ring Hunter acquires a chair but before he can use it, Angel knees him in the gut before stealing the chair and violently swings it onto the co-founder of D-Generation X's back leaving a big dent in the chair.

The match goes on for 1 hour and 20 minutes and both of the competitors are nearly spent.

Angel sizes Triple H up for the Dark Plunge and when he comes to her, Angel lifts him up and executes the finisher right on the ramp with a sickening thud. She next hooks a leg and the ref counts to 3 then the bell rings.

DeFrusia announced, "Here is your winner, Angel!"

The crowd erupts afterward and the ref raises Angel's arm marking her as the winner. She starts walking up the ramp but then stops and slowly turns around. The cameraman is able to catch the look on her bloody face.

Lawler said, "I don't like that look, JR."

Angel walks back down and pushes the top half of the steel steps into the ring then does same thing with Triple H. Her body has gotta be killing her but Angel is able to chokeslam the young blonde-haired native of Greenwich, Connecticut onto the steps.

Angel's music plays when she exits the ring and the lights dim to purple and blue. She walks up the ramp while EMTs attend to the battered and bloody Triple H.

Returning to her locker room, Angel slips out of her clothing, showers and changes into street clothes then sits in her recliner to enjoy the next match between Mankind and Kane. She watches the promo showing the events from Bad Blood to last week's episode of Raw is War. Then the camera cuts to Mankind backstage.

Jim Ross asked, "Kane is indeed a monster and Mankind do you have any last words before your match?"

Mankind answered, "This shouldn't be remembered as a wrestling match because it won't be. It's me against a brick wall! Now how do you face a brick wall? The obvious solution would be to walk around or climb over it but that's not my way. I'm going to launch into myself into that wall, Jimmy and if it doesn't go down I'll get up and do it again or die trying like Paul Bearer said. But Uncle Paul, if that wall goes down well, it's just you and me. The man you referred to after giving a year of life, you referred to me as a pebble! You gave me a soul and you called me a pebble! So when I sink those two fingers deep down inside your trembling jowls and your eyes start to pop out of their sockets, I'm going to ask a simple question: 'Do I look like a pebble now? Do I? Do I?' Have a nice day!"

Back in the arena, Mankind's theme played.

Jim Ross stated, "This is going to be evil, physical and downright unpredictable as you look at a record-setting crowd. We are live in the Molson Center in Montreal." The bell sounds as the ring as DeFrusia announces the next match.

The entrance way and the ring are covered in a blue light. Mankind enters and sits by a turnbuckle and starts rocking back and forth.

JR said, "There's one of the three alter egos of Mick Foley, the deranged Mankind."

Jerry the "King" Lawler added, "I said before that it takes a king to know a king and Mankind is the king of bizarre matches but tonight, this match may go beyond bizarre especially when your opponent is a 7 foot monster."

The lights go out and Kane's eerie organ music plays and flames erupt in front of the entrance and red light fills the arena, making it look like Kane is walking out of the mouth of hell itself.

Jim Ross cried, "You're looking at the younger brother of the Undertaker, Kane making his in-ring debut. Officially, we should add because of the carnage Kane has left in his wake." Mankind slid out of the ring and attacked Kane, "Mankind is not going to wait in this battle for survival here in Montreal."

Mankind's assault has little effect and the crimson red demon picks up the near 300 pounder and tosses him against the steps. Continuing his vicious attack, Kane drives Mankind's head right into the ring steps with a thud. The ref keeps telling them to get in the ring but Paul Bearer intervenes. Kane rolls his opponent into the ring and enters as well.

The Oklahoma cowboy said, "Look at that, stepping over the top rope with ease. He is 7 feet tall and easily over 300 pounds and thus far hasn't been knocked off his feet." Kane displays his powers to the crowd by having flames explode from the ring posts. The match now officially gets underway with the bell ringing.

JR doesn't recall anybody making a significant impact within a whole month in the World Wrestling Federation the way Kane has.

Lawler asked, "And what's with this eerie red light? Where are the rest of them?"

JR replied, "There is a lot of powers that Kane possesses and I'm guessing that is one of them, King."

Mankind lands a kick in Kane's stomach followed by right hands and head butts to the masked face. Mankind launches himself and his opponent over the top but Kane lands on his feet just like his older brother and sends Mankind to the ground with a clothesline. The brown-haired man isn't allowed a moment's rest when Kane slams the steel steps right in the face though Mankind was able to raise his hands up to somewhat reduce the damage. Kane and his victim enter the squared circle once more with Paul Bearer laughing evilly outside of the ring. Kane sends Mankind to the ground yet again with a clothesline while on the canvas Mankind yanks some of his own hair out, most likely to motivate himself, he runs off for an attack but instead runs into Kane's huge boot. Pinning the deranged man in a corner, Kane presses Mankind's throat against the top rope in a choke hold. After doing a series of right hands and an uppercut Kane executes a blatant choke then Irish Whips Mankind into the other turnbuckle making him bounce off of it and into a vicious sidewalk slam. The fight spills to outside of the ring and Kane attempts to Irish Whip his foe into the steel steps and Mankind blocks the first two but not the third one. When the masked demon runs at Mankind, the brown-haired man lands a boot to the face before picking up the 326 pound Kane and driving him face first into the steps resulting in making Kane a little wobbly. Mankind uses this opportunity to hit Kane in the head with a chair yet the Undertaker's younger brother rolls into the ring and is back on his feet. Mankind is able to destroy the monster's vertical base with a piledriver and instead of going for a pin, Mankind drives the Mandible Claw down into Paul Bearer's throat and upon releasing the hold asks the fat man if Mankind was a pebble just like he said he would promise on doing.

Oblivious to him, Kane sits up and walks over to his position. When Mankind turns around Kane launches him into the Spanish announce table with one hand before exiting the ring to continue the punishment.

The Spanish announce team are injured as a result of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

'At this rate, the match won't last much longer.' Angel thought as she watched it.

Mankind tries to crawl away until he winds up in the entrance way and he escapes a chokeslam by doing a low blow and DDT Kane into the concrete floor. He is then somehow able to do a flying elbow drop off the ring apron onto Kane's chest.

Jim Ross said, "There is no padding out there, folks, that is bone on concrete and you have to imagine what kind of condition his hips are now in."

Jerry Lawler added, "I think Mankind's in kamikaze mode right now, he doesn't care what happens to himself as long as he tries to find a way to defeat Kane." Restoring his vertical base, Kane jumps onto the apron and thwarts any top rope attack by throwing Mankind off the turnbuckle and onto the thin padding surrounding the ring with a sickening splat. Kane re-tightens his glove as he waits for his opponent from inside the ring.

Kane truly seems to be unstoppable even after receiving a low blow and being DDT'd on the concrete floor!

He watches Mankind enter the ring with his head titled in a quizzing matter and the hurt brown-haired man uses Kane's ring gear to pull himself up then Kane Tombstones him and holds his arms, looking at him square in the eye as the ref counts to 3 and calls for the bell.

Even though he was courageous and gusty, Mankind failed in the end to defeat Kane and Angel realizes that she's next.

Stone Cold Steve Austin wins the Intercontinental Championship from Owen Hart despite outside interference from members of the Hart Foundation.

Finally came the main event where Bret the "Hitman" Hart will be defending his WWF Championship against Shawn Michaels.

This is the match is looking forward to seeing.

Bret makes his entrance and receives a massive ovation from his fellow Canadians and fans. The champion walks out holding the Canadian flag and returning high fives to his fans and he enters the ring, placing the flag in one of the turnbuckles gives his sunglasses to a lucky fan before returning to the ring and remove his jacket. Shawn Michaels is the next to come out and receive boos.

This match is astounding with many near-falls and counters but then Shawn locks the Hitman in his own finisher, the Sharpshooter and Vince tells Earl Hebner to call for the bell despite Bret never tapping. Shawn is awarded the title and plans on celebrating while the Hitman spits on Vince's face for this transgression. After that, Bret struggles to cope with the outcome of the match and fellow Hart Foundation members Owen, Jim, and Davey Boy Smith try to comfort the former champion.

With the Survivor Series now over, Angel exits the Molson Center and returns to the hotel. After eating dinner, Angel carefully lays her aching body onto the bed and is asleep within minutes.

A/N: Chapter 7 done.

Angel won her Falls Count Anywhere and has now proven how dangerous she can be, Kane manhandled Mankind, Stone Cold Steve Austin is the IC Champion, etc.

I was planning on doing a dream sequence here but I changed my mind.

Since the ring announcer Albert DeFrusia was speaking French, I wrote the match announcements in English because I don't understand French.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 8.

Vader 23A


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC.

Sister of Darkness

The Raw is War after the Survivor Series PPV takes place in Canada's capital, Ottawa. The fans were still talking about the event but the one that stood above the rest was the controversial ending to the WWF Championship match between Shawn Michaels and Bret Hart.

The fans are pumped up for tonight's events and their excitement grows when the sound of shattered glass hits and Stone Cold Steve Austin walks down to the ring with the IC Championship in hand. He wore his black vest with a skull and 3:16 logo and a hat with the same but smaller skull logo on his bald head.

Jim Ross said, "In front of a Survivor Series record-setting crowd of 20,593 in Montreal just hours ago, Austin became Intercontinental Champion one more time."

Michael Cole cried, "Ladies and gentlemen, the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion, Stone Cold Steve Austin!" The champ walks past Cole and stands on the second rope and displays his reclaimed championship belt. He does the same thing on the neighboring second rope then returns to the canvas and walks around the ring before smirking at a sign that read "Jackass" but Austin pretty much didn't care if it is directed towards him or not. His number of fans are growing with a few wearing an Austin 3:16 shirt or holding up a sign with the name on it.

JR stated, "It sure wasn't a pleasant night for the Hart Foundation, Jerry the 'King' Lawler."

Michael Cole said, "Stone Cold, first off congratulations on winning the Intercontinental Championship and apparently at the Survivor Series, payback was hell for Owen Hart."

Stone Cold stated, "I am not concerned about the payback because what I did was go out and let everyone know that Stone Cold Steve Austin is back." The crowd erupted in cheers, "Whatever. I sat on my couch at home, drinking beer, walked right back into the ring and took my Intercontinental title back. Why? Because I'm the toughest SOB in the WWF and nobody can stop me!"

Cole said next, "Stone Cold, you have always been a marked man but now that you have the belt, you might as well paint a bulls-eye on your forehead."

Austin asked, "Why don't I paint a bulls-eye on your ass and kick you all around the arena?" The interview is interrupted by the Nation of Domination music and one of the members, Rocky Maivia, comes out with a microphone in hand.

The crowd immediately begins chanting "Rocky Sucks."

Rocky said, "Shut up. Now I don't mean to interrupt your parade but I know all of the WWF fans around the world and here tonight felt that when Rocky Maivia was the Intercontinental Champion, I was the best one there was. Steve Austin, one way or another, I am going to wear my Intercontinental title again and if you have enough guts to accept my challenge..." He got interrupted by the 'Rocky Sucks' chant again, "Such ignorant people. If you have enough guts to accept my challenge then your bottom line will be: 'Has-been, complements of The Rock.'"

Steve Austin replied, "You think you're all tough because of your challenges, you stand there looking all jacked up, I got some challenges of my own for you. I challenge you to get a decent haircut. Since you are a piece of crap, I challenge to flush yourself down the toilet. As far as you or anybody else is concerned, all you need to do is sign a little piece of paper and I'll beat the hell out of anybody in this ring so you're damn right, you got your title shot. You hear me? But you don't suck because these people say suck, you suck because Stone Cold said so and that's the bottom line." Maivia dons a picture-perfect quality look of shock on his face.

Jim Ross informed, "Rocky Maivia issued a challenge to Stone Cold Steve Austin and Jerry the 'King' Lawler, I believe the answer is yes."

Lawler said, "Well, there's an old saying that you bite off more than you can chew and one of these days Stone Cold Steve Austin might do that."

Austin dares Rocky to bring it on right now and does the chicken gesture when the black-haired man walks away.

The first match of the night is Angel vs. Kane, much to Angel's displeasure.

Angel's music pumps through the PA system as the lights change to purple and blue and fog settles as she walks down the ramp with a slight limp.

Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first. From Seattle, Washington, Angel!"

Jim Ross said, "Angel is still feeling the effects of her Falls Count Anywhere match with Triple H last night."

Jerry the "King" Lawler nodded, "Indeed, JR. Angel's chances of winning against Kane are bleak." Angel stands in the ring ready to do battle with the Undertaker's younger brother.

The arena plunges into darkness when Kane's music sounds and flames explode from the entrance ramp and red light appears as if announcing the Big Red Machine's imminent arrival and in no time the masked behemoth arrives.

Chimel continued, "And her opponent. Being accompanied by Paul Bearer, he weighs in at 326 pounds, Kane!" The crimson red clad Superstar steps over the ropes and slowly raises his arms up then brings them down and fire spews from the turnbuckles but Angel doesn't flinch.

Paul Bearer exits so the match can begin.

The two competitors look eye to eye with each other before Angel throws punches at Kane but they have no effect on him so Angel runs off the ropes and tries to knock the big man down but to no avail. Kane reverses an Irish Whip and drives Angel into the canvas with a powerslam. Kane misses an elbow drop when Angel rolls out of the way, getting right back up Kane Irish Whips Angel into the turnbuckle so hard that it almost sends her to the canvas. She is forced to cover up as her opponent starts unleashing a barrage of right hands. When Kane is physically pulled away by Earl Hebner, Angel targets the masked man's left thigh in an attempt to chop him down. Kane hardly feels them and he chokes her in the air then he drops her harshly to the canvas. The pain from Angel's Falls Count Anywhere match gets magnified from this vicious assault by Kane because it hurt from even moving an arm.

Lawler said grimly, "I'm afraid Angel won't last much longer against Kane, JR." The Oklahoma cowboy hates to admit it but he agrees with Jerry Lawler.

Angel gets up on unsteady feet and Kane does a flying clothesline off the top rope in a display of athleticism for a man of his size.

'Damn it! Why am I letting myself get my ass kicked by Kane? Impervious to pain or not, Kane can still be taken down! The only problem is how? I need more strength, more power!' Angel thought.

She kicks out of a pin attempt and feels Kane place her in a headlock.

Suddenly, Kane feels a surge of power coming from Angel and the black-haired teen powers her way out of the headlock and starts unloading on Kane's mid-section with lightning quick strikes then finishes it with an uppercut that sends the Big Red Machine back. Kane reverses an Irish Whips and Angel ducks a clothesline from him and when Kane turns around, Angel wraps her hand around his throat then proceeds to chokeslam the big man only to have Kane sit up. When they lock eyes again the Big Red Machine notices that his opponent's sclera are once again jet black and the white aura around Angel's body pulsates violently.

'Come on, Angel, show me why you are the most dangerous wrestler of the Women's Division.' Kane mentally challenged her.

Angel said telepathically, _"Okay but I promise you might end up regretting it!"_

Though he didn't show it but Kane is shocked. Did she just read his mind?

As the match progresses, Kane notices the change in Angel's strikes. They are more precise, stronger and deadly as hell! He also sees more images of Angel's past flash through his mind with each of her strikes.

Kane Irish Whips Angel into the ropes and she ducks a punch then she jumps onto the masked demon, sending both of them to the canvas as Angel starts unloading on Kane's masked face. Getting off, Angel refuses to cease her attack when she concluded that it's best to keep the pressure on Kane and not let him remain vertical because that's when he is the most dangerous. Climbing to the top turnbuckle, Angel jumps off gaining some great elevation before driving her elbow into Kane's chest. The big man sits up despite the assault dished out on him. Kane Irish Whips Angel against the ropes and kicks his huge boot into Angel's face making her fall onto her back. Angel sits up and gets ready for more. Without warning, Kane grabs her and rams her shoulder into the steel ring post with a pop and Angel instantly knows that by the tingling in her fingers that something is wrong yet despite the pain, Angel continues fighting. The Big Red Machine throws Angel into the ropes and drives her into the canvas with a powerslam and pain immediately shoots up her arm the moment it hits the canvas. Kane lifts Angel 7 feet in the air before bringing her down in a Chokeslam from Hell then finishes it with a nasty Tombstone. Holding her arms, Kane allows the ref count to 3. The moment the bell rings, Paul Bearer orders Kane to Tombstone Angel again which he does without question.

The two depart the ring under the red light and Kane's music.

For several moments, Angel does not move and everyone begin to fear for the worst.

Jim Ross said, "I think Angel's unconscious."

Unexpectedly, druids come out and carry Angel away leaving behind a stunned audience. They don't have to wait long when the locker room door of their destination opens up and their master silently orders them to place Angel on the bench which they do obediently. They gently put her down. With their task complete the druids vanish from sight like a ghost, leaving only the Deadman and Angel behind.

The Undertaker stares at the unconscious female wrestler. While not showing it, he is shocked to see that Angel is like the mirror image of him minus the beard and tattoos on his arms. Looking at her dangling right arm, Undertaker can tell that her arm must have came out of its socket the moment her shoulder collided with the ring post. The dream he had about that shadowy girl still plays through his mind and he believes that Angel had some sort of connection to her.

Unfortunately, she can't talk with him due to her unconscious state and that he had a match next so the Lord of Darkness had to wait for answers. He exits his locker room for his match.

When the door closes, a red aura appears around Angel. This aura feels warm, comforting. She winces when the black-haired teen feels her right arm pop back into its socket with a crack, Angel unconsciously tests it to see it that it feels works perfectly though a little sore but that quickly fades away. Whatever this red aura is, it was healing her injuries and revitalizing her.

Out in the arena, the bell signals for the next match.

Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. In the ring he weighs in at 302 pounds and is a member of the Nation of Domination, Kama Mustufa!"

Mustufa was a big man around 6'8 or 6'9, brown skin, dark eyes, certainly well built figure, had tattoos across his chest and on his right arm, trimmed mustache and beard with some black facial hair under his lower lip. His ring attire was composed of a black singlet with thin straps and red, white green with black diamond decoration on the pant legs, knee pads and black boots that stopped just below his knees.

Kama does the Nation of Domination salute where the member raises his right arm to show their loyalty. He next takes off his hat to reveal a shaved head.

The Undertaker's Bells and Thunder theme plays as the arena becomes pitch black and the crowd goes nuts as Chimel resumed, "And his opponent. From Death Valley, weighing 328 pounds, the Undertaker!" The Phenom walks into the darkened arena with the signature fog covering the ground.

Jim Ross said, "A lot of people like to use the word icon but there is only one Phenom and not since the late great Andre the Giant has anyone walked the face on this planet with so much force and as much presence as the Undertaker."

Jerry the "King" Lawler stated, "You know, JR all I hear from you is praising the Undertaker. If he's so great, if he's such a Phenom, why is he afraid to face Kane?"

Jim Ross replied, "It's not about fear, King, it's more about respect. He doesn't want to fight his own flesh and blood. Would you face your son Brian?"

Lawler went on the defensive, "Hey, I'd fight you or anybody else who said they were to make my life a living hell!" The Undertaker parts the sides of his overcoat to walk up the steps then thrusts his arms up making the lights come back up with a loud boom like thunder.

The occupants in the ring flinch from the noise as the Lord of Darkness steps through the ropes to enter and starts undoing the clasps to his overcoat. Once fully undone he hands it to a person outside of the ring.

The Undertaker attacks Mustufa all of a sudden with a kick and instantly has him pinned in the corner then does a blatant choke making referee Earl Hebner begin counting. When he reaches 4, the Undertaker releases the hold on his opponent to intimidate Hebner who backs up. Taking advantage of this distraction, Kama Mustufa unleashes an attack of his own then Irish Whips Undertaker into the opposing turnbuckle he begins running toward his target but eats the black-haired man's boot instead. Getting out of the corner, Undertaker grabs a hold of Kama's arm, wrenching it before walking on the top rope to perform Old School displaying his unbelievable balance. Jumping off the top rope, the Undertaker's right arm collides with the black man's shoulder blades but Kama doesn't go down. Mustufa sends his opponent into the ropes when the Deadman comes off of them, he runs into a powerslam. The Nation of Domination member goes for a cover but the Undertaker kicks out at 2 and Kama locks in a headlock on the Phenom until the Lord of Darkness breaks the hold with a belly to back suplex.

The Creatures of the Night begin chanting "Rest in Peace" to help motivate the Phenom in his match.

Restoring his vertical base the Demon of Death Valley Irish Whips Kama into the ropes and does a big boot that knocks the big man down followed by a leg drop. He goes for a cover and Mustufa is able to power out and get back to his feet. Undertaker does a knee to the gut and a uppercut then chokes his foe again. He sends Kama into the opposing upper right turnbuckle and runs at Kama but the Supreme Fighting Machine intercepts with an elbow to the face and Kama begins his own attack, launching body shots forcing the Phenom to cover up and Kama launches a kick to the ribs then does a head butt in an attempt to chop the 328 pounder down but the Deadman refuses to do so. The black man Irish Whips Undertaker into the ropes and the Lord of Darkness ducks and chokeslams Kama Mustufa yet the guy is soon on feet again so the Undertaker clotheslines him out of the ring.

However, before the black-haired man steps out to pursue his opponent the lights go out and Kane's music plays then flames erupt on the entrance ramp, promoting the eerie red light to appear. Soon after, Kane and Paul Bearer emerge and stand on the ramp with the fat man holding a microphone in his hand.

He said, "Deadman! Yes, you zombie! It'd be so easy right now for Kane to walk down this ramp and send you to eternal damnation but that's not what he wants. He wants you to suffer just like he did for 20 years for the sin that you committed! Undertaker, you must face your brother one one, no interference or excuses so Kane can prove to all your Leeches of the Night that he is superior just like he proved to Angel. Oh yes, all of that will be on your head."

Undertaker grabbed a mic and said, "Paul, you need to shut up before I come up that ramp and tear your damn throat out." In response to this Paul Bearer hides behind Kane like a coward as he continued, "Now Kane this ain't the place and this ain't the time. That bulbous figure that's standing behind you is nothing but an infectious disease and it's obviously clear that he has poisoned your mind. Somewhere behind that evil mask is my little brother and I know that there is still something good in you so don't come at me as an enemy, come to me as my brother. Stand beside me because there's one thing that will never happen I will never fight you. You are like me, Kane. You are my flesh and blood and I will not fight you tonight or any other night and if I have to destroy everyone in the World Wrestling Federation, well then, so be it! And Paul, you will pay for what you're doing."

Paul Bearer said, "Well then, Deadman, all the pain we cause and the souls we destroy will be your fault and for that, you will pay in the fires of hell!"

Kane raises his arms and brings them back down making flames erupt.

Suddenly, the Titantron starts acting up until the same shadowy girl that Undertaker saw in his dream appears, she still donned the princess style dress.

The scenery is an open field with that purple moon being partly covered by clouds and fog hugs the ground, making it look like something straight out of a horror movie. The girl's green eyes bear down on the duo.

She said, "_Paul Bearer, you think that just because you have brought Kane out of hiding it makes you feel safe from the Undertaker's wrath? Foolish man, all you are doing is delaying the inevitable! Everyone must be held accountable for their actions. You are beyond redemption, Paul Bearer. This all started when you betrayed the Undertaker during the Boiler Room Brawl at Summerslam of 1996. You should know that he isn't the forgiving kind. What you did was the act of a spineless coward and you hiding behind Kane proves it. You are terrified because you know that the Reaper will be coming for your soul. I will reveal myself to the WWF in due time. Once the Undertaker is through punishing you for your crimes, Paul Bearer, I will personally lead you through the seven levels of hell and also make sure that you suffer in each one of them. Upon completion of your torment, the Devil's minions will have fun making you their new toy. Enjoy your remaining days on the face of this world, fat man_." Her eyes turn to the Lord of Darkness and though hidden she gives him a warm smile.

The open field along with the girl fades into nothingness then the Titantron becomes blank again, leaving everyone in the arena to wonder what in the world was that all about.

The final match of the night was Stone Cold defending his IC Championship against Rocky Maivia.

The two combatants dished out enormous amount of punishment on each other but Austin is able to retain his championship thanks to a Stone Cold Stunner.

Once the show ended, Angel enters her hotel room and grabs a pair of sleepwear and enters the bathroom. When she removes her clothes including her undergarments and looks into the mirror, she almost jumps out of her skin by the reflection gazing back at her. It seems that the mysterious surge of power had a physical effect on her body.

Her arms are more defined and slightly thicker than before but nothing too drastic, her chest is broader and her breasts were fuller and rounder plus a few cup sizes bigger. Angel traces a hand over her flat stomach, almost achieving a mind-blowing orgasm from the slightest touch to her toned abs, gazing downward Angel notices her legs are a little more toned while remaining slender. Reaching behind, the female teenager feels her butt that's now flawlessly rounded. Turning slightly, Angel notices that her back is more defined too and her feminine curves have become further enticing then she turns to fully gaze at the mirror again.

'Damn, whatever that power surge was it certainly had its benefits.' Angel thought with approval over her more seductive body.

After showering, drying off, combing her hair and putting on her sleepwear, Angel enters her bed to read Rain of Fire for a bit then sleeps. Before she knows it, the black-haired teen is in another dream yet again.

_Angel stands in the same dungeon she found herself in a few times. This time around she is determined to find out what these dreams she's been having mean._

_She walks down the hallway feeling that cloud of dark energy in the air until Angel enters a part of dungeon she hasn't been in before. She is totally unaware that she's not alone because Angel senses the presence of two people yet unable to pinpoint where it's coming from._

_Undertaker wanders through the endless hallways and suddenly feels that someone is following so the Phenom whips around to see his younger brother._

_He gasped, "Kane? What are you doing here?"_

_The Big Red Machine shakes his head as if telling Undertaker that he has no clue why. This makes the Phenom sigh because the fire had severely burned Kane's vocal cords rendering him unlikely to speak again. The brothers resume walking hoping to find an exit to this hallway. Finally, a light appears at the end of their location and both Kane and Undertaker enter a main room. The temperature unexpectedly plummets the moment they entered the room and Kane spots something ahead of them. Undertaker sees it too._

_Sitting on a throne was a female around the Deadman's height, her appearance concealed by a black hooded robe._

_She said, "Welcome, Kane and Undertaker I have been expecting you." The girl lifts her head to reveal her half concealed face._

_Undertaker demanded, "Okay, I want some answers! What is the meaning of us being in this strange dungeon?"_

_The hooded figure replied, "This is a darker recess of Angel's mind. I'm sure you both have been seeing images of Angel's past, right?" Seeing both nod, she continued, "That was Angel's childhood you were witnessing. You two felt those energy spikes from before, right? Those actually came from Angel. She has the same powers as you two."_

_On the other side, Angel sees more images of both Kane and Undertaker's life when they were growing up and then sees images of herself using supernatural powers like electrocuting those teenagers for calling Undertaker a wuss._

_Angel wondered, "Why are all of these images playing in front of me? That dream I had of Kane at the hospital getting his charred skin removed was after the fire. Why did I feel the urge to comfort the boy? Could it be that..." The puzzle pieces suddenly come together and Angel's eyes widened, "No way! The Undertaker and Kane are my..."_

_With the brothers, Undertaker had the same reaction, "What did you say?"_

_The hooded figure nodded, "I am not fooling you. Angel is indeed your and Kane's sister. The same blood that runs through your veins, Undertaker runs through hers as well. Kane, you felt that tinge of sadness when you saw Angel learning how to walk again after having her left knee surgically repaired, correct? The reason why you felt like that is because you three sub-consciously called out to each other without knowing it. Angel took longer to reach you two because her powers were growing at an uncontrollable rate when she was still a little girl so she unconsciously sealed them but now that the three of you have unknowingly called out one another, that seal is gradually weakening and eventually her powers will have fully reawakened."_

_Undertaker asked, "How do you know all of this?"_

_The girl replied, "I have been watching her since she was a kid. I guess you can say that I've been her guardian angel from the shadows. You must go now but don't worry, we will meet again." A blinding light appears obstructing the brothers' and Angel's field of vision._

Angel shoots up from the dream sweating and breathing heavily.

She said, "I can't believe it, Kane and the Undertaker are my brothers. So those dreams that I had about the both of them were not dreams but memories." She lays back down on her bed, her mind still processing what she just found out.

One thing is for certain now. Kane, Undertaker and Angel are siblings!

Angel closes her eyes to sleep again while simultaneously wondering how Kane and Undertaker are taking this sudden realization.

A/N: Chapter 8 done.

Here we get a sign of Angel's Dead Girl persona beginning to take shape during her match with Kane. I'd like to thank Taker's Soul Girl for allowing me to use it in this story and any sequels that I do.

The strength boost Angel received also gave her a physical improvement though it'll be nothing like Chyna's Amazon-like build she had during her time with the WWF.

Lastly, Kane, Undertaker and Angel not only have the same dream but also find out that they are siblings.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 9.

Vader 23A


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC.

Sister of Darkness

The Sun's rays of the next morning filter through the drapes of Angel's hotel room, silently telling her to wake up.

Angel sits up and yawns with a stretch then removes the sleep from her eyes. She walks toward the bathroom removing her sleepwear along the way until she is nude Angel hops into the shower, closes the curtain and turns the handle to have warm water come out of the shower head. The first thing to do on her agenda list is for Angel to go shopping for a new bra size that'll accommodate her bigger breasts. After showering and getting dressed Angel moves out to find a clothing store and in no time finds one. The store's bell chimes when the door opens up.

A female worker shows up.

She greeted with a smile, "Hello there, welcome to Kayla's World of Pleasure store where some of the best quality underwear, clothing and other essentials can be found. How can I help you?"

Angel said, "Yeah, I'm looking for a better bra to support my breasts. They unexpectedly grew last night and I'm not sure what size they are now because last time they were a 36 D cup size."

The worker nodded, "I believe we can resolve that problem. If you like, we can take their measurement in the back."

Angel replied, "Sounds good to me, lead the way." While they walk toward the dressing area of the store, Angel asked, "What's your name by the way? I believe we haven't been introduced."

The woman chuckled, "Oh, sorry about it. My name is Alex, I have been working at this place for a year now. I'm 23 in case you didn't know."

Angel said, "And I'm Angel, the newest member of the WWF Women's Division and 18 years old."

The two eventually reach their destination and Alex grabbed a roll of measuring tape, "Here we are. Can you please remove your shirt and bra so I can do measurements? No need to worry about privacy issues nobody comes back here except customers trying out new clothes or workers."

Angel takes off her white shirt and proceeds to unclasp her bra, her breasts bounce when they are freed from their prison. Angel doesn't bother covering them.

Focusing on the task at hand, Alex lifts Angel's arms up and wraps the measuring tape around her ample chest.

Angel shivered, "That's kind of cold."

Alex said, "Your breasts are a 42 D, Angel. Wait here while I go look for the proper bra." Angel waits and a while later, Alex returned with a sensual alluring red bra, "Try this on. It's the newest brand from Victoria's Secret, it came out last week."

Angel steps into the dressing room and shuts the door before locking it. Stepping in front of the mirror inside Angel puts the red bra on, it supports her breasts perfectly and was comfortable too. The black-haired teen decides to do a once over then exits the room to see Alex standing outside.

She asked, "Well, how is it?"

Angel answered, "It fits nicely." Happy about the customer's reaction, Alex tells Angel to feel free in looking around.

The teen puts her shirt back on and decides to do a little looking around. She ends up buying some additional red, blue, white and black undergarments then pays the toll.

Alex said, "Thank you for shopping here, have a nice day!"

Angel walks out of the store with her bag in hand. As she walked down the sidewalk to her hotel room, Angel thinks back to the dream she had last night. She discovered that Kane and the Undertaker are her brothers! Who would've thought that the two most fearsome Superstars would be her siblings?

She stops by a store to pick up a get well sympathy card for her friend Kevin Nash, who is in rehab for his quadriceps in his left leg. After writing her name inside, Angel places it inside a envelope, licks it shut, puts a stamp on it, writes the address of the rehab center that Nash is at and dumps it into the mail box.

Next week's episode of Raw is War happens with the crowd as lively as ever.

Backstage, Angel waits as Chrisa, a stylist, sorts through articles of clothing. A little bit earlier, Angel received word via stagehand that Vince wants her to be on the cover of the newest edition of WWF Magazine. This totally floored Angel because this came out of nowhere. Then again, Angel has only been with the company for about a month now.

'Anything can happen here in the World Wrestling Federation.' She recited in her head.

Chrisa settles with a black sleeveless blouse with the V-line cut low enough to show a proper amount of cleavage including the valley between her breasts, a white mini-skirt that stopped at the mid-thigh region, 2" high heels and earrings.

She hands them over to Angel who immediately puts them on and together they walk toward the area where her pictures will be taken. The photographer loads a new row of film into his camera by the time Angel arrives.

He looks up from his camera and looks her up and down, taking in the sight of her wearing the selected attire. He shakes his head to clear it of unwanted thoughts and dons a cool headed expression.

He said, "Hi, my name is Tom and I'll be your photographer." He spotted Angel's nervous look on her face, "Never had your picture taken before?"

Angel replied, "Not for the cover of a magazine."

Tom chuckled, "Just relax and go with the flow." Angel nods from the reassurance.

She heads to the roll up sheet that was already set up. Angel does various poses including one where she sits down sideways looking at the camera resting her right arm on the knee of her raised right leg while the other lied flat on the ground and using her left hand to support herself. She flashes a beautiful smile and Tom briefly finds himself lost in Angel's alluring green eyes before regaining his focus, realizing he has a job to do. Another pose that Angel strikes is where she's on her feet turning her body to the right, her arms folded behind her back and turning her head to smile.

Tom's definitely in photographer mode now!

He said, "You are doing fantastic, Angel." He takes a few more pictures before his camera runs out of film. Angel took it meaning that the picture taking is over.

Angel removed the high heels, "Man, these heels are really uncomfortable. I now see why many women have sore feet after wearing them for an extended period of time." She rubbed her feet to undo the knots in them, "How long will it be until those pictures can be used for the cover of WWF Magazine?"

Chrisa answered, "A week tops. The first few days are spent developing the photos followed by choosing which picture would be the best one to use."

Angel starts walking to her locker room when someone called out, "You must be the newest Superstar of the Women's Division." Angel looked left and right, "Down here." The teen looks down to see another female wrestler looking up at her.

The young woman was very pretty with gorgeous blonde hair that reached her shoulders, blue-gray eyes and nice skin complexion. Her ring attire she was in consisted of an olive green top that enhanced her chest, fingerless gloves, elbow pads, a matching pair of shorts that showed off her beautiful legs, knee pads and wrestling boots.

Angel asked, "Who are you?"

She answered, "Tammy Lynn Sytch, nice to meet you. I go by the ring name Sunny here in the WWF."

Angel cried, "Oh, yeah! I remember seeing you on commentary a few times before. What brings you here besides greeting me?"

Sunny replied, "I was challenged to a tag-team match against Luna Vachon and Chyna but I don't have a partner. I was wondering if you can be my partner for this match. Please?"

The black-haired teen answered, "Okay." Angel briefly enters her locker room to change into her ring attire.

Out in the arena, the bell signals for the tag-team match.

Tony Chimel said, "The following tag-team match is scheduled for one fall." Luna's music played first, "Introducing first, Luna Vachon!" The blonde Canadian-American enters ring then D-Generation X's music played, "And her partner, the Ninth Wonder of the World, Chyna!" The Amazon-like woman stands on the entrance ramp with her hands on her hips before walking down to join Luna in the ring. Together, the two wait for Sunny.

Jerry the "King" Lawler asked, "Has Sunny chickened out?" He along with everyone else get their answer when the lights dim to purple and blue and fog covering the ground as "Angel of Darkness" hits.

Chimel resumed, "And the challengers Sunny and Angel!" They approach with Sunny returning the high-fives to the fans and both she and Angel enter to stare down their opponents. Both teams talk to their respective partners to see who'll go first. Ultimately, Sunny and Luna start the match.

The ref signals for the bell and the match begins.

The two blondes lock up in a test of strength that Luna wins and isolates Sunny in her partner's corner delivering right hands and stops when the ref reaches 4, Chyna lands a couple of cheap shots behind the official's back. Luna tags Chyna in and the Amazon-like woman hoists Sunny up over her head in a military press before slamming her to the canvas. Chyna hooks a leg and Sunny kicks out. Picking Sunny up the muscular woman Irish Whips her opponent into the opposing turnbuckle so hard that Sunny bounces off of it. When the blonde gets to her hands and knees, Chyna kicks her in the ribs hard making Sunny groan in pain. Chyna lands on a strike on Angel who immediately tries to enter the ring to hit back but the ref stops her. Chyna drags the blonde-haired woman over to her partner's corner and tags Luna in. Vachon prepares to execute the Lunasault however, Sunny is able to raise her knees to block the move. Luna rolls around holding her stomach, Sunny claws her way to Angel's corner to make the tag but it's cut short when Luna recovers from the pain and pulls the blonde away to dish out more punishment. She locks in the Boston crab submission hold, intense pain hits Sunny's back and she grabs the bottom rope forcing Luna to break the hold.

By this time Angel is stomping her foot on the steel steps with her hand extended out, itching to get the tag.

Angel exclaimed, "Come on!"

Luna tags Chyna who in turn fails to stop Sunny in time and the crowd erupts when Angel gets the tag. The teen unloads on the Ninth Wonder of the World with right hands before Irish Whipping her into the ropes and doing a flapjack, hoisting Chyna almost 7 feet into the air then lets her fall face first into the canvas. Angel spots Luna coming at her and counters with a tilt a whirl slam on the Canadian-American then whips around to drive her boot into Chyna's face. She tags Sunny in and the gorgeous blonde-haired young woman waits for Chyna to get up.

Angel in the meantime discovers Luna mounting the top turnbuckle so she hurries over, steps onto the ring apron, grabs Luna by the throat and Angel leaps off the apron to drive Luna right through the announce table with a chokeslam then returns to her partner's corner.

Back in the ring, Chyna gets to her feet and Sunny executes a diving crossbody on her. She hooks a leg despite the pain and Chyna throws the young blonde off. Sunny's hurt ribs by now are plaguing her with waves of severe agony so she tags Angel in. The black-haired teen dashes forward, wrapping her hand around Chyna's throat and chokeslams her with authority making the only female member of D-Generation X bounce off the canvas and finishes it with the Dark Plunge. Angel pins the older woman for the win.

The ref raises the hands of both competitors yet Angel can tell that Sunny is in pain because it hurt every time she inhaled.

She helps Sunny to the infirmary where the doctor will tend to her ribs.

Angel leaves the infirmary and walks down the hallway when she feels a presence coming further down and like a moth drawn to a flame, Angel heads toward the source. It's not long before she reaches a locker room she last expected, the Undertaker's. The door opens up on its own as if promoting the teen to enter. Her resolve unfazed, Angel enters the room.

Everything inside was dim, creating a gloomy atmosphere.

'So this is the Deadman's locker room, pretty depressing if you ask me.' Angel thought, observing the place.

Suddenly, she senses someone behind her so Angel turns around and standing there before her is the Lord of Darkness, the Undertaker in his ring gear. At 6'10.5", the Deadman was slightly taller than Angel.

Behind his stoical face, Undertaker is shocked to see Angel. Here she is looking eye to eye with him. Unlike the utter hatred he saw in Kane's eyes, Angel's eyes held the exact opposite. They held happiness and love.

Angel said, "Broth...er." Unable to hold her composure anymore Angel hugs her brother, tears fall from her eyes like a raging river.

Now, Undertaker is known to not showing emotion on camera but he returns the embrace stroking his sister's black hair with one hand. He feels tears of his own falling down his face.

'This girl...Angel is my and Kane's sister.' Undertaker thought as he felt his heart basking in warmth.

Remembering that he still has a match against Triple H in the upcoming main event, the big man releases Angel and puts on his overcoat.

He opened the door and said without looking at her, "Feel free to come out with me if you like." A smile appears on Angel's face and follows him out the door.

Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall." DX's music played, "Introducing first from Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing 260 pounds, Triple H!" The young man walks out from behind the curtain with the WWF Champion Shawn Michaels in tow. The two blonde-haired men enter the ring and do the DX chop. The Undertaker's music hit next, "And his opponent accompanied by Angel, from Death Valley, weighing 328 pounds, the Undertaker!" The Phenom and his sister walk into the dark arena with a tremendous ovation from the crowd.

Once they reach the bottom of the ramp the two briefly stop to gaze at Triple H.

The Demon of Death Valley parts the sides of his overcoat to walk up the steel steps and thrust his arms up to bring the lights up. Stepping through the ropes Undertaker undoes the clasps of his overcoat and removes it. Angel remains at ringside just in case Shawn decides to interfere with this match.

The bell rings and Undertaker surprises Triple H with a kick to the gut followed by a uppercut. He soon pins Hunter against a corner and chokes him only to release it to intimidate the ref, when the Deadman returns his attention to Triple H the native of Greenwich, Connecticut drives an elbow to the side of the face before Irish Whipping Undertaker into the ropes. The Demon of Death Valley ducks a clothesline and leaps off the canvas to do a flying one. When Triple H gets up, Undertaker wrenches his arm and does Old School on the blonde. Raising his hand into the air, Undertaker signals for a chokeslam and Triple H winds up having his throat grabbed by the Phenom's massive hand and lifts him up and what goes up must come down. Undertaker next signals for his finisher and sizes up his opponent. When Hunter turns around, the black-haired man scoops him up and Tombstones him. Folding the blonde's arms over his chest, Undertaker wins by pin fall. The crowd goes wild.

Angel can't help but whistle at how fast her brother defeated Triple H.

The fans realize automatically that the Undertaker used Hunter Hearst Helmsly as a message to let Shawn Michaels know that the Phenom is bent on reclaiming the WWF title from the Heart Break Kid.

Angel's brother celebrates his victory by going to one knee and raise his right hand into the air making the lights turn blue.

Angel joins the Undertaker in the ring as the Reaper of Souls glares at the retreating forms of Shawn and Hunter.

With the show over, Angel changes into warm clothing since tonight's temperature was expected to be about 35 degrees Fahrenheit. Angel hears the door to Undertaker's locker room to reveal his sibling wearing black jeans, a blue shirt that showed off his tattooed arms and a coat. Angel found this strange to see the Phenom wearing something other than his ring gear. Together, they head for the hotel.

They enter Undertaker's room and the almost 7 footer drops his bag near his bed. Once he sits on the bed, he asks Angel where she has been all these years.

Angel said, "I've been living in an orphanage with a bunch of other kids where Joan has been taking care of me for as long as I can remember, brother. I was like the daughter she never had. Everyone there took a liking to me though in the back of my mind I wondered who my real mother was until those dreams started happening. I never imagined that you Undertaker, the man that I idolized as a kid, turned out to be my brother along with Kane. I wished that Kane was here right now because I'd like to see what his reaction would be when he saw sister standing there in front of him. However, that hideous Paul Bearer would know that something is up and he would most likely use me to try and goad you into fighting Kane. I don't blame you for not wanting to do battle with Kane because he is your flesh and blood like I am though somewhere down the road you will have to face him, Undertaker no matter how much you don't want to. I can understand what you are going through right now with Kane and Paul Bearer, big brother and I promise that I will support you until this whole issue between you and Kane is settled."

She heads for the door when Undertaker asked, "Where are you going?"

Angel replied, "To my room it's right next to yours. Even someone like you needs to rest because although you have a high threshold for pain, your body can only absorb so much punishment before it reaches the breaking point. I'll be going now, if you need I will be next door to you. Good night, Undertaker sleep well." She closes the door behind her, leaving the Undertaker to his thoughts.

Inside her room, Angel collapses onto her bed all that crying from her reunion with the Deadman made her tired so she closes her eyes to sleep. She hopes that she will get the chance to meet Kane in Paul Bearer's absence.

A/N: Chapter 9 done.

Well, my fellow readers it's now been 10 years since the 9/11 attacks. I remember sitting in a classroom in middle school seeing the north tower of the World Trade Center burning, United Flight 175 hitting the south tower, reports of the Pentagon hit by American flight 77 and both towers collapse. That day will live on in infamy just like Pearl Harbor. It makes me cry sometimes when I think about it because almost 3,000 innocent people died that day.

In this chapter, Angel has her reunion with her brother and she cried though I'm sure anyone would if they were reunited with a long lost sibling. I know I would.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 10.

Vader23A


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Angel vs. Kane

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any the Superstars/Divas, only my OC.

Sister of Darkness

The next week's episode of Raw is War commences and fireworks go off along with a hyped up crowd. That crowd goes crazy when Angel's music plays and the arena is bathed in purple and blue lighting and fog. The black-haired beauty advances to the squared circle wearing her ring gear. She enters and listens to the outstanding ovation she's receiving from the fans, it almost rivals the ovation the Undertaker gets when he steps foot inside an arena.

She said through a microphone, "After defeating all three members of D-Generation X in Singles matches, I pretty much proved that I am the most dangerous wrestler of the Women's Division. Right now, I'm hungry for some championship gold. With championship gold, I am talking about the WWF title. When I win it, I'll be the first female wrestler to hold the championship. What do you people think? Would I look good with that belt around my waist?" She receives her answer in the form of cheers and Angel smiled, "I thought so too. There's something else I have to say. Kane, I know you are watching from back there I am issuing a rematch in tonight's main event. So what do you say, Kane? Do you accept?"

The lights go out and flames explode from the entrance ramp as Kane and Paul Bearer stand there under the red light. Kane looks at his sister with a lot of emotions in his mismatched eyes though Angel can't tell if they are positive or not because it was hard with that mask concealing his face.

Paul Bearer answered, "Kane accepts your challenge, girlie. However, unlike last time it will be a No Holds Barred Match. When it's all said and done, you will burn in hell!" Kane makes fire erupt from the ring posts but Angel doesn't flinch. She takes this as Kane's way of accepting the match when she watches him depart.

Jerry the 'King' Lawler wondered, "Is Angel crazy or something, JR? Who in their right mind would want a rematch with Kane?"

Jim Ross shook his head, "I have no idea, King. I just hope Angel knows what she is doing because she might be carried out on a stretcher this time around."

Angel walks around backstage when she comes across Owen Hart wearing his ring attire.

Owen noticed her, "Oh, hi Angel."

Angel said, "Hello, Owen. How are you?"

The King of Harts replied, "I'm doing okay. I heard you asking the audience their thoughts of how good the WWF Championship would look around your waist, those are pretty bold words. I don't recall any female wrestler in the World Wrestling Federation wearing that belt."

The female teen cried, "Which is why I said that if I won the title, I would have become the first person of the Women's Division to hold it. How's Bret doing? Is he still feeling the effects of what happened at the Survivor Series?"

Owen answered, "He's getting over it slowly but sometimes whenever I see him, my brother cries. Getting screwed out of the championship you worked so hard to get and in your home country is difficult to accept."

Angel nodded, "Yeah. I still can't believe what Vince did, what a jerk! A lot of the fans feel that there should've been a better way to end the match. I'll never look at Vince McMahon in the same light ever again. He is setting up his own downfall. He'll get what is coming to him one of these days, that I promise you."

The blonde-haired man smiled, "Yeah, and I will be there to see Vince get a taste of his own medicine. I better get going I have a match with Triple H next. He has been targeting me for the WWF European Championship as of late."

Angel stated, "When you have won a championship belt of course you're going to have a target on you. There will always be a number 1 contender no matter what championship you are holding. I'll let you go so you can have the match. Tell Bret that he has my utmost respect and sympathy for him."

Owen nodded, "Will do." The blonde shakes hands in respect with Angel before heading out for his match.

While the match was going on, Angel decides to hang out with her brother the Undertaker for the time being until the main event comes.

Safe to say, Undertaker wasn't too pleased when Angel tells him about her rematch with Kane.

Undertaker asked in bewilderment, "Are you crazy? You know how merciless Kane is since you experienced it first hand and yet you want to face him? You must have a death wish or something!"

Angel crossed her arms, "Listen, big brother, just because Kane is my other sibling does not mean that I won't fight him. Paul Bearer doesn't know that I am your sister so that works to our advantage, Undertaker. If you want to come at ring side so you can beat the shit out of Paul then it's fine by me besides I can sense how much you want to punish your former manager not only for betraying you last year but also for blackmailing you in order to keep the story of the fire hidden from the world which obviously you didn't care about since you were tired of taking orders from that fat tub of lard. If you think that I wasn't any less shocked to know that you, Kane and I were siblings, then you are sorely mistaken."

The Deadman shook his head in disagreement, "I still believe this wasn't a good idea."

Angel shrugged, "Whatever. I still stand by my decision."

Out in the ring, Owen has Triple H vulnerable for the Sharpshooter. Grabbing a hold of Hunter's legs Owen wraps them around his left one and turns Hunter onto his stomach to lock the hold in. The native of Greenwich, Connecticut desperately tries to reach the ropes in order to make Owen break unless he wanted risk being disqualified yet every time Triple H is near the bottom rope, the short-haired blonde pulls him back to the middle of the ring until finally the pain is too much and Hunter taps out. Owen releases his opponent's legs to celebrate his victory with the crowd roaring in cheers though he wishes it was Shawn in that submission hold as a measure of retribution for Bret Hart.

A series of other good matches keeps Angel occupied until the time for the main event came. Angel stands up to head for her match.

The arena darkens to purple and blue lighting when Angel's music plays as Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is a No Holds Barred Match set for one fall! Introducing first from Seattle, Washington, Angel!" The black-haired teen walks down the ramp with an impressive ovation.

Jim Ross said with a sense of foreboding, "This is not going to be pleasant, folks. Angel will possibly be in for the fight of her life in this match with Kane."

Jerry the "King" Lawler nodded, "You and I may not agree on everything but I do share your concern, JR. I mean Angel's career could end before it even has a chance to start! If she wants to back out of this then now is her only opportunity." The arena goes pitch black then Kane's haunting music plays and flames explode, promoting the arena to be bathed in red light.

Chimel continued, "And her opponent being accompanied by Paul Bearer, he weighs in at 326 pounds, Kane!" Angel shows no fear at the sight of the masked giant coming towards her with that hideous Paul Bearer wearing a sadistic smile on his face.

Kane steps over the ropes and slowly raises his arms then swiftly throws them down to have fire spew from the ring posts.

However, before referee Earl Hebner orders for the bell to ring, Commissioner Slaughter walks down the ramp with a microphone is his hand.

He said, "Wait a minute." He entered the ring, "Listen, Angel I know you want to face Kane but you have only been in the WWF for almost 2 months now. Considering the beating Kane delivered the last time you two fought, I will not allow this rematch to occur." The fans boo over his decision.

Angel asked for a mic of her own, "I appreciate the fact that you care about my safety, Commissioner Slaughter but you must understand that I want to face Kane. Now, will you please leave so this match can get underway?"

Slaughter refused, "I'm sorry but I cannot do that."

Angel's face donned a serious expression, her normally gentle nature gone, "I'm not going to say it again, Commissioner leave the ring or I am going to have medics wheel you out of here!" Kane cocks his head at how fast Angel went from being kind to serious.

Slaughter replied, "My answer is still no." Angel lets out a big sigh when she drops her mic.

'What a fool you are, Slaughter.' Kane thought.

Faster than anyone could blink, Angel's hand finds the Commissioner's throat. Slaughter tries to free himself but fails to undo Angel's vice-like grip. The teen shakes her head before chokeslamming the fool with authority.

For several minutes, the man did not move until finally the medics show up. Angel allows them to load him onto the stretcher to wheel him out.

'Perhaps I went a little too far.' Angel mentally said over what she just did.

Snapping out of his state of shock Earl Hebner signals for the bell not wanting to be chokeslammed next by either one of these two.

Angel unleashes a series of lightning quick strikes on Kane who barely feels them. Wrapping both hands around his sister's throat, Kane pins her in a turnbuckle corner to unload vicious right hands on her though Angel covers up. The Big Red Machine Irish Whips her into the opposing turnbuckle and Angel clotheslines him immediately after she bounced off it, almost knocking Kane off his feet and succeeds with a missile drop kick off the top rope. She goes for the first cover of the match and Kane powers out at 1 but Angel doesn't give him a moment's rest because she automatically starts assaulting his masked face with punches as the fans count them. Despite her efforts Kane restores his vertical base and glares at his opponent re-tightening his glove.

Knowing that she can't win the power game with her other brother, Angel needs to be creative in defeating this monster.

Jim Ross said, "It appears that Angel has learned from her previous match with Kane and is being more cautious." Angel executes a running big boot to knock Kane off the apron though the big man lands on his feet. He sidesteps when he spots Angel flying off the top rope and as a result the female teen crashes into the announce table. Kane grabs one of the monitors and when Angel turns around he smashes it against her skull. The female Superstar gets up on wobbly legs and is self-aware enough to spot Kane approaching her with a steel chair she dodges the swing and the chair collides with the ring post. Shaking the cob webs loose, Angel kicks her opponent in the gut and drives Kane's skull into the thin padded concrete with a DDT. A moment later Kane sits up with no damage only to be met with the chair being violently swung into his masked face by Angel, denting the object in the shape of the Big Red Machine's skull. This actually stuns the 7 footer enough for Angel to roll him into the ring yet when Angel gets in, Kane surprises her by wrapping his gloved hand around her throat and Angel retaliates by wrapping her hand around his. For several minutes they fight to see who'll win and then Kane uses his free hand to remove Angel's hand from his throat and does a Chokeslam from Hell on her. Kane goes for a pin and Angel kicks out before Earl Hebner's hand comes down for the third time shocking both Kane and Paul Bearer. Infuriated by this, Kane places his huge arms around his sister's neck in a headlock. Angel is able to get up and elbows the masked demon in the gut to make him let go, the black-haired beauty bounces off the ropes to do a flying clothesline but Kane catches her and sets her up for the Tombstone. However, Angel escapes and does a chokeslam of her own. Like before, Kane sits up making Angel wonder what she has to do to put this monster away. She is somehow able to hoist Kane up onto her shoulder to execute the Dark Plunge. She goes for a cover of her own only to have Kane throw her off of him thanks to his enormous strength.

'Jesus Christ! What's it going to take to stop you, Kane? Goddamn it!' Angel cursed mentally.

If the chokeslam and Dark Plunge didn't work, what will?

Kane Irish Whips Angel into the turnbuckle and does a clothesline, making her fall to the canvas like she'd been hit by a freight train. Exiting and reaching under the ring, Kane throws a trash can, table, 2x4 and another steel chair into the squared circle. Stepping over the ropes, Kane places the table against the turnbuckle and when Angel gets to her feet the crimson red demon breaks the 2x4 over her head, giving Angel a killer headache in the process. Dazed by the impact, Kane aims his opponent towards the table but Angel grabs a hold of the ropes to stop and when she turns around, she drives the big man through the table with a powerslam. Angel next drags her brother's 326 pound frame over to where the trash can is and chokeslams him on it. Despite all this damage, Kane gets up again. Spotting the steel chair right by her, Angel waits for Kane to face her direction then swings the chair with all her might into Kane's skull. The black-haired teen tosses the severely dented weapon away and goes for a pin again and wins.

Tony Chimel said, "Here is your winner, Angel!" The crowd erupts in cheers.

Knowing that the Big Red Machine won't stay down for long, Angel leaves the ring though she can barely stay on her feet due to exhaustion. She reaches the entrance ramp by the time Kane stands up once more. Briefly looking into his eyes Angel silently tells him that she is sorry for that chair shot before disappearing behind the curtain. When she enters the Undertaker's locker room the adrenaline in her system runs out and passes out though the Deadman catches her before Angel hit the cold, hard floor that would've cracked open her head. The Undertaker removes a few strands of hair from Angel's sweaty face.

When the show ends, he carries Angel to her hotel room and places her on the bed then steps into the bathroom.

Angel wakes up to the sound of water running. She sits up though her muscles ache in protest looking down she notices that her boots are next to her bed Undertaker must have removed them while she was out. She turns her head in time to see her brother exit the bathroom.

He said, "Finally, you're awake."

Angel asked, "How did I get here?"

Undertaker replied, "You passed out when you entered my locker room. I carried you here, Angel. I took the liberty of preparing the bath for you since I can see by the way your muscles are twitching you needed some time to rest."

Angel got off the bed, "Thank you, brother." She walks toward the bathroom ignoring the pleas of her muscles to stop.

When she reached the bathroom door, Undertaker said, "That was one intense match between you and Kane. I never saw you fight with such determination."

Angel asked him, "Do you think Kane will be at 100% by next week?"

The Demon of Death Valley shrugged, "Knowing him he certainly will. Kane seems to possess recuperative powers that allow him to recover quickly from, say, a chair shot. Do you really mean it? Will you stand by my side until I can somehow break through to Kane?"

Angel smiled at him, "Of course. What kind of sister would I be if I didn't?" She enters the bathroom and locks the door behind her.

The smile she gave him sends a warm feeling into his heart. Sitting on the bed the black-haired man exhales recollecting the events that have occurred over the past month and a half from Kane's debut at Bad Blood: In Your House to finding out that Angel is his and Kane's sister.

Inside the bathroom, Angel strips out of her attire until she is fully nude and steps into the bathtub. It's long enough to accommodate her large, toned frame. The warm water has a soothing effect on her aching muscles making them stop twitching. Angel lifts her right thigh messaging it to get rid of the knots in it. Once that is done, she repeats the process with her left. As much as she wanted to continue this, Angel knows that she needs to finish up. Angel runs shampoo through her gorgeous black hair then rinses it followed by washing the rest of her body. Stepping out of the tub, Angel dries herself off then dons her nightwear.

Walking into the bedroom she sits on the couch with a coffee table in front of it.

She said, "But Undertaker, it will not be easy. Paul Bearer has spent the last 20 years filling Kane's head with lies and he hates you, constructed by Paul or not."

The Deadman cried, "But I have to try."

Angel stated, "Not without pain. Kane will keep destroying people until you face him I'm sure that slimy Paul Bearer is thinking up more ways to goad you into fighting that demon."

Undertaker said in absolution, "I will not fight Kane, Angel. I want him to stand by me."

The teen informed, "Don't make promises you can't keep." Undertaker leaves the room so that Angel can sleep after her intense battle with Kane.

A/N: Chapter 10 done.

Here, Angel gets retribution against Kane.

You know, I remember how much of a beast Kane was back then. From 1997-1998, the only two people who were able to defeat him cleanly were the Undertaker and Stone Cold Steve Austin. It took three Tombstones to defeat Kane at Wrestlemania 14 and he almost kicked out of the third. He could also take a chair shot to the head and would not be knocked off his feet, he'd still keep coming at you. It would take one powerful swing to knock Kane down like during the Judgment Day: In Your House PPV when the Brothers of Destruction were facing each other for the WWF Championship with Stone Cold Steve Austin as the referee. Undertaker struck Kane with one big, nasty chair shot that knocked the big man down for a period of time.

Another thing that made Kane such a monster back then was that he could face 10 guys without getting tired!

Thirdly, I think Kane shouldn't have taken off his mask because it made him so intimidating and was a huge part of his character. I know one of the main reasons why he took it off was because Glen Jacobs, the guy who portrays Kane, had difficulty breathing while wearing it. After Kane returned in late 2002 after tearing his biceps, he wore a half upper mask. This helped him breathe better until it was permanently removed in 2003 when he lost the Title vs. Mask match against Triple H though I wouldn't mind seeing Kane wear the mask for one final run.

Some people say that Kane and Glen are two different guys. I call that non-sense Glen Jacobs has been Kane since 1997. The Undertaker has impersonated Kane twice. The first time was in 1998 and again during the Ministry of Darkness era in 1999 when the Phenom planned on taking over the WWF. The last person to impersonate Kane was Luke Gallows.

So yeah, Kane has changed a lot over the years and I'm not talking about age wise. I'm talking about character wise. Sure, throughout the rest of 2003 he was still doing some serious stuff. Tombstoning Linda McMahon on the entrance ramp, electrocuting Shane's privates and even setting Jim Ross on fire but after that year his character went downhill.

Lastly, I had no idea how popular this story would become in a span of two months with 20+ reviews. Thank you, my fellow readers.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 11.

Vader 23A


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Another Victim

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC.

Sister of Darkness

Next week's episode of Raw is War takes place in Fayetteville, North Carolina.

Inside her locker room, Angel watches as some guy named Handsome Harvey call out D-Generation X. She takes a sip from the water bottle.

Out in the arena, their music blares through the PA system and all three members walk down to the ring but something's off Shawn and Triple H don't do the usual DX chop they normally do from the look on the WWF Champion's face, something is on Shawn's mind.

He said through a microphone, "Well, Lord knows that was a tough spot to fill." He pushes Harvey out of the ring before continuing, "Since the Survivor Series I haven't had much sleep. There's a lot of controversy surrounding what happened that night. I never imagined that it would end that way. Bret Hart and I have had their differences both personally and professionally but never in my wildest dreams that I'd think it would come to this. Bret, I want the world to know that I take full responsibility over what transpired at the Survivor Series. I want the world to know that Bret Hart is still under contract with the World Wrestling Federation until November 30. He deserved better. Vince McMahon and the World Wrestling Federation deserved better. I want everybody to know as God as my witness that Bret Hart and Shawn Michaels have spoken to each other without the media, Vince McMahon, the Internet or underground dirt sheet writers knowing about it, I contacted Bret and he spoke to me and we came to an agreement. Shawn Michaels and Bret Hart will settle this thing once and for all tonight." Angel spat the water out of her mouth and coughed as Michaels went on, "And this is up to you, Bret. It can either end with a handshake or a fight. The fact of the matter is that Bret Hart and Shawn Michaels will be here face to face in this ring and this controversy will be done with once and for all." Triple H is stunned over what he just heard then like a leader, Shawn Michaels tells his friends to exit the ring.

'Say what? Bret Hart and Shawn Michaels will meet in the ring tonight?' Angel thought in disbelief.

The first match of the night is a tag team match with the Legion of Doom vs. the New Age Outlaws.

The crowd erupts when "What a Rush!" plays as Hawk and Animal enter the arena.

Tony Chimel said, "The following tag-team contest is scheduled for one fall with a 60 minute time limit and is for the World Wrestling Federation Tag-Team Championship. In the ring from Chicago, Illinois, at a combined weight of 574 pounds, they are the World Wrestling Federation Tag-Team Champions, Animal and Hawk 'the Legion of Doom!'" The LOD step onto the turnbuckles and raise their arms to the crowd.

Billy Gun and "Road Dog" Jesse James come out wearing the Legion of Doom's spiked vests as if mocking them. Ultimately, Hawk and Animal bolt up the ramp and attack the New Age Outlaws.

Animal rolls Billy Gun into the ring while Hawk introduces Jesse James to the ring steps.

The match gets underway with Animal doing a back body drop on Billy gun. The LOD are scheduled to defend their titles at D-Generation X: In Your House on December 7 but they don't want to wait until then, they want to get it on right here tonight!

Angel watches the match from her locker room and bares witness to the beat down the Road Warriors deliver to the New Age Outlaws until Hawk and Animal finish Billy Gun off with a tag-team finisher resulting in the Road Warriors retaining their WWF Tag-Team titles.

After a commercial break, the camera cuts to a backstage brawl erupting between Angel and Chyna. The fans probably guess that the Ninth Wonder of the World couldn't bear the thought of being defeated by Angel twice so she decided to unleash her anger on the black-haired teen.

Though she got the initial upper hand, Angel soon fights back with hard right hands to Chyna's head then reverses an Irish Whip into a soda vending machine. Chyna empties a trash can and swings it down but Angel moves out of the way and hits the muscular woman with a kendo stick square in the back making Chyna drop the trash can. Angel breaks the kendo stick with one powerful strike over her opponent's cranium. The fight soon spills into the parking lot. Chyna slams Angel's face against the hood of a nearby car and locks her hands together for a Pedigree however, Angel escapes and catapults Chyna onto it. Returning to her feet Angel chokeslams the older black-haired woman onto the hood with a thud.

Angel said, "Do that again and I'll end your career, you Amazon bitch!" She returns to her locker room in time to see the self-proclaimed Intercontinental Champion Rocky Maivia though he prefers to be called The Rock standing in the the ring with other members of the Nation of Domination and Stone Cold Steve Austin's IC title on his shoulder.

Throughout the whole promo there is both audio and lighting problems until the Titantron reveals Stone Cold as the culprit and the Texas Rattlesnake says a few words from inside the TV truck before leaving. Unfortunately for Rocky, the Rattlesnake is right behind him waiting for his target's beeper to go off and a minute later it does. As if on cue, Steve Austin spins Maivia around to open up a can of whoop ass on Rocky. Spotting the other Nation of Domination members Austin rolls out of the ring, grabs a steel chair and enters the ring again causing the Nation of Domination to flee, not wanting to be on the receiving end of that chair.

The Texas Rattlesnake heads to the announce table and spoke in a headset, "You better film this because Rocky Maivia is messing with the number 1 hell raiser on this planet. You ain't got a chance, you piece of trash and that's the bottom line because Stone Cold said so!"

'Oh, my god! The look on Rocky's face was one for the ages! He didn't know what hit him!' Angel thought with laughter.

Next up was the debut of Jeff Jarrett

Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 20 minute time limit. Making his way to the ring he weighs in 305 pounds, Disciple of Apocalypse member, Crush!"

Crush was a big guy somewhere in the 6 foot plus region, had long dark brown hair and wore biker thug clothing.

He turns off his motorcycle and enters the ring.

The camera cuts to Jeff Jarrett inside his locker wearing his ring gear.

Jarrett had blonde hair tied in a ponytail, around 30 years old, stood at 6'1" tall and had blue eyes.

Jim Ross asked, "Are you ready to wrestle?"

Jarrett replied, "Am I ready? Jim Ross, I was born ready! I came here tonight and got prepared but over the last few hours I have been re-reading my contract. I'm not talking to you, Ross, I'm talking to you Vince McMahon because it clearly states in my contract certain stipulations that I have to have. Is this the boy's locker room? Is this a catered meal? Is this purified water? No, looks more like whale water to me! McMahon, in order for me to perform you need to perform and to top it off I see Chainz going to the ring. Do I look like a biker? Do I look like a grease monkey? Get the camera closer." The camera zoomed in, "Do you think that there is a person out there who wants to see me wrestle Chainz, absolutely not. I am the world's greatest wrestler and I came here to perform but I won't showcase my abilities against a biker or grease monkey. Get the camera out of here! I'll come to you guys and McMahon, I've got some advice for you. If you want to see Jeff Jarrett in the ring, re-read the fine print on this contract because we both signed it and I guarantee you, I won't step foot into the ring until you live up to your end of the deal. Now get out of here."

JR asked in shock, "You're not going to wrestle?"

The blonde answered, "No, I'm not going to wrestle tonight! Now get out of here, cameraman!"

Back in the arena Tony Chimel declared, "The winner of this contest as a result of forfeit, Crush!" The Disciple of Apocalypse member is obviously disappointed.

Suddenly, the lights go out and JR wonders if it's power outage caused by Stone Cold but eerie music and red light provides the answer.

Flames explodes from the entrance ramp as Kane appears.

The Oklahoma cowboy said, "Straight from the bowels of hell, here is the monster known as Kane and he is coming for Crush!"

Jerry the 'King' Lawler added his two cents, "And this has got to be a nightmare for Crush, JR. I mean he got a win by forfeit and now his way to the exit is cut off by Kane. I'd exit the back way if I were you, Crush!"

JR said, "Last week, it was the Head Bangers. There has been a long line of victims left in Kane's wake."

Crush removes his headband and attacks Kane by launching right hands to his masked face and a drop kick. Kane blocks another right hand before chokeslamming and Tombstoning Crush to the canvas. Angel can imagine being driven into the canvas by both moves from a 7 foot, 300+ pound man.

Lawler corrected, "Kane's not a man, he's a beast!" The rest of the DOA comes out and Gerald Brisco inadvertently bumps into Kane and suffers a chokeslam for that. The crimson red demon summons fire out of the ring posts then departs with Paul Bearer.

Vader enters the ring for his match with Shawn Michaels. DX's music hits next.

The WWF Champion emerges from the curtain with his two fellow degenerates. He also had a microphone in hand.

He said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce to you the newest member of D-Generation X, Jim the 'Anvil' Neidhart!" Neidhart steps into view to join DX on the entrance ramp much to everyone's shock. The four start walking toward the ring and Michaels enters removing his entrance attire.

Following a commercial break, Michaels does a series of clotheslines to try in knocking Vader off his feet but he remains on his feet. He counters a third clothesline before hoisting Shawn Michaels up over his head to do a military press on him. Getting back to his feet, the native of San Antonio, Texas tries to do a somersault pin however he fails and Vader takes advantage by jumping onto Shawn's sternum. Pointing at the champion's cohorts, Vader runs off the ropes for a body splash, driving his 452 pound body onto Michaels before going for a pin. Shawn slips out. He picks himself up using the ropes in a corner. Vader remains in control of the match until Neidhart pulls on the ropes to have Vader fall outside of the ring, he and Triple H proceed to land a few cheap shots before Neidhart throws the 452 pounder back into the ring. Vader recovers quickly enough to reverse an Irish Whip and Shawn flips over the opposing turnbuckle before running into a clothesline. Vader finally decides to end this. Dragging Michaels over to the turnbuckle, Vader steps onto the second rope, bouncing in preparation for his finisher when all of a sudden Triple H throws hot coffee into his other eye. Enraged by this, Vader is about to bring Hunter into the ring when Michaels comes to his rescue. It takes two Sweet Chin Musics to defeat him. DX celebrates then do a double-cross with Chyna doing a low blow and Shawn and Hunter attacking Neidhart. Hunter picks Jim up to allow the WWF Champion to hit Sweet Chin Music. They are about to attack Anvil again when a bell tolls and the lights go out.

Everyone believes that it's the Undertaker but when the lights come back on, Angel stands in the ring with a pissed off look on her face. The crowd goes nuts upon her arrival.

Triple H and Shawn momentarily turn their attention to her but Angel executes a thunderous double chokeslam on them after that she turns her gaze towards Chyna. The muscular woman runs at her but Angel ends up Tombstoning her. She helps Jim up and they both return backstage.

The show ends after that.

The first thing Undertaker sees upon exiting his locker room is Angel talking with someone on her cell phone.

She said, "Do you have any plans for Thanksgiving this Thursday?"

_Joan replied, "Yeah, we were planning on having it here in the orphanage. Why do you ask?"_

Angel cried, "I was thinking of coming over there."

_Joan stated happily, "Of course, Angel. You are always welcomed here."_

Angel smiled, "Great! I will see you hopefully by tomorrow. Oh yeah, I will be bringing a special guest over there with me."

_Her adoptive mother asked, "Who is it?"_

Angel answered, "Now, now, that is a surprise. You will have to wait and find out when I get there." She hears Joan moan in protest and she giggled, "Cheer up, Joan. You won't be disappointed on who my guest is. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." She hangs up shaking her head with that smile still on her face. Turning around, she almost bumps into her brother.

'Where did he come from?' She thought.

Undertaker wondered, "Who was that you were talking to on the phone?"

Angel replied, "That was Joan. She raised me since I was little girl. Anyway, I talked about coming over there for Thanksgiving and I was hoping that you could join me. The kids there are Creature of the Night just like the rest of your fans worldwide."

Undertaker said, "I guess it's okay." Right before they leave, they hear footsteps behind them so they spin around to see Kane standing there in street clothes. Like her oldest brother, Angel finds it weird to see Kane in something other than his ring gear though his mask was still on his face. Angel decides to do a gusty move.

She asked, "What about you, Kane? Would you care to join us for Thanksgiving?" Noticing the way he cocked his head, Angel sighed, "I understand that you haven't received warmth or human affection whatsoever for the past 20 years due to the fact that you were locked up in that asylum. I'm offering you a chance in getting a sample of it. No need to be afraid, brother. None of the kids there will hurt you. In fact, they will probably be intrigued. Come on, give it a try." Kane takes up on her offer and all three of them board a flight that'll take them to Missouri.

Angel sleeps throughout the trip and once the flight reaches the airport she, Kane and Undertaker stay at a hotel for the night.

They reach the orphanage at around 10 o'clock in the morning since the kids would be awake by then. Exiting the travel bus, Angel and her two brothers stare at the place.

Undertaker asked, "So this is where you lived?"

Angel nodded, "Yep. From my childhood to my current age, Undertaker." She turned around with a serious expression on her face, "Listen up, you two. I want you under your best behavior while we're here, that means no fighting or any of the sort. Save that for the ring."

Undertaker started, "Paul Bearer might become suspicious about..."

Angel cut him off, "Fuck Paul Bearer! He's not here with us so stop worrying. Besides, if he was standing here right now I wouldn't bother saving him from being hit by a car. Now come, Joan is waiting." The three walk through the front door and enter the first room.

Joan and the kids turn to see Angel standing there with a big smile. She had little time to react when she is suddenly tackled to the ground by the kids.

Angel laughed, "Ha ha ha, yeah I missed you too." They allow her to stand up and that's when they notice two colossal men standing behind her.

Joan asked, "Who are these guys, Angel?"

The black-haired teen answered, "This is the surprise I was telling you about. Everyone, this is Kane and the Undertaker." Angel covers her ears from the high-pitch squeals the kids let out.

Kane looks down to see a blonde-haired girl looking at him in a curious way before she hugged Kane's leg.

Undertaker noticed that with a chuckle, "It seems you got yourself a fan, little brother."

Angel said, "I got something to say that will shock you. Kane and Undertaker are my brothers." Everyone in the room gasped, "It's true, I will even prove it." Angel looks around to see what she can use for her demonstration. She settles with a table that had pencils on it.

'Okay, here we go.' She thought.

Angel concentrates on the table then raises her arms in response to this the table starts lifting off the ground, much to the spectators' surprise. Angel allows the table to slowly touch the ground again.

Joan asked, "How come you never displayed while you were living here?"

Undertaker answered, "That's because Angel unconsciously sealed them away. They have only started reawakening last month only I and Kane can sense them since we possess the same supernatural powers."

Later that day, Angel helps out with the cooking including stuffing the turkey.

Undertaker assists in setting the long table while the kids try to help Kane have fun.

Around 5:30 p.m., they all sit to eat their fill and while the kitchen staff are washing the dishes, Angel stands outside of the place enjoying the sunset with Undertaker.

She wondered, "What was mom like when she was alive?"

Her big brother replied, "She was a very beautiful and caring woman with black hair, green eyes and nice complexion to her skin. It seems her features were passed on to you."

Angel smiled, "You turned out to be a good looking young man, Undertaker. Despite your ominous presence, you can certainly attract women."

Undertaker informed, "It's not as simple as you state it to be, Angel. Some women will take advantage of your status being rich for their own personal gain."

Angel nodded in understanding, "Oh, I see where this is going. Looking for that special someone. It may or may not happen. You do know that, right?"

That night, everyone is sound asleep.

Angel knows that by the next Raw is War, Kane will continue in persuading Undertaker to fight him. She sincerely hopes that the brothers enjoy this.

A/N: Chapter 11 done.

Angel has a backstage brawl with Chyna and saves Jim "Anvil" Neidhart from being assault by DX, in the process showing another sign of her Deadgirl persona taking shape.

She, Kane and Undertaker have Thanksgiving at the orphanage.

The Legion of Doom is still one of the best tag-teams of all time plus one of my favorites alongside the Brothers of Destruction. The Legion of Doom were the first tag-team to win the AWA, NWA, WCW and WWE Tag-Team Championship titles. That is an impressive feat.

They were also inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame Class of 2011 alongside their manager Paul Ellering. It's sad that Hawk couldn't attend it because he apparently died from a heart attack on October 19, 2003.

RIP Hawk.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 12.

Vader 23A


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Humiliation

I don't own the WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC.

Sister of Darkness

Next week's edition of Raw is War happens in Roanoke, Virginia and it kicks off with "Angel of Darkness" by Alex C. feat Yasmin K playing, the lights dimming to purple and blue and fog hugging the ground as Angel walks down to the ring. She isn't in a good mood after she witnessed what DX planned on doing to Jim the 'Anvil' Neidhart last week. The teen steps into the ring and orders for a microphone.

She said, "I'm not even going to sugar coat it when I say this but I am pissed. I had a feeling in the back of my head that Shawn was lying when he said that he and Bret Hart would meet in the ring last week. I was foolish to believe that he was being honest but I guess that's typical D-Generation X for you. They have no respect to anyone whatsoever. They pretty much proved it when they tried to publicly humiliate Jim Neidhart after Shawn's match against Vader. Fortunately, I was able to prevent that from happening. Just like the rest of you, the screw job that happened in Montreal at the Survivor Series still plays in my head at night. However, unlike DX I respect the Hart family for what their family tradition has done for the WWF. If it wasn't for a close friend of the Hart family that trained me, I wouldn't be here. What I am looking forward to is Neidhart giving Triple H the worst ass whipping of his life. I hope that Neidhart makes sure that Triple H doesn't make it to D-Generation X: In Your House this Sunday." She exits the ring by the time Sunny's music hit. She is going the guest ring announcer for the semifinal match in the WWF Light Heavyweight Championship Tournament.

The first match of the semifinals would be between Taka Michinoku and Aguila.

Sunny comes out wearing a sexy pink strapped top that left her toned stomach bare, a matching half skirt and her blonde hair was tied into a bun.

She and Angel lock eyes with one another. Angel takes in Sunny's attire.

She commented, "Nice dress."

Sunny smiled, "Thank you, Angel."

She high-fives the fans and even kisses a lucky kid. She enters the ring and the ring announcer hands the microphone.

She said, "How are you all doing tonight? Right now, it is with pleasure to introduce to you the semifinals of the World Wrestling Federation Light Heavyweight tournament. First, weighing 190 pounds, from Guatemala, Mexico, Aguila!"

Aguila was a young Superstar about 19 years old, about 5'10, wore a horned mask, had long dark brown hair that went to his shoulder blades, a black jacket and white tights.

Next, Taka's music plays.

Sunny resumed, "And his opponent from Yotsukkaido, Chiba, Japan, weighing 187 pounds, Taka Michinoku!"

Taka had short black hair, around 23 years old, stood at 5'8, brown eyes and wore blue tights with his name on them.

The match is intense with a lot of high flying moves and at one point, Aguila executed a corkscrew moonsault off the top rope to Michinoku outside of the ring. Rolling his opponent into the ring, Aguila Irish Whips Taka into the ropes then does a flying elbow and another to his downed opponent. Taka ducks a clothesline and stuns Aguila with a punch before doing a body slam. The Japanese light heavyweight wrestler climbs the turnbuckle for a corkscrew moonsault of his own but misses. Seizing the opportunity Aguila scores a near fall. Pressing the assault, the masked 19-year old attempts a flip-over hurricanrana only to have it turned into a powerbomb by Taka who goes for a pin immediately afterward though Aguila kicks out. Taka goes to the turnbuckle again except this time he connects with a missile drop kick then wins the match with his finisher, the Michinoku Driver.

Sunny declared, "The winner of this match and advancing to the finals in the World Wrestling Federation Light Heavyweight tournament, Taka Michinoku!"

Jim Cornette said, "Only in America, JR, can a young Japanese immigrant like Taka have Sunny announce his victory and he will face the winner of the Brian Christopher-Scott Taylor match later this evening."

After a commercial break, Goldust's music as Luna Vachon walks out holding a chain Jim Ross wonders what's on the other end of it and he soon gets his answer when Goldust comes wearing a sleeveless green bodysuit with spikes on the shoulder area, fiery red-dyed hair, a ball in his mouth and spikes on his chest. The only thing that remained the same was the gold and black face paint.

To say the least, this sight disturbs Angel.

Raw is War does a recap over the metamorphosis of Goldust from ending his marriage with Marlina to Luna throwing rubbing alcohol into Vader's eye last week.

The two stand in the ring ready for Jerry the "King" Lawler to interview them.

Jim Ross wondered, "What must Marlina be thinking right now?"

Lawler started, "Well..."

Luna cut him off, "Well, the man there before you has been a prisoner of his life since he was a child. First, to an overweight father then to a petite scum sucking gold digger! I am the woman that has brought the key to free him from his living hell. To set him free from his closet!" She pulled on the chain to pull Goldust closer, "The Artist Formerly Known as Goldust, you scum suck!" She backs away from him.

JR commented, "What a lovely relationship they must have, huh?"

Cornette said, "Lawler might as well have done this interview in a body condo if you ask me."

Vachon went on, "Will never be the same again! There will be no rules, no bounderies but there will be whips and chains!"

Jim Ross asked, "Why am I not surprised?"

Lawler cried, "Hold on. You talk about whips and chains, let me talk about whippings. The Artist Formerly Known as Goldust has got somebody in the World Wrestling Federation who is determined to give him a whipping, one that he will not enjoy and I'm talking about Vader."

Luna grinned sadistically, "Vader, you will learn one thing. Pain and pleasure go together! Before the torture is over, Vader you will drag my little scum sucking kitten's chain before you're put out of your misery." Luna bites Goldust's ball out of his mouth before they do tongue action in the middle of the ring.

Angel steps out of her locker room for some fresh air. Watching that interview literally made her skin crawl, she ultimately reaches the catering area and sits on a bench rubbing her arms to get rid of that sickly feeling churning in her stomach.

Angel shivered, "Oh god, that was gross!" She doesn't bother watching the next match of the evening which is a Four Corners Elimination Match between D-Lo Brown from the Nation of Domination, Chains from Disciples of Apocalypse, Miguel Perez of the Los Boricuas and Recon of the Truth Commission being displayed by a TV monitor in the catering area. Right now, all Angel wants to do is to remove that disturbing interview out of her head. She turns her head briefly to see the Four Corners Elimination Match turning into an in-ring brawl with all members of the opposing team slugging it out against one another.

The footage of the main event of the Survivor Series is up next.

D-Generation X's music plays and all three member with Shawn Michaels in a wheel chair with Triple H and Chyna on both sides.

Shawn brought the mic to his lips and said, "Once again, ladies and gentlemen, D-Generation X showed the world no matter how much money people throw out DX is always one step ahead of the pack. Jim the 'Anvil' Neidhart, just like your brother in-law Bret, we showed the world that DX can play anyone. Absolutely anyone for...uh..."

Triple H asked, "Idiot?"

Shawn shook his head, "No, not idiot."

Hunter threw in another, "Nimrod?"

Shawn said, "We played him for a..." Hunter joined in they both said, "Sucker!" They laugh after saying that.

From catering area, Angel shakes her head as she watches.

Shawn continued, "And tonight, ladies and gentlemen, Triple H is going to finish what DX started. Tell them."

Hunter accepted the mic, "You know in the back the wrestlers call Neidhart the 'White Rhino' and I know rhinos are stupid, Neidhart but come on. You got to be the biggest idiot I've ever seen. Geez! Neidhart if you are in the back contemplating on what to do without the other Harts around, don't think. You have proved that nothing good will come of it. And Neidhart, in a little while, I'm going to take all the decision making from you and make the decision for you. That brings me to Sgt. Slaughter. Slaughter, you can make whatever match you want. You want to make it a Boot Camp match and I'm supposed to be scared? Ohhhhh! Well, I got news for ya, I'm gonna bring all the heavy artillery I got and going to put you away for good but there is one piece of artillery that I won't use because I am saving that for your old lady and it's the big bazooka!"

Jim Ross rolled his eyes, "Oh, that's classy. They don't respect anybody or anything."

Cornette said, "Funny, he was talking about a pop gun."

Shawn took over again, "Now I know everyone is wondering why HBK is in a wheelchair. First of all, I am not injured but thanks to Chyna and the rigorous workouts she's been putting me through..." The camera zoomed in on her flexed bicep, "...to get me ready for the D-Generation X Pay-Per-View, she has been putting the Heart Break Kid through some hard times in the gym but the leg workouts come with a positive. Oh yes, something positive. Ken Shamrock, you live and die by the Ankle Lock submission hold so what I have done with the help of Chyna and Triple H I have been in that gym training these legs and my threshold for pain is at an all time high!"

JR cried, "It better be."

The WWF Champion said, "And without that leg lock submission, Shamrock you don't have a chance. And just to give you a sample of the pain tolerance that the Heart Break Kid now has, Hunter I want you to prove it to these people. Chyna this is going to be painful, baby so stay with me."

Triple asked out of concern, "You sure you want me to do this?"

Shawn nodded, "Go ahead I'm ready, Triple H. This is for the World Wrestling Federation Championship, I've got to be tough."

The native of Greenwich, Connecticut grabbed Shawn's foot, "Alright, Shawn here I go. You sure you're ready?"

His friend nods and Hunter takes it as the go-ahead. He starts twisting Shawn's foot until he hears the champion grunt in pain and briefly stops but Shawn tells him to keep going. Helmsley continues doing the task until HBK's foot is turning a full 360 degrees before finally stopping.

Shawn said, "Once again, ladies and gentlemen, D-Generation X has shown that we are a leg ahead of the competition. You make the rules and we will break them."

Next up was Vader taking on Rocky Maivia.

Rocky comes out first with the Nation of Domination. Vader comes out next.

Before the bell sounds, a black truck is driven into the arena with most likely AC/DC playing on the radio and the driver is none other than Stone Cold Steve Austin.

Austin dares Maivia to come over when the self-proclaimed Intercontinental Champion until Rocky decides to complete the scheduled match.

Vader dominates most the match though Maivia is able to counter and at one point goes for a pin after Vader is attacked by Goldust and Luna Vachon but Vader throws the black-haired man off. Getting to his feet, the 456 pounder seeks some retribution on Goldust after having rubbing alcohol poured into his eye last week, making Maivia win by count out.

The young man glares at the Texas Rattlesnake then walks out of the ring with Austin's Intercontinental Championship belt.

After a little recap of Ken Shamrock, the time came for the last semifinal match of the Light Heavyweight Championship Tournament with Scott Taylor taking on Brian Christopher but instead he gets Kane.

JR said, "Here comes Kane along with Paul Bearer! Kane, the Undertaker's little brother at 7 feet tall took out Crush last week and Scott Taylor should run for his life."

Jerry Lawler cried fearfully, "You think he did something to Brian? This guy is a human wrecking machine!"

Kane steps over the ropes and goes for a chokeslam but Scott Taylor ducks then does a series of drop kicks on the Big Red Machine to no effect. A missile drop kick off the top turnbuckle doesn't help either. Retaliating, Kane chokeslams and Tombstones the blonde.

Paul Bearer grabbed a microphone, "Undertaker, I hope you're happy! All this carnage at the hands of your brother Kane is your fault and is going to continue until you do what you have to do. Right now, Undertaker your life is already a living hell!" Kane makes fire erupt from the ring posts. The two exit the ring.

Lawler realized something, "You know what this means don't you, JR? This means that Brian Christopher advances in the Light Heavyweight Tournament because look at Scott Taylor. He ain't moving, he's history because of Kane."

The time finally comes for the wrestling debut of Jeff Jerret.

Ahmed Johnson enters the ring first before Jeff's music plays.

He said, "Wait a minute. Jeff Jerret's wrestling debut will not happen tonight! Ahmed, I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to you, Jim Ross. How many times is the WWF going to drop the ball? Last week I was supposed to wrestle and not one contract stipulation was met concerning my dresser room situation. And then you give me a biker, a grease monkey. Now this week, Ahmed Johnson. He's one of the reasons why I left the WWF 2 years ago!"

'How long is Jeff Jerret going to bitch and moan until he grows a set and wrestle?' Angel thought in annoyance.

Ahmed grabbed a mic, "I guess you are chickenshit!" This earns him an open-mouthed expression on Jeff's face.

Commission Slaughter grabbed the mic, "Jeff Jerret, I've been listening to what you had to say and I have reviewed your contract. And you are right, you don't have to wrestle. However, I'm going to change that and you will wrestle this Sunday at D-Generation X: In Your House. I have found that top-notch opponent you want and you will wrestle this Sunday or I will suspend you from the World Wrestling Federation indefinitely. Oh by the way, your opponent for that Pay-Per-View will be...the Undertaker!" The crowd went wild at the mention of the Deadman's name, "And that's an order!"

Following an in-ring segment with Sable and Marc Mero, it was time for Jim the 'Anvil' Neidhart's chance at revenge.

DX's music plays throughout the arena.

Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 15 minute time limit. Making his way to the ring being accompanied by Chyna and Shawn Michaels, from Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing 260 pounds, Triple H!" The Hart Foundation's music played next, "And his opponent from Reno, Nevada, weighing 281 pounds, Jim the 'Anvil' Neidhart!"

Triple H attacks him when Neidhart enters the ring but Jim withstands them and retaliates with right hands. It isn't long before Neidhart has Triple H in a corner unfortunately, he backs up to avoid being disqualified. He launches Hunter into the air with a back body drop, he spots Shawn Michaels stepping onto the apron and reaches to get a hold of him but the champion gets off. However, Neidhart chases him outside the ring until Shawn leads him into a trap back inside. Hunter springs it by driving an elbow and Irish Whips him and Neidhart bounces off the opposing turnbuckle to a do a clothesline. Grabbing a handful of hair, Jim lifts Hunter up then slams him back down again. The native of Reno, Nevada pulls down the straps to his singlet to show his determination on gaining retribution. He throws Triple H across the ring like a rag doll and continues to dominate the match and goes for a pin until Michaels steps onto the ring apron yet again so Neidhart turns his attention to him yet he is unaware of the fact that Chyna hands Hunter a steel chair. He swings it against Jim's spine while Chyna distracted the referee. Hunter discards the weapon and scores the victory with a pin fall.

Chimel declared, "Here is your winner, Triple H!" Both Hunter and Shawn attack then Triple H sends Neidhart onto the steel chair via Pedigree.

Next, Michaels spray paints WCW on the fallen Hart's back. Infuriated by this, Jim double clotheslines them forcing all three members of DX to team up on him and then Chyna hand cuffs him to the top rope. With Neidhart subdued, DX toy with him. Jim elbows Shawn in the face and Commissioner Slaughter comes to his aid but both Hunter and HBK attack him. Ken Shamrock runs down to the ring to do a belly to belly suplex and applies the Ankle Lock submission hold almost like showing Shawn what's in store for him this Sunday. Michaels wastes no time in tapping, Slaughter has Triple H in the Cobra Clutch and Neidhart holds Chyna back.

Angel gets a good laugh at least when she sees Michaels tapping despite his boasting earlier. She heads for hotel room to get as much sleep as she can before the Pay-Per-View.

A/N: Chapter 12 done.

I'll admit the interview with Luna Vachon that Jerry Lawler did disturbed me when I saw it for the first time as a kid.

Also the upcoming game WWE '12 looks promising roster-wise though the graphics, not so much. They look like an enhanced PS2 version of any of the early installments of the Smackdown vs. Raw games. I mean the graphics on the PS3 version of SvR 2011 look better than WWE '12. I hope THQ fixes it before the game comes out next month but I doubt it.

Not much else to say here.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 13.

Vader 23A


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: D-Generation X: In Your House

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC.

Sister of Darkness

It was finally time for the D-Generation X: In Your House Pay-Per-View. It's scheduled to take place at the Springfield Civic Center in Springfield, Massachusetts.

Jim Ross greeted, "Hello, everybody and welcome to D-Generation X: In Your House! What a night this is going to be four championships will be decided right here tonight including Shawn Michaels defending the WWF title against the 'World's Most Dangerous Man,' Ken Shamrock. I'm Jim Ross alongside Jerry the 'King' Lawler and King, those championship matches aren't the only events in store for us tonight!"

Lawler agreed, "You are right about that, JR. We're going to see Angel and Luna Vachon slug it out in the first ever Last Woman Standing match and then the return of Jeff Jarrett! He's going to be in the ring but his opponent will be the Undertaker!"

JR took over again, "Joining us tonight as well is our Spanish announce team and French announce team." The bell sounds.

Howard Finkel announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest scheduled for one fall with a one hour time limit, is the final bout in the tournament to determine who will be the first ever World Wrestling Federation Light Heavyweight Champion. About to the ring from Memphis, Tennessee, weighing 211 pounds, 'Too Sexy' Brian Christopher!" The young man entered when Taka's music hit, "And his opponent hailing from Japan, weighing 202 pounds, Taka Michinoku!"

The referee hands the WWF Light Heavyweight Championship belt to the time keeper before getting the match underway.

Brian was the stronger of the competitors but Taka countered that with speed.

Christopher dominates the early going with body slams, hip tosses and arm drags. The young man arrogantly believes that he has this thing in the bag. That is until he misses a leg drop.

The match swings back and forth between the two athletes then Michinoku hits the Michinoku Driver on Brian Christopher to win the title.

Gerald Brisco hands the belt to the Japanese wrestler. His fellow countrymen must be proud of him for this.

In her locker room, Angel claps at the outstanding opening match and to Taka for becoming the first ever WWF Light Heavyweight Champion.

The next match of the card was a Six-Man Tag-Team Elimination match pitting the Los Boricuas against Disciples of Apocalypse. The match lasts nearly 8 minutes with the occasional elimination on both teams until Jose Estrada Jr. pinned 8-Ball to have the Los Boricuas come out as the victor.

Angel steps out of her locker room and heads for the curtain.

Out in the arena, the lights dim to purple and blue as "Angel of Darkness" plays.

Howard Finkel said, "The following contest is the first ever Last Woman Standing match. The only way to win this bout is to incapacitate your opponent enough so that she can't answer the referee's 10 count. Introducing first from Seattle, Washington, Angel!" The teen walks into the arena with intensity the camera zooms in to hear her knuckles pop when Angel forms a fist. The device moves up to her face that looks like the face of death itself. It seems the Undertaker's bone chilling presence is starting to rub off on her.

Angel is about to enter the ring when she gets jumped from behind by Luna. The bell sounds as Luna rolls Angel into the ring so that the beat down can begin. She pins Angel into a corner and unloads with right hands on her. The Canadian-American briefly stops to talk trash to the referee. Angel reverses their positions with right hands of her own before switching to kicks, when Vachon is sitting at the bottom turnbuckle Angel hits her with a running knee. Getting up Vachon tackles Angel to the canvas for a barrage of punches until Angel shoves her off with a hand. The teen throws Luna into the ropes and sends her almost 7 feet into the air with a back body drop, Angel next wedges a steel chair into the ropes. She aims Luna toward it but Vachon reverses it and Angel wipes up having her skull driven into the chair. The ref starts counting before the teenager gets up at 5. Pressing the assault, the blonde bends over to pick her up but Angel wraps her hand around Luna's throat allowing Angel to restore her vertical base. Once standing, Angel lifts Luna up and then drives her down with a giant chokeslam that made Luna bounce off the canvas. Both combatants fight up the ramp with the ref right behind them.

They soon find themselves in a storage area and Luna wraps part of a hose around Angel's throat to choke her to unconsciousness however, Angel elbows Vachon in the gut before she takes the hose to help her throw the blonde through a window earning a loud cheer from the crowd. The ref starts counting again. When Angel attempts to open the door, it slams into her face knocking her down. A busted open Luna walks out of the room for more. She breaks the end of a shovel over Angel's head almost knocking her out but the 18-year old gets up at 7. They take their fight back to the arena where Luna Irish Whips Angel back first into the ring steps, sending the top half off.

Jim Ross cried, "Those steps are made of solid steel, folks. They can inflict huge amounts of damage!" The ref reached 9, "We're at 9!" Angel pushes herself up using the bottom ring rope. Screaming in frustration, Luna places Angel's left hand on the bottom half of the steps, grabs the top half and slams it onto Angel's hand, breaking it. Angel screams in agony from feeling the bones in the extremity shatter. Flashing a sick smile, Vachon moves forward but suddenly gets her bloody face rammed into the steps via trip toehold. Reaching under the ring, Angel acquires a steel chain that's about 8 feet long. Angel mercilessly swings it against Luna's back eliciting a cry of pain from her. She next slams the blonde's face into the bottom steps and hits her back with the steel chain again.

Angel exclaimed, "You like that? Huh? I'm going to break your hand, bitch!"

Jerry the "King" Lawler said, "This is getting brutal, JR!" Angel uses her powers to block out the hot needles of pain hitting her nerves. She wraps the chain around Luna's throat, climbs into the ring and starts choking Luna by pulling the chain back as hard as she can until deciding to let go. Luna's eyes are nearly glazed over and Angel wraps the weapon around her good hand to hit her opponent with it. Dragging the blonde over to where the steps are, Angel pays Luna back with breaking Vachon's dominant right hand using the top half. Dropping the steel chain, the black-haired teen sends the bottom half of the steel steps into the ring and rolls Luna in. Raising her hand into the air, Angel signals for another chokeslam. When the beaten, bruised Luna Vachon turns around Angel chokeslams her onto the bottom steps. Feeling the effects of the match's long duration, Angel supports herself by leaning against the turnbuckle.

The ref counted, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, ring the bell!" The time keeper does just that and the crowd goes bananas.

Howard Finkel said, "Here is your winner, Angel!" The referee carefully raises Angel's injured hand.

Jim Ross stated, "What a match! These two Superstars put themselves through hell in the first ever Last Woman Standing match but in the end, Angel emerges as the victor!" Angel returns to her locker room after getting the welts on her arms caused by the match cleaned up and her broken left hand bandaged up and put in a wrist brace. The doctor told her that she can still wrestle as long as she is careful with that hand.

The Legion of Doom defend their WWF Tag-Team titles ferociously but lost them to the New Age Outlaws in the end.

Triple H not only survived but also defeated Sgt. Slaughter in their Boot Camp match.

Next up was Jeff Jarrett vs. Undertaker.

Backstage, Michael Cole stands there with Jeff.

Cole said, "I'm here with Jeff Jarrett. Jeff, this is what everyone has been waiting for your in-ring debut though you have to admit, you are a little nervous about your opponent being the Undertaker."

Jeff replied, "No, no, no, listen. Tonight is the night that the crane rises to the top, you hear me? What better place for a star like me to start at the top? And when I add the Undertaker to the long list of opponents I have defeated then I will be the number 1 contender. After that it will only be a matter of time before I become the WWF Champion." He heads toward the curtain.

Michael Cole looked at the camera again, "Back to ringside, gentlemen."

Out in the arena, Jeff Jarrett walks out to his own intro music.

Howard Finkel announced, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 30 minute time limit. Approaching the ring from Nashville, Tennessee, weighing 233 pounds, Jeff Jarrett!" The ominous Bells and Thunder theme hit, "And his opponent. Accompanied by Angel, from Death Valley, weighing 328 pounds, the Undertaker!" The black-haired siblings walk into the purple light-filled arena and amongst a roaring crowd. The Lord of Darkness walks up the steps and brings the lights up with a loud bang.

Jerry the "King" Lawler said, "I hate that part!"

Jim Ross nodded, "I can tell. Good thing you're wearing dark pants. 6'10 1/2, 328 pounds! There you see him the Phenom, who's been under so much stress thanks to his younger brother Kane."

Lawler stated, "All that stress is well and good, JR but he better get his mind off of Kane and more on Jeff Jarrett." The Deadman removes his overcoat while Jarrett frees his ponytail.

The match starts with Jeff Jarrett doing quick jabs that the Phenom barely feels. Undertaker reverses their positions in a turnbuckle corner followed by a blatant choke. Jarrett targets the Undertaker's knee, trying to chop the near 7 footer down to size. The blonde keeps this up until the Deadman counters a Figure 4 submission hold this allows him to retort his vertical base plus get circulation back into his knee. Jeff rolls out of the ring to escape a chokeslam though unfortunately his back comes into soft objects. The blonde uses his hand to feel what's behind him whatever it is, it's certainly not his opponent because the mysterious person had a curvy figure. Jarrett turns around to realize that he has bumped into Angel, who is glaring at him. The native of Nashville, Tennessee backs up failing to react quickly enough to escape the Undertaker grabbing his hair and toss Jarrett into the ring. The Demon of Death Valley delivers a boot to the face after Irish Whipping the 30-year old into the ropes.

Suddenly the lights go out as Kane's music plays followed by flames erupting and red light flooding the Springfield Civic Center.

Angel steps into the ring.

Jim Ross cried, "He is walking straight from main street of downtown hell, the one-eyed monster Kane along with that hideous Paul Bearer! And is this the night that Kane and his brother fight? Last time these two met the Undertaker said to Kane: 'Come at me as my brother. Beat me as my brother.'" He noticed Jarrett, "And look at Jeff Jarrett telling Kane to take care of his business." Kane looks at him with his head cocked before chokeslamming the fool.

The referee calls for the bell, making Jarrett the winner via disqualification.

With him out of the way, the two brothers lock eyes with one another the size difference coming into play.

JR said, "Kane is bigger than the Undertaker! They're looking eye to eye with each other! What must the Undertaker be thinking?" Kane dares his older brother to fight him by slapping the Phenom so hard that almost knocks him off his feet and yet the Lord of Darkness shows unbelievable restraint.

Seeing her opportunity presenting itself, Angel punches Paul Bearer with her good hand so hard that Jerry Lawler could've sworn he saw some teeth fly out.

Kane sees it but doesn't intervene. Turning his gaze back to his brother, Kane makes fire erupt from the ring posts and both Undertaker and Angel watch the crimson red demon leave with Paul Bearer nursing his bruised cheek.

Angel can't help but feel that the reason why Kane didn't stop her from punching Paul Bearer was that he was most likely silently thanking her for taking him over to the orphanage for Thanksgiving.

Stone Cold Steve Austin proved that he was the toughest SOB in the WWF by opening up a can of whoop ass on Rocky Maivia to retain his Intercontinental Championship despite Rocky receiving help from his fellow Nation of Domination members.

The main event finally comes where Shawn Michaels would be defending his WWF title against Ken Shamrock. On the Raw is War before the Pay-Per-View, Shawn stated that his threshold of pain was at an all time high thanks to the training Chyna put him through. Well, now was the time to see if it's true when Shamrock applied the Ankle Lock submission hold.

DX's music played first as Finkel said, "The following contest is for the World Wrestling Federation Championship. Approaching the ring being accompanied by Chyna and Hunter Hearst Helmsley, from San Antonio, Texas, weighing 234 pounds, the World Wrestling Federation Champion, Shawn Michaels!" The Heart Break Kid does his flex pose in the ring when Shamrock's music hit, "And his opponent. From Sacramento, California, weighing 245 pounds, the 'World's Most Dangerous Man' Ken Shamrock!" The former MMA walks to the ring with fierce determination on his face. He pounds his head with his gloved hands before unleashing his battle cry then enters the squared circle.

Referee Earl Hebner signals for the bell.

Shamrock immediately starts attacking Shawn Michaels with intention on winning the richest prize of the industry. Michaels tries to mount an offense but Shamrock counters and the World's Most Dangerous Man sends Triple H off the ring apron with a punch. However, the numbers game eventually overwhelms Shamrock and Michaels takes advantage by driving the point of his elbow into Shamrock's back off the second rope. The WWF Champion continues his assault with the help of his cohorts. Yet soon, Ken starts coming back with an overhead belly to belly suplex quickly followed by the Ankle Lock making Shawn scream in pain. Looks like he heightened threshold of pain was all bluff.

Seeing that Shawn is in danger of losing the WWF title, Triple H and Chyna attack Shamrock. Earl Hebner calls for the bell making Ken the winner by disqualification but a championship can't change hands by count out or disqualification so Shawn is still champion.

Furious by this, Ken Shamrock whips D-Generation X's ass before departing the ring angered over the fact that he didn't win the title.

Angel exits the Springfield Civic Center, her body sore. That Last Woman Standing match was sure as hell brutal especially when Luna slammed the top half of the steel ring steps onto her hand.

The 18-year old enters her hotel room for a nice, relaxing bath. She hisses in pain every time she carefully washes her healing left hand, after drying off Angel wraps a fresh set of bandages on it then puts the wrist brace back on.

Donning her sleepwear Angel enters her bed reading Rain of Fire for a while before heading into her dream world.

A/N: Chapter 13 done.

Here I introduced the Last Woman Standing match, basically it's a female version of the Last Man Standing match. I think this would've been great to see during the Attitude Era, I'm sure the female wrestlers of that time period would do it. I am certain Chyna would. I think Beth Phoenix and Natalya of today's wrestling would do a Hardcore match since they've been in the first ever Divas Tag-Team Tables match at TLC last year against Laycool. Beth and Natalya certainly showed that they can take bumps.

Angel punches Paul Bearer right in the kisser and possibly knocking a few of his teeth out.

Halloween is next Monday so that means a marathon of horror movies on TV. Happy Halloween, everyone (evil laughter).

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 14.

Vader 23A


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Terrible News

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC.

Sister of Darkness

The Raw is War after D-Generation X: In Your in House occurs in Portland, Maine.

The show starts with Vince McMahon coming down to the ring with a mixed reaction from the crowd. He enters and Tony Chimel hands him the microphone before Chimel takes his leave, allowing the WWF Chairman to speak whatever he has in mind.

He said, "Ladies and gentlemen, there is no denying on how popular Stone Cold Steve Austin is however, I think you would all agree that Stone Cold has been getting away with murder as of late. We've seen him assault WWF officials. We've seen him assault WWF announcers including yours truly. However, last night Austin went too far. Because last night he endangered the lives of you WWF fans by driving his pickup truck all the way into the arena and down to the ring. Furthermore, he used that truck as a weapon against his opponent! Austin once again struck another WWF official, giving him a Stunner whether it was inadvertent or not. And just as the official was starting to come around he attempted to disqualify Stone Cold and give Rocky Maivia the win when a second referee dove into the ring and counted Rocky's shoulders down for the 1, 2, 3. Therefore, tonight live on Raw, I demanding that Stone Cold Steve Austin defend the Intercontinental Championship against the individual that some of you appeal as the people's champion, referring to The Rock right here tonight on Raw."

Michael Cole said, "That's a surprise." Stone Cold Steve Austin's music suddenly plays then the Texas Rattlesnake comes strutting down the ramp, tosses his IC title into the ring and enters. He eyes Vince like a vulture over its prey. Austin steps onto the turnbuckles to raise his arms to the roaring crowd, returning to the canvas a moment later to confront Vince.

The 51-year old asked, "You got something to say?"

Austin replied, "Let me see if I got this straight. With all the damn explosions going on in the back, I thought you said you ordered Steve Austin to do something. You need to understand right now, Stone Cold Steve Austin does what he wants when he wants. I don't give a rat's ass who you are personally."

Vince said, "I'll tell you who I am. I am the proud owner of the World Wrestling Federation and furthermore, Austin, I'm your boss."

Austin cried, "That doesn't impress me one bit and quite frankly, I don't give a damn."

The WWF Chairman stated, "Well, let me make it more clear. And you just might give a damn about the consequences if you don't defend the Intercontinental Championship tonight."

Austin asked, "What'd those consequences be, punk?"

The meddle-aged man cried, "I don't want to get into that, alright?"

The IC Champion replied, "Let me tell you something about consequences. Stone Cold got his own. If anybody wants to see Vince McMahon get his ass whipped, give me a hell yeah!" The crowd chanted 'Hell Yeah', "If you didn't hear them, they said 'Hell Yeah'!"

Vince stated with some anger in his voice, "That's another thing I needed to talk to you about, your language!"

Stone Cold said, "Hell, son I'm trying to apologize. Hold the damn microphone up, we are not out here to talk about my language but a set of consequences and me defending the Intercontinental Championship. I won the damn thing fair and square last night. I ain't going to give you an answer right now. I am going to take my ass backstage, open up a can of beer along with eating a hot dog or two. And while thinking about your consequences, I'll come out later in the show to give you my answer. I'll tell you this right now, if Austin comes back out somebody is going to get their ass whipped! It might be you, Jim Ross, your precious official in his striped shirt and you could bet your bottom dollar, son, it might be your sorry ass." The bald Texan heads for backstage.

Michael Cole informed, "The Texas Rattlesnake is out of control! Nobody in the history of the World Wrestling Federation has driven a truck into a match and used it as a weapon like he did last night at D-Generation X: In Your House!"

Kevin Kelly added, "I think Austin is gonna go further tonight!" Jim Ross said that later on, they're going to show exclusive footage about the total destruction of the Hart Foundation caused by D-Generation X.

The first match of the night is a Tag-Team match between the Legion of Doom and The Godwins.

Hawk and Animal come out first followed by The Godwins with the new World Wrestling Federation Tag-Team Champions "Road Dog" Jesse James and "Bad Ass" Billy Gun in tow, making Kevin Kelly wonder why the New Age Outlaws are out here.

When the match reaches the 5 minute mark, Kane decides to cause some more destruction. He approaches the ring with Paul Bearer. The fat man's cheek is dark purple with obvious swelling.

From her locker room, Angel smiles over what her punch did.

Hawk is the only person in the ring when Kane enters. The Road Warrior had very little time to react when Kane does a piledriver on Hawk, the man stands up with hands on his hips.

Paul Bearer orders Kane to turn around.

The masked demon chokeslams and Tombstones poor Hawk. Kane and Paul walk up the ramp when Kane turns around and makes fire erupt on the entrance ramp.

The New Age Outlaws attack him until Animal comes to his partner's aid with a steel chair in hand. Road Dog and Billy Gun hide behind the Spanish announce team while medical staff attend to Hawk.

Returning from a commercial break, the Titantron replays what happened moments ago when Kane attacked Hawk with a piledriver, chokeslam and Tombstone.

In the ring, the WWF Tag-Team Champions issue an open Singles challenge for anyone in the locker room. They receive a participant in the form of Dude Love.

Referee Tim White calls for the bell when Billy Gun stomps away on Dude Love followed by driving Dude's head into the ring steps. The brown-haired man walks to the side of the ring when both combatants re-enter, Dude Love starts making a comeback until Billy Gun does a thumb to the eye and pressing Dude's throat against the top rope. Reversing an Irish Whip, Dude Love hooks Mr. Ass's arms for a backslide pin but Billy Gun kicks out. Retaliating, the blonde sends Dude Love to the canvas with a savage clothesline. Hooking the leg, Billy Gun earns a 2 count. The second New Age Outlaw Irish Whips his opponent into the opposing turnbuckle and wastes valuable time by pointing at his fellow partner. Dude Love moves out of the way from a leaping body splash pulling himself up with the ropes, the brown-haired man does right hands before catapulting Billy into the air with a back body drop. The blonde's head bounces off the turnbuckle pad 9 times then Dude Love prepares to deliver Sweet Chin Music however, Billy Gun trips him. After a little dancing, Mr. Ass Irish Whips Dude into the ropes for a clothesline only to have his opponent duck then counter with a DDT. Dude Love hooks the leg for the victory.

Removing his headset, Road Dog folds his steer chair, enters the ring and strikes Dude Love's skull.

Jim Ross promises they will still show exclusive footage of the Hart Foundation's destruction plus the rematch from last night between Stone Cold Steve Austin and Rocky Maivia.

The camera cuts to backstage to see Rocky talking with his fellow Nation of Domination members.

Michael Cole asked, "Rocky, what do you think Stone Cold's decision will be? Will he face you later on tonight?"

Rocky said, "Michael Cole, you sound like a half intelligent man. Nobody in their right mind wants to face The Rock one on one so I don't blame Stone Cold Steve Austin for one second for his indecisiveness about facing The Rock. For last night, I showed the entire world after kicking his sorry ass all around the ring that it wasn't about Austin 3:16, it was about The Rock 911 and that was exactly what he needed after I was through kicking his sorry ass. So I guaranteed tonight, The Rock will leave here with the Intercontinental title. The People's Champion. Hell, the best damn Intercontinental Champion there ever was. Heh heh, thank you very much."

A bit later, the Titantron shows the total destruction of the Hart Foundation just like JR promised. It starts with Shawn Michaels defeating the British Bulldog on September 22 in Birmingham, England in the UK for the WWF European Championship. The next footage shows Michaels defeating Bret Hart with his own finisher at the Survivor Series last month to obtain the WWF title, the humiliation they attempted on Jim "Anvil" Neidhart 2 weeks ago until Angel, Ken Shamrock and Sgt. Slaughter came to his rescue and finally last night at D-Generation X: In Your House when Owen Hart attacked Shawn Michaels.

The second match of the night is an inter gender Singles match between Flash Flunk and Angel.

Flunk is already in the ring ready for action when Angel's music plays.

The teen walks down the ramp and briefly looks at her opponent.

The camera caught footage of her bandaged hand as JR said, "There you can see the damage Angel received last night in the first ever Last Woman Standing match. What a war Angel waged against Luna Vachon, folks. The two put one another through glass windows, broke through walls, I mean everything was used as a weapon. Luna broke Angel's left hand using the top half of the steel steps yet despite of this, Angel delivered a slobber knocking retaliation against Luna. A chokeslam onto the the bottom half of the steps gave Angel the victory. From what we've been told Angel's broken hand doesn't require surgery." The youngest Superstar assigned to the WWF steps through the ropes in turn the lights return to normal.

Angel knows that Flash Flunk will most likely target her injured hand so she had to be careful during the match.

After the bell rings, both competitors circle each other.

Angel surprises Flunk with a kick to the mid-section followed by a huge back body drop off the ropes. She holds Flunk in the air, choking him only releasing him at the count of 4. Flunk is able to thwart a running body splash coming at his direction before climbing the turnbuckle he's situated at he jumps off it for an ax handle but Angel counters it with a drop kick. Flash Flunk feels like he had been hit by a truck Angel gains some height for a leg drop. The teen goes for a pin but Flunk kicks out at 2 Angel plants her opponent into the canvas with a DDT then locks in a Camel Clutch submission hold until Flunk breaks it with an electric chair counter. Flash Flunk places Angel in the Boston crab making the referee ask Angel if she wants to submit but the black-haired Superstar powers her way out of the hold. Angel jumps off the turnbuckle for an elbow drop. Escaping another pin attempt Flunk runs off the ropes ducking a clothesline and tries to do a hurricanrana but Angel changes it into a powerbomb. She signals for her finisher. Hoisting Flunk up onto her shoulder Angel hits the Dark Plunge. Hooking the leg, Angel wins by pin fall.

Tony Chimel said, "Here is your winner, Angel!"

Micheal Cole cried, "Flash Flunk didn't know what hit him."

Jim Ross stated, "I'll tell you one thing, ladies and gentlemen last night at D-Generation X: In Your House, what a match for the World Wrestling Federation Championship. The 'World's Most Dangerous Man' Ken Shamrock set to go one on one no doubt with the greatest athlete in the entire history of the World Wrestling Federation and gentlemen, it was something."

Cole nodded, "I agree. The three time champ Shawn Michaels in trouble, Ken Shamrock taking control of the match it was a high flying event all the way."

Kevin Kelly added, "It was a mixer of power and agility as both men displayed incredible skills. Shawn had the help of DX on the outside, Triple H and Chyna got involved on more than one occasion and certainly Shawn Michaels equally impressive."

Jim Ross said, "The bottom line is this, Shamrock had the Ankle Lock submission hold on Shawn Michaels. Shawn was a heartbeat away from tapping out when Triple H and Chyna intentionally got him disqualified to save the WWF title from the World's Most Dangerous Man. After the match Owen Hart would attack the WWF Champion which shocked everybody."

Kevin Kelly cried, "That will probably be the last time we ever see Owen Hart but Ken Shamrock certainly came within an eyelash of becoming World Wrestling Federation Champion and after the contest, Michael Cole caught these exclusive comments. Let's hear from the World's Most Dangerous Man."

Last night after the WWF Championship match

_Ken stood in his locker room trying to keep his anger in check after what transpired._

_Michael Cole said, "Shamrock, a victory over Shawn Michaels but by disqualification. I don't think that is not the way you wanted it to end."_

_Ken instantly replied, "No, that's not the way I wanted it to end!" He looked at the camera with an incensed look on his face, "Shawn Michaels, I did what I said I was going to do! I had you in my toehold and had you screaming like a baby until your two goons jumped in! Let me tell you this if I got to join the Royal Rumble and go through 29 guys to get to you, I feel sorry for those 29 other guys! It ain't over, it ain't over by a long shot! I will get you!" _

End of footage

The next part of the show involved an in-ring segment with DX.

Their music hits and all three members walk out.

Shawn wore a suit and sunglasses, Triple H wore black pants, black shirt with his name initials on it colored yellow and a black leather jacket.

Lastly, Chyna wore black pants, a black sleeveless shirt with her name on the front and her black hair tied in a braided ponytail.

They enter the ring and Shawn removes his jacket to do his pose as pyros go off. A moment later, the lights return to normal with Hunter holding a microphone.

In the middle of the ring was a folding table along with a pair of steel chairs, checkers and cards.

Triple H said, "Let's start with Sgt. Slaughter. Hey Sarge, the military police rode through town last night and shut you down. Sgt. you thought you were going to cut this young stud down, you were mistaken the only thing you cut down was your dignity. Pal, you're pathetic! And Sarge, next time your old lady yells out, 'The missile has landed!' in her sleep, tap her, wake her up and say, 'Don't worry, honey it's just a dream.' Because the reality is Triple H is too much of a man for both of ya."

Shawn grabbed the mic, "At D-Generation X: In Your House last night, Ken Shamrock found out that he is not quite dangerous enough to take the Heart Break Kid."

JR clarified, "Yeah, thanks to Triple H and Chyna."

Shawn went on, "The World's Most Dangerous Man got schooled by the Show Stopper, the Headliner, the Main Event, the True Icon of the World Wrestling Federation, the 'Heart Break Kid' Shawn Michaels. And for those of you scorning at home, HBK is still the World Wrestling Federation and the only Grand Slam winner in the history of the WWF. Now D-Generation X, after we scored our victories over Sgt. Slaughter and Ken Shamrock, once again someone tried to rain on our parade. That person being none other than Owen Hart. Now I have had my run-ins with the entire Hart Foundation and by now everyone knows that D-Generation X has destroyed the entire Hart family once and for all. But you know, the Hart family, all of them together are like one giant, stinky, smelly turd!"

Jim Ross cringed, "Oh good lord! Ladies and gentlemen, I apologize for that comment."

Shawn continues with his rant about knowing that Owen Hart is somewhere in the building and that he, Hunter and Chyna would play a game of strip poker until Owen showed his face. They ultimately had to take their game outside of the ring due to a Tag-Team match between Skull and 8-ball of the DOA and Jose Estrada, Jr. and Miguel Perez, Jr. of the Los Boricuas.

The moment the bell rings, Skull and 8-ball attack their opponents with ruthless brutality once Perez is out of the ring, the two DOA members double team on Jose and 8-ball finishes it with a vicious high knee that folds Jose inside-out. Picking up the opponent, 8-ball tags in Skull. The bald-headed man drives Jose's head into the turnbuckle before Irish Whipping him into the opposing one then drills Jose into the canvas with a running powerslam then a series of elbow drops. Skull tags 8-ball back in and Jose reverses an Irish Whip and prepares for a back body drop but 8-ball counters it with a kick and clothesline. Miguel breaks up a pin attempt and Skull momentarily comes in to his fellow DOA member's aid until the referee had to tell him to get out. Jose and Miguel take this opportunity to double-team on 8-ball.

The match continues to go back and forth until Savio Vega helps his team win by hitting Skull in the knee with a 2x4.

The Head Bangers were scheduled for action but DX was back in the ring continuing their game of strip poker.

Mosh tells them to leave but the three DX members won't budge so Thresher throws the card table over to prove their point except this leads to opposite consequences. DX knock Thresher virtually unconscious and Shawn was to about finish Mosh off when suddenly Owen attacks the WWF Champion and escapes through the crowd before Triple H can get his hands on him.

Next up, Jeff Jarrett makes his War Zone debut against the 458 pound mastodon Vader.

However, before the match can begin Luna Vachon and Goldust come down to ringside.

The damage on Luna's body tell the story. Stitched-up cuts marked where the shards of glass dug into her face when Angel tossed her through the window, she donned a back brace because of the chokeslam on the bottom steps and getting whipped repeatedly by an 8 foot long steel chain, her bandaged right hand placed in a wrist brace and bruises covered her arms. So yeah, Angel definitely left her mark on the Canadian-American.

Jarrett wins via count out after Goldust...ahem...flashes himself in front of Vader, resulting in Vader chasing the couple.

Some guy named Salvatore Sincere also wins by count out after Marc Mero escorts Sable to backstage when Sable disrobed herself instead of him.

After what seems like an eternity, the Intercontinental Title match comes.

The Nation of Domination theme played as Tony Chimel said, "The following contest scheduled for one fall is for the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Championship. Making his way to the ring from Miami, Florida, weighing 275 pounds, he is a member of the Nation of Domination, 'The Rock' Rocky Maivia!" When he enters the ring, he is automatically bombarded with 'Rocky Sucks' chants then the sound of shattering glass hit, "And his opponent from Victorian, Texas, weighing 252 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion, Stone Cold Steve Austin!"

The Texas Rattlesnake walks out in street clothes instead of his ring gear much to Vince's displeasure. The champion enters the squared circle and steps onto the turnbuckle to flash his title belt to the fans.

Vince grabs a microphone and steps through the ropes.

The middle-aged man said, "You don't look like you're ready to compete here tonight."

Stone Cold answered, "Hell, son I'm always prepared to compete. You saying that just because I'm wearing jeans, I can't wrestle?"

Vince shook his head, "No you wanna jeans, it's alright. Let's go ahead and wrestle."

The Intercontinental Champion informed, "Whoa, it's not that easy. You see, I went back and had my hotdog, I had couple of beers and I decided, Vince that I ain't gonna wrestle because I already whipped his ass once I will not do it tonight. You keep talking about your little consequences so I wanna know what you're preparing to do. What are you going to do? Are you going to fire me?"

Rocky advise, "Vince, The Rock thinks you should fire him."

Vince told him, "You stay out of this." He looked at Austin again, "I'm not going to fire you. What I am going to do, Steve Austin, is strip you of the Intercontinental title and give it to The Rock!"

Stone Cold warned, "If you think for one second that you can strip this title from Stone Cold Steve Austin, take it from my hands right now and I'll knock your damn teeth out. What I will do, Vince, since I have already been Intercontinental Champion and Tag-Team Champions, there is only one belt in the Federation that I am interested in and that is the World Wrestling Federation Championship belt!"

Jim Ross asked, "Hear that, Shawn Michaels?"

The Texan stated, "So what I'm going to do, Rock is forfeit the title to you tonight because I have bigger fish to fry. So go ahead and take the damn thing because I don't want it anymore." Rocky looked apprehensive, "Take it."

Vince cried, "Take it." The young stud took it, "Ladies and gentlemen..."

Stone Cold cut the WWF owner off, "Shut up. Shake my hand, champ. Trust me. Trust me, champ, this is opening up."

Jerry the "King" Lawler wondered, "You trust a snake?" The two shake hands.

Vince announced, "Ladies and gentlemen the new Intercontinental Champion, The Rock!" Stone Cold holds Rocky's arm high before applauding. Maivia looks at his IC title with a smile on his face.

Being his usual deceiving self, Steve Austin gives him the Stunner without warning much to a roaring crowd.

'Good one!' Angel thought laughing so hard that tears were falling from her eyes.

Stone Cold grabbed the mic, "DTA, Rock! Don't Trust Anybody! That is your Intercontinental Champion laying right there on his ass! You talk about your precious TV ratings, who says you can't agree with me because Steve Austin has got plans for the belt and it ain't got a damn thing to do with wrestling. All you got to do is tune in next week same Stone Cold time, same Stone Cold channel!" Vince dons an angered scowl over the fact that he fell for the Texas Rattlesnake's trick.

He steps onto the ring apron when Austin returns to the ring for one last hurrah with the Intercontinental Championship then Austin runs into the ropes sending Vince off the apron. McMahon instantly becomes furious though Angel finds it hilarious.

Packing up her stuff, Angel exits the arena. When she reaches the parking lot, she crosses paths with Luna. The two glare at each other.

Angel mocked, "Oh, I'm sorry did I beat you up too much? Do I need to kiss your booboos to make them feel better?"

Luna snapped, "Shut up, filth! You just got lucky! You knew that I had you close to losing until you surprised me!"

Angel laughed, "Heh heh heh, is that so? You landed shots, I'll give you that but I still whipped your ass like a government mule. The way your body is at the moment proves it. You broke my hand so I returned the favor when I broke yours. If you want a measure of revenge then come give it a try." The black-haired teenager offers Luna the first blow.

The injured female Superstar concludes that discretion is better than risk being further injured. The blonde walks away.

Turning around, Angel is about to continue her way toward the hotel when her cell phone rings. She reaches into her pocket for it.

She answered, "Hello?"

_The voice on the other line said, "Angel, this Doctor Richard. Our ambulance brought Joan in earlier today."_

Angel asked, "Why? Something happened?" Angel and Joan are about as close as any adoptive child and parent can be in terms of a relationship.

_Dr. Richard cried, "Well, I hope you prepare yourself because what I am about to tell may shock you. Angel, Joan suffered a heart attack this morning."_

Angel blinked in shock, "Oh, my god! How is that possible? When I came over to the orphanage for Thanksgiving she looked perfectly healthy, I didn't see anything unusual."

_The man informed, "Come down to the hospital and I'll explain."_ Angel nods before hanging up.

Upon arrival at the hospital she automatically asks which room Joan is in. Thanking the receptionist, Angel heads for room 203.

Doctor Richard walks out of the patient's room when Angel shows up. Angel places her hands on her knees to catch her breath before straightening.

Richard said, "Ah, glad you could make it."

Angel said still a little out of breath, "I got here as quick as I could. Can you take me to see her?" Richard nods, opening the door for her.

Stepping inside the room, Angel places her hands over her mouth upon seeing Joan hooked up to vital monitors and wearing an oxygen mask. Angel slowly walks to Joan's bedside and gently caresses the woman's cheek hoping for a reaction but gets none. Stepping outside of the room, Richard closes the door.

"How did this happen?" Angel asked, her mind racing at a thousand miles per hour.

Richard replied, "From what the EMTs told me, Joan apparently been having chest pain for a while."

Angel glared, "And yet she didn't tell anyone?"

Richard stated professionally, "Calm yourself, Angel blood tests revealed that Joan has an extremely rare type of heart disease that no medical scientist has ever seen. There is currently no cure for it. We're doing everything we can but I am afraid her chances of surviving are slim."

Angel asked, "How long does she have to live, doctor?"

The man said grimly, "At the rate this disease is progressing, Joan has a year and a half at best." Angel lowers her head, her long black hair concealing her face as she feels her heart sink.

She mumbled quietly, "Then that means she won't live to see me turn 20 years old."

Richard placed a hand on her shoulder sympathetically, "I'm so sorry, Angel." Angel sits on her hotel room bed then breaks down.

Tears run down her face unchecked when she hears a knock on her door. It opens to reveal Kane standing there. The masked man somehow managed to slip out of Paul Bearer's line of sight. He listened in on the conversation at the hospital without his sister knowing.

He walked up to her, _"Angel."_ Angel looks at him before the tears return and she hugs like he's her lifeline.

Doing the first thing that comes to mind, Kane wraps his arms around her as he feels his shirt getting wet. For several minutes they remain like that until steady breathing tells Kane that Angel cried herself to sleep. Picking her up the Big Red Machine places her under the covers. Not caring about what Paul Bearer will do, Kane decides to stay with Angel for the night to keep an eye on her in case she tries to slit her wrists due to her current state of mind.

A/N: That's chapter 14 done.

Stone Cold Steve Austin is still one of the best Superstars to have ever stepped foot inside the WWE. I liked his rebellious attitude and his feud with Vince McMahon, it was the one of the greatest during 1997-1999 of the Attitude Era. He flipped Vince off and got away with it. I mean how many people in real life would love to do that with a boss they didn't like and got away with it?

Angel received terrible news about Joan's extremely rare heart disease not to mention how long Joan has to live.

Originally, I was planning on having Undertaker comforting Angel after he overheard the conversation but I chose Kane instead since Angel is showing him human compassion without Paul Bearer knowing about it.

30+ reviews to this story, nice! Thank you, everyone.

Read and review

Stay tuned for chapter 15.

Vader 23A


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Emotionally Unstable

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC.

Sister of Darkness

Next week's episode of Raw is War takes place in Durham, New Hampshire.

Jim Ross greeted, "Hello again, everybody and welcome to WWF Raw! We are in Durham, New Hampshire in the sold-out arena and people have been turned away."

The Undertaker's Bells and Thunder theme suddenly plays as the arena is bathed in the purple light and fog.

The Phenom steps into the arena with Angel by his side.

Jim Ross stated, "As the Phenom makes to the ring, I'm Jim Ross along with Kevin Kelly at ringside. Our colleague Michael Cole is standing in the ring in preparation for an interview with perhaps the greatest Superstar in WWF history."

Kevin Kelly added, "And Jim it seems lately wherever the Undertaker has been, Kane has not been far behind. We understand that a major announcement is set to go down about the 1998 Royal Rumble."

The Oklahoma cowboy cried, "Shawn Michaels will no doubt be listening to this interview. The Undertaker has certainly been the most tormented Superstar as of late thanks to that heinous Paul Bearer and of course, his younger brother Kane." The Lord of Darkness walks up the steps, brings the lights up and enters the ring with Angel.

Michael Cole said, "Ladies and gentlemen, the Undertaker!" The crowd erupted before quieting down, "Undertaker, the match has been signed. January 18, 1998, San Jose, California, the Royal Rumble. You will meet the 'Heart Break Kid' Shawn Michaels for the WWF Championship but there is one stipulation. It will be a Casket match."

Undertaker informed, "I've fought Shawn Michaels on two occasions and nothing has really been settled but one issue and that is I can beat Shawn Michaels at will. You see, Shawn when you won the World Wrestling Federation title you thought you had the world in your hand. But what comes with the title is the number 1 contender so what it means is you have to look into the eyes of the Reaper and you know when you look into them one on one, you can't beat me."

Michael reminded, "However, Undertaker, it will be in a Casket match."

Undertaker replied, "My history in Casket matches is legendary. In all my history, I have lost one major Casket match and it took 10 of the World Wrestling Federation's top talent to stick me into that casket. When I count up everybody in D-Generation X I don't see 10 people and I doubt you have 10 people to help you, Shawn so what it boils down to is that at the Royal Rumble you better give your soul to the Lord because the rest of you will belong to me. And when that fateful night is over, somebody is gonna Rest...in...Peace." The interview is cut short by Kane's music.

The masked demon and Paul Bearer walk to the ring with Kevin Kelly asking if the Phenom is going to stand up to his younger brother.

Jim Ross answered, "It looks as if the Undertaker would be given that opportunity because the Undertaker's brother Kane and that hideous Paul Bearer are not coming to the ring for a family reunion. This is perhaps the moment we have been waiting for." Kane stepped over the ropes, "This could get very physical in a hurry."

The two brothers stand face to face. Out of the corner of Kane's eye he can see that Angel used makeup to cover her red, puffy eyes.

Paul Bearer grabbed a microphone, "Well, well, well, what a lovely family portrait this is. A happy holiday portrait. The only thing missing, Undertaker is your parents! The parents that you murdered!"

JR shook his head, "That's terrible."

The fat man went on, "And here in front of you is your brother who you sat under the Christmas tree with, opened presents with and watched the train go around, remember? He suffered for 20 years and it's all your fault!"

'Shut up, vermin!' Angel thought venomously.

Paul Bearer said, "All the agony of all the WWF Superstars that are going through right now is all your fault! The list is growing each day. I'm giving you one more chance, Deadman. One more chance to step up to the plate. One more chance to be a man for all your leeches of the night! You must face your brother. Yes, you must face him!"

Kane slaps his older brother so hard that it sends the Undertaker's long hair over his face. The Phenom removes it and blocks a second slap, locking eyes with Kane. Shaking his head the Demon of Death Valley leaves the ring. He walks up the ramp as Kane makes flames erupt from the turnbuckles. On the entrance ramp, Undertaker looks at his brother, which Kane looks back.

Without warning, Paul Bearer finds himself face first on the canvas after getting hit by what felt like an invisible anvil. The microphone levitates into Angel's hand.

She advised, "Paul, it'd be best if you just shut up for a while." Dropping the mic, Angel and Undertaker return backstage.

The first match is a Singles match between Jerry the "King" Lawler and Taka Michinoku .

Lawler's music plays as Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 20 minute time limit. Making his way to the ring from Memphis, Tennessee, weighing 248 pounds, Jerry the 'King' Lawler." He removes his jacket and crown hat as Taka's theme came next, "And his opponent from Japan, weighing 187 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation Light Heavyweight Champion, Taka Michinoku."

While the match starts, Angel sits on a chair in her locker room. The Undertaker sits on the wooden bench close by, he's no fool when it comes to seeing emotion. He knows that the calm expression Angel wore during the interview was just a mask. He replays what Angel told him this morning in his head.

Flashback

_Angel woke up after a depressing last night. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes Angel saw that Kane left most likely to prevent Paul Bearer from getting suspicious about his absence. Realizing that laying in bed wouldn't help matters, Angel got out and dressed for the day. Riding the elevator down to the lobby Angel eats breakfast then went to the park._

_Sitting on an empty swing, the 18-year old began swinging. When Dr. Richard said that Joan would die in little under 2 years, Angel felt her heart shatter into pieces._

_Undertaker began searching for his sister when he finished showering after working out in the gym. He looked everywhere in the hotel. Angel wasn't in the lobby, not in the gym, nowhere. He asked Owen if he knew where Angel was and the blonde told him that she most likely went to the park. Thanking him, Undertaker left._

_He arrived at the park and could've sworn his heart broke. Angel was swinging with her head down. Whatever it was, it really effected her._

_Undertaker approached her, " Angel." When she looked up, Undertaker saw that her eyes didn't have that normal shiny glow instead they were dull._

_Angel said, "Hi, big brother."_

_The Deadman asked, "What's wrong? You look like the world had just come crashing down on you."_

_Angel lowered her head again, "That's because after Raw last week, I received a phone call from Dr. Richard. Joan...she...she suffered a heart attack last week so she was brought in. When I arrived at the hospital they brought her to, Richard led me to Joan's room. She was laying there in a hospital bed hooked up to vital monitors and wearing an oxygen mask. Blood tests revealed that Joan has an extremely rare type of heart disease that no medical scientist has ever seen. This disease is also really vicious. Do you know how long Joan has to live?"_

_Undertaker shook his head, "No, I don't. How long?"_

_Angel stood and buried her face in his chest, "Richard said that at the rate this heart disease is progressing she will only live for a year and a half at best." She looked at him with tears threatening to spill out, "That means she won't be around to see me turn 20." Angel buried her face in his chest again._

_Undertaker wrapped his arms around her when he feels her beginning to cry. Angel and Joan were very close, that he could tell from the way those two interacted during when Angel invited him and Kane over to the orphanage for Thanksgiving._

End of flashback

The Phenom feels concern enter his dark soul. At her current state of mind, Angel's like a volcano about to erupt one negative remark can set her off on a rampage. If that happens, may God have mercy on those unfortunate to be in her way.

The match between Taka Michinoku and Jerry the "King" Lawler ends in DQ when Brian Christopher attacks Taka but the WWF Light Heavyweight Champion is able to fend both of them off.

The Nation of Domination theme hits as Faarooq leads them to ring.

Despite being assaulted with "Rocky Sucks" chants, Rocky Maivia is all smiles.

He said, "Thank you very much but what's important is that The Rock introduces to all of you here the new undisputed Intercontinental Champion. The People's Champion and the damn best Intercontinental Champion there ever was. The champ is unfortunately a very unhappy man and that's for the fact that Stone Cold Steve Austin stole The Rock's Intercontinental title. No, no, no, he stole our Intercontinental belt. Now I will say this, Stone Cold Steve Austin as the undisputed Intercontinental Champion of the World World Federation, I order you to come out here and give The Rock what is rightfully his: The Intercontinental belt!" As if on cue, the shattered glass music plays.

The Texas Rattlesnake walks out to the entrance wearing jeans and his vest.

He spoke into his own microphone, "If I heard you right, you are ordering me out to the ring. If you haven't been watching, son, you don't order Steve Austin to do a damn thing! You wanna know how I do what I want when I want the same way your buddies learned. Hell, I ram my damn pickup truck all over their asses. Rocky, I whipped your ass not only for stealing the belt from me but also for being a piece of trash. I forfeited that belt to you because for once in my life I was in a good mood and I had some mercy on your junky ass. You want your little...shut your mouth or I'll sow your damn lips closed. You are going to find out where your belt's at, grab yourself a little monitor in order to stick around because I got something to show you and you gonna understand, Rock when you mess with the 316, you are in way over your head you just don't know about it." He returns backstage.

Maivia spoke up, "I will say this to you, Stone Cold Steve Austin. You come out calling the shots like you're The Rock but you really don't have it like that. I tell you right now you have one hour to return with The Rock's property and if you don't, I guarantee you that The Rock and the Nation will search this entire building until we find you, drag you back here, beat you and let all these people know what The Rock and the Nation think of you. As a matter of fact you got exactly..." He looked at his watch, "59 minutes and 30 seconds." He lets out a cocky laugh.

The second match on the card is Dude Love looking for some retribution against "Road Dog" Jesse James after the cowardly attack the World Wrestling Federation Tag-Team Champions did on him when Dude defeated Billy gun last week.

Dude Love is the first to come out returning high-fives to the fans then waits in the ring for his opponent. The WWF Tag-Team Champions enter next and Road Dog removes his sunglasses and vest before handing his half of the titles to referee Tim White. Billy Gun sits at the announce table for commentary. Right before the bell goes off, "Angel of Darkness" plays as Angel walks down the isle.

Billy Gun wondered, "My, my, my, who might this hot young woman be?"

Jim Ross figured it out, "It looks like Angel will be joining us for commentary as well."

Angel shook his hand, "Hello again, JR." She sits down to place her own headset on.

Tim White signals for the bell.

Dude Love also hopes to score a second win over the WWF Tag-Team Champions.

Road Dog mocks his opponent before Dude grabs a hold of Road Dog's arm and starts twisting it before Jesse James counters with a thumb to the eye. He taunts Dude Love again by wiggling his legs. The brown-haired man corners his foe in a turnbuckle corner until Road Dog reverses their positions, Dude Love blocks a right hand and battles his way out of the corner and drives his elbow into the Tag-Team Champion's face when Jesse James comes off the ropes. Dude next pins him to the canvas with a side headlock.

Jim Ross said, "Billy, I can say this. You guys have been double-teaming everybody and been called a lot of names but the most appropriate name for you guys are the New Age Outlaws. At least that's my take on it."

Billy gun replied in approval, "You know, Jim Ross for once in your life, you probably got a good idea there. I kind of like that New Age Outlaws thing, I'm glad I came up with that."

Michael Cole said, "JR, he like something you came up with."

Angel rolled her eyes, "Are you retarded or just stupid, Cole? Of course, Billy Gun liked what JR said." Getting to his feet Road Dog Irish Whips Dude Love to break the side headlock but Dude knocks him back down with a shoulder tackle and Road Dog returns the favor with a knee to the gut. After delivering a right hand, Jesse James calls out to his tag-team partner. Dude Love ducks a clothesline and slides out of the ring to attack Mr. Ass however, Road Dog jumps off the ring apron to hit Dude Love with a forearm. Billy Gun lands a few cheap shots before rolling him back into the ring. The blonde returns to the announce table to resume commentary.

Michael Cole said, "Road Dog now in control of Dude Love in the ring after a little help from Billy Gun."

Angel cried in distaste, "Guess that's to be expected from a duo of sore losers."

Billy Gun flashed a cool smile, "I almost forgot about you there, beautiful. Angel, was is it? How long has a hot chick like you been in the WWF?"

Angel looked at him, "First off, that kind of flattery won't work on me. Secondly, I've been in this company for almost a year now. Try that kind of flirting again, champ and I'll neuter both you and your buddy Road Dog." Jesse James shows off again before going for a pin, Dude Love kicks out at 1. The one half of the WWF Tag-Team Champions launches a kick to the small of Dude's back as the brown-haired man uses the ropes to pull himself up. Bringing him to the center of the ring, Road Dog hits a standing drop kick. The cocky young man Irish Whips Dude Love into the opposing turnbuckle before wasting precious time show boding. When he races toward his opponent, Dude shows shades of Mankind by driving the Mandible Claw down Road Dog's throat and ripping his own hair out. Outside of the ring, Dude slams his opponent's face into the steel guard railing then strikes Billy Gun. Returning to the squared circle, he unloads on Road Dog until the champ is laying against the bottom turnbuckle. Dude Love gains some distance for a running knee and after that rocks back and forth like Mankind does, perhaps indicating the metamorphosis back to the deranged individual. Dude stands against the turnbuckle tapping his foot on the canvas like he's going to do Sweet Chin Music but when Road Dog turns around, he finishes the cocky Jesse James with his DDT finisher. Hooking the leg, Dude Love wins by pin fall.

Removing his headset, Billy Gun folds his chair and enters the ring. Dude Love thwarts the attack and clotheslines both of them out to the outside. Dude chases Billy Gun up the ramp when Road attacks him from behind. The WWF Tag-Team Champions ready the brown-haired man for a double-team suplex. This prompts Angel to assist.

Removing her own headset, Angel quickly runs up to the entrance ramp. Seeing the teen approaching, the Tag-Team champs let go of Dude Love to target her but Angel grasps them by the throat then with a yell, she double chokeslams them on the steel girder. Eying the end of the entrance ramp ahead of her, Angel shoves Road Dog off the ledge with one hand. A sickening splat of bone against concrete can be heard. Turning her gaze towards Billy Gun, she uses the Dark Plunge on him.

The next match saw the Raw debut of Mark Henry against the Brooklyn Brawler.

Mark Henry made his debut in the WWF last year but broke his ankle during training in November of that same year. He spent an entire year at rehab for that injury.

The World's Strongest Man displays his amazing strength as he dominates the Brooklyn Brawler. He ends the match with a bear hug submission hold, possibly breaking a few ribs with those massive arms of his.

Angel returns to her locker room in time to see Vince about to confront Owen Hart.

The WWF Chairman emerges from the curtain to a decent ovation out of the crowd. He returns high-fives to them before entering the ring and Tony Chimel hands his the microphone.

Vince said, "Owen Hart, I know you are here tonight. You've been spotted. I know you can hear my voice wherever you are in this arena and I must inform you that you have been endangering, indeed the safety of the ringside fans with your antics. You've been crawling over ringside fans interfering in matches with Shawn Michaels and make no mistake, I don't give a damn about Shawn Michaels. It's just that you are endangering the safety of ringside fans by coming in and out. That will not be tolerated! I know you can hear me. I'd like to remind you, Owen that you are still under contract with the World Wrestling Federation and as such I am ordering you to appear here in this ring right now." A few minutes pass before Owen walks through the crowd to step over the guard railing in street clothes. Walking up the steps, he enters the ring.

The middle-aged man asked him, "What's this all about and who do you think you are?"

Removing his sunglasses, Owen answered, "Who do I think I am? Who the hell do you think you are? Do you think I owe a goddamn apology, I don't think so. I am sick and tired of trying to please everyone around here and the bullshit stops right here!" The fans roar in delight as Owen continued, "Now my brother Bret, Neidhart and Bulldog, they did what they had to do. Now it's time for me to do what I have to do and that is to remain here in the World Wrestling Federation to continue our family's legacy! I spent 9 years breaking my back day after day to earn a reputation around here and nobody, I mean nobody, is going to run me out of this company and you know exactly who I am talking about."

Vince nodded, "I have a pretty good idea who you're talking about. You are talking about the self-proclaimed Showstopper, right?. You're talking about the Icon. You're talking about the WWF Champion Shawn Michaels and isn't that really what this whole thing about? You attempting to gain the only title that has eluded you in your career here. This is all about the WWF title, isn't it?"

Owen snarled, "How much of a dumbass are you? Is that what you think this is about? You think I give a damn about a worthless title, a piece of leather with tin on it? This is real life, Vince, this is real life. My life, my reputation, my respect, my dignity! And McMahon, don't you get me wrong. I am not asking you I am telling you exactly what I'm going to do and that is make Shawn Michaels' life a living hell."

Jim Ross stated, "That's what going around these days."

Vince started, "Let me tell you..."

Owen placed the mic towards his lips, "You listen to me for a second. You can call me the sole survivor or the black sheep, I don't give a shit!" He looked into the camera, "Shawn Michaels, this is real life not a game. You started it now it's time for this 'little nugget' to end it!"

'Michaels has a big bulls-eye painted on him along with Helmsley.' Angel thought.

The WWF Chairman informed, "Alright. Now let let me tell you what I'm going to do, Mr. Hart. I believe we have uniformed security that I'd like to ask to come to the ring. The reason why what I am asking this is to ensure that we do not endanger our ringside fans because next week, you're going to come down that ramp like any WWF Superstar. You are going to compete in this ring next week just like every other WWF Superstar, alright?" The cops enter the ring as Vince folds his arms behind his back but dons a nervous expression when he sees Owen slowly approaching him like a predator ready to pounce.

Grabbing the Chairman's jacket, he says something to Vince before harshly letting him go. He exits the ring with the cops.

Angel exits her locker room since her match is next. Undertaker follows her.

Luna Vachon is already waiting in the ring when Angel's music plays. The arena dims to purple and blue lighting as fog hugged the ground.

Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first accompanied by the Undertaker, from Seattle, Washington, Angel!" She entered, "And her opponent, Luna Vachon!"

Luna ordered this rematch despite her doctor telling her to wait for her injuries to fully heal. Angel could only assume that their Last Woman Standing match dealt a severe blow to Luna's pride.

The bell rings and Angel wins a tie-up and shoves Luna away. Looking into her eyes, Luna sees that the usually kindness is replaced with turmoil. Vachon unloads with punches that Angel barely feels, Angel glares at her before throwing Luna into the turnbuckle to release punishment on her. She whips her head around to intimidate Tim White. Wrapping her hands around Luna's throat the teenager throws the blonde three-quarters across the ring. Luna screams in pain when she feels her still injured ribs hit the canvas. The fight spills to the outside. Luna slams Angel's left hand onto the steel steps with a loud smack, Angel grunts as she shakes her hand. She thwarts a second attempt and drives the Canadian-American spine first into the ring post. Angel next rips the staples open causing the cuts on Luna's face to bleed. She rolls into the ring to break the 10 count. Continuing to dish out more pain, Angel brings Luna back into the ring. The blonde is able to get to a turnbuckle when her opponent reaches down to grab her, Luna spits in Angel's face. Repulsed by this, Angel snaps stomping on Luna's still injured ribs way beyond the count of 5. Tim White calls for the bell.

Tony Chimel declared, "The winner of this bout as a result of disqualification, Luna!" Angel looks at them with shock.

She walks up to Tim White and proceeds to chokeslam him. Angel drags Luna out of the ring and knocks some of her teeth out with an exceptionally hard right hand. Not letting up, the black-haired teenager obtains the ring bell and hits it with the hammer a few times before ruthlessly slamming the bell against Luna's skull. After that, Angel clears the announce table before sending the blonde through it with a Jackknife Powerbomb. Pounding her chest Angel screams in primal fury. After letting her rage subside she departs with the Undertaker behind her.

The deadline for Stone Cold Steve Austin to return the Intercontinental Championship to The Rock arrives.

Stone Cold Steve Austin stands on a bridge. He tells Rocky Maivia to don some diving gear because he's going to need it. He tosses Rocky's cell phone and beeper before he finally throws the IC title into the river below.

The main event finally comes with the Legion of Doom taking on D-Generation X leaders Shawn Michaels and Triple H.

The camera cuts to the blondes in the catering area.

JR asked, "Shawn, are you concerned at all on the fact that you two are marked men?"

Triple H chuckled, "Not in the least. Owen can make all the threats he wants but he can't win the war against DX. In mere moments we are going to prove that by defeating Road Warriors Animal and Hawk."

The Oklahoma cowboy asked another question, "What about Angel? After witnessing the brutality she unleashed on Luna are you worried that you can happen to you?"

Shawn smiled arrogantly, "Oh, please JR. That twit hasn't provided enough of an impact to make us fear her. She is a foolish, little buffoon who acts all big while in reality she doesn't have a set." Little do the fools know Angel heard every word they said and quite frankly, she feels her rage rising to the surface.

She decides to wait until after their Tag-Team match to attack. That is if she can hold the rage back long enough.

Animal and Triple H start the match off.

The Legion of Doom never had the opportunity to face D-Generation X before so this was an opportunity they couldn't afford to pass up.

Animal and Triple H enter a lock up like two bulls testing each other that ends in a draw. They enter a second lock up which Triple H wins and he sends Animal into the ropes then strikes the Road Warrior in the face with a high knee. Going for a pin, Animal kicks out at 1. Dragging the man over to his corner Hunter tags Shawn Michaels in. The WWF Champion knees Animal in the gut before Hunter steps onto the apron. Acting cocky Shawn hits a European uppercut. He jumps off the top rope for an axe handle only to run into a clothesline that almost takes Shawn's head off. Animal claws his way towards Hawk who has his hand stretched out but Animal is unable to reach him thanks to Shawn.

The announce team know what DX's plan is. They intend to keep the Road Warrior from tagging Hawk in.

Shawn distracts the referee, allowing Triple H to do a couple of cheap shots behind the official's back.

As Angel watches the match, she feels her self-restraint rapidly deteriorating. If either one of these teams doesn't win she will decide it for them.

Her prayer gets answered when a rested Animal has Shawn up on his shoulders in an electric chair and stops Triple H before sending both him and Shawn on the canvas. Hawk fights off the New Age Outlaws who appeared during the duration of the match. Back inside the ring, Animal has Hunter and Shawn bonking heads until Chyna gets them disqualified with a low blow to Animal then sends him off his feet with hitting the WWF Championship against his back. Road Dog knocks Hawk out with chloroform or something close to it. With the Road Warrior out in the ring, Billy Gun pulls out an electric shaver and proceeds to publicly humiliate Hawk by shaving his mohawk off.

Triple H and Shawn Michaels look on laughing at their opponents. Little do they know that a certain Superstar is about to end this celebration.

The lights go out and Kane's Burned them plays, making everyone believe that Kane is about to add another victim to his list. Flames explode on the entrance ramp bathing the arena in red light.

Everybody in the ring stops what they're doing when they see Angel walking slowly and methodically toward them. The camera catches a glimpse of her face. Her sclera are black but what strikes out as the most disturbing are her eyes, instead of the usual green they are now blood red.

Stepping over the ropes, Angel attacks everyone within her line of sight. She drills the New Age Outlaws to the canvas with a vicious chokeslam that could've broken their backs, Angel feels Triple H attack her from behind this only serves to enrage her more if that was possible. Turning around, she drops him on his head with a Tombstone. Chyna suffers a Jackknife Powerbomb and Shawn ends up on the receiving end of a Dark Plunge.

Animal uses this opening to escape with Hawk.

Angel imitates Kane by raising her arms and throwing them back down to have flames erupt from the turnbuckles. Kane's music plays again.

Jim Ross said, "My god, it looks like the scene of a car wreck! Bodies are everywhere! Angel is usually a very calm person why did she snap all of a sudden?" Angel departs from the carnage she left in the ring.

By the time the show ends, Angel calms down enough for both her eyes and sclera return to their normal color. After showering Angel dons her sleepwear, she decides to read Rain of Fire for a while before retiring to bed.

A/N: Chapter 15 done. I think it's safe to say that you don't piss Angel off if you know what's good for you. DX and the New Age Outlaws found that out.

Well, we are nearing the end of 1997.

Read and Review.

Stay tuned for chapter 16.

Vader 23A


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Confrontation

Disclaimer: I down the WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC.

Sister of Darkness

The Raw is War of next week is a Christmas special edition.

Red and green glitter pours down inside the arena amongst an ecstatic crowd.

Jim Ross said, "Hello again, everybody and welcome to WWF Raw! Happy holidays, everybody! No worries expected, tonight we're going to find out who's been naughty or nice."

Micheal Cole cried, "Michael Cole along with Kevin Kelly and Good Ol' JR. A lot of Christmas presents from WWF Superstars to their fans."

Kevin Kelly heard DX's music, "And what these gentlemen might have planned, JR, well I hope the censors are ready."

Jim Ross informed, "Folks, we've been tipped off as to what might happen here tonight involving D-Generation X and we are prepared for any holiday surprise they might spring on us." Both male members emerged, "Our censors are standing by and as expected, here comes the WWF Champion Shawn Michaels along with Triple H and Chyna. You gotta wonder what those men are wearing, if not any, underneath those robes." All three members of the authority defying group step into the ring.

Shawn Michaels does his flexing pose while Triple H stands right by him doing the DX chop.

Michaels obtained a microphone, "Now I wanna know if all the fans of the World Wrestling Federation have been good little boys and girls. Because if you have then D-Generation X has a present especially for you but until we get to that, we got a little business to care of. Tell them, Triple H."

Hunter grabbed the mic, "The Legion of Doom. The Road Warriors, the greatest tag-team in the history of the world, a career some 15 years in the making all aiming for one day in which Degeneration X brought it all to a screeching halt. That brings me to the New Age Outlaws Road Dog and Billy Gun. We hear you two boys want to take credit of ending the careers of the Road Warriors well, boys you come along like a couple of vultures picking the bones off our kill and that's all that was. If you know what's best for your health, you stay out of DX's business. That next brings me to Owen Hart, the baby of the Hart family." The crowd chanted Owen's name, "Go ahead and cheer for him because you see last week, I won the Rock, Paper, Scissors contest against the greatest player Shawn Michaels. I got the scissors, he got the paper. What that means is I get Owen on a silver platter! Owen Hart, I'm gonna be your worst nightmare and send you packing where you belong, pal. Being the baby of the Hart family, if you need a pacifier to suck on I got one for you!"

Kevin Kelly wondered, "How disrespectful can you be?"

Shawn took over, "Now let's get to the Undertaker. Undertaker, you couldn't beat me the first time, couldn't beat me the second time and believe me the third time is not going to be a charm for you. At Hell in the Cell, I beat you like a redheaded step child."

Kevin Kelly asked, "How about 16 stitches, Shawn? Remember that?"

The WWF Champion said, "And Undertaker you could ask any woman in the world. The Heart Break Kid does not rest in peace, in fact he can stay up all night long!" He thrust his hips forward to improvise it, "Now just like we promised, D-Generation X is gonna give you fans of the World Wrestling Federation a special Christmas present." Both him and Triple H removed their robes to reveal holiday boxers, "On behalf on D-Generation X, we would like to wish you all a merry Christmas!" They then remove their boxers to expose their manhood and butts. The shot gets censored. However, the crowd loves it.

The crowd gets even more excited when "Angel of Darkness" plays. Angel walks down the ramp in purple and blue lighting with a microphone of her own. She enters the ring and glares at DX.

The male fans wolf whistle at the female wrestler which Angel doesn't mind. The mayhem she caused last week caused them to have hot dreams of Angel. Some even dream of making love with her.

One guy said, "Damn, Angel's hotter in person! I'm going to pass out from an overload!"

The second guy nodded, "I think I'm going to experience an overload too."

Angel said, "You know, Shawn I was backstage and I couldn't help but hear how you said that the Undertaker couldn't beat you the first two times. Well, let me clarify on that. You see the first time you two fought against each other was at Ground Zero where you experienced what happens when you anger the Deadman. That was your fault, Michaels. Remember the chair shot after Bret Hart spat in your face at Summerslam? The Undertaker hasn't forgotten about that. I will admit you can swing the hell out of a chair. Your first match against each other ended due to disqualification because many officials got in the way. The second time you two fought was in the first ever Hell in a Cell match at Bad Blood: In Your House two months ago. There Shawn you were brutalized by the Deadman and there wasn't a damn thing your fellow Degenerates could do about it because the cell door was padlocked shut until you knocked down a cameraman. Even though you escaped the demonic structure you still weren't safe from the Undertaker's wrath because he caused you to fall 20 feet off the ledge of the cell onto the announce table below. The only reason why you're still champion is due to Kane Tombstoning Undertaker. Shawn, you know perfectly well that if Kane hadn't interfered you would've been dropped on your head and the Undertaker would be WWF Champion again. They say third time's the charm. At the 1998 Royal Rumble you and Undertaker will square off for the WWF Championship in a Casket match, something that you have never been in. Last week, I pretty much showed you along with the New Age Outlaws that the Undertaker is not the only dangerous individual you need to worry about. If you had forgotten or chose to, allow me to refresh your memory. Turn your gaze towards the Titantron." The Titantron starts playing.

Footage of last week

_Animal has Hunter and Shawn bonking heads until Chyna gets them disqualified with a low blow to Animal then sends him off his feet by hitting the WWF Championship against his back. _

_Road Dog knocks Hawk out with chloroform or something close to it. _

_With the Road Warrior out in the ring, Billy Gun pulls out an electric shaver and proceeds to publicly humiliates Hawk by shaving his mohawk off._

_Triple H and Shawn Michaels look on laughing at their opponents. Little do they know that a certain Superstar is about to end this celebration._

_The lights go out and Kane's Burned theme plays, making everyone believe that Kane is about to add another victim to his list. Flames explode on the entrance ramp bathing the arena in red light._

_Everybody in the ring stops what they're doing when they see Angel walking slowly and methodically toward them. The camera catches a glimpse of her face. Her sclera are black but what strikes out as the most disturbing are her eyes, instead of the usual green they are now blood red._

_Stepping over the ropes, Angel attacks everyone within her line of sight. She drills the New Age Outlaws to the canvas with a vicious chokeslam that could've broken their backs, Angel feels Triple H attack her this only serves to enrage her more if possible. Turning around, she drops him on his head in a Tombstone. Chyna suffers a Jackknife Powerbomb and Shawn ends up on the receiving end of a Dark Plunge._

_Animal uses this opening to escape with Hawk._

_Angel imitates Kane by raising her arms and throwing them back down to have flames erupt from the turnbuckles. Kane's music plays again._

End of footage

Jim Ross said, "That was indeed something, folks. We haven't seen that side of Angel before DX and the New Age Outlaws are lucky being able to walk, let alone stand."

Angel cried, "So you see, D-Generation X I have proven that I can be every bit as dangerous as Undertaker or Kane. You are lucky that I still had a little bit of self-control left otherwise your careers would have ended last week. However, the next time you insult me I won't be as merciful." Turning her head, Angel sees Commissioner Slaughter approaching this makes Shawn and Triple H put their robes back on.

Stepping into the ring, Angel handed him her microphone and Slaughter cried, "D-Generation X, since it's so close to Christmas and I'm in the Christmas spirit, I have a present for both of you Degenerates."

Shawn said, "We love presents."

Slaughter stated, "Shawn Michaels, it's been a while since you last defended your WWF title."

Shawn fired back, "I've been busy in case you haven't noticed, chuff change, and don't you forget it."

The Commissioner told him, "While it's still in the Christmas spirit you are either going to defend the WWF title tonight here on Raw against an opponent of my choosing or I'm going to strip you of that title here on Raw."

The WWF Champion informed, "First of all the Heart Break Kid isn't afraid of being stripped of anything in case you haven't noticed, nimrod! But the fact of the matter is, I give don't give belts away for anybody. I will defend this title against anybody, anywhere, anytime, pal!"

Slaughter nodded, "Well okay, Shawn Michaels, the Showstopper, the Main Event, you will be defending the WWF Championship tonight against Angel!" Neither Shawn nor Triple H like that.

'Me having the opportunity to win the richest prize of this company? One hell of a Christmas present. Yeah!' Angel thought, rubbing her hands together with an ear to ear grin on her face.

The Commissioner said, "Merry Christmas, ha ha ha." Both Angel and Slaughter leave the ring.

Later tonight, the Undertaker will face the Intercontinental Champion The Rock.

First off on the match card is a Singles match.

The Head Banger's music plays. They walks out wearing their ring gear along with a Santa Clause cap and licking suckers.

Tony Chimel announced, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. On the way to the ring, being accompanied by Mosh, he weighs in at 254 pounds, Head Banger Thresher!" They both enter when their opponent's theme hit, "And his opponent weighing 308 pounds, Henry Godwinn!"

The match has back and forth action until Thresher gets attacked by Phineas Godwinn, making Thresher win by DQ. After knocking out Thresher, Henry delivers the Slop Drop to Mosh then both he and Phineas whip the Head Bangers with leather straps like a government mule as Jim Ross calls it.

In the Deadman's locker room, Angel is humming a tone with that grin still on her face much to Undertaker's confusion.

He asked, "You're in a good mood, Angel considering the fact that last week you almost sent both DX and the New Age Outlaws to hell. Is it because that Christmas is only 3 days away?"

Angel looked at him, "It's not just that, big brother. Commissioner Slaughter has ordered Shawn Michaels to defend the WWF Championship against an opponent of Slaughter's choosing. Do you who it is?" Undertaker shook his head, "Me."

Undertaker said, "What? You are facing Shawn Michaels for the WWF Championship tonight?"

Angel nodded, "Yep. I got a chance to make history, Undertaker! I can become the first female WWF Champion not to mention the youngest!"

Undertaker cried, "But I am scheduled to face Michaels for the championship at the 1998 Royal Rumble."

His sister shrugged, "Chill out, bro. We'll have to wait and see. If I win then I will be defending the WWF title against you at the Royal Rumble though knowing DX, they will do everything in their power to stop me from gaining the gold." There's a recap about how Dude Love's troubles with the New Age Outlaws began 2 weeks ago by defeating Billy Gun and again last week after winning a second time against Road Dog.

The camera cuts to Mankind sitting somewhere in the bowels of the building.

Mankind said, "I know what you're thinking: Here's Mankind jumping to Dude Love's defense and why don't you let him fight his own battles?' You see, there's an interesting phenomenon that occurs when you break Dude Love's ribs. Mine hurt too! I don't want to spend this holiday season in pain, I want to drink eggnog around the fire. So New Age Outlaws, it's better to give than to receive and I will give you the beatings of your life. And you will receive them in the fight before Christmas! Have a nice day."

A cameraman backstage catches a heated argument going on inside D-Generation X's locker room until an irate Shawn Michaels comes out and shoves the camera away as Chyna quickly follows after the WWF Champion.

Up next is a Singles match between the Undertaker and Rocky Maivia.

The Nation of Domination theme plays in the arena.

Tony Chimel said, "The following non-title match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first being accompanied by the Nation of Domination, from Miami, Florida, weighing 275 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion, 'The Rock' Rocky Maivia!" The Nation of Domination enters the ring and does their salute.

The champion gets bombarded by the usual "Rocky Sucks" chants.

Maivia snatched the microphone out of Chimel's hand, "If you people shut your mouths and listen to what The Rock has to say, you might educate yourselves. Let me be the first to introduce you to the new undisputed Intercontinental Champion of the WWF, The Rock." He hands the object back to Tony.

The Undertaker's music plays as Chimel resumed, "And his opponent being accompanied by Angel, from Death Valley, weighing in at 328 pounds, the Undertaker!" The two near 7 footers enter the purple light-filled arena.

Michael Cole said, "The Undertaker heading for a huge match for the WWF Championship on January 18, the Royal Rumble in San Jose, California. A Casket match. The Undertaker to meet Shawn Michaels on that date."

Kevin Kelly asked, "But what kind of emotional state is he in? All these confrontations with Kane have to take its toll."

Jim Ross nodded, "There's no doubt about that but hopefully the Undertaker has one thing on his mind tonight and that's The Rock. But yes indeed January 18, the entire bay area is getting excited about the 1998 Royal Rumble. It is the Undertaker's specialty, a Casket match." The Lord of Darkness walked up the steps and brought the lights up, "Let there be light. The Rock may be having second thoughts about signing a contract to meet the greatest Phenom of the World Wrestling Federation. Everybody says they're an icon, everybody says they're gonna be the man. But folks there's only one man in the WWF and in my opinion it's The Man from the Dark Side, the Undertaker." The Deadman removes his overcoat. He hopes that he can become WWF Champion for the third time at the 1998 Royal Rumble.

Rocky Maivia attacks the Undertaker when he is distracted by D-Lo Brown. He Irish Whips the Deadman into the turnbuckle and is met by the Undertaker's boot followed up by a clothesline. Rocky's head bounces off the turnbuckle pads before Undertaker Irish Whips the Intercontinental Champion into the ropes and drives his boot into the champ's face then does a leg drop. The resident of Miami, Florida kicks out at 2. Undertaker lifts the opponent to his feet, twisting his arm for a shoulder tackle. Walking over to a nearby turnbuckle, the Phenom climbs to the rope still holding Rocky's hand.

No matter how many times she sees it, it still amazes Angel seeing a 6'10, 328 pound man walking the top rope like a cruiserweight would.

Before Undertaker completes Old School, Paul Bearer appears. The next thing the Lord of Darkness feels is Kama Mustafa hitting a low blow this causes him to lose his balance and lands on the top rope right on the groin. Undertaker falls onto the thin padding outside of the ring. Before Kama can lay his hands on the number 1 contender, Angel unloads on him. Undertaker uses this opportunity to roll back into the ring. Rocky Maivia stays on him, stomping away on the Demon of Death Valley. The reigning Intercontinental Champion pins Undertaker in a corner and stomps again. He distracts referee Earl Hebner and Kama Mustafa drives his elbow into the Deadman's throat.

Angel finds it difficult to keep multiple guys off her big brother at once.

Grabbing the Undertaker's long hair, Rocky throws a right hand but Undertaker blocks then does a right hand of his own. Rocky counters by going downstairs then body slams the 328 pounder running off the ropes, he plants his padded elbow right into the Undertaker's sternum. The older black-haired man kicks out at 2. Rocky's hand clamps down on the Deadman's left shoulder earning a grunt of pain from the Phenom. However, Undertaker slowly restores his vertical base then elbows his opponent in the gut before Rocky knocks him back down with a clothesline. Faarooq distracts Earl Hebner so that Maivia can deliver a low blow. The Undertaker sits up despite the pain and the Intercontinental Champion tries to keep the big man from regaining his vertical base and is able to send Undertaker to his knees with a kick to the mid-section. Refusing to give up, the 328 pounder throws punches to Rocky's stomach allowing Undertaker to stand again. The Phenom blocks right hands then counters with his own after that, he Irish Whips Rocky into the turnbuckle and the Intercontinental Champion thwarts a body splash. It's then Rocky's turn to Irish Whip Undertaker into the turnbuckle, the champion lowers his head for a body back drop but Undertaker leaps into the air and drives Maivia into the canvas with a leg drop. Slowly rolling over, the older black-haired man goes for a pin but Rocky kicks out. Undertaker knocks D-Lo Brown off the apron and again his opponent takes advantage of the distraction, coming off the ropes he ducks a right hand and does a one-arm chokeslam on Rocky. Scooping him up, Undertaker hits the Tombstone.

Right before pinning him, Kane's music plays. The Nation of Domination including Rocky Maivia escape in the darkness.

Red light floods the arena as Kane and Paul Bearer come to the ring.

Angel stands by her oldest brother's side.

Paul Bearer said, "I invite the entire world to feast upon your Phenom! Look at him, you are a shell of the man you once were. I gave you one last chance last week, Deadman to step up and face your brother. But what did you do? You took tail and ran."

Kevin Kelly thought otherwise, "He didn't run, he refused to fight his brother."

Paul Bearer went on, "I must say that I am absolutely ashamed that I had anything to do with you!"

'Feeling's mutual.' Angel thought bitterly.

The fat man said, "I can't believe that I once proudly stood by your side and called myself your friend. You are nothing anymore! Nothing! And what's so sad is that your poor parents are celebrating this holiday season with the maggots and worms!" That's the last straw for the Undertaker. He grabs the man's throat but Kane saves Paul Bearer, sending the Undertaker near a turnbuckle. The Phenom grabs Kane's throat but Kane easily overpowers his big brother.

Angel grabbed a hold of Paul Bearer and warned, "Stop right there, Kane. Lay one more finger on your brother and the fat man goes for a ride!" Kane whips his head around to see Angel's hand around Paul Bearer's blubbery throat. From the way her bicep flexed, Angel means it.

Kane now has a decision to make. He can attack his brother for what happened 20 years ago or let Undertaker go and ensure Paul Bearer's safety. The Big Red Machine decides that Bearer's wellbeing is more important than assaulting his brother.

Seeing the masked demon walking towards them, Angel releases her hostage's throat. The teen watches the pair leave with crossed arms. When they are out of sight, it was Angel and Undertaker's turn to leave.

The next match was 8-ball against the former member of the Truth Commission Interrogator now named Kurggan by Jackyl.

At 6'8, 8-ball looks like a child compared to Kurggan who is 7'3.

The DOA member attempts to knock Kurggan off his feet but it's like running into a brick wall. Ducking a clothesline, 8-ball targets the giant's legs until Kurggan is against a turnbuckle. 8-ball climbs up and starts unloading on his opponent until Kurggan delivers an inverted atomic drop then chains it with a karate chop. Slowly stalking toward his cornered prey, the giant raises his arm for an attack when 8-ball reverses their positions. All of a sudden, Jackyl stands on the apron distracting the ref. 8-ball chases after him outside of the ring until Kurggan jumps off the apron with an axe handle. Returning to the ring, Kurggan presses his boot against 8-ball's throat. Irish Whipping the man into the opposing corner, the former Truth Commission member runs at 8-ball but the bald-headed man stops him with his boots. 8-ball is able to knock the giant down to one knee and is about to press the attack when he feels Jackyl grab his foot. Kurggan uses this distraction to win the match with a sidewalk slam.

After the bell rings, the other members of the Truth Commission attack 8-ball until Skull comes to his rescue, attacking the oppressors with a 2x4.

The camera cuts to Angel sitting in her locker room.

Jim Ross asked, "Angel, why did you use Paul Bearer as a hostage against Kane?"

Angel frowned, "Why are you asking me that, JR? You should be asking about what Commissioner Slaughter said earlier tonight. You want something to talk about? In a short while, watch me win my very first championship."

D-Lo Brown didn't stand much of a chance against Ken Shamrock who wins after applying the Ankle Lock submission hold.

After the match is over, Rocky Maivia challenges the World's Most Dangerous Man to a match at the 1998 Royal Rumble to the extent of even putting his Intercontinental Championship on the line. Ken Shamrock agrees to it.

The New Age Outlaws search for Mankind within the bowels of the building until Mankind launches a surprise attack on them. Eventually, the WWF Tag-Team Champions lock the deranged masked man inside a storage unit.

Out in the arena, Goldust's music plays. He and Luna enter the ring.

Luna was wearing a Santa Clause hat while Goldust wore a light up Christmas tree costume and carried a Christmas book.

Goldust reads 'Twas the Night Before Christmas book until Santa Clause comes out tossing candy cane to the crowd.

Santa enters the squared circle and swings his stuffed bag against the back of Goldust's head. It's soon revealed to be Vader dressed up as Santa causing both Luna and Goldust to high-tail it out of there. Vader has a score to settle with them and will get that chance at the Royal Rumble next year.

The main event that everyone's been waiting for finally arrives.

D-Generation X's theme plays as Tony Chimel announced, "The following contest scheduled for one fall is for the World Wrestling Federation Championship. Introducing first being accompanied by Chyna and Hunter Hearst Helmsley, from San Antonio, Texas, weighing 226 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation Champion, Shawn Michaels!" The Degenerates walks into the arena with Chyna carrying Shawn's title.

Angel makes her way through the catering area when she senses a familiar presence.

She said, "I know you're there, Kane there is no point in trying to hide." The 7 footer steps out of the shadows. Angel turns around to face her brother.

Kane asked, "_That was a gusty move you did earlier, sister. Using Paul Bearer as a hostage. You do know that he can set me on you anytime he chooses, right?_"

Angel replied, "Of course. You and I fought each other before so I have witnessed first hand the damage you can do with that monstrous strength you possess. I must ask you this, Kane. How long do you intend to be Paul Bearer's slave? Once you have fulfilled your purpose, he won't have any further use for you and most likely will lock you back up in that asylum. If you want to know what it's like to be free, drop that fat bastard and come with me. It may be hard at first but in time you will enjoy life, Kane. I know there's still good in you despite the wall of hate Paul Bearer has built around your heart for the past 20 years. The sight of my two brothers as enemies is killing me on the inside. Can't you put your differences aside and get along? Do you know how happy that would make me feel? If you're up to it how about you join me to celebrate Christmas? That would be something I'd love to see, the three of us enjoying a holiday that only comes once a year. Think about it during my title match." The teenager resumes heading for the curtain.

"Angel of Darkness" plays as Chimel continued, "And his opponent from Seattle, Washington, Angel!" Angel walks into the arena, her heart filled with excitement. She steps into the ring.

Referee Earl Hebner lifts the WWF Championship into the air signifying that it's up for grabs. He hands it to the time keeper and signals for the bell.

Angel's sclera become black again.

She keeps Shawn Michaels in her sight and she reaches for him but Shawn uses his agility to quickly escape. He counter attacks with a knife edge chop that Angel barely feels, she tells him to give her his best shot. The blonde-haired Texan delivers his hardest punch and again it has little effect on Angel. The teen wraps her hands around Shawn's neck and literally throws him against the turnbuckle to hammer him with punches before having to stop from being disqualified. When Angel returns her head to the front she gets hit in the face with a standing drop kick courtesy of Shawn Michaels. Angel rolls out of the way of a moonsault. Bringing her opponent against the turnbuckle she slams her hand against Shawn's chest as hard as she can the end result is a hand imprint. Irish Whipping the champion into the ropes Angel sends Shawn into the air with a back body drop, Michaels' face contorts in pain. Getting up Shawn targets Angel's left knee in an attempt to destroy the 6'10 female wrestler's vertical base. He winds up succeeding as Angel falls on her back taking advantage of this, the WWF Champion locks in the Figure 4 submission hold. Excruciating pain hits the black-haired teen however, she has been in this move before so she knows how to counter it. Angel rolls them over, placing all the pressure on Shawn's legs and back forcing the Texan to break the hold. Angel gets up on wobbly legs still feeling the effects of that Figure 4. She slaps her legs to get circulation back into them before turning around to run into a flying forearm by Michaels then he does his trademark kip-up. He jumps off the top rope driving his elbow right into Angel's heart, the crowd knows what's coming next. Michaels tunes up the band when Angel turns to his direction the Heart Break Kid hits Sweet Chin Music on her. Angel throws Michaels off of her after a 2 count. Taking their fight outside of the ring, Shawn rams Angel's back right into the steel steps not letting up he sends her head bouncing off the announce table. Regaining her wits Angel blocks a right hand, looking the champion right in the eyes before picking Shawn up and slams his back against the ring post then apron. She feels Triple H attack her from behind so she whips around and begins to stalk him. She doesn't get a moment of advance because Shawn Michaels assaults her, Chyna has the referee's attention as both blonde-haired men double-team on Angel before Michaels rolls her back into the ring. Standing over her, Shawn does the DX chop when all of a sudden Angel wraps her hand around his throat standing up she proceeds to chokeslam the cocky WWF Champion down to the canvas. Going for the cover, Michaels kicks out at 2.

Jerry the "King" Lawler asked, "Angel really wants to become WWF Champion doesn't she, JR?"

Jim Ross nodded, "You're right on that, King. This can be Angel's very first championship run if she wins." Angel accidentally knocks out Earl Hebner with a clothesline that was meant for her opponent. With the official out, Shawn prepares to hit Angel with a chair but Angel sends it back into his face via drop kick. Seeing Triple H about to enter the ring, Angel uses the chair to whack him off the apron. She gets rid of the object when Earl Hebner starts coming to. As Angel picks Shawn up, he surprises her with Sweet Chin Music. Going for another cover the teen kicks out of a near fall, Shawn holds his blonde hair wondering what he has to do to put Angel away.

From his locker room, Undertaker watches impressed over the fact that his sister survived two Sweet Chin Music though in his mind he wonders how much longer Angel will be able to hold out.

Back in the ring, both combatants have still not been able to win. Angel blocks a third Sweet Chin Music shaking her head, Angel chokeslams Shawn again. Hooking the leg, Angel gets a 2 count from the ref. Running a hand through her hair Angel is close to screaming out in frustration yet at the same time she had to admire Michaels' resiliency. Rising to her feet, Angel does the Rest in Peace sign with rolled back eyes. Seeing that the championship is in danger of changing hands, Triple H hands his friend another chair. Despite Earl Hebner's warning, Shawn hits it against Angel's skull causing Hebner to call for the bell. Angel is momentarily dazed.

Tony Chimel said, "The winner of this match as a result of disqualification, Angel! However, the title cannot change hands by count out or disqualification so still World Wrestling Federation Champion, the 'Heart Break Kid' Shawn Michaels!" Shawn is relieved that the WWF title is still his but when he turns around, he is met with Angel giving him a death glare. She isn't upset, she's absolutely pissed from what she heard. She proceeds to give DX a repeat of the beat down last week. When the three are out cold, Angel picks up the WWF Championship gritting her teeth. It has eluded her this time around but she will get it next time, that she promised.

Returning to her locker room, Angel showers and changes into street clothes. Grabbing her bag she leaves.

Halfway down the hallway she meets up with Undertaker and to her surprise Kane is with him.

'Looks like he's took up on my offer of celebrating Christmas with us. It's better to enjoy with his siblings instead of Paul Bearer because who knows what he does for the holiday.' Angel thought.

A few days later, it's Christmas Eve with temperatures in the lower 60s.

Angel, Undertaker and Kane visit their parents' grave. The Phenom holds a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

Angel asked, "You come here often?"

Undertaker nodded, "Every Christmas Eve, Angel. Being on the road constantly means you hardly get any time to do anything you want or have to do." Walking up to the tombstones, the black-haired man places the flower bouquet in-between them. From the way his shoulders are shaking, his siblings realize that he's crying, which is something they haven't seen before.

Angel feels bad for her oldest brother. He really loved his mother like any child would too bad she never had the chance to get to know her mother. Out of the corner of her eye, Angel sees a tear run down Kane's masked face. She's trying to bring out a softer side of the crimson red demon and judging by the sight of this, she is succeeding. Angel only hopes that Paul Bearer doesn't catch on to this.

Kane feels a wave of content flowing through his tormented soul. He never knew how wonderful it can be having company especially if it's with Angel. Unlike others he has come across throughout his childhood after the fire, Angel never saw him as a monster whatsoever. Instead she saw him as some scared, lonely person who wanted to be loved. This he silently thanked Angel for.

And maybe, just maybe he can find someone who can accept him like Angel and Undertaker have.

They spend Christmas Day together exchanging gifts.

A/N: Chapter 16 done.

Today's my birthday and that means I am 23 now.

Let's see here. Angel is unable to win the WWF title thanks to DX though she gets even at the end. Plus, she convinces Kane to celebrate Christmas with her and Undertaker.

WWE '12 comes out tomorrow. Looks cool though I'm going to wait for Christmas next month to ask for it.

Thanksgiving is this Thursday so I wish you all happy Thanksgiving.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 17.

Vader 23A


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: An Offer

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC.

Sister of Darkness

Next week's edition of Raw is War takes place in Uniondale, Long Island.

Jim Ross said, "Welcome to the final event of 1997 for WWF Raw! We are sold out in Uniondale, Long Island! Jim Ross, Michael Cole and Kevin Kelly here at ringside."

Luna Vachon and Goldust start the show off with Goldust wearing a New Year's Baby outfit.

Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 20 minute time limit. Introducing first. Being accompanied by Luna, from Hollywood, California, weighing 260 pounds, the Artist Formerly Known as Goldust!"

Goldust grabbed the mic, "First of all, my little angel and I wish you all a Happy New Year. Secondly, I'll be putting my name in the 1998 Royal Rumble. I also know Stone Cold Steve Austin will be in it. Now, he's always talking, saying that he is the toughest SOB in the World Wrestling Federation. I know for a fact that I am the toughest SOB in the World Wrestling Federation and I will prove it tonight."

Michael Cole rolled his eyes, "Please."

Goldust continued, "Because after I spank Austin's ass right here in this ring, I got a little present for him too. You and I can play Dress Up. I'll be your Barbie girl and you can be Ken so why don't drive you drive your ass down here so we can get it on."

'I don't know who's more deranged. Mankind or Goldust.' Angel thought, watching the scene inside her locker room.

The Texas Rattlesnake's music plays as Chimel went on, "And his opponent. From Victorian, Texas, weighing 252 pounds, Stone Cold Steve Austin!" The bald-headed man struts down to the ring with an impressive ovation from the crowd.

Tony Chimel hands Austin his microphone.

Austin briefly looks at his opponent's attire.

He said, "I got a few things to say so you just sit there and suck on your pacifier. Everybody talks about New Year's Resolutions though I don't believe in them. In this year, I almost got paralyzed and bust my ass off to get back into this ring. In 1998, it rolls around and Stone Cold Steve Austin is still here so that means the language, the fingers, you know which two I'm talking about and the violence continues because I'm the toughest SOB here. Since you're such a big piece of crap, I ain't going to whip your sorry ass out here I got something special for you. Bring it down here! Come on, I don't got all night." Something started descending from the rafters and landed in the ring, "Stone Cold Steve Austin does what he wants when he wants. Unhook the damn thing and get your sorry ass out of here since I'm not in a good mood." A stagehand removes the suspenders and Austin pulls off the drape to reveal the object as an outhouse.

Angel bursts in laughter.

Stone Cold nodded, "That's exactly what you think it is and 4 out of 5 construction workers I surveyed say it stunk like hell when they were in it." He stepped inside, "If you think it stinks in here, give me a 'Hell Yeah'!" The crowd chanted it, "What?" The crowd chanted it again and Austin stepped out, "In case you didn't hear, they said 'Oh Hell Yeah'! One way or the other, your ass is going in there tonight so it can be the easy way or the hard way I don't care." Goldust enters the ring behind the outhouse.

'3, 2, 1.' Angel counted in her head.

Stone Cold slams the door against Goldust, knocking him down. He commences opening up a can of whoop ass on him. Austin unleashes piston-like right hands on the downed opponent before sending Goldust over him with a back body drop off the ropes and a clothesline followed by more right hands. The Texan Irish Whips Goldust against the outhouse and a minute later into it.

He grabbed the microphone again, "That's what happens when you mess with Stone Cold and that's the bottom line because Stone Cold said so!" He gives Goldust the Stunner after the fool exits the stinky outhouse. Austin sends him back inside and then pushes the outhouse over, spilling all the disgusting waste out of the toilet seat and onto Goldust. The Texas Rattlesnake exits the ring.

Angel walks around backstage for a little bit before her match. To her right she sees 7 WWF Superstars discussing some sort of plot.

Skull said, "Kane's rampage has gone on long enough! It's time we put that monster down, guys we all have been victims of him. Let's give Kane a taste of his own medicine."

8-ball asked, "What about that Angel girl? I witnessed her decimate DX and the New Age Outlaws 2 weeks ago. What if she decides to do that to us?"

Skull shook his head, "She hasn't laid one finger on us since this mess first started. I believe Angel won't attack us." Angel grabs a water bottle to prevent the group from becoming suspicious.

After a Singles match between a member of both the Los Boricuas and Disciples of Apocalypse, Triple H and Chyna stand in the ring.

Triple had a pair of crutches with him indicating of an injury.

He said, "You know, I'm sorry to inform you and I know this is going to be a huge disappointment to all my legions of fans worldwide but Triple H won't be able to compete tonight because I dislocated my knee cap during a match last night. As big of a disappointment as it is to my fans, Owen Hart I know it's a disappointment to you. You are going to have to wait for me to kick your ass. As far as disappointments go, Undertaker, Shawn Michaels is not here. He is at home with a 102 degree temperature and is shivering so Deadman, you're just going to have to wait until the Royal Rumble to battle Shawn." The Bells and Thunder theme suddenly plays as a casket is rolled down to ringside. When the lid opens, it turns out to be another ruse by D-Generation X because a healthy Shawn Michaels comes out of it.

Commissioner Slaughter comes to the ring and is perfectly calm despite the taunting DX does to him about what he ate during Christmas.

Slaughter stated, "It's obvious, Triple H that you are in no shape to compete here tonight because I read your medical record a few seconds ago. However Shawn Michaels, you look in perfect condition to wrestle tonight. So pal, I am ordering you to wrestle and defend your World Wrestling Federation Championship against Owen Hart here on Raw! Happy New Year!" Shawn looks like he is about to pull his own hair out over the fact that he has to defend his WWF title again even though he defended it last week against Angel.

Next up is a Singles match between Kama Mustufa and Ken Shamrock.

Kama reverses a waist lock up by Shamrock until Ken trips him with a toehold. Returning to their feet, Mustufa hits the World's Most Dangerous Man with a right hand before sending him into the ropes but Shamrock blocks a hip toss and does a take down that he quickly changes into an Ankle Lock. Unfortunately, Kama is able to reach the ropes forcing Ken to break the hold. Restoring his vertical base, Kama finds himself in a arm drag before locked in a side headlock. The Supreme Fighting Machine breaks it by sending Ken Shamrock into the ropes again, he falls to his stomach to avoid his opponent while D-Lo Brown trips Ken without the referee seeing it. Kama takes advantage and drives his elbow right into Ken's back. Bouncing off the ropes, Ken leaps into the air for a crossbody but winds up in a back breaker. Kama sends his opponent into the turnbuckles with incredible velocity. Shamrock escapes a body splash and takes his turn Irish Whipping Mustafa into a turnbuckle and the black man catches him with a knee to the mid-section. Twisting Ken's arm, Kama sends Shamrock down with a high kick. He goes for a pin but Ken Shamrock kicks out at a near fall. Irish Whipping the World's Most Dangerous Man into the ropes for a kick except Ken uses the ropes to stop himself from running into it and knocks Kama down using a clothesline. He trades blows with the big man before sending him on his back with a drop kick. Shamrock goes for a cover but Kama kicks out at 2. Continuing to keep the pressure on, Ken straddles Mustafa and assaults his face with punches until he sees both Faarooq and D-Lo standing on the apron. Faarooq gets the referee's attention this allows D-Lo to grab a hold of Shamrock, the World's Most Dangerous Man escapes and Kama accidentally kicks Brown off the apron. Shamrock brings Mustafa down to the canvas with an arm bar before locking the Ankle Lock that Kama wastes no time tapping out.

The New Age Outlaws get introduced to Mick Foley's third alter ego, Cactus Jack and Chainsaw Charlie.

After a commercial break, Sable's music plays as the sexy blonde walks down wearing a silky black robe that's concealing whatever attire she is wearing underneath and sunglasses.

Kevin Kelly is in the ring waiting so that he can conduct his interview with her.

He said, "Ladies and gentlemen, my special guest at this time Sable!" She entered the ring waving to the fans with a smile as Kevin went on, "Sable, in my hand I proudly hold the Raw Magazine that goes on sale tomorrow. You and Sunny each adorning split covers to commemorate Raw going monthly week we couldn't be more proud to see your lovely face on the cover of this magazine. But I understand that inside you have some...better treats for all the fans."

Sable answered, "That is correct, Kevin. You know, I am so proud of the new Raw Swimsuit edition that goes on sale tomorrow and I just thought that I would give all of my fans a special treat tonight." The crowd roared in delight, "I thought that I'd give you a preview of what to expect, that is if you like to see it."

Kevin Kelly said eagerly, "Go ahead, please." Before the show can begin, Marvelous Marc Mero comes down with a chair in hand.

He enters the ring and unfolds the chair to sit on.

The microphone was directed at him and he stated, "I'm just here for the show."

Kevin Kelly told him, "If you don't mind, we'd like to finish this interview if we can."

Mero asked, "Hey Sable, you weren't going to do anything that might humiliate Marvelous Marc Mero would you?" Sable shook her head, "You weren't going to say anything that might piss me off, would you? You know, these people came to see me wrestling not to see you take those clothes off! I'm the star here!" He stands from his seat.

Kevin Kelly urged, "Marc, take it easy please."

Angel's face appears on the Titantron.

_She said_, "_Hey Mero, what's the matter? Are you jealous that Sable is getting more attention than you? You're not her father, Mero so let her do what she wants. I was eager to see the special she planned on giving to the fans until you blew it. Why don't you be reasonable and leave the ring._"

Mero glared at her, "I know you. You were that female wrestler that was on the cover of Raw Magazine a few months ago. It sucked in my opinion!" He receives an outstanding amount of boos from the crowd.

_Angel wondered_, "_Hey Mero, are you sleepy?_"

The man answered, "No."

_Angel flashed an evil smile_, "_You will be._" All of a sudden, she emerges from underneath the ring holding a guitar. She slides into the squared circle behind him and taps his shoulder the moment Marc Mero spins around, Angel breaks the guitar over his head knocking the man out. Tossing the now trashed musical instrument away, Angel shakes her head.

Mero is then carried away from the ring.

Angel vanishes just as quickly as she came under the cover of darkness.

Sable decides to keep true to her promise and takes off the silky black robe to reveal a two-piece swimsuit.

A little bit later, the 7 angry men that Angel saw in the catering area stand in the ring.

Chainz exclaimed, "Obviously Kane, week after week you come out here and lay people out in the ring. If you think getting set on fire by your brother the Undertaker was bad, wait until you get your ass burnt by us so step on down the ramp 'cause we are going to put your fire out!" His demand is answered because the Big Red Machine's music plays.

Kane walks down the ramp with Paul Bearer with him as usual.

Jim Ross said, "The 7 foot younger brother of the Undertaker is finally going to get what he deserves. The destruction of Kane is imminent."

Jerry the "King" Lawler claimed, "Paul Bearer may have the baddest thing walking on the planet but I don't think any human, or whatever he wants to be called, that can stand up to 7 WWF Superstars at one time but Kane is obviously going to try."

JR cried, "All of these men in one way or another have had Kane devastate their professional careers." They are soon joined by the Undertaker.

The Superstars offer him the first strike on Kane but instead the Deadman helps his younger brother clear the ring, much to Paul Bearer's shock. The two siblings do a brief stare down before the Demon of Death Valley walks up the ramp.

He looked at the camera, "Kane, I will never fight you. I will burn in hell before I fight you!"

Inside the ring, Kane cocks his head in confusion. His older brother just helped him! Undertaker had the opportunity to eliminate Kane but he chose to help him. Guess Undertaker's still sticking to his solemn vow of not fighting him.

The Lord of Darkness walks down the hallway when he crosses paths with Angel who is heading for her match with Sunny. They stop for a conversation.

Angel said, "That was completely unexpected. Everyone thought that you would help those men take Kane down even I was!"

Undertaker informed, "Even if Kane blames me for what happened 20 years ago, he is still my brother just like you are our sister."

The black-haired teen crossed her arms, "You know that Kane will probably never forgive you for the fire that made him what he is today."

Undertaker narrowed his eyes a bit, "And yet Kane is docile around you."

Angel replied, "That's because I am trying to bring out the good that is somewhere within him, he isn't completely evil."

Undertaker told her, "Paul Bearer could use you against me."

His sister cried, "I'd love to see him try. If he did, I would just break his fat neck like you would love to for all the torment he's put you through. I must be going, my match is about to start."

'That girl.' Undertaker thought as he watched her disappear from his line of sight.

"Angel of Darkness" plays causing the arena to plunge into purple and blue lighting and fog hugs the ground. Angel walks out.

Tony Chimel said, "The following contest in scheduled for one fall. Introducing first. From Seattle, Washington, Angel!" She enters the ring when her opponent's music played, "And her opponent, Sunny!" The blonde-haired young woman enters the arena in ring gear and holding another copy of WWF Magazine except she was on the front cover of this one.

She throws it to a pack of fans before entering the ring.

The two shake hands then referee Earl Hebner signals for the ring bell.

At 5'4" tall, Sunny had the disadvantage in terms of height and power. However, being smaller does have its advantages.

First off, her smaller size meant that the taller opponent will have trouble reaching out to her. Second, she was more agile so Sunny can outmaneuver Angel.

Angel reaches out to grab Sunny only to have the blonde dodge. Sunny throws kicks against Angel's leg, trying to bring her down to her level. She winds up succeeding in bringing Angel down to one knee pressing the assault Sunny runs into the ropes to gain momentum for a drop kick to the face that sends Angel onto her back. The blonde-haired beauty receives a 2 count before Angel displays her strength by throwing Sunny off of her. Angel Irish Whips her opponent into the ropes and Sunny's face collides with Angel's boot. The blonde runs into the ropes to attack the black-haired teen's knee but Angel counters with a back body drop that sends Sunny almost 7 feet into the air before she comes crashing down. She arches her back, the pain from the impact etched on her face. Raising her hand into the air, Angel signals for a chokeslam.

JR said, "The end is near, folks." When Sunny gets up and turns around Angel's hand finds her throat. Angel hoists her into air and what goes up must come down. The sound of human flesh connecting with the canvas echoes throughout the arena. The resident of Seattle, Washington ends the match with a Jackknife Powerbomb. Upon achieving victory, Angel looks down to see Sunny holding her neck.

'Uh-oh, think I've overdone it with that Jackknife Powerbomb. She might be hurt.' Angel thought with concern.

Earl Hebner calls for medical personnel to come down. In no time they arrive to help Sunny out of the arena.

Angel said with worry, "Hope it's not too serious." She follows them to the examination room where the doctor is checking her out.

Sunny asked, "So what's the verdict, doctor?"

The doctor answered, "You have a mild fractured neck. Do you have any idea what caused it?"

Angel stepped forward, "I do. When I did the Jackknife Powerbomb on her, her neck landed at a weird angle and upon seeing Sunny holding her neck I knew something was wrong."

Sunny wondered, "How long will I be sidelined?"

The doctor replied, "I'd say a month at best. Since you are incredible condition, your neck injury could heal up faster but until then I strongly advise you to limit your neck movement and physical activities, understand?"

Sunny sighed, "Yes, doctor." The man sorts through a cabinet for the proper medication that'll help Sunny cope with the pain as her injury heals.

Angel apologized, "I'm sorry that this happened, Sunny. I shouldn't have used the Jackknife Powerbomb on you. This is the end result of that finisher."

Sunny smiled, "It's not your fault, Angel. Injuries are part of this business and are bound to happen. Besides, if I am careful I can return earlier than the projected period of absence." Though Angel tries to bury the wave of guilt whirling in her gut, Sunny's positive words help ease it.

The main event finally arrives.

Owen's music plays as Tony Chimel announced, "The following contest scheduled for one fall with a 15 minute time limit is for the World Wrestling Federation Championship. Introducing first the challenger. From Calgary, Alberta, Canada, weighing 232 pounds, Owen Hart!"

Jim Ross stated, "Owen Hart's been a Tag-Team Champion, an Intercontinental Champion but has yet to be WWF Champion. I can feel it in my bones, folks that tonight is Owen Hart's night."

D-Generation X's music hit next as Chimel continued, "And his opponent. Being accompanied to the ring by Chyna, from San Antonio, Texas, weighing 234 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation Champion, Shawn Michaels!" The blonde had no time to react before Owen pounces on him, pinning Shawn to the thin padding and attacking him with punches while Earl Hebner signals for the bell. Seeing Chyna approaching out of the corner of his eye, Owen gets off him and stalks her, Earl Hebner attempts to keep him from harming the Ninth Wonder of the World. During this time, Shawn Michaels removes his entrance attire and begins to sneak up behind the last Hart member in the WWF but Owen is prepared for him. Sensing the champion's presence, Owen quickly whips around to land a punch on him.

Angel watches the match from a TV monitor in her locker room. She is surprised to see this aggression coming from her friend.

Fueled by anger over what DX has done to his family, Owen refuses to let Shawn have a breather then he drives Michaels' back onto the steel girder of the ramp with a vertical suplex. His face is introduced to the steel with an inverted DDT. Dazed by the impact, Michaels is somehow able to get up on wobbly legs and Owen rolls him back into the ring. The WWF Champion's arms get tied up in the ropes and Owen uses this opportunity to throw right hands on him before the referee had to pull him away. Owen approaches Shawn but the blonde-haired Texan sends his boot into Hart's face. Freeing his arms, Shawn runs toward Owen who back body drops him over the top rope to the floor outside of the ring.

Triple H walks down to ringside on crutches in time to see Owen sending Shawn onto the guard railing with an atomic drop. Michaels grimaces in pain from feeling his groin driven into the steel, Owen Hart pulls him off the railing so that his fist collides with Shawn's forehead with a thud. Rolling into the ring, Owen pulls his opponent in by the hair. Shawn reverses an Irish Whip before he collapsed to his knees and Chyna trips Owen Hart who glares at her immediately after getting to his feet again. He thwarts a surprise attack by Shawn Michaels before looking to attack Chyna then all of a sudden the WWF Champion pushes the Canadian off the apron onto the guard rail that may have broken Owen's nose upon impact. Michaels is finally able to gain control of the match and Irish Whips Owen hard into the opposing turnbuckle followed by a piledriver. Shawn goes for a cover only to have the short blonde-haired man kick out at 2. Owen Irish Whips Shawn into the ropes and lowers his head for a back body drop but instead Shawn turns it into a DDT. The champion pins Owen again but the same result happens. The moment after the last remaining Hart Foundation member in the WWF comes off the ropes, Michaels locks in the sleeper hold cutting off the blood supply to the brain. At first Owen seems to be fading, that is until of course Hart picks his opponent's legs to drive Shawn into the turnbuckle behind them thus breaking the sleeper hold but a second later, it's re-applied. Refusing to give in, the Canadian wrestler breaks the hold with a belly to back suplex. Owen uses this brief moment of freedom to restore blood flow to his brain. Returning to his feet he blocks a right hand then unloads with his own chaining the attack, Owen sends Michaels into the air with a body body drop off the ropes. Picking the Texan up, he sends Michaels into the turnbuckle so hard that Shawn actually flips onto the top pad before flipping back down and gets clotheslined by Owen. Rapidly crawling over, Hart covers him but Shawn kicks out. Bouncing off the ropes, the WWF Champion's face is hit with a spinning heel kick from the 232 pounder before Owen hooks the leg for another pin and again Michaels kicks out. Shawn misses Sweet Chin Music this allows Owen Hart to hit the enzuigiri. Realizing that the WWF Championship is within his reach, Owen locks in the Sharpshooter. However, his dream is crushed when Triple H breaks one of his crutches over his head.

Spotting this, referee Earl Hebner calls for the bell.

Despite this, D-Generation X continues to assault Owen until Angel dives into the ring and sets Shawn Michaels up for a Goldberg-like Spear. When the blonde-haired man faces her direction, Angel nails him at full speed. She next taps Triple H on the shoulder, the injured man turns around and Angel's fist connects with his face. Turning her gaze toward Chyna, she Tombstones the older black-haired woman.

Regaining his wits, Owen stands up. He sees Angel standing in front of him waving. Looking at the bodies laid out before him, confusion sets in.

He looked at Angel, "What happened? Last thing I remember was putting Shawn in the Sharpshooter but after that everything went black." Angel filled him in on what happened after he was knocked by Triple H's crutch, "So I'm not the WWF Champion?"

Angel sadly shakes her head, "No, I'm sorry Owen." Feeling anger flowing through his veins, Owen spots both leaders of D-Generation X and puts both individuals in the Sharpshooter this makes Angel giggle as she watches Triple H and Shawn Michaels repeatedly tapping while screaming in agony. When he feels that both blondes have learned their lesson, Owen lets go.

Both him and Angel return.

Looking at him, Angel can tell that her friend is visibly upset over the fact that he didn't win the WWF title. Under normal circumstances she would comfort the 31-year old but Angel gives Owen some space.

Bidding him farewell, Angel heads for her hotel room. Upon entering, she does the usual routine of showering, donning her sleepwear and reading Rain of Fire for a while before going to sleep.

_Angel finds herself standing in the throne room of the dungeon._

_Angel wondered, "Never been in here before. Is this the throne room?"_

_A voice replied, **"That is correct, Angel."** Gasping, Angel hears footsteps approaching her location then out of the shadows a hooded figure appears._

_The teenager asked, "Who are you?"_

_The figure titled its head, **"Seriously? You really don't know?"** Feeling that Angel needs to know who is the hooded person pulls its hood back, revealing its identity._

_Angel's eyes widen as she stares at the person in front of her. It was like staring at her own reflection except this figure's sclera were black._

_She cried, "You...you look just like me."_

_The female figure nodded, **"Correct. I am your Deadgirl side, Angel. I'm the side that has been dormant inside you all this time, watching you from the shadows. It's only recently that I have been starting to show myself."**_

_The pieces came together for Angel, "Then all those times that I felt a strange presence entering my mind, that was you?"_

_Her Deadgirl side again nodded, **"Yes. I am also the one who showed you the memories of your brothers Undertaker and Kane growing up."**_

_Angel asked, "But then why have you decided to reveal yourself to me?"_

_The Deadgirl responded, **"You probably don't know about this but your powers were growing at an uncontrollable rate when you were a little girl. You unconsciously placed a seal that has kept them in check up until you reached your current age of 18 years old. However, the moment you were reunited with the Undertaker, that caused the seal to weaken enough for your powers to start reawakening. I can make them fully awaken safely, Angel."**_

_Angel said skeptically, "What's the catch? Offers like this always has a catch to it."_

_The Deadgirl chuckled, **"Heh, you're pretty smart. The catch is that this will make you unable to have children. I advise you to think about this for a while before giving me your answer."** The dream ends after that sentence._

Angel sits up. Her mind processing what her Deadgirl side just told her. If she accepts her offer of fully reawaken Angel's powers then that means Angel won't be able to have children. If she refuses the offer then she will able to have children. The Deadgirl also told Angel to think about this for a while before giving her answer.

The black-haired teen decides to think long and hard about the offering.

A/N: Chapter 17 done.

This concludes the 1997 period and we are now about halfway through the story.

Here, Angel finally meets her Deadgirl side and offers Angel a chance to fully awaken her powers though at the cost of having children.

I knew that the vignette that's been playing for the past 2 weeks or so was about Kane because it doesn't take a wrestling fan of the Attitude Era like me to figure it out because how many Superstars of today's roster have worn a red and black mask and whose character background was created by fire, none. The only four Superstars that I know really well that wear or wore masks are Rey Mysterio, Sin Cara, Kane and Vader. Kane is currently scheduled to return at next year's Royal Rumble. Don't know if Kane will bring the mask back. Probably not because it wouldn't be effective since he shaved his head after he removed it in 2003.

The bold italics are for Angel's Deadgirl side whenever the two have a mental conversation.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 18.

Vader 23A


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Return of a Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC.

Sister of Darkness

The first Raw is War of the new year takes in New Haven, Connecticut.

Fireworks go off inside the arena.

Jim Ross said, "On a cold New England night we are red-hot in the sold out New Haven, Connecticut Coliseum for the first Raw is War of 1998!"

The first match of the night is a Singles match between Faarooq and Ken Shamrock.

The Nation of Domination plays as Tony Chimel announced, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 20 minute time limit. Making his way to the ring being accompanied by the Nation of Domination, he weighs in at 270 pounds, Faarooq!" The Nation enters the ring and does the salute before Ken Shamrock's music played next, "And his opponent from Sacramento, California, weighing 245 pounds, the 'World's Most Dangerous Man' Ken Shamrock!" The brown-haired man pounds his head, unleashing his battle cry before walking up the steps.

Faarooq attacks the moment Ken steps through the ropes. He kicks Shamrock's robe out of the ring and lands right hands then Irish Whips the World's Most Dangerous Man into the ropes, Ken ducks a clothesline and delivers lefts and rights followed by a standing drop kick on Faarooq.

D-Lo Brown and Kama Mustufa look on but the Intercontinental Champion The Rock is absent.

Ken Shamrock brings the Nation of Domination leader back into the ring with a vertical suplex, going for the first pin of the match Faarooq kicks out at 2. Faarooq reverses an Irish Whip and Ken Shamrock gets behind him and jumps possibly for a head scissors but the black man counters with a Samoan drop. Standing up, the straps to Faarooq's ring attire come down before he kicks Shamrock right in the kidneys. He next throws the World's Most Dangerous Man to the outside of the ring. D-Lo Brown and Kama Mustufa stay back, allowing Ken to roll back in. Faarooq prepares to do a body slam before Shamrock does an inside cradle roll-up but the Nation of Domination leader escapes and retaliates with a big clothesline. Faarooq goes for a cover of his own and Ken kicks out at 2. The black man throws the opponent outside again, this time he distracts the referee.

The Rock appears on the entrance ramp. He walks down to ringside for a huddle with D-Lo and Kama while their leader remains in control.

Back in the ring, Ken elbows Faarooq to break the headlock he applied and runs into the ropes to launch an attack but Faarooq thwarts it with a knee to the gut. Hoisting Shamrock above his shoulders, the black man does a military press on him before driving Ken's ribs onto his head. Rolling him over, Faarooq goes for another cover however, Shamrock has enough awareness to place his free leg on the bottom rope and the referee sees it, halting his pin count. Faarooq knocks Shamrock onto his back with a running shoulder tackle, he gestures the World's Most Dangerous Man to get up again. Ken Shamrock counters a second shoulder tackle with a hurricanrana he restores his vertical base still feeling the attack on his ribcage.

Realizing that the match isn't going in their favor, Kama Mustufa grabs a steel chair.

This was Rock's signal to stand on apron to distract the referee.

Ken reverses an Irish Whip so instead Faarooq's chest collides with the steel chair. Shamrock executes the belly to belly suplex then locks in the Ankle Lock submission hold making Faarooq tap.

The Rock steps into the ring removing his sunglasses in preparation for a showdown with Ken Shamrock.

However, before it can begin Stone Cold Steve Austin enters the ring to give both the Intercontinental Champion and Shamrock a Stunner. The Texas Rattlesnake escapes through the crowd.

Austin raises more hell after Jeff Jarrett wins the NWA North American Championship in a match against Blackjack Windham. After giving Jarrett the Stunner, Austin does the NWA North American Champion's strut along with the double bird.

Skull and 8-ball defeat Truth Commission's Sniper and Recon and then the 7 foot monster Kurggan destroys the two members of the DOA.

D-Generation X's music hits as the three Degenerates come out with Chyna wheeling Triple H out.

Michael Cole said, "There's the WWF Champion Shawn Michaels along with Chyna helping Triple H, who's in a wheelchair due to an injury to his knee just 8 days ago."

Jim Ross informed, "That was in Hamilton, Ontario, Canada. Hunter Hearst Helmsley suffered a dislocated kneecap as a matter of fact, tomorrow he will be checking down in Birmingham, Alabama to consult with orthopedics surgeon Doctor Jackson Andrews about the severity of Helmsley's knee injury." The injured resident of Greenwich, Connecticut steps out of his wheelchair and enters the ring. He uses the crutches to support himself. Both him and Shawn obtain microphones.

Hunter looked at Chyna's chest region, "They're like the Sun. You know you're not supposed to look because it permanently blind you but once you start, you can't stop." Shawn nodded and Triple H resumed, "Owen Hart, you have gone from the hunter to the hunted. You came out here a few weeks ago and you hurling threats at D-Generation X with such convection scared me for a bit but there's a tiny problem, Owen, you didn't have the goods to back up your words. So you stepped up to the plate without a baseball bat and it was Triple H that had to supply the lumber. For all you ladies out there, don't you fear because there's plenty more wood where that came from! Owen, I will make a challenge for ya. Why don't you come down here? Come on, I'm a one-legged man. Are you afraid? I will call my two pals off. Come out and play, Owen!"

Owen appeared on the Titantron, "_Hey, Hunter I won't exchange words with you because that's a game I don't play. Look at you standing there acting all cocky and proud like you achieved a great feat just like the way you wobbled down to the ring last week to help your fellow Degenerate friend Shawn Michaels retain the WWF title when I had him writhing in pain from my Sharpshooter. Hunter, this is getting personal and damn right ugly but lucky for you, I have some compassion in this black heart. I want every ligament, every little tendon, every bone in that right knee to heal up and when it's 100%, I'm going to break the left knee because I have a black heart and black hearts feel no pain._"

Triple H feigned horror, "Oooooooo, you're a pain alright though I hate to tell you where. Owen, I got a little advise for you. Watch your back because D-Generation X is bigger than all of us." Owen Hart plans on sending a message to Triple H in his match with Savio Vega next.

Savio comes out with the Los Boricuas in two. Vega enters the ring when Owen's music plays.

Tony Chimel said, "And making his way to the ring from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, weighing 232 pounds, Owen Hart!" The youngest of the 12 children of Stu Hart walks down the ramp with a purpose.

The bell rings.

A fellow member of the Los Boricuas distracts Owen so that Savio Vega can attack him however, Owen drops to his stomach and jumped back up to do a hip toss on Vega. Running off the ropes, Owen does a Lou Thesz Press then Irish Whips Vega into the turnbuckle and climbs up to send right hands into the man's face as the crowd counts them. Getting down, the blonde-haired Canadian wrestler sends his opponent into the air with a back body drop the moment Savio bounces off the opposing turnbuckle. Owen executes a drop kick off the top rope but his aggressive offense ends when he sees D-Generation X watching from the entrance ramp. Vega uses this to attack him from behind turning Hart around, he does knife edge chops across Owen's chest before sending him outside of the ring. Rolling out, Savio slams the short-haired blonde's face into the ring apron before sending him back into the ring. Once inside the black man keeps up on the offense. Owen ducks a clothesline and does a cradle pin but Savio kicks out. Vega makes him pay for that with a spinning heel kick followed by a headlock until Owen breaks the hold with a jaw breaker. When he has Savio Vega in the Sharpshooter he points at Triple H as if telling him that this is in store for him when Hunter's knee is completely healed. He breaks the submission maneuver when another Los Boricuas member steps onto the apron. Despite a brief counter attack by Savio Vega Owen wins the match with a roll-up pin. Immediately after the bell rings he aims for Triple H. He starts walking up the ramp when he is attacked from behind by the Los Boricuas. Triple H proceeds to slap the half conscious Owen Hart.

Next up, Paul Bearer walks down the ramp. His hair is messy, his business suit tie is loosened, dark circles are visible under his eyes indicating he hasn't slept in weeks following what happened last week when Undertaker helped Kane clear the ring of the 7 Superstars that were planning on taking out the crimson red demon. This shocked both Kane and Paul Bearer.

Paul enters the ring with a microphone.

He exclaimed, "Undertaker, I hope Shawn Michaels destroys you at the Royal Rumble! I curse the ground you walk on! I despise the very air you breathe! I hate your guts! It's because of you that I lost my Kane."

Jim Ross said in astonishment, "Wow."

Jerry the "King" Lawler asked, "What's he saying? Kane's gone?"

Paul Bearer said, "Your actions, Undertaker, poisoned his mind! He's left me! I can't find him, I looked everywhere! Everywhere! Kane, I know you are watching me somewhere. Please listen to me. I took care of you all those years. Listen to me, Kane come home. Come home." His misery intensifies when Angel steps out to the entrance ramp.

She spoke into her microphone, "Undertaker poisoned Kane's mind? Paul, have you ever stopped to think that maybe the reason why Kane has left you is because he's fed up with being your slave? With Kane not by your side, you know perfectly well that the Reaper can take your corrupted soul out of its shell anytime he wishes. If you hadn't betrayed the Deadman back at Summerslam 1996 during that Boiler Room Brawl, this whole mess wouldn't have happened. Then you had the audacity to black mail Undertaker so that he'd have to return to your side. After a short while, he had enough and left you."

Paul sneered, "This is all your fault, Angel! Ever since you debuted in the WWF in October last year you have been interfering in my business for weeks. You used me as a hostage! You are filling his mind with lies!"

Angel pointed at herself, "My fault? You took advantage of Kane's injured state after the fire 20 years ago to fill his head with lies. It's disgusting to believe that the Deadman once served you. Consider this your only warning, Paul Bearer. You hurt anyone else close to me and I will make you regret it." The teen leaves the entrance ramp.

Paul Bearer is completely incensed over Angel. First off, she's been interfering in his plot for vengeance against the Undertaker. Secondly, she had the nerve to make a threat at him. He'll make Angel pay for this!

Mark Henry got jumped by Stone Cold Steve Austin in Henry's locker room and the man is found by Mosh and Thrasher.

Marvelous Marc Mero becomes Austin's fourth victim of the night as he Mero suffers a Stunner. The Texas Rattlesnake teases to hit it on Sable.

Flash Flunk faced Goldust in a Singles match that Flunk winds up winning by DQ after Luna interfered one too many times. Vader saves him by attacking Goldust.

The main event is a Tag-Team match between the New Age Outlaws and Angel and a partner of her choosing.

The WWF Tag-Team Champions come out first.

"Angel of Darkness" plays as Chimel announced, "And their opponents. Introducing first from Seattle, Washington, Angel!" The teen stopped at the bottom of the ramp, "And her partner..."

Jim Ross wondered, "Who is it?" Angel points at the curtain with a big grin on her face when the sound of a diesel truck and horns blaring play through the PA system. Her mystery partner reveals to be Diesel.

The two enter the ring as the Tag-Team Champs exit to ringside.

Diesel cracks his knuckles in preparation to do battle with their opponents.

Road Dog and Billy Gun reluctantly enter the ring again after handing their belts to the time keeper.

Diesel decides to square off with Road Dog.

After Earl Hebner signals for the bell, the two lock up. Diesel proves to be the stronger of the two as the resident of Detroit, Michigan throws Road Dog across the ring and Jesse James cries out in pain. Picking the poor man up, Diesel Irish Whips him into the ropes and introduces the cocky one half of the WWF Tag-Team Champions to his boot. A distraction by Billy Gun provides his partner the opening he needs, Road Dog attacks the big man from behind but Diesel won't go down. Diesel catches him off the ropes in a sidewalk slam then drags him over to his corner and tags Angel in. Angel and Diesel do a double-team suplex before the 6'11 powerhouse of the Motor City steps onto the ring apron so that there isn't a disqualification. Angel launches lightning quick punches on Road Dog before stopping to intimidate Earl Hebner. Grabbing the opponent, Angel throws Road Dog into the ropes but the New Age Outlaw grabs them to stop himself from running into a chokeslam and he tags Billy Gun who looks at him confused. Nonetheless, he steps into the ring. Angel tags Diesel in again. Diesel loved the feared look on Billy Gun's face as he towers over the blonde, the dark-haired man tells him to bring it on. Diesel catches Billy's punch and executes a military press before slamming the fool to the canvas. Billy Gun is somehow able to kick out of the first pin of the match. Placing him against the turnbuckle, Diesel presses his boot against the Tag-Team Champ's face. Diesel tags Angel who gets off the apron and pulls his head out. Turning around, she drives her elbow into his throat before chaining it with a leg drop. Returning to the inside of the ring, Angel does snake eyes followed by a running boot to the face that makes Billy Gun snap forward like he'd been hit by a runaway train before his back rests on the canvas. Billy Gun is able to tag Road Dog in and the first thing he does is walk up to Angel and slap her right across the face. That soon turns out to be a bad idea because when Angel faces him, her face dons the most terrifying expression that would make the Devil cower in fear.

Angel pointed at him, "You just made a big mistake, pal!" Grabbing her opponent, Angel pins Road Dog into the lower left turnbuckle and proceeds to throw punches at him before launching the fool off his feet with a vicious uppercut. After gaining some distance Angel runs at him full speed for a body splash knocking all the air out of his lungs. When he is trying to inhale fresh oxygen Angel drives her hand in the loudest chest slap anyone has ever heard. Road Dog certainly felt it judging by the way he's clenching his chest. Diesel tags in and drives his knees repeatedly into Road Dog's gut before executing a walking sidewalk slam. Road Dog barely kicks out of a pin. Standing up, Diesel signals for the Jackknife Powerbomb but before he can deliver it on his opponent, Billy Gun attacks him. Earl Hebner calls for the bell, making Angel and Diesel winners via disqualification. Angel comes to her partner's rescue with a chokeslam to Billy Gun, with the blonde out of the way Diesel does the Jackknife Powerbomb on Road Dog. The victories tag-team depart the ring and walk up the ramp.

While they did, Cactus Jack and Chainsaw Charlie walk past them. The New Age Outlaws flee from the ring with the Tag-Team titles when they Charlie's chainsaw against the ring post.

Once they get to the catering area, Angel gets both her and Diesel a bottle of water. They sit down.

After taking a sip, Angel said, "I'm surprised you returned so soon, big man. I read that quadriceps tears take about 6 months to heal."

Diesel nodded, "I was surprised that it healed up so quickly. I was supposed to be sidelined for 3 more months but guess it healed faster than projected."

Angel chuckled, "Heh, one key player that determines how long it take for a quadriceps tear to heal is age. Although it can happen to anyone, it tends to be more frequent among middle-aged people that do running or jumping sports."

Her friend said, "That doesn't mean the rehab was pleasant. I swear the doctor at the place was torturing me but pain is an indication that the injury is healing. After I got out of rehab, I devoted most of my time doing exercises that work on the legs like squats. I did it cautiously though, went from no weight on the bar then added 5 pound weights to it and went from there. So what have you been up to while I was away?"

Angel told him, "You'd be surprised, my friend. A lot has happened in your absence. Let's see, where should I start? Guess I'll start by the first event that occurred. Okay, I have been having strange dreams in my sleep while in reality, they were memories of Undertaker and Kane. This might be funny to you but I found out that they are my brothers, Diesel.

Diesel laughed, "Hahahaha, good one! For a minute there I thought you said that Undertaker and Kane were your brothers!" He saw Angel giving him a stern look, "You're serious, aren't you?"

Angel nodded, "Yes, I am. I even have proof for it. Observe." Diesel suddenly finds himself being lifted into the air, he looks down to see Angel extending her hand and a white aura surrounding her. She then gently puts him back down.

He said, "Okay, I'm believer now." They turn to the TV in time to see WWF Champion Shawn Michaels entering the ring feeling confident despite the brutal encounter he had with the Undertaker in their Hell in a Cell match at Bad Blood: In Your House last year.

Shawn cried, "My sidekicks Triple H, Chyna and myself came out here earlier tonight and asked Owen Hart to show himself but he didn't have the guts. So I thought I'd come out here and call someone who has the guts to face the Showstopper, the Main Event, the Icon of the World Wrestling Federation, the 'Heart Break Kid' Shawn Michaels!"

Jerry the "King" Lawler said, "Even after that graphic that was just shown, he's calling him out!"

The WWF Champion continued, "Everybody knows that the Heart Break Kid will face the Undertaker in a Casket match at the Royal Rumble. I have beaten this man twice already but he doesn't know when to quit so, Undertaker, at the Royal Rumble the Heart Break Kid will prove that you are nothing more than a loser and I will walk out still the WWF Champion. Now, Undertaker I am going to give you something extra tonight. What I like to have now is for you to drag your big, dead carcass of yours out here and face me like a man. Get out here, Undertaker so the Heart Break Kid can smack you around in front of the whole world." The Deadman's music played as druids rolled a casket down to ringside then left, "That casket looks awfully familiar. Ha ha, oh geez. I'm begging for a little originality here. Okay now sorry, folks but I thought Triple H and Chyna could do a little bit better because this is what I did last week. Okay, Hunter and Chyna, I'm scared. Come on out, you two. Come on. Oh yeah, I forgot the password. Break it down. Hello, you two? Hello?"

Triple H and Chyna appear on the entrance ramp.

Hunter waved his arms as he yelled, "Shawn! Shawn, up here!" Michaels looked at them bewildered, "That's not us in there!"

Shawn asked in horror, "If you're up there then who's...who's in the casket?" He gets his answer when the lid to the casket opens up and the Undertaker pulls him into the darkness inside it.

The show ends after that.

Angel and Kevin Nash return to the hotel and decide to go out and celebrate Nash's return.

They go to a bar and had a few drinks, well Nash did, Angel was still below the legal drinking age.

Kevin Nash told another sip of his beer, "So Angel, how's Joan doing?"

Angel replied, "Not so well." She took a sip of her Cherry Coke, "She's in a hospital due to a rare type of heart disease never seen by medical science. Doctor Richard said that Joan only has a year and a half to live because of the fast rate this disease is progressing."

Nash said, "Sorry to hear that. I'm here for you if you need to talk to someone, Angel."

The teen smiled, "Thanks, Nash." After a few more drinks on Kevin's part, the two return to their respective hotel rooms.

Angel's not interested in reading her book tonight so she dives into the covers.

A few floors below her, in his room, Paul Bearer sits on his bed incensed. The more he thought about Angel, the more incensed he became. Besides from interfering in his plot for vengeance against the Undertaker she also seems to be turning Kane into somewhat of a human being, something that Bearer didn't like one bit. He needed to find a way to get rid of this thorn in his side. He then remembers Angel saying that if he harms anyone else close to her then she'll make him regret it. Getting off the bed, the fat man gets on the computer in his room and decides to do a little research on Angel. After typing in her name on the WWF website and looking in the Women's Division section, he sees her picture. Clicking it, he is greeted by information on Angel. He looks through it for any relatives she has and a moment later, he finds it in the form of Joan.

Paul Bearer said, "Joan, huh?" A sinister smile forms on his face as he begins concocting an evil plan. Immediately after the Royal Rumble is over, he will be paying Joan a visit or better yet why not pay her a visit next week? This will devastate Angel so badly that she will willow in despair and never show her face in the WWF again.

A/N: Chapter 18 done.

Kevin Nash is back.

Undertaker gave Shawn Michaels a little preview of what he'll be in at the Royal Rumble.

Oh my, Paul Bearer has something sinister in mind for Joan little does he know of the consequences to follow.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 19.

Vader 23A


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Unexpected Savior

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC.

Sister of Darkness

The Raw is War before the Royal Rumble takes place in Pennsylvania State University in Pennsylvania.

The show kicks off with a 4 Corner Tag-Team between the Godwins, Truth Commission, Head Bangers and New Age Outlaws, a match that the WWF Tag-Team Champions wind up winning after Billy Gun introduced brass knuckles to one of the Godwins.

While the fans are waiting for D-Generation X to arrive in limousine, Stone Cold Steve Austin's truck pulls into the arena. The Texas Rattlesnake enters the ring where Michael Cole awaits.

Jim Ross stated, "Stone Cold Steve Austin has a bulls-eye on him. 29 guys have their eyes set on him."

Michael Cole cried, "Mr. Austin, apparently as we saw, you carried into this week what you started last week. Launch attacks on others before they launch them on you."

Steve Austin replied, "You damn right, son because last year Stone Cold Steve Austin won the Royal Rumble fair and square but the WWF pulled the carpet right out from under me. I ain't going to come out here pissing and moaning like a cry baby, I'm going to come out here and leave Vince McMahon lying in the middle of this ring. If you get your ass in it, Stone Cold is going to throw you out of it and that's the bottom line!"

Michael Cole informed, "Rumor has it that tonight at the live Royal Rumble drawing, many of the Superstars have made you a marked man."

The Rattlesnake said, "That's a stupid question. You have a pen?"

Cole repeated, "A pen?"

Stone Cold answered, "Yes, a pen. Give it to me, jackass." Cole handed him a Sharpie, "Stone Cold Steve Austin isn't a hard person to find but if you're having a hard time, let me give you a target." He ripped his shirt open and drew the target on his torso, "If I'm a marked man, I tell every one of the WWF Superstars whoever they are and in my opinion ain't nothing but trash, all you got to do is bring your ass down here because I won't accept any BS from Gorilla Monsoon or anybody from the Federation office. Steve Austin does what he wants when he wants. You say I'm a marked man, I say you're full of you know what. And that's bottom line, why? Because Stone Cold said so!" The Texan leaves the ring.

Angel had a No Holds Barred match with the monster Kurggan next. Why, she had no idea but then again she has faced another monster in the form of her brother Kane.

Out in the arena, Tony Chimel announced, "The following contest is a No Holds Barred match scheduled for one fall where there are no count outs and no disqualifications." Kurggan stepped out first, "Introducing first. Being accompanied by The Jackyl, weighing 358 pounds, Kurggan!" The giant stepped over the ropes as the arena dimmed to purple and blue lighting, "And his opponent. From Seattle, Washington, Angel!" The teen walks to the ring with determination. Stepping over the ropes, the two stare down each other.

Angel shows no fear at the sight of this 7 foot colossus towering over her.

Upon the ring bell sounding, the match starts.

The two exchange punches but soon Kurggan begins to dominate the match because he pins Angel in the turnbuckle, pressing his boot against her throat. When he drops his foot, Angel tries to regain the oxygen that Kurggan choked out of her. She escapes a forearm from him and runs off the ropes only to get hit by her opponent's boot again. Angel is amazed that someone as big as Kurggan can move that quick because it felt like someone filled his boot with concrete and threw it at her. Kurggan hoists his opponent over his head and using his immense strength he throws Angel over the top rope and through the announce table. The black-haired teen slowly gets up as Kurggan exits the ring to take their fight outside. He throws Angel shoulder first into the ring post then drives her into the steel steps. Upon rolling her back into the ring, Kurggan earns a 2 count from the referee. The giant's massive hand clamps down on Angel's shoulder tightly the teen battles her way to her feet and elbows Kurggan in the ribs to make the monster release his hold. Angel launches a counter attack when she knees her opponent in the gut and after that drives his head into the turnbuckle pad. Not letting up, Angel climbs to the top rope and brings the giant down with a tornado DDT. Somehow, Kurggan quickly returns to his feet and knocks Angel down with a chop to the head. Kurggan grabs the top half of the steel steps into the ring. Angel spots the giant rapidly closing in on her with the steps above his head in response to this she trips him causing his head to crash into the steps. Getting up, Angel pulls the straps to her tank top down indicating that she's determined to finish this beast. She grabs the steps waiting for Kurggan to get up, when he does Angel slams the steps right in his face. This impact makes him lean against the ropes dazed from the impact. Refusing to let the 358 pound behemoth a chance to regain his wits, Angel rolls out of the ring to obtain a steel chair. Returning to inside of the ring, Angel swings it against Kurggan's back like a baseball bat and she doesn't stop even though Kurggan is on his hands and knees. She shakes her head when as she watches him restoring his vertical base so Angel swings the chair harder, denting it in the shape of Kurggan's skull. One more violent strike causes blood to pour out of his forehead. Tossing the chair away, Angel raises her hand into the air for a chokeslam.

Jerry the "King" Lawler said, "There's no way Angel chokeslam this guy, JR. She'll tear her bicep." When Kurggan turns to Angel's direction the teen wraps her hand around his throat and chokeslams the colossus making the whole ring shake. Hooking the big leg, Angel wins by pin fall. The entire crowd comes unglued.

Tony Chimel said, "Here's your winner, Angel!" Angel goes to one knee and raises her arm into the air, flipping her hair back. This makes the lights dim to purple and blue as Angel relishes in victory.

Jackyl is surprised by what he witnessed. He watched as Angel took down his trump card that he planned on using to dominate the Royal Rumble and after that Wrestlemania 14. Now that plan has gone down the drain thanks to Angel.

Angel steps out of the ring to head for her locker room.

Outside of the building, Shawn and Chyna go look for someone to move Stone Cold Steve Austin's pickup truck, leaving Triple H alone in their limousine they used to get here.

Owen Hart takes advantage of this to get inside via the open roof and attack the healing blonde.

Shawn Michaels and Chyna return to the limo when they realized that Owen is attacking Hunter and the limo is driven off to who knows where.

Marvelous Marc Mero won by disqualification in his match against Vader when Goldust, dressed as Sable, attacked Vader.

Then as if one attack isn't enough, Vader gets attacked in his locker room by Stone Cold Steve Austin.

The Rock and D-Lo Brown won their Tag-Team match against Ken Shamrock and Mark Henry when Henry betrayed Shamrock to join the Nation of Domination.

D-Generation X stand in the ring after they dealt with Owen in the limousine.

Triple H said, "Owen Hart. The last remnants of something that used to be in the bottom of our toilet that we kept flushing and it kept coming back up to the surface but half an hour ago in the back of DX's limo, Owen got the big flush and he's running down a sewer heading to God knows where. 'Cause you see, Owen was nothing but a lonely pledge to the greatest fraternity in the world, DX. And when it came down to it, Owen you failed your final. Speaking of finals to all you girls out there, if you need help give a call to Mr. Healmsley and I'll give you some help that will last all night long because I got the tips to give you the passing grade and you know what, I'd not only give you the tip I'd give you the whole thing! Remember this. Triple H has got the head if you got the glass." Shawn laughs at the antics before Hunter hands him the microphone.

The WWF Champion stated, "Angel. The youngest Superstar ever signed to the WWF. You were introduced to the sound of Sweet Chin Music yet you almost ended our careers after our match with Road Warriors Animal and Hawk. You almost broke the WWF Tag-Team Champions' backs with those viscous chokeslams. You may be the youngest Superstar assigned here but you stick your nose in my business at the Royal Rumble this Sunday and the Heart Break Kid is going to dance all over your face."

Jim Ross muttered, "I'd love to see him try. Maybe Angel will dish out a restaurant quality ass whipping on him."

Shawn continued, "And speaking of the Royal Rumble and no I'm not talking about kicking the Deadman's ass because that is going to happen, this is concerning Kane."

He was interrupted by Owen Hart appearing on the Titantron, "_Never mind, Shawn Michaels about Kane's family or Undertaker's family, I know about family! And you three Degenerates thought you could put me down with what you did back there? I'm a survivor and I said before that I'm going to make your life hell!_"

Hunter taunted, "Oh, you're real tough when you are talking from a big screen somewhere else but DX is here in the ring if you want to come out we'll finish the job we started a little while ago."

Owen entered the arena via entrance ramp holding Triple H's other crutch, "I'm standing here ready and I'll break your other leg, you gutless piece of shit!" Officials come out to prevent a brawl from happening between the two.

While a Tag-Team match between Skull and 8-ball of the DOA and Ricky and Robert of the Rock n' Roll Express from NWA is going on, Angel talks with the Undertaker in his dim locker room. She sits on the bench.

Angel said, "DX are so full of themselves. Do they really think Kane would join forces with them? I wouldn't bat an eyelash if he chokeslammed or dropped them on their heads with a Tombstone."

Undertaker snickered, "Like you're really one to talk. You are journeying through hostile waters, Angel. If you don't watch where you are traveling, you'll end up sinking."

Angel placed her right leg over her left one, "I am not a little girl anymore, Deadman. I will be 20 in two more years so I don't need you to babysit me. Look on the bright side, big brother. Paul Bearer spent 20 years building a barrier of hate around Kane's heart and I am succeeding in widening the cracks that have formed around that barrier because of me. All I need is a little more time to finish my task and Kane will be where he rightfully belongs, with us."

The Demon of Death Valley stated neutrally, "I have known Paul Bearer for a long time and he will do everything within his power to keep that from happening."

His 18-year old sister scoffed, "Hmph, the fat bastard couldn't find his way out of a maze if he tried." Angel turns her head in time to see the Rock n' Roll Express win after Jim Cornette distracted the referee.

The next match on the card is a Singles match between Mankind and Goldust.

Mankind's music plays through the PA system as Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 20 minute limit. Making his way to the ring weighing in at 287 pounds, Mankind!" The deranged man rolls into the ring and rocks back and forth then Dude Love's music hit, "And his opponent. Being accompanied to the ring by Luna, from Hollywood, California, weighing in at 260 pounds, the Artist Formerly Known as Goldust!" The man comes out this time, Goldust impersonates Dude Love while Luna wore a 1960s short top, yellow skirt and sunglasses.

Mankind didn't like this so he attacks the moment Goldust enters the ring. He introduces his opponent to right hands before sending Goldust into the air with a back body drop off the ring ropes. After waiting for him to get up, Mankind drives the Mandible Claw down Goldust's throat. Suddenly, Stone Cold Steve Austin runs down the ramp and slides into the ring to give both Mankind and Goldust a Stunner.

Austin exits the ring and walks over to the announce table and snatches Jim Ross's headset.

He put it on and said, "Oh, hell yeah! No more Mr. Nice Guy until after this Royal Rumble. Jim, somebody told me the other day at the airport, 'Steve, if you think you can win the Royal Rumble, give me a 'Hell Yeah' and gave him a 'Oh, Hell Yeah!'" He tosses the headset away before returning backstage.

After a commercial break, Diesel faces Savio Vega.

After the bell rings, the two enter a lock up and being the stronger man Diesel shoves the 248 pounder away. Getting out of his state of surprise, Vega attempts to Irish Whip the big man into the ropes but Diesel reverses it and drives his boot into Vega's face. Picking the man up, Diesel executes a walking sidewalk slam before going for a cover only to have him pull Vega's head up. The native of Detroit, Michigan decides to toy with his opponent a little more before deciding to end it with a Jackknife Powerbomb. Placing his foot on Savio Vega's chest, Diesel picks up the victory.

The announcement that D-Generation X had finally arrives.

Michael Cole stands in the ring with Shawn Michaels whipping his braided hair back and forth, Triple H gives him a wet willy and Chyna holds Shawn's WWF Championship belt.

Michael Cole said, "Shawn Michaels, a little bit earlier this evening you had promised a huge announcement. Can we hear it now?"

Shawn placed an arm around Cole's neck, "Everyone saw last week that Kane and Paul Bearer have parted ways and Kane has wandered off into the world all by himself. D-Generation X would be glad to stand here open arms like the family Kane never had and accept him into our family of DX. Ladies and gentlemen, the newest member of D-Generation X, Kane!" The lights go out but instead of hearing Burned, the Undertaker's Bells and Thunder theme plays, much to DX's surprise.

The Phenom and Angel walk into the purple light, fog filled arena. Undertaker walks up the steel steps and brought the lights back with a bang then both siblings enter the ring.

Undertaker said, "Now Michaels, I would appreciate it if you left my family out of this. This has nothing to do with Kane. What you need to be concerned about is the Royal Rumble, the World Wrestling Federation title and the Undertaker leaving about a 6-inch hole right in the middle of your forehead!" The Lord of Darkness wraps his hand around the WWF Champion's throat when he suddenly lets go, whips around and sets Chyna up for a chokeslam. The Deadman barely feels Triple H's crutch strike his back in fact, this only made Undertaker turn his attention towards the blonde-haired man. Sensing danger behind him, Undertaker turns around to run into Sweet Chin Music courtesy of Shawn Michaels.

Not happy at what the champion did to her oldest brother, Angel targets Shawn when Triple H hits her square in the left knee. The moment it hit crippling pain strikes Angel's nerves so bad that it made her collapsed. Triple H takes notice of that and attacks the knee.

Shawn pins the Undertaker on the canvas and assaults him with a barrage of punches.

The arena plunges into darkness yet again and this time Kane's music plays as flames erupt on the entrance ramp. The masked demon walks to the ring and Jim Ross wonders if the Big Red Machine is coming to aid D-Generation X in destroying the Undertaker or not.

Kane steps over the ropes and much to everyone's surprise, he pulls Shawn Michaels off his brother by the hair. He turns the WWF Champion around to place his gloved hand around Shawn's throat for a Chokeslam from Hell when Hunter jabs Kane in the back with his crutch though the crimson red demon hardly felt it. Realizing that they're in deep trouble, D-Generation X depart the ring.

Jim Ross exclaimed, "Kane has come to help his brother and Angel!"

Jerry the "King" Lawler said, "I can't believe it!" Kane chases DX up the ramp until the three vanish behind the curtain.

In the ring, Undertaker begins to recover from the assault while Angel uses the ropes to pull herself up, she uses her powers to numb the pain still hitting her. What happens next completely took the Undertaker by surprise.

Kane goes to one knee and extends his arm and both Undertaker and Angel return it as flames erupt from the ring posts. Kane stands back up and departs from the ramp.

Undertaker looked like he had a smile on his face while Angel flashes an accomplished smile seeing that her plan in ridding the hate around Kane's heart is almost complete.

The final event of the night is the live Royal Rumble drawing where the contestants would draw a number randomly and enter the 30-man event with that picked number.

The officials attempt to keep a fight from erupting as the remaining contestants enter.

They all wait for the final competitor to appear when the Texas Rattlesnake sneaks in from behind the ring and gives the Stunner to Phineas Godwinn before quickly rolls out of the ring in turn, Austin causes an all-out brawl inside the ring.

Austin gets jumped on the entrance ramp from behind by D-Lo Brown, Savio Vega and WWF Intercontinental Champion Rocky Maivia.

After the show ends, Undertaker helps Angel walk to the hotel.

Angel winced, "Damn that Triple H! That hurt!"

Undertaker asked, "You have experienced this kind of pain before?"

Angel nodded, "Hell yeah, I did! When I was 15, I fractured my left knee while playing Tag with a couple of my friends at the orphanage. It required surgery to repair the knee. The pain persisted for almost the entire year of 1994 while I was learning how to walk on that knee again." Undertaker can agree with her there.

He too had his fair share of injuries throughout his wrestling career the last injury he sustained was three years ago in early or mid-1995 when Mabel and Yokozuna delivered leg drops on his face repeatedly resulting in him suffering a broken eye socket. This injury had to be surgically repaired and the Phenom returned to the 1995 Survivor Series wearing a gray Phantom of the Opera upper mask to protect his face. He was unmasked during his Championship match with then WWF Champion Bret Hart at the 1996 Royal Rumble.

Placing her on the bed, Undertaker watches as Angel rids herself of the pain Triple H inflicted on her earlier with his crutch.

At the same time Angel can't help but feel that something bad will happen this Sunday at the 1998 Royal Rumble.

Paul Bearer never imagined the hospital would be this busy tonight. However, he is able to get past security and reach the cart holding the meal that Joan is scheduled to have tonight. A sinister smirk appears on his face when he pulls a vial out of the breast pocket in his jacket. The vial contains the deadly potassium cyanide indicated by a label on it. The dosage is 300 mg, more than enough to kill someone upon ingesting it. He looks both directions before pouring the contents into the glass of water on Joan's tray.

'This will teach Angel not to interfere in my business.' He thought as he left the hospital.

However, Paul Bearer dropped the vial in his haste.

A/N: Uh-oh, Paul Bearer has set his scheme into action. I'm dreading Angel's reaction when she finds out.

Last night, was the season premiere of Fear Factor for the first time in 10 years. I watched it all the time when it first aired on TV with my parents. 10 years later, the show hasn't lost its touch.

Kane saved Undertaker and Angel from DX.

Nice! 40 reviews! I'm pleased on how many fellow readers/authors are enjoying this. Thank you, everyone.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 20.

Vader 23A


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Royal Rumble and Tragedy Strikes

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC.

Sister of Darkness

At long last, the 1998 Royal Rumble arrives. 18,542 wrestling fans jam-pack the San Jose Arena for the Pay-Per View.

Fireworks explode on the entrance ramp.

Jim Ross said, "Hello, everybody and welcome to the 1998 Royal Rumble here in San Jose, California! I'm Jim Ross alongside Jerry the "King" Lawler! The road to Wrestlemania 14 begins here."

The first match of the PPV is Goldust vs. Vader.

Goldust's music plays as Howard Fickel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 20 minute time limit. Approaching the ring accompanied by Luna, from Hollywood, California, weighing 260 pounds, The Artist Formerly Known as Goldust!" The duo walk out.

Goldust wore blue and green striped tights, brown wrestling boots, a purple cowboy glove on his right hand, a short black glove on his left and weird looking sunglasses.

Luna had on a red and black brassiere, a see-through skirt, red nylons, black thong, high heels and face pain over her right eye.

The Titantron shows a recap of Goldust's transformation last year.

Vader's music hits as Howard resumed, "And his opponent from the Rocky Mountains, weighing 458 pounds, the man they call Vader!" The Mastodon looks to settle the score with Goldust.

Goldust attempts to gain an early advantage by attacking the moment Vader slides into the ring, making referee Jack Doan signal for the bell. Vader reverses an Irish Whip and takes Goldust down with a huge clothesline then does a 458-pound body splash on him in the opposing turnbuckle. Goldust rolls out of the ring for a breather. Vader follows him outside and shoves him into Luna knocking both down. The resident of the Rocky Mountains steps into the ring to reach the other side Goldust crawled over to, he drives the 260-pounder into the ring steps. The irate masked Superstar lifts the top half of the steps over his head but later drops them when Jack Doan warned him that he'll be disqualified if he uses them. After being rolled into the ring, Goldust tries to beg his way out but Vader ignores it and launches Goldust into the air with a back body drop. Vader runs into the ropes for a body splash but feels Luna grabbing his foot. Goldust uses this distraction to knock his opponent off his feet though Vader is able to quickly stand up again. Goldust tries a sunset flip pin but couldn't get Vader down then escapes before the Mastodon could flatten him like a pancake with his rear end. After knocking his sat up opponent back down with a clothesline, Goldust targets Vader's thigh. Following him out to ringside he slaps Vader twice before throwing him into the other steel steps. He distracts the referee allowing Luna to do a blatant choke and swiftly returns to her corner. Shaking the cob webs loose, Vader enters the ring via bottom rope only to have Goldust pin him in the turnbuckle. Climbing up he delivers right hands and finishes it off with a bite to the face, Vader turns Goldust inside-out with a left-handed clothesline. The crowd begins to chant "Vader" as both men return to their feet. After a thumb to the eye, Goldust tries to body slam Vader twice but couldn't lift the 458 pound man. Vader easily executes a vertical suplex on Goldust followed by a massive running body splash, driving all of his weight onto the man. Goldust barely kicks out at 2. Vader sets him up for the Vader Bomb but Goldust strikes a low blow behind the referee's back. Restoring their vertical bases once more, Vader trips Goldust when the native of Hollywood, California runs off the ropes. Goldust attempts another sunset flip pin but can't escape having Vader's rear end coming down on his ribcage this time around. Dragging the man over, Vader is able to deliver the Vader Bomb despite Luna being on his back. Hooking the leg, Vader wins by pin fall.

Howard announced, "Here is your winner, Vader!" Jack Doan raises Vader's hand as the Mastodon relishes in finally gaining retribution over the two.

Inside her locker room, Angel finishes lacing up her boots for her match with Chyna that's up next. At the same time she can't shake off the sense of foreboding that she felt last week.

'Come on, Angel you can't be distracted right now you got a match ahead of you.' She thought.

She walks to the curtain waiting for her music.

Out in the arena, it plays as Howard Fickel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Seattle, Washington, Angel!" The black-haired teen enters the ring as DX's music played, "And her opponent the Ninth Wonder of the World, Chyna!" The muscular woman enters the ring.

When the bell rings, Chyna unloads on Angel with a barrage of punches but Angel hardly feels them, in fact they feel more like bug bites to her. Grabbing the only female member of D-Generation X, Angel throws Chyna into the turnbuckle and assaults her mid-section followed up with a hip toss that sends Chyna flying across the ring. When Angel bends over to grab her opponent, Chyna does a hard punch to the ribs. While Angel holds them in agony Chyna jumps onto her to lock in the sleeper hold though Angel has enough awareness to drive her into the turnbuckle, loosening her grip. Angel raises her arms behind her head and slams Chyna onto the canvas. Going for the cover, Chyna kicks out at 2. The teen automatically places her foe in a headlock however, Chyna uses her strength to battle out of it and to Irish Whip the youngest sibling of the Undertaker family into the ropes and knocks Angel down with a clothesline. Now on her back the Ninth Wonder of the World goes for Angel's leg since her finishers involve Angel standing so if Chyna take the legs out then there goes the chokeslam, Jackknife Powerbomb, the Tombstone and Dark Plunge. A kick from the 18-year old connects with Chyna's jaw allowing Angel to restore her vertical base. She realizes that she needs to guard those legs because what good will that do if you can't use them?

Jim Ross said, "Angel has her money cut out for her, folks. Chyna is dangerous when she wants to be."

Jerry the "King" Lawler rolled his eyes, "Oh, come on JR do you really expect those two to shake hands? This is the WWF and that means there is no room for friendship inside that ring."

The Oklahoma cowboy replied, "I am well aware of that, King but that does not mean that Angel has gained respect from both divisions." Angel wrenches at Chyna's arm before walking on the top rope to do Old School on her. Chyna rolls out of the ring to avoid the chokeslam at the same time reaches under the apron to obtain a steel chair. Returning to the ring, she raises the chair over her head to hit Angel with it but Jack Doan grabs a hold of it and a tug of war ensues until Chyna breaks his hold on the chair and the Ninth Wonder of the World viciously cracks it over Angel's skull making the referee call for the bell and Angel win by disqualification. Chyna delivers the Pedigree on her before exiting the ring behind a chorus of boos from the crowd.

Angel doesn't move a muscle.

Jim Ross stated in worry, "I think Angel may be out." All of a sudden, Angel sits up like the Undertaker earning a look of surprise from the former female body builder. Glaring at the older black-haired woman Angel rolls her eyes back and does the Rest in Peace sign.

Angel walks to her locker room though she had to hold the wall when she nearly collapses.

'Guess that chair shot was a lot harder than I thought. Definitely going to be having a killer headache later.' Angel thought.

She sits down on a chair in her locker room placing an ice pack on the bump where the chair hit her head. She decides to hang back and watch the rest of the Pay-Per-View.

Hawk and Animal fail to regain the WWF Tag-Team Championship belts from the New Age Outlaws even though they won by DQ.

Stone Cold Steve Austin won his second Royal Rumble after eliminating The Rock therefore has earned a shot at the WWF title at Wrestlemania 14.

The main event finally comes.

Howard Fickel announced, "The following contest is a Casket match and is for the World Wrestling Federation Championship!" DX's music hit, "Introducing first being accompanied by Triple H and Chyna, from San Antonio, Texas, weighing 234 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation Champion, Shawn Michaels!" The champion walks down to the ring, briefly looking at the casket before entering the ring to do the DX chop then removed his entrance attire when the Undertaker's theme hit next, "And introducing the challenger from Death Valley, weighing 328 pounds, the Undertaker!" The Phenom enters the arena with a loud ovation from the fans.

Jim Ross said, "This is the Undertaker's specialty, a Casket match. The only you win is to incapacitate your opponent enough to roll him into the casket and shut the lid." The Undertaker walks up the steel steps holding the sides of his overcoat then brings the lights up with a bang that made Shawn Michaels jump and escape the ring.

The Reaper of Wayward Souls enters the ring undoing the straps and removes his overcoat. One thing is on the Deadman's mind and that is becoming WWF Championship for the third time.

Shawn uses the top rope to leap over it to enter the ring. The bell sounds.

A little game of Cat and Mouse ensues with Shawn Michaels evading right hands from the Undertaker before countering with lefts and rights. He does the DX chop at the crowd but when he turns his attention to his opponent, Undertaker reverses their positions in the turnbuckle Shawn escapes a right hand and the Demon of Death Valley absorbs the jabs Shawn Michaels throws at him until Undertaker pins him at the opposing turnbuckle. Ducking another right hand, Shawn gets in front of him and climbs up to deliver punches only to have Undertaker push the WWF Champion off. Shawn tries a second time and once again Undertaker pushes him off. The black-haired man plans to chokeslam his opponent but Shawn thwarts it with a kick to the knee, the Lord of Darkness reverses an Irish Whip and holds Shawn Michaels in the air with a blatant choke after Michaels goes for a crossbody. The blonde-haired Texan does a thumb to the eye to escape and runs off the ropes only to have Undertaker hoist him up over his head and the challenger signals for the casket to open. However, Shawn escapes and runs off the ropes again this time he gets back body dropped onto the edge of the now closed casket lid. Taking their fight outside of the ring, Undertaker makes Michaels' head bounce off the steel ring post followed by a military press slam onto the thin padding. A hard kick sends the champion into casket which Shawn automatically escapes because he realized that if the lid had been closed, the match would be over. Stalking his prey into the ring, Undertaker uses the ring ropes to break a waist lock up applied by Shawn Michaels. Getting up, the WWF Champion runs into a right hand. Undertaker body slams his opponent to the canvas but misses an elbow drop, he next drives his shoulder into his opponent before executing Old School on Shawn. The 326 pound man sends Michaels up and over a turnbuckle to the outside and is about to pull him into the ring by the hair when Shawn makes Undertaker's chest bounce off the top rope. Using the steel steps to climb the turnbuckle for a clothesline or missile drop kick but instead gets countered into a powerslam. Undertaker asks for the casket to be opened again so that he can roll Shawn Michaels into it, stepping onto the apron he closes the lid but Shawn's hand stops it from closing completely.

'Come on, big brother.' Angel mentally cheered him on.

When Undertaker reaches down the reigning WWF Champion throws some sort of powder into the Deadman's eyes yet that doesn't stop him from scoring a right hand on Shawn. Michaels starts fighting back with jabs and escapes another chokeslam by stepping onto the top rope and jumps off it for a moonsault that upon landing on the canvas punches the Demon of Death Valley's face until Undertaker shoves Michaels away. Michaels sends his opponent to the outside but Undertaker lands on his feet. The number 1 contender trips Shawn to pull him out and drives his face into the announce table and the guard railing. The Heart Break Kid reverses an Irish Whip so that Undertaker's knees collide with the ring steps. Shawn pulls the top half off and and slams them into the Reaper's lower back area before doing a piledriver on the bottom steps with a sickening thud. Shawn rolls into the ring for a breather while Triple H attacks Undertaker with his crutch then Shawn returns to ringside, grabbing the steel chair and hits it against the Deadman's back. Bringing the near 7 foot Phenom into the ring, Shawn throws him into the ropes for a flying forearm then signals for the casket lid to open. The WWF Champion rolls Undertaker into the casket but the Deadman fights back and nails Triple H before going after Michaels again. After throwing a head butt, Undertaker Irish Whips his opponent into the ropes and prepares for a back body drop but Shawn changes it into a swinging neck breaker then after another Irish Whip, locks in the sleeper hold. The Lord of Darkness feels an adrenaline rush and breaks the sleeper hold with a suplex. Sitting up, he sends Michaels into the ropes and the champion strikes with another flying forearm and does his trademark kip-up. Setting the Phenom into position, Shawn executes his elbow drop off the top rope. Undertaker gets up on wobbly legs only to be knocked back down with Sweet Chin Music. The casket lid is signaled to open and Shawn places Undertaker inside it but wastes precious time taunting the big man with the DX chop in fact, Undertaker uses one hand to throw Shawn Michaels over the top rope back into the ring. The blonde-haired Texan starts backing up. The Lord of Darkness sends his foe into the air via back body drop followed by a savage clothesline after Shawn bounces off the turnbuckle. Michaels rolls out of the way of a leaping clothesline and Undertaker winds up in the casket, Michaels does a diving elbow drop into it. The lid closes on both of them however, the lid comes up to reveal the WWF Champion trying to escape but the Demon of Death Valley pulls him back in. A few moments pass before the lid opens once more and Undertaker punches the Heart Break Kid out of the casket. The big man follows his prey into the ring. Michaels ducks a big boot but can't avoid the chokeslam. After doing the Rest in Peace sign, Undertaker hoists Shawn onto his shoulder then jumps off the apron to Tombstone Michaels into the casket. When he rolls into the squared circle, he gets attacked by the New Age Outlaws and Los Boricuas while Chyna helps Shawn out of the casket.

All of a sudden, the lights in the San Jose Arena go out and Kane's music plays. Flames erupt as Kane walks out into the red light-filled arena.

Stepping over the ropes, Kane makes short work of the guys attacking his brother. Then, to everyone's shock, Kane attacks the Phenom! He chokeslams his big brother into the casket and Paul Bearer comes down with a smile on his face.

Shawn and Triple H shut the lid meaning Michaels wins.

Paul Bearer orders Kane to padlock the casket shut and the crimson red demon rolls it up the entrance and briefly leaves to obtain an ax and a can of gasoline. He chops a hole into the lid and after that pours the gasoline on it.

'No. He wouldn't.' Angel thought with fear.

To her shock, Paul Bearer lights a pack of matches and hands them to Kane who throws them onto the casket, setting it ablaze.

Angel's knees give out on her as she stares at the TV monitor. She hears Paul Bearer laughing and Kane doing the Undertaker's salute.

It seems like an eternity before Angel finds the will to leave. She walks down the hallway ignoring the things going on around her.

**_Her Deadgirl side spoke up, "Angel, you must get to the hospital right now."_**

_Angels said, "Shut up! Can't you see that I just witnessed Kane lighting a casket on fire with the Undertaker inside?"_

**_The Deadgirl cried, "But Angel, it's Joan! She is in trouble! Get to the hospital now!"_ **She teleports Angel into Joan's room to see her vital signs flat line.

A nurse said, "I'm attempting to restart her heart! Setting the charge at 200 joules! Clear!" She places the defibrillator pads on Joan's chest to try in restarting her heart with the set charge. After a few more attempts, it's useless. Doctor Richard puts the cover over Joan, pronouncing her dead.

Angel screamed, "JOAN!" The medical personnel turn around surprised to see Angel there.

Angel shoves them out of the way and pulls the sheet back to stare at the woman that raised her ever since she was little.

Angel sobbed, "No! No! No! No! Joan, come back! Please, come back!" Angel buries her face in her arms as she sobs uncontrollably. She feels her heart shatter into tiny pieces, two important people have been taken away from her.

Richard called out, "Angel." She looked at his direction, "We found this on her food tray." He hands her the vial that Paul Bearer dropped.

Angel gasps feeling the pain intensifying ten hold.

'Potassium cyanide! Joan was poisoned! That fat bastard must have dropped it in his haste not to get caught!' Angel mentally exclaimed.

Richard apologized sympathetically, "I'm sorry, Angel." He lowers his head in regret about not being able to save Joan.

Angel heads for the door momentarily placing her hand on Richard's shoulder along the way. After closing the door, Angel looks at her left to see Paul Bearer standing there with a smug look on his face, proud over what he's done.

Kane is with him though he's feeling the opposite. He regrets over what he did because he knew how devastated Angel would be. He stares at his sister. He sees sadness and betrayal in her eyes. For the first time in his life Kane feels a chill run down his spine at the death glare she is giving them.

Angel seethed, "You...you...you..." The teen feels a desire for vengeance well up inside her.

The lights inside the hospital start to flicker then shatter, plunging the entire place into darkness.

Angel sits on her hotel bed looking at the photo Joan took of them when Angel was 6. She cries herself to sleep.

_Angel finds herself standing in the middle of a pentagram with strange symbols written on the circle inside a large ritual room. In front of her is an altar surrounded by candles._

_Her Deadgirl side emerges out of thin air with her hood pulled back._

**_She said, "I'm sorry about Paul Bearer poisoning Joan, Angel. I know how much she meant to you."_**

_Angel spoke with absolution, "I have made my decision. I want my powers fully awaken."_

**_The Deadgirl side stated, "Are you sure you thought this through? Because once you accept this there is no turning back. You will be stripped of your ability to have children."_**

_Angel nodded, "Yes, I have thought about it last week. If it means that I have to give up my ability to bear children, then yes I accept your offer to fully awaken my powers. Paul Bearer must pay for his crimes!" A strange wind comes out of a nowhere and a dark aura surrounds the Deadgirl._

_**She spoke with finality, "Very well. By the power of darkness, I release the seal placed upon this child. Your enemies will know what it means to afraid of you. They will feel your fury. Powers of the supernatural, awaken from within!"** The wind intensifies around the two and Angel feels power like she never felt before flow through her veins, making her long black hair shoot up. The pentagram begins to glow. The aura around Angel turns from white to a deep purple._

_'I can feel the power!' Angel thought._

_**Her Deadgirl side said, "The final part of this ritual involves us fusing together. Touch my hand and we'll become one."** She extends her hand and Angel takes it resulting in a blinding light._

Angel opens her eyes to reveal that she has been teleported to the bathroom. She stares at her reflection in the mirror. Her sclera are black and that deep purple aura is visible. She feels a tingling sensation on her stomach so she lifts her shirt to see two arcane symbols burning into existence. Most people would shrug it off as a tattoo only those familiar with the supernatural would recognize its origin. Lowering the shirt again, Angel steps out of the bathroom to return to her bed. She stares at the ceiling, thousands of ways to torment Paul Bearer go through her mind. She closes her eyes to sleep so that she can be prepared to exact her revenge.

A/N: And chapter 20 done. Here's my Christmas present for you all since it's next Sunday.

Paul Bearer poisoned Joan and Kane set a casket on fire at the Royal Rumble with the Undertaker inside it.

These acts have both saddened and enraged Angel to the point where she accepted her Deadgirl side's offer of fully awakening her powers at the cost of bearing any children.

You know, to this day I am still surprised by the back injury Shawn Michaels sustained at the 1998 Royal Rumble that caused him to lose 5 years of his wrestling career because when he was back body dropped over the top rope, it looked like his back barely grazed the edge of the casket lid. Despite the excruciating pain he was feeling after that, he was able to continue that match and his last match for the next 5 years against Stone Cold Steve Austin at Wrestlemania 14. Have to give Shawn Michaels credit for that.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 21.

Vader 23A and Merry Christmas to you all.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The New Persona

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC.

Sister of Darkness

The Raw is War after the Royal Rumble takes place in Fresno, California.

Jim Ross greeted, "Hello, everyone and welcome to WWF Raw! We are live in the sold out arena in Fresno, California!" The lights go out when Funeral Dirge plays.

Paul Bearer walks out of the curtain beaming from ear to ear as heads to the ring despite the anomalies that struck during the day like the lights flickering of his hotel bedroom.

Michael Cole said, "Paul Bearer, the Devil personified. Last night was perhaps the most heinous act in the history of the World Wrestling Federation when he and Kane set the casket on fire, a casket containing the Undertaker! He fooled all of us! It was a plan from the beginning. The reuniting of brothers? Hardly."

Jim Ross agreed, "It was no doubt a premeditated plan by Paul Bearer and Kane to eliminate the Undertaker from the WWF once and for all. It was vile, it was heinous."

Michael Cole added, "It was diabolical. It was sickening! They had an ax and gasoline. Paul Bearer and Kane have apparently planned it for weeks and now we will hear from Paul Bearer." The fat man takes in the crowd's booing with satisfaction.

He laughed into the microphone, "I got ya, didn't I?"

JR shook his head, "Paul Bearer is a hideous human being." The crowd chants "You Suck" at Paul Bearer.

The heartless man said, "Is that so? Well, if I knew then I must be good. You gotta admit it, I had each and every one of you here and sitting at home around the world in the palm of my hand. That interview I did 2 weeks ago was set up. Damn I'm good! And then last week on Monday Night Raw in this very ring and up there on that platform, the two brothers got down and saluted each other. That's when I had to hook, line and sinker. You too, Undertaker! And for the first time in 7 years you saw the Undertaker smile. You saw that smile come on his face because he knew Kane had return to the fold but I got ya, didn't I Deadman? Then last night, oh what a beautiful night it was, just when you thought Kane was going to come down and help big brother, Kane picked him up and chokeslammed him into the casket. And then I came down with the 3 locks and one by one, Kane and myself locked the Undertaker inside then rolled him down the isle where everyone could see. Kane took the ax and started chopping you could see the splinters flying, I saw a little girl sitting on the side crying, 'Momma! Momma! What are they doing to the Undertaker?' What were we doing? Kane took that 5-gallon gas can and poured the liquid all over the Undertaker's casket and finally I reached into my pocket, pulled out a book of matches, all it took was one match, handed it to Kane and there it was the towering inferno! It felt so good! So what now? The plan that I concocted over the past 6 months has now come to pass, the Undertaker is gone and never to return." He is interrupted by the Bells and Thunder theme and druids rolling a casket down to ringside then flames erupt from the ring posts as Kane emerges from it and Burned plays.

Jim Ross said, "That's not the Undertaker! That's his ghastly brother Kane!"

Paul Bearer declared, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the last surviving member of the Undertaker's family, Kane! That's the way I like because I'm Paul Bearer and you are not." Little do the two know that someone watched them from a TV monitor.

The camera cuts to D-Generation X's locker room.

The Oklahoma cowboy said, "The Royal Rumble was a special night as I'm sure everyone can agree even you, Mr. Helmsley."

Triple H replied, "Yeah, what a night it was. Owen Hart, last night at the Royal Rumble I proved that you are a loser when Chyna and I eliminated you from the 30-man Royal Rumble event. You can't cut it at the big dance, my friend. Maybe you should pack your bags and head south, too because you can't cut it here and I'm proving it once and for all. And this man next to me proved once again why he is the Showstopper, the Icon, the Main Event as Shawn Michaels laid to rest the Undertaker."

Shawn said, "You know Hunter, as much as I appreciate those things you said about me but you know I was in my bed last night tossing and turning. Here I was after my successful title defense, I toss and turn, I toss and turn. It was crazy then I woke up guilt-ridden over what happened to the Undertaker. I'm bad enough to beat him but his poor casket caught on fire, it was touching. The fact of the matter is that I want the fans of the World Wrestling Federation to know that D-Generation X is not all bad. So as a favor to all the fans and Creatures of the Night, D-Generation X is gonna go out and find the Undertaker no matter what, we are not going to leave a single stone untouched. We are going to bring the Undertaker back tonight and you got to thank D-Generation X for all of it. One more thing. We heard on the news this morning that Joan, Angel's adoptive mother, died last night due to potassium cyanide poisoning. Angel, wherever you may be we just want you to know that you have our sympathy." They jump when they a loud crashing noise coming from outside of their locker room.

Shawn and Triple H open the door to see technicians picking up a bunch of metal objects that somehow fell to the ground. Shawn looks at Hunter to see if he had an answer but Triple H simply shrugs.

Out in the arena, Tony Chimel said, "The following 6-Man Tag-Team match is scheduled for one fall with a 20 minute time limit. Making their way to the ring at a combined weight of 898 pounds, Chainz, Skull and 8-ball, the Disciples of Apocalypse!" The trio gets off their motorcycles and enter the ring when the Nation of Domination theme hit, "And their opponents at a combined weight of 872 pounds, Faarooq, Kama Mustufa and D-Lo Brown, the Nation of Domination!" They step into the squared circle and exchange a few words with the DOA before doing the Nation of Domination salute.

D-Lo Brown and 8-ball start the match with a kick to the leg and right hands before 8-ball knocks the man down with an elbow to the face after D-Lo ducks a clothesline. Picking himself up in a turnbuckle corner, D-Lo Brown gets hit by a clothesline from the Disciple of Apocalypse member then assaulted with right hands until he counters, driving his knee into 8-ball's tailbone in an inverted atomic drop. Reversing and avoiding a clothesline, 8-ball almost kicks Brown's head off via big boot to the face.

D-Lo tags in Kama Mustufa and 8-ball brings in Chainz.

They lock up in the middle of the ring and running off the ropes, Kama sends Chainz to the canvas using a shoulder takedown followed up by reversing a hip toss. Using the ropes to stop himself from running into a high kick, Chainz knocks Kama down with his boot and chains the attack with 3 elbows to the sternum.

The match soon turns into a brawl as all three members of both teams duke it out in the ring. The WWF Intercontinental Champion The Rock and newest member of the Nation of Domination Mark Henry join in, Ken Shamrock and Ahmed Johnson are right behind them.

The brawl stops when a lighting bolt strikes all four corners of the ring, spooking everyone.

Jim Ross wondered, "What the hell is going on here?"

A hearse drives into the back of the building.

Tom Brandi and "Marvelous" Marc Mero battle it out in the ring with Sable at ringside in Mero's corner when all of a sudden a bell tolls commanding the lights to go out, when they come back up a tall figure dressed in a black and gray hooded overcoat lays both of them out before vanishing again under the cover of darkness.

Up next is a Singles match pitting Diesel against The Rock.

Out in the arena, Diesel's music plays as Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 20 minute time limit. Making his way to the ring from Detroit, Michigan, weighing 317 pounds, Big Daddy 'Cool' Diesel!" The big man returns high-fives to the fans and steps into the ring and raises his arm this in turn signals for his pyro to go off then the Nation of Domination theme hit, "And his opponent from Miami, Florida, weighing 275 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion, 'The Rock' Rocky Maivia!" The cocky Nation of Domination member enters the squared circle berated by the usual "Rocky Sucks" chants. He hands his IC title to referee Tim White before the official signals for the bell.

The two do a stare down. Even though he's 6'5, the Intercontinental Champion looks like a child compared to the 6'11 Diesel.

Rocky pushes his opponent and Diesel returns the favor, they lock up and Diesel uses his strength by Irish Whipping Rocky into the ropes and then catapults him almost 7 feet into the air with a back body drop. Rocky groans in pain after he came down.

Diesel is upset that he couldn't participate in the 30-man Royal Rumble so he decides to take out that frustration on the Intercontinental Champion.

The native of the Motor City drives his elbow into Rocky's chest with authority. Diesel hooks the leg for a count of 2. Pinning Maivia into a corner, Diesel uses his boot to choke him till the count of 4.

While Diesel is busy dishing out punishment on his opponent, Owen searches backstage for Angel he hasn't seen her since the Royal Rumble and is getting worried. He fears that the combination of the demise of the Undertaker and Joan may have driven Angel off the deep end. He reaches Sunny.

He asked, "Have you seen Angel?"

Sunny shook her head, "I'm sorry, Owen but I haven't. She hasn't been seen since the show started! I'm praying that she didn't commit suicide though I part of me feels like she has."

Owen lowered his head, "I see."

The blonde said, "There has been anomalies for the past few hours. I mean a lightning bolt struck the ring posts, now a hooded figure destroyed both Marc Mero and Tom Brandi. I am starting to think that those two events are not coincidence, rather the work of someone."

Back with the match, Diesel just got done doing the walking sidewalk slam and signals for his finisher. Placing Rocky between his legs, Diesel raises his arm into the air before doing the Jackknife Powerbomb on the WWF Intercontinental Champion. Hooking the leg again, the big man wins by pin fall.

Mark Henry, who walked down to ringside sometime during the match, steps through the ropes with a chair in his hand ready to crack Diesel's skull with it. Diesel spots him in time and uses the chair against Mark Henry's back before doing the Jackknife Powerbomb on him. A smirk appears on his face after laying two members of the Nation of Domination.

Sometime later, a figure descends from the rafters. Initially it's assumed that it is the Undertaker but it turns out to be Shawn Michaels mocking the Phenom by wearing his overcoat.

Triple H and Chyna come out carrying stuff for a barbecue.

Chyna hands Shawn the barbecue grill then both she and Hunter enter.

Shawn places the Undertaker's overcoat onto the grill and puts on a cooking hat and Triple H pulls out marshmallows and hot dogs.

Hunter said, "You know, Shawn and I both got jumbo weenies but Chyna show us what you're bringing to the barbecue, girl?" The Ninth Wonder of the World reached into the paper bag to retrieve frozen salami, "Now that's a big stick! Hey Shawn, did you get those clothes at a fire sale?"

Shawn replied, "Chyna, Triple H, how do you like your Undertaker? Rare, medium or well done? Because that's what he is thanks to D-Generation X and yours truly, the 'Heart Break Kid' Shawn Michaels."

Triple H stated, "Now before we get to that, I wanna talk to Owen Hart. Owen, I hope you enjoyed your royal...stumble last night because I did. But I tell you what I'm going to give you an opportunity at revenge next week on Raw when you defend the WWF European Championship. Let's face it, even with a torn MCL I got one leg Owen but it's not going to matter much, now it is? Because I can beat you just like that anytime I want and end it for good. As for you California girls out there, there's no need to ride Space Mountain because it's old and broken down besides it's bleach blonde. If you girls want to see the stars, call Triple H because I got the rocket if you want the ride."

Shawn chuckled, "Oh, I wish I could tell those jokes. Now everybody saw the Heart Break Kid be as gracious as he could and give the Undertaker one more chance in becoming World Wrestling Federation Champion but alas the Heart Break Kid defeated him without help and is still the Icon, the Showstopper, the Main Event and most importantly still the World Wrestling Federation Champion! Now it's time to look at the list. Who's next in line for the Heart Break Kid?"

Jim Ross offered, "Figure it out, Einstein. Who won the Royal Rumble?"

The WWF Champion said, "If you watched the Royal Rumble, you know that the winner of the 30-man Royal Rumble event earns a shot at the World Wrestling Federation Champion. So, Stone Cold Steve Austin. A former World Wrestling Federation Tag-Team Champion. Been there done that, Stone Cold. A former Intercontinental Champion, been there done that, Stone Cold. It seems there is one more mountain for Stone Cold Steve Austin to climb. Not only is Shawn Michaels on top of that mountain, he _owns_ that mountain because the Heart Break Kid says so. Stone Cold Steve Austin, you got quite a winning streak going but why don't you ask around in the WWF locker room and they say the same thing I am about to tell you. Stone Cold Steve Austin, the Heart Break Kid lays down to nobody!"

Owen Hart picks up the victory for his team against the Los Boricuas with the Sharpshooter on Jesus Castillo.

After the rolling out of the ring, Michael Cole said, "Owen, you heard him a few moments ago. Triple H challenges you next week for your WWF European title. Will you accept?"

Owen replied, "I don't know what the hell he's up to but anytime I get my hands on Triple H, I know I'm gonna accept I'll see him next week for the title defense." The Canadian walked up the ramp, looking into the camera, "I'm gonna break the other leg, Degenerate!" When he wanders through the hallway, Owen crosses paths with the hooded figure. The two pass by and Owen feels goosebumps form on his skin, he feels like he just walked past the Grim Reaper. The air was that cold around it yet at the same time, the figure had a wonderful scent like roses.

'Is that...?' Owen thought.

Remembering that Kane is about to face a mystery opponent, the young Canadian hurries to his locker room. He arrives in time to see the lights go out and Kane's eerie music playing.

Flames erupt from the entrance ramp and the arena is bathed in red light as the big monster comes out.

Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first being accompanied by Paul Bearer, he weighs in at 326 pounds, Kane!" Kane steps over the ropes for his in-ring pyro then waits. That same bell from before tolls, making the arena plunge into darkness again and the distinct rumbling of thunder can be heard. The Bells and Thunder theme sounds again.

On the ramp, a flash of lightning reveals the hooded figure standing in the pitch blackness. It slowly and methodically heads to the ring leaving the crowd to wonder who could it be. The figure momentarily stops near the ring to glare at Kane before walking up the steel steps, parting the sides of its hooded overcoat as it did. It lifts its arms slowly bringing the lights back up. Entering through the second rope, the mystery opponent undoes the sash to the overcoat then throws its hood back, rolling its eyes back. Thunder clashes loudly.

Jim Ross exclaimed, "That's Angel! So she was the one responsible for all the anomalies that has been happening all night!" Angel removes the entrance attire to reveal her new ring gear.

It was an exact copy of the Undertaker's Lord of Darkness gear though one difference was that there's an image of a fallen angel on one pant leg and the Grim Reaper on the other. Her sclera were black and another thing that Kane found most disturbing was the look in her eyes. They no longer held the warm kindness they once had.

Angel glares at Paul Bearer and the fat man felt a chill run all the way down to his bones just from the malicious intent held in her green eyes.

Referee Earl Hebner calls for the bell and that acts like a switch for Angel.

She immediately attacks her brother with ferocity that Kane had never witnessed though he receives little damage thanks to his high threshold of pain. Kane reverses an Irish Whip but after bouncing off the turnbuckle, Angel grabs him and throws the crimson red demon into it assaulting Kane with punches to his masked face followed by a blatant choke. She breaks it to intimidate Hebner who stands his ground against Angel even though he can be a victim of the newly born Deadgirl. This allows Kane to nail her with a clothesline off the top rope and earning a 2 count from a pin attempt. Not allowing his sister a chance to get up he wraps his massive arms around her neck in a headlock. Driven by anger and revenge, Angel battles her way to her feet and pushes Kane into the ropes when he rebounds off of them drives him to the canvas with a powerslam. Going for a pin of her own, Kane throws Angel off at 2. Restoring his vertical base Kane throws her hard against the turnbuckle and runs at her but Angel thwarts it with her boot, Angel knocks the Big Red Machine down using a hard clothesline though Kane just gets back up. Angel drives her knees into Kane's gut then walks on the top rope for Old School but when she comes down, Kane catches her. Utilizing his incredible strength, the masked demon delivers the Chokeslam from Hell on Angel. Running a thumb across his throat, Kane scoops Angel up for a Tombstone but the black-haired teen escapes and counters with a DDT and leg drop. Kane sits up and catches his sister in the tilt-a-whirl back breaker, running off the ropes he misses an elbow drop though Kane hardly feels it. He sends Angel into the ropes and lowers his head for a back body drop but Angel turns it into a swinging neck breaker climbing the top rope, she connects an elbow drop right into Kane's chest.

Angel grabbed his masked face and said, "I showed you compassion, even sibling love and this is how you repay me? By padlocking our oldest brother in a burning casket?" For a brief moment Kane saw Angel's facial expression turn to one of sadness and betrayal, "Was that payback for the funeral home fire? Kane, that was 20 years ago get over it!" Her face dons the look of malicious intent again. Picking her brother up by the throat, Angel chokeslams him. After Kane sits up, she Irish Whips him into the ropes and brutally drives her boot into his face that makes Kane stumble against the ropes and is sent over them to outside of the ring but he lands on his feet like a cat. He is able to sidestep his sister when he spots Angel doing a suicidal dive over the top rope and she crashes through the announce table. Seizing the opportunity, Kane throws Angel back first into the steel steps hard enough to make them detach. Picking her up, Kane adds further pain to her back by having it collide with the ring post. The crimson red demon rolls Angel into the ring before throwing a steel chair in. Back inside, Kane grabs the chair and approaches his sibling with intent on splitting her head open but Angel thwarts it via kick to the gut before obtaining the weapon. Lifting it, the black-haired teen swings the chair against Kane's back sending him to the canvas. She next places it on his face and does a leg drop on it despite the fact that Kane's mask softened the blow. Angel scoops her opponent up for the Tombstone but Kane counters with a Tombstone of his own. Holding her arms, Kane wins by pin fall.

This makes a smile appear on Paul Bearer's face after his instrument of destruction defeated Angel.

Kane walks up the ramp with the fat man in tow.

Inside the ring, Angel sits up. While she didn't win the match she succeeded in putting everyone in the locker room of both divisions on notice with her Deadgirl persona. She steps out of the ring, rolling her eyes back as she walks up the ramp. While she did she remembers something that Undertaker told her the day prior to the Royal Rumble.

_He said, "There is no shame in going out fighting and getting your ass kicked, but there is no honor in not fighting at all."_

With the show over, Angel showers and changes into street clothes and head for her hotel room. Climbing into her bed she reads Rain of Fire for a while. She's halfway through the story and safe to say, Angel likes the story a lot. Turning the lights off, the 18-year old closes her eyes to sleep however, the true reason is to begin her mind games with a certain someone.

A few floors below her, Paul Bearer tosses and turns in his sleep.

_He finds himself tied to a roulette in some graveyard. Fog hugs the ground, a purple moon shines in the clear night sky and an icy cold breeze blows through._

_He called out, "Kane! Kane!"_

_A voice said, "Kane isn't here to save you, Paul Bearer." Angel rises up from the ground wearing a long leather trench coat and black hat._

_Paul Bearer seethed, "You!"_

_Angel feigned innocence, "What's wrong? Don't tell me you are scared of a measly 18 year old female teenager?"_

_Bearer retorted, "A girl who tried to make Kane a human being!"_

_Angel glared at the obese man with pure contempt, "It's because of you that I lost two people who were important to me! You trapped the Undertaker inside a casket, padlocked it then set it on fire! You next had the nerve to kill the woman that raised me since I was a little girl by contaminating her water with potassium cyanide! It's absolutely unforgivable! You thought it would break me enough to quit the WWF but in fact what it did was awaken a side of me that's been dormant since birth." The roulette starts spinning as knives appear out of thin air to land in Angel's hand._

_Paul Bearer asked, "What are you planning, brat?"_

_Angel stated, "This is my world that we're in and my will dominates everything in it including your life. Do you feel like playing a game?" She throws the first knife that lands in the gap between Paul Bearer's left arm and leg, the second knife wedges itself into the gap between his right arm and leg, the fourth and fifth land inches above his shoulders, the sixth strikes below in-between his legs. The final knife removes a few strands of hair on Paul's head. The roulette rights itself and it, along with the knives, vanishes._

_Paul wondered, "Is that all?"_

_The 18-year old flashes a sinister smile, "That was just the beginning, foolish man. I have supernatural powers just like the Undertaker and Kane."_

_The fat man narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"_

_Angel laughed, "I thought you'd figure it out by now, Paul Bearer. It's true that Kane is Undertaker's younger brother but what nobody knows is that there's a third sibling. Unfortunately for you, you will have to wait until next week to find out." She lifts her right arm up causing the ground to shake, a moment later skeletal warriors armed with swords rise up. Angel releases an evil laughter that would make the Undertaker proud as she watches Paul Bearer being chased by skeletons. An hour passes before Angel walks to where the chase ended and she spots the corpses holding Paul Bearer down. The fat man's face is black and blue plus wincing from suffering a broken femur._

_Paul Bearer looks up at the Deadgirl who is staring down at him with a blank but bloodthirsty look on her face._

_He said, "This is nothing!" A sword materializes in Angel's hand and uses it to slice off his right arm, the obese man's scream of sheer pain is like music to her ears._

_She asked, "Does it hurt now?" Paul Bearer shakes his head and Angel nods, cutting off his other arm, blood sprays everywhere. Paul begs her to stop but it falls upon deaf as Angel removes his legs. The skeletal warriors return to where they came from as the black-haired teen lifts Bearer into the air._

_A blood chilling laughter echoes across the sky then the Grim Reaper appears, sickle and all._

**_He informed, "Do you now see the sin you committed, mortal? This is revenge on Angel's part because you took her adoptive mother away from her."_**

_Angel added, "And these mind games will continue as long as I desire. Don't think for one minute that your torment will end because upon your death, the Grim Reaper will enjoy torturing your soul. Hahahahaha, now I see why the Undertaker loved playing psychological warfare with his opponents." She finally beheads the heartless man allowing blood to land on her beautiful face._

Paul Bearer bolts up from his nightmare. The first thing he does is check to make that all of his limbs are attached to his body. Wiping the sweat off his face, he sinks back to the sweat soaked bed sheets.

A/N: Chapter 21 done. Here, we see the debut of Angel in her Deadgirl persona. I used the hooded overcoat that Undertaker wore in 2010 for this chapter only.

Well, Christmas is tomorrow. I know I've said this already but I'll say it again. Merry Christmas, everyone.

In case for those of you who don't know, Funeral Dirge is the Undertaker used from November 19, 1990-August 19, 1991.

Almost at 50 reviews! Keep them coming, my fellow readers :).

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 22.

Vader 23A


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: An Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC.

Sister of Darkness

Next week's episode of Raw is War takes place in Davis, California.

Fireworks set the show off amongst a roaring crowd.

Jim Ross said, "Hello again, everybody and welcome to another explosive episode of Raw is War! We are sold out in Davis, California! The University of California, Davis field house is rocking! Jim Ross, Kevin Kelly and Michael Cole here at ringside and we're going to kick off tonight with a huge, huge, match featuring the World's Strongest and the World's Most Dangerous Man!" The Nation of Domination theme plays.

Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 20 minute time limit. Making his way to the ring being accompanied by the Nation of Domination, from Silsbee, Texas, weighing in at 400 pounds, the 'World's Strongest Man' Mark Henry!" The former Olympian entered the ring with his fellow Nation of Domination members and did the salute before Ken Shamrock's theme hit, "And his opponent. From Sacramento, California, weighing in at 245 pounds, the 'World's Most Dangerous Man' Ken Shamrock!" Shamrock doesn't come alone because he brings backup in the form of Ahmed Johnson and the DOA. Now the odds are even!

Ken tries to gain the early advantage by assaulting Mark Henry with right hands before Henry reverses an Irish Whip and sends Shamrock down to the canvas with a hard shoulder takedown. The World's Strongest Man military presses Ken onto the top rope then displays his incredible strength by doing a powerslam off the ropes. Mark Henry goes for the first cover but Shamrock kicks out at 2. Shaking his head, the former Olympian drives his knee into his opponent's spine in the form of a back breaker, Mark asks Faarooq if that impresses him and upon hearing the approval the black man places the resident of Sacramento, California in a massive bear hug that can crack some ribs. Fighting through the pain, Ken punches the newest member of the Nation of Domination until he lets go. However, Mark Henry quickly regains control and after a body slam he locks Shamrock in the bear hug again. Shamrock punches the side of Mark Henry's head to have the man's grip weaken enough for Ken place his feet on the mat. Releasing the bear hug, Mark Henry throws punches before he throws his foe into the ropes. Ducking a clothesline Shamrock tries a crossbody but Henry catches him in mid-air with a back breaker. Henry presses the attack on Shamrock's lower back in a third bear hug. Upon freeing himself from that bear hug utilizing a head butt, Ken Shamrock targets the thighs of the man from Silsbee, Texas to destroy the vertical base and he succeeds in bringing the 400 pounder down with a high kick. When Mark Henry aims a clothesline for his head, Ken Shamrock ducks before executing a belly to belly suplex on Henry.

A brawl breaks out as all members of both teams enter the ring.

The Nation of Domination regroup as Ken Shamrock's team stand tall in the ring. They will get it on at No Way Out of Texas: In Your House that will take place on February 15.

Tony Chimel announced, "The winner of this match as a result of disqualification, the 'World's Most Dangerous Man' Ken Shamrock!"

Jim Ross stated, "What knockdown, drag out way to start Raw and ladies and gentlemen, last week we witnessed a side of Angel that we haven't seen before. Angel is here and a bit later we are going to hear her explain the reasons why she has transformed into this 'Deadgirl'."

Kevin Kelly added, "And the challenge has been accepted. Tonight, Owen Hart defends his WWF European Championship against Triple H."

After showing exclusive footage of what happened at the Royal Rumble, a Tag-Team match takes place with NWA North American Champion Jeff Jarrett and Barry Windham taking on the Road Warriors Animal and Hawk.

Chimel said, "The following Tag-Team contest is scheduled for one fall with a 20 minute time limit. Making their way to the ring being accompanied by the Rock n' Roll Express and Jim Cornette, at a combined weight of 497 pounds, Barry Windham and the NWA North American Champion Jeff Jarrett!" The Legion of Doom's theme played, "And their opponents. From Chicago, Illinois, at a combined weight of 574 pounds, Animal and Hawk, the Legion of Doom!" The Road Warriors remove their gray spiked vests.

Animal and Barry Windham start things off with Windham delivering a knee to the gut before Irish Whipping Animal into the ropes. Animal ducks a clothesline, leaps over his opponent and finally takes Barry down with a shoulder block. He launches an offense of his own with a series of clotheslines until Windham rolls out of the ring then tags Jeff Jarrett in though he doesn't get a chance to strike because Animal twists his arm and kicks Jarrett in the gut before tagging Hawk. Hawk wastes no time in doing a punch followed up by a neck breaker on the NWA North American Champion. Bouncing off the ropes, Jarrett slides in-between Hawk's legs to avoid a clothesline and counters with a standing drop kick that sends Hawk in a precarious position on the ropes. Jeff Jarrett launches an attack on him and does the strut unaware that an angered Hawk gets to his feet, unaffected by the assault. When Jarrett turns around, he is military press slammed to the canvas. Windham catches Hawk with a forearm on the apron and Jarrett tags him. Barry and Jeff do everything they can to prevent Hawk from tagging Animal but wind up failing. Animal comes in, utilizing a belly to back suplex on Barry Windham and clotheslines Barry's partner. Windham and Jeff Jarrett pick up the win after Barry uses Jim Cornette's tennis racket.

After returning from a commercial break, a bell tolls making the arena plunge into darkness. The Bells and Thunder theme plays as purple fog and light fill the arena. Angel walks down to the ring wearing a long leather trench coat and hat along with a stoic expression on her face. She walks up the steps then raises her arms, rolling her eyes back as the lights return. Stepping through the ropes, Angel obtains a microphone. Even with her music still playing, Angel can hear the crowd's amazing response to her.

She said, "All of you witnessed this new side of me that stands before you last week. What none of you know is that last year I learned something that shocked me to the core, Paul Bearer revealed to the world that Undertaker and Kane are brothers but what he didn't tell you was that they had a sister which was born the night the funeral home burned to the ground. You are looking at that person. That's right, I am the sister of those two monsters. That little rampage I went on last week demonstrated the destruction I can bring. That brings me to my brother Kane. Kane, you are just as guilty as Paul Bearer for setting the casket that Undertaker was in ablaze. Paul Bearer committed another foul crime. He used potassium cyanide to kill the woman that raised me since I was a girl, a crime that he will pay dearly for. He's the reason why I have embraced my new self. I will make my opponents kneel before the Deadgirl. Paul Bearer, don't think for one second that you are off the hook. You will never Rest...in...-" She gets interrupted by Kane's music.

The crimson red demon and Paul Bearer walk into the red light-filled arena. Paul had a microphone in his hand.

He cried, "So that's your big secret? You are Kane and Undertaker's sister? Not much of a surprise in my opinion."

Angel replied, "Maybe this will change your mind." A lightning bolt strikes inches from them of course, Kane doesn't flinch.

That earns Angel an open-mouthed expression on Paul Bearer's hideous face.

The Deadgirl said, "That is only a sample of what I can do to you."

Paul Bearer stated, "Well, we're doing this on my terms not yours. That means you are going to have to wait."

Angel said, "Wait? Death waits for no one!" A second lightning bolt comes within arms reach of Paul Bearer.

The black-haired teen watches the fat man and Kane return backstage then rolls her eyes back.

A Royal Rumble rematch takes place between Goldust and Vader.

Goldust and Luna come out wearing gear similar to Vader and face paint to replicate his mask. They come out using Vader's music.

Tony Chimel announced, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring being accompanied by Luna, from Hollywood, California, weighing in at 260 pounds, the Artist Formerly Known as Goldust!" The duo entered the ring when Vader's music played again, "And his opponent. From the Rocky Mountains, weighing in at 458 pounds, the man they call Vader!"

Earl Hebner calls for the bell.

Vader taunts Goldust before pummeling him in the turnbuckle corner, he next Irish Whips Goldust into the opposing turnbuckle and does a body splash on him. Thrown off the ropes, Goldust suddenly finds himself airborne in a huge back body drop and vertical suplex. Luna distracts the referee allowing her protege to use a low blow on Vader. Goldust launches an offense against the big man, driving Vader's forehead into the turnbuckle pad and pressing his throat against the top rope. Luna does a choke of her own behind the referee's back. Upon knocking Vader down with a right hand, Goldust goes for the cover to earn a 2 count. The Mastodon starts making a comeback doing right hands and making Goldust feel like he just ran into a brick wall when Vader bounces off the turnbuckle. The 458 pounder drills Goldust utilizing a powerbomb before dragging the resident of Hollywood, California over to the nearby turnbuckle. Vader scores his second victory over Goldust with the Vader Bomb.

However, before he can go for the pin, the lights and Burned plays throughout the arena. Flames erupt and red light floods the place.

Kane and Paul Bearer walk down to the ring.

Instead of running away, Vader assaults Kane the moment the 7-footer steps over the rope and plants him with a piledriver. Goldust is about to re-enter the ring but Vader knocks him off. This also allows Kane to sit up and drop Vader on his head in a Tombstone. The Big Red Machine makes fire spew from the ring posts.

Jim Ross said, "Hellfire and brimstone, Kane has struck again! Can you believe the power of this unearthly being?"

Kevin Kelly agreed, "Well, if I hadn't seen it I wouldn't have believed it myself. He hoisted 458 pounds into the air and delivered a Tombstone Piledriver! Incredible strength from Kane!" The crimson red demon and Paul Bearer leave the ring.

Cactus Jack and Chainsaw Charlie unleashed their psychotic ways on the reigning WWF Tag-Tag Champions the New Age Outlaws. Despite getting themselves disqualified, they pretty much destroyed the Tag-Team Champs and after placing 3 chairs on the chest of Road Dogg, Chainsaw Charlie does a moonsault on the vulnerable New Age Outlaw. Although suffering a broken arm from that maneuver, Charlie stands up.

Owen Hart is successful in retaining the WWF European Championship against Goldust, who dressed up as Triple H for the match.

_Laughter is heard coming from the Titantron and it's revealed to be DX leaders Triple H and WWF Champion Shawn Michaels._

_Triple H laughed, "Owen, you're such a loser. What a sucker! Oh, my god!"_

_Shawn said, "Nobody outsmarts us. How many times must they learn? Nobody outdoes DX, we're always one step ahead."_

_Hunter cried, "You are the biggest idiot ever, I can't believe you guys fell for it."_ Commissioner Slaughter makes his way to the ring.

He said into the microphone, "Hey Triple H, that was pretty good huh? D-Generation X, you done it to us again. I guess the Artist Formerly Known as Goldust was supposed to be playing the role of you tonight, right Hunter?"

_Shawn asked, "Who's the brain surgeon?"_

_Triple H placed his fingers to his temples, "Genius."_

Slaughter continued, "Well he did a damn good job, maggots. He really had me convinced, in fact he had me so convinced that I have decided to make a judgment call here. Since Owen Hart had a sanctioned European Title Defense match here tonight, and since I am your Commissioner, not only am I awarding him the match in victory against you, Hunter Hearst Helmsley but he is also still the World Wrestling Federation European Champion!" Both blonde-haired leaders of D-Generation X throw a tantrum upon hearing that.

_Triple H threw his chair against the locker in anger, "Owen Hart, your ass is mine!"_

The Commissioner added, "Oh yeah, one more thing. Chyna, Angel has ordered a rematch from the Royal Rumble and it will be a No Holds Barred match and it starts right now!"

Jim Ross exclaimed, "What a blockbuster! Chyna and Angel in a No Holds Barred match!" Slaughter leaves and Owen decides to have a seat at the announce table so he can have a front row seat to the action.

He sits down, placing the headset on his head.

JR said, "It seems we are being joined by the WWF European Champion Owen Hart. Congratulations on retaining the European Championship though not against your actual opponent."

Owen replied, "Thank you, JR. Triple H is trying to get in my head with this little stunt he pulled just now. He's going to face me eventually whether he likes it or not and when we do, I will break his other leg just like I promised him."

D-Generation X's music plays as Tony Chimel announced, "The following contest is a No Holds Barred match. Introducing first. Representing D-Generation X, the 'Ninth Wonder of the World' Chyna!" The muscular woman entered the ring with the same calm facial expression as a bell tolled and the Bells and Thunder theme played, "And her opponent. From Death Valley, Angel!" Purple fog hugs the ground and the same colored lighting bathes the arena in it. Angel herself soon emerges and starts walking down the ramp, her leather trench coat swaying from side to side.

Jerry the "King" Lawler observed Angel's stoic look, "Look at those eyes, JR. They are so cold and deadly, like I'm looking at the darkness itself." Angel parts the sides of her trench coat to walk up the steps then raises her arms, rolling her eyes back into her head as the lights come up. The Deadgirl steps through the ropes to glare at her opponent. She removes her coat, handing it to a stage hand outside of the ring then lowers her head, methodically places her hands on the hat and takes it off, rolling her eyes back and thunder clashes loudly before handing it to the stage hand.

When the bell rings, Angel stares at her prey for a moment then the two lock up Chyna wins placing Angel in a side headlock. Angel breaks it by throwing her into the ropes and almost takes Chyna's head off with a violent boot to the face, Chyna rolls out of the ring to regain her wits. When Angel reaches out, Chyna nails the Deadgirl with a right hand before aiming her for the ring apron but Angel reverses it so that Chyna's ribs hit the apron. Angel picks her foe up and drives the older black-haired woman spine first into the ring post then sends Chyna crashing into the steel steps, causing them to come apart. Chyna gets up on spaghetti legs and wobbles over to where the announce table is. Angel makes Chyna's head bounce off the table before planting her into the thin padding with a face first DDT.

Jim Ross stated, "Remember, this is No Holds Barred so anything goes. The referee can only count the pin or submission." Angel drags Chyna over where the ramp is and chokeslams her onto the steel girder. Pulling the apron up, Angel throws 2 chairs into the ring. She rolls the opponent into the the squared circle and rips the camera out of the cameraman's hands. Entering the ring, Angel whacks Chyna with it making the muscular woman corkscrew to the mat. The Deadgirl next places Chyna's face on one chair and grabs the other to do a con-chair-to on the woman's skull. Angel decides to end this she brings Chyna to her feet and Tombstones the older black-haired opponent on the chair. Folding Chyna's arms across her chest, Angel flips her hair, rolling her eyes back into her head as the referee does the pin count. When the bell sounds, the crowd goes nuts.

Tony Chimel announced, "Here's your winner, Angel!" Angel goes to one knee doing the Undertaker salute, causing the purple light to descend. Deciding to add more to the victory Angel makes lightning bolts connect with the ring posts. Returning to her feet, she exits the ring to walk up the ramp this in turn causes the lightning bolts to cease, leaving smoking scorch marks on the ring posts. Angel is starting to like this new Deadgirl persona. It made her deadly, vicious when need be and intimidating.

After showering and changing into street clothes, Angel departs the arena for her hotel room.

Hopping into the bed she's instantly out like a light.

_Angel stands in front of the remains of the funeral home, the home that her two brothers and parents lived in. The smell of burnt wood still lingers in the air._

_The teen turns her head to the right where the pregnant black-haired woman in her dream gave birth to her._

_She whispered, "So this is the home that I would live in if the fire hadn't happened." Hearing footsteps, Angel said, "Who's there?" A woman appears out of thin air and Angel's eyes widen in shock at the person that stood before her._

_She had long black hair that reached the middle of her back, green eyes, red lips, stood around 6 feet tall, wore an elegant sky blue dress that hugged her hourglass frame, right amount of pale complexion to her silky smooth skin and wore high heels._

_To put it more simply, it's like Angel is looking at an adult version of herself._

_Angel asked, "Who are you?"_

_The woman answered, "I can understand that you don't know who I am because I never got the chance to hold you in my arms when you were born. My name is Serene Calaway, Angel. I am your mother. Your real mother."_

_Angel blinked, "My real mother?" It soon comes to her. This woman was the one that she saw in her dream, the one who gave birth to Angel in her last moments of life._

_Serene opened her arms, "Can you give your mother a hug...please?" Her voice cracked at the last sentence. She watches as Angel's subconscious recognized her._

_Angel teared up, "Mommy!" She runs into her mother's awaiting embrace and tears run down her face._

_Serene holds her daughter tightly not wanting to let go. It broke her heart knowing that she never got the chance to raise Angel along with her two sons._

_She said, "My precious daughter. I'm so sorry that I didn't survive the fire. I really wanted to show you a mother's love that you deserved. I know Joan showed you it but somewhere in your mind, you wanted to have actual motherly love. Please forgive me."_

_Angel cried, "Mommy. I got my powers from you, didn't I?"_

_Serene nodded, "Yes, just like Kane and Undertaker. It runs in our family." She broke the hug to look at Angel, "You loved your oldest brother, didn't you?"_

_Angel nodded, "Yes."_

_Her mother asked, "What about Kane? Do you still love him even after what he did at the Royal Rumble?"_

_Angel replied, "Yes, I do. No matter how much I want to, I can't hate him even after the crime he committed." Kane appears out of thin air just Serene did._

_Both mother and daughter stand up as Kane looks at them with his mismatched eyes._

_He said, "I'm sorry for what I did, I truly am but it had to be done. It was the only way to persuade Undertaker to face me. Can you forgive me?" He feels anxiety building when he sees Angel walking up to him. Several minutes pass as Kane waits for the punch to connect with his masked face but it never comes. Instead, he finds himself in a hug by Angel making him feel relieved. While he'll still have to do what Paul Bearer tells him to do, he is happy that his sister still loves him._

_Serene smiled, "You've grown a lot since then, Angel."_

_Angel looked at her mother, "I swear that Paul Bearer will pay for his crimes, mommy."_

_Serene nodded, "I know you will. You must go now but don't worry, I won't be gone. I will live on in your heart, Angel. If you feel like you need advise or wisdom from me, talk to me in your dreams. Farewell for now, my sweet child."_ She waves good-bye as a blinding white light obscures Angel's vision.

Angel shoots up panting. Placing a hand over where her heart is, the 18-year old feels a warmth in it like something that had been missing was returned to her. Angel smiles knowing what this warmth is. She finally got the chance to meet her real mother even though it was Serene's spirit.

A/N: Chapter 22 done.

Angel finally met her actual mother.

2011 was certainly a wild year. I mean a lot of events have happened. The monster 9.0 earthquake that hit Fukushima, Japan and threatened to cause a nuclear disaster, the death of the most hated man of the U.S. Osama bin Laden, the April 25-28 Super Outbreak which is the largest tornado outbreak in recorded history. So yeah, 2011 was a wild year.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 23.

Vader 23A and Happy New Year!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Reluctant Partners

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC.

Sister of Darkness

Next week's edition of Raw is War takes in place in Indianapolis, Indiana.

Jim Ross said, "Hello, everyone and welcome to Raw is War! We are live in Indianapolis, Indiana! The Market Square Arena is sold out to the rafters and what a night it's going to be!"

The Bells and Thunder theme suddenly hits as the arena goes dark and purple fog and lighting flood the arena.

Angel walks to the ring then parts the sides of her trench coat to walk up the steel steps. She raises her arms, bringing the lights up with rolled back eyes. She steps into the ring holding a microphone.

The Deadgirl said, "For a while now I have proven that I can take on anybody of both divisions no matter who it is. I think it's time for me to go after the richest prize of this company, the World Wrestling Federation Championship currently held by Shawn Michaels. Now everybody knows that Stone Cold Steve Austin won the Royal Rumble and in turn has earned a title shot at Wrestlemania 14 that happens next month. However, I believe that I deserve a title shot as well. I thought what better way to win the WWF Championship than on the grandest stage of them all." She hears the crowd booing but they are not being directed at her so Angel follows them to the source and it's revealed that the booing is directed at the WWF Chairman, Vince McMahon.

The 52-year old enters holding a microphone of his own.

He cried, "Now, Angel I admire your boldness of competing against both genders here in the World Wrestling Federation but there is a limit to how far you can go."

Angel turned away with a thoughtful look, "There's a limit to how far you can go." She returned her gaze to the middle-aged man, "Those are bold words, Vince. What you need to realize though is that I have proven that I can be the first ever female WWF Champion or perhaps you are afraid that I will do the same thing that Bret Hart threatened to do before you screwed him out of the title at the Survivor Series last year, an incident that many felt should've been handled differently." Vince's moment of silence provided the answer, "It appears that I'm right. I am not going to be held back anymore, Vince. I have been patient long enough, my time is now. Consider this your only warning. You get in my way and I will snap that neck of yours like a twig or better yet, I'll rip your soul right out of its shell." A look of horror briefly dons the Chairman's face before he recollects himself.

He said, "Alright, Angel. If you want a title shot then you will have to proof yourself one more time."

Angel suppressed a growl that wanted to escape her throat, "In what?"

Vince stated, "An Inter gender Tag-Team match. You will take on the team of Vader and Luna Vachon in the main event. Your partner will be none other than Kane." Angel shows no reaction to the news of who her tag-team partner is. The crowd on the other hand is elated by this news.

Jim Ross gasped, "Oh, my god. Angel and Kane taking on Vader and Luna tonight! What a main event that's going to be!"

Angel walked up to Vince and bent slightly forward, "You better keep your promise, McMahon because if you don't you will subjected to 1,000 ways to die." Vince feels the blood in his veins freeze at that proclamation.

Angel leaves the ring under her music.

The first match of the night is a Singles match between Chainsaw Charlie and Cactus Jack.

Chainsaw's music plays as Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first he weighs in at 262 pounds, Chainsaw Charlie!" The man emerges using one hand to pull a dumpster filled with weapons like chairs, trashcan lids, etc. while holding his chainsaw in the other.

After he entered the ring, he heard Cactus Jack saying, "Terry, that's not a garbage can. Here is a garbage can!" Cactus Jack pushes a large BFI dumpster out on to the entrance ramp.

Tony Chimel went on, "And his opponent from Truth or Consequences, New Mexico, weighing in at 286 pounds, Cactus Jack!"

Jim Ross stated, "This is going to be a human demolition derby between two great friends that both want to be known as the king of hardcore." The match is brutal between the two but after Cactus Jack does a diving elbow drop off the Titantron onto Chainsaw Charlie, who is in the dumpster, the unexpected happens.

The New Age Outlaws shut both lids of the dumpster and push it off the entrance ramp and onto the concrete floor. Terry Funk, who was dressed as Chainsaw Charlie, winds up having to be taken to the hospital because of the serious injuries sustained by that act.

The WWF Superstars who respected Mick Foley and Terry Funk attack the New Age Outlaws until the WWF Tag-Team Champions escape to backstage.

The camera cuts to them.

Jim Ross asked, "Gentlemen, what are you thinking? I mean, are you guys just careless? I know you're not stupid. Are you really that desperate to be big stars? What are you thinking?"

Road Dogg answered, "JR, you know we don't have that many opportunities in this business to get over. So maybe when you do see a target of opportunity, you attack it. Maybe we did go too far."

JR said, "They got families."

Road Dogg fired back, "I got family, too and you think I don't understand that?" Triple H and Shawn Michaels appear.

Shawn lectured, "I got news for you guys! Every week, we're asked to get out there and outdo ourselves, take greater risk! Push the envelope, raise the bar, get those ratings! Listen to me!" He slapped Road Dogg, "That's exactly what D-Generation X does but I don't know the answer to where does it end. Where does it end? Hey Ross, tell us where does it all end? Why don't you ask your boss Vince McMahon? Maybe the fans can tell us!"

Triple H informed, "If it wasn't them, it would have been you guys. You two better smarten up, suck it up!"

Shawn nodded, "Smarten up! You're getting ratings! You get ratings and that's what matters! That's what you guys need to think about! Think about yourselves, get those ratings, push the bar, push the envelope! Raise it higher!"

Hunter said, "This is the WWF! You guys better suck it up because remember this, the show goes on!" Billy Gun prepares for his match with Owen Hart.

The New Age Outlaws' theme plays out in the arena, "Oh, you didn't know? Your ass better call somebody!" The Tag-Team Champions came out as Road Dogg went on, "Ladies and gentlemen...oh, forget it!" They enter the ring when Owen's music hits.

Tony Chimel said, "And his opponent from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, weighing 232 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation European Champion, Owen Hart!" The Canadian walks down the ramp with a not too pleasant look on his face.

He slides into the ring and attacks both of them and when Road Dogg is out of the picture, Owen turns his attention to Billy Gun in the corner. Fists fly before Owen reverses an Irish Whip into the ropes and launches Billy Gun into the air with a back body drop. Getting to his feet, Billy Gun gets clotheslined over the top rope the man reaches Road Dogg's location at the side of the ring facing the ramp but they don't have time to talk because Owen kicks them while hanging on to the top rope. He waits for Billy Gun to get back up to execute a springboard crossbody on him. Now taking their fight to ringside, Owen sends his opponent into the steel steps.

Referee Earl Hebner keeps Road Dogg from interfering in this match.

Owen suplexes Billy Gun onto the thin padding before rolling him into the ring after a European uppercut. The WWF European Champion proceeds to stomp on the vulnerable New Age Outlaw in the turnbuckle corner. He continues to dish out punishment until Billy Gun counters a move. However, Owen is able to do the standing enzuigiri kick but before he can lock in the Sharpshooter Road Dogg comes in making Earl Hebner call for the bell. The WWF Tag-Team Champions use the numbers game to overwhelm Owen Hart as DX comes down the ramp. They send him to ringside so that DX can take their liberties with the European Champion.

Shawn and Triple H beat down Owen until the group is on the entrance ramp. Triple H DDT's him on the steel girder.

Fortunately for Owen officials come to his rescue before the New Age Outlaws can swing him off the entrance ramp.

Marvelous Marc Mero fires Sable when he realizes that she didn't do her job of removing his robe and hires Marilyn though it's Goldust dressed up as the individual.

Head Banger Mosh gets attacked from behind after he is distracted by Goldust. Launching Mosh into the ropes, Mero drives an elbow into his face after the Head Banger is on his back, Mero slams his elbow onto Mosh's face before throwing him out of the ring. He distracts the referee to allow Goldust launch the Head Banger onto the guard railing. He retreats when he sees Thrasher approaching. Pulling Mosh into the ring, Mero Irish Whips and despite receiving a kick to the face he executes a sitout powerbomb. Returning to his feet, the cocky man stomps away on Mosh pinning the Head Banger in corner Mero unleashes boxer-like punches. Most reverses an Irish Whips and after Mero bounces off the turnbuckle he drives Mero into the canvas with a powerslam. He does a back body drop and drop kick on the opponent, when he sends punches into Mero's face Mosh feels Goldust grab his boot.

He asked, "What the hell are you doing?" Returning to his opponent, Mosh Irish Whips Mero into the opposing turnbuckle and crashes his back into his opponent and does the same thing to Goldust who is standing on the ring apron. Thrasher attacks him but fails to prevent Marc Mero from stealing the victory upon utilizing a blow low.

Up next is another Single match pitting Faarooq against Chainz.

The Nation of Domination theme plays as Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 20 minute time limit. Making his way to the ring being accompanied by the Nation of Domination, he weighs in at 270 pounds, Faarooq!" The Nation enters the ring and did the salute when the DOA music hit, "And his opponent being accompanied by Skull, 8-ball, Ahmed Johnson and the 'World's Most Dangerous Man' Ken Shamrock, Disciple of Apocalypse member Chainz!" The DOA member's reinforcements surround their side of the way.

Faarooq attacks Chainz the moment he steps through the ropes, pinning him in the turnbuckle corner. Immediately after bouncing off the opposing turnbuckle Chainz knocks the Nation of Domination leader off his feet with a hard clothesline. Reversing an Irish Whip into the ropes, Chainz drives Faarooq into the canvas via powerslam and hooks the leg to earn a 2 count. Faarooq runs off the ropes after being Irish Whipped into them and viciously slams the Disciple of Apocalypse member's head into the mat before pulling down the straps to his ring attire. He attacks Chainz like a shark tasting blood before executing a snap suplex and earning a 2 count. Staying on his opponent, Faarooq locks in the Camel clutch but despite his best efforts Chainz manages to reach the ropes forcing Faarooq to break the hold. Some small talk to his followers allows Chainz to counter with an electric chair. Chainz runs off the ropes for a big splash but gets countered when Faarooq's knees come into contact with his stomach. Getting to his feet, the Nation of Domination leader attacks his opponent in the corner.

While this is going, Jim Ross contacts Michael Cole who followed the ambulance to the hospital.

Jim Ross asked, "Michael Cole, are you there?"

_Michael Cole answered over the phone, "Yes, I am JR. Can you hear me?"_

JR nodded, "Yes, I can. Do you have any news about the condition of Cactus Jack and Terry Funk?"

_Michael Cole stated, "A couple. First off, WWF owner Vince McMahon is here at the hospital with other WWF officials obviously very concerned. We just received a brief update from the doctors. Very brief but what we can tell you is that Terry Funk has regained consciousness. Mick Foley, however, is not out of the woods yet he is slipping in and out of consciousness. This is according to the doctors. We hope to have more updates within the hour."_

The Oklahoma cowboy said, "Thank you, Cole."

Jerry the "King" Lawler asked, "No broken bones? That's all they know?" Faarooq climbs to the top rope for a shoulder tackle but Chainz sidesteps him. Getting a brief start off the ropes, the DOA member kicks Faarooq in the face and pummels him until the black man pokes him in the eye. Following a punch Faarooq is thrown into the ropes and feels Kama Mustufa grab his foot so he steps out of the ring. A breakdown in communication happens as WWF Intercontinental Champion The Rock plays the role of peace keeper. Faarooq is unaware that he gets counted out. Frustrated he walks up the ramp.

Next up is the main event.

Vader's music plays as Tony Chimel said, "The following Inter gender Tag-Team match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first the challengers. From the Rocky Mountains, weighing 458 pounds, the Man They Call Vader!" The Mastodon steps into the ring and Luna's music hit next, "And his partner Luna!" The creepy blonde-haired woman joins Vader in the ring.

Jerry the "King" Lawler stated, "This is something I never expected to happen, JR."

Jim Ross nodded, "I agree with you, King. Can Kane and Angel co-exist as tag-team partners?"

The lights go out and Kane's Burned theme blares through the PA system and Chimel continued, "And their opponents. Introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Paul Bearer, he weighs in at 326 pounds, Kane!" The Big Red Machine walks into the red light-filled arena until he steps over the ropes, stands in the middle of the ring, raises his arms slowly then brings them back down causing fire to erupt from the ring posts then the lights went out a second time as the Bells and Thunder theme hit, "And his partner. From Death Valley, Angel!" Eerie purple fog and light covers the place, promoting Angel's arrival. A moment later, she appears out of the fog before slowly and methodically walks down the ramp.

Kane watches her approach.

Angel momentarily stops at the bottom of the ramp then heads for the steel steps, parting the sides of her trench coat to walk up them. She raises her arms bringing the lights up. Angel enters the ring through the second rope to stare at her opponents then removes her trench coat, placing it outside of the ring she next lowers her head then brings her hands up and removes it, rolling her eyes back. She places it outside too.

She and Kane look eye to eye with each other for what seems like an eternity making the fans tense up until they see Angel nod and step onto the apron so that the match can get underway.

Kane and Vader do a stare down before the 458 pound Mastodon assaults Kane with punches but the masked demon barely flinches. Vader runs into the ropes to knock the crimson red demon off his feet but Kane counters with a big boot to the face that makes the whole ring shake. Running off the ropes, Kane connects with an elbow drop on Vader's chest before wrapping his arms around his neck in a headlock. Vader battles his way to his feet, wrapping his arms around Kane's waist he uses a belly to back suplex to break the hold. Kane sits up automatically and bares down on Vader again. Bringing the 458 pounder to his corner, Kane drives his gloved fist against the Mastodon's masked face before tagging Angel in. Angel steps into the ring as Kane walks out onto the apron.

While he knows that he can take care of their opponents pretty much by himself, he is curious to see how his sister would do against a 400+ pound man like Vader.

Angel's lightning quick fists assault the Rocky Mountain resident's mid-section then he feels the Deadgirl's hand constricting his windpipe until he feels it being released from the vice-like grip. He reverses an Irish Whip and when Angel comes off the ropes, he knocks her down with a clothesline. Vader drags Angel over and brings Luna in. Vachon stomps away on Angel's ample chest until Angel blocks it and throws Luna back. Restoring her vertical base she wrenches at Luna's arm before climbing the top rope for Old School. Raising her arm in the air Angel waits for her prey to get up when Luna does, she finds herself being lifted 7 feet into the air and brought all the way back down again in a chokeslam that made her bounce off the canvas. Angel signals for the Tombstone but Luna instinctively knew it was coming so she hot tags Vader in. The Mastodon aims in taking Angel's head off but she counters with a leaping clothesline. Lifting the 458 pounder up, Angel drives her elbows into his back before running off the ropes to deliver a kick to his face. She tags Kane back in and the crimson red demon throws Vader into the ropes and sends him into the canvas via powerslam.

Jerry the "King" Lawler said, "Angel and Kane are working well together for the moment, JR."

Jim Ross nodded, "Indeed, King but can they keep working as a unit?" Kane brings his gloved hand into the air for the Chokeslam from Hell and Vader escapes before Kane can lift him up. Vader plants Kane with a DDT before tagging Luna. A confident smile appears on her face but that instantly vanishes when she sees him sit up. Seeing this 7 foot monster towering over her made fear slither its way down Luna's spine. Her fear intensifies when Kane grabs her by the arm and Irish Whips her hard against the turnbuckle of his corner. Angel is tagged in and she throws Luna across the ring, the Deadgirl goes for a pin but pulls Luna's head up at the count of 2. Luna feels an adrenaline rush and counters a vertical suplex. With Angel in position, she climbs the top rope for the Lunasault but when she comes down Angel's finds her neck, the Deadgirl returns to her feet and chokeslams the Canadian-American to canvas. Sensing that she's about to get Tombstoned, Luna brings Vader in. Vader goes after his opponent but Kane gets tagged in and he wastes no time giving Vader a Chokeslam from Hell. Angel enters the ring to run over toward Luna's location and kicks her off the apron as the referee counts the pin. He calls for the bell.

Burned plays.

Tony Chimel announced, "Here are your winners, Angel and Kane!"

Jerry the "King" Lawler said, "I am impressed that Kane and Angel co-existed throughout this match, JR! I mean was expecting Kane to back stab Angel sometime during the match but that didn't happen!" Paul Bearer enters the ring when Kane slowly brings his arms up then throw them back down causing fire to explode from the ring posts and red light to descend.

Kane and Angel lock eyes before Angel, without even looking, grabs Vader by the throat. Placing his arm over her shoulder, Angel chokeslams the Mastodon earning an amused grin on Paul Bearer's face. She does the Rest in Peace sign. After waiting for Vader to get back up Angel Tombstones him, rolling her eyes back after performing the finisher. A look of disbelief replaces the amused grin that Bearer had on a moment ago. Angel looks at her brother.

She telekinetically told him, _"Oh yeah, that just happened."_ Angel departs the ring, leaving the crowd to wonder how in the hell did Angel Tombstone Vader. What none of them knew is that Angel used her powers to augment her strength so that she can pick up the 458 pounder.

Once the show ended, Angel enters her hotel room. She showers and changes into her pajamas then reads Rain of Fire for a while. After reading the book, Angel places it on the night stand before heading for slumber. However, she also wanted to show Kane something.

_Kane stands outside of the room used for holding newborn infants at the hospital._

_His attention is directed to the baby laying in the middle bed._

_Angel steps out of the shadows and stands by him._

_Kane asked, "What is this?"_

_Angel replied, "What you're looking at is me the day after the fire, brother. The medics brought me here after Serene died giving birth to me I stayed here for a few weeks until Joan adopted. How lonely is must have been for you, having to suffer for 20 years without our mother's love. Your life turned upside down over the span of one night, laying in that hospital bed writhing in agony from your burned flesh, crying for mom. Being called a monster since then how heart breaking that must have been for you, knowing that you will never have a normal life no matter how much you crave for it. You still cry in your sleep at times, right? There's one man to blame for that, Kane. No, I am not talking about the Undertaker, I am talking about that fat bastard Paul Bearer. He only showed you the so called 'love' because he was molding you into his ultimate tool of destruction over those 20 years. Kane, don't you think that Paul Bearer deserves to suffer for what he's done? I can help heal your torn heart. I am possibly the only person in this chaotic world that doesn't think of you as a monster besides Undertaker."_

_Kane lowered his so that his long hair shadowed his masked face, "You don't know the hell I went through when I was institutionalized as a kid, Angel."_

_Angel closed her eyes, "I know. Kane, Paul Bearer isn't going to need you forever once you have outlived your usefulness he will most likely lock you up again. Please escape from his grasp before it's too late."_

_Kane told her, "What other choice do I have? I am well aware that he is using me. If I don't do what he says he'll punish me. The only I can prevent that from happening is doing his bidding."_

_His sister sighed, "Don't get your hopes up, brother." She starts walking off into the darkness._

_Kane called out, "Wait!" Angel stopped and turned her head, "Thank you for not considering me a freak." Angel nods before resuming walking until she vanishes out of sight._

The Big Red Machine sits up and looking around, he sees that he's in his hotel room. Something catches his eye. On the nightstand next to him is a photo album, cocking his head Kane grabs it and cautiously looks at Paul Bearer to make sure that he's asleep. The fat man was tossing and turning so Kane guesses that Angel had resumed her torture on him. A smirk dons Kane's face underneath his mask. Returning his gaze to the album he opens it up and scans each other pictured-filled page like it was a script. The pictures were of Angel growing up under Joan's care. He caresses a picture of Angel celebrating her 13th birthday. Seeing these pictures helps ease his tormented soul.

A/N: Chapter 23 done and the first one of 2012.

It seems Vince McMahon is starting to become intimidated by Angel. Especially after her little threat.

Angel and Kane cooperated in their Inter gender Tag-Team match against Vader and Luna Vachon.

She also shows Kane what her earlier life was like after the fire.

51 reviews! Awesome! Keep them coming!

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 24.

Vader 23A


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Prelude to No Way Out

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC.

Sister of Darkness

The next week's edition of Raw is War takes place in Evansville, Indiana.

Fireworks explode onto the entrance ramp.

Jim Ross said, "What a night where we expect Stone Cold Steve Austin to confront WWF Champion Shawn Michaels, we welcome you to Raw is War here in Evansville, Indiana!" The sound of shattered glass hit, "And here comes the Rattlesnake!" Austin walks down to the ring holding a bag. The man enters the ring and steps onto the turnbuckle to lifts his arms into the air amongst a roaring crowd. Jim Ross wonders what could be in that bag.

The Texas Rattlesnake obtains a microphone and is about to speak but stops to hear the fans chanting his name.

He said, "Damn right! I want to make one thing clear to Shawn Michaels, you don't come out on national television and rub a damn belt right in Stone Cold's face like the way you did last week! Uh-ah! That's an invitation for an ass whipping! This Sunday. In Your House. No Way Out. You damn right for the name of that pay-per-view because I want a piece of your ass! But I tell you right now I don't want to wait that long so what I'm telling Shawn Michaels is show some guts and bring your sorry ass out here!" The Titantron shows D-Generation X in their locker room.

_Shawn_ _Michaels laughed, "Poor little Stone Cold. What happened, were you a little tied up last week? I couldn't help but notice that you were all round up with no where to go. I got news for you, Ice Man, the 'Heart Break Kid' Shawn Michaels knows how to pull your strings, son. He's the baddest SOB in the World Wrestling Federation and what happened I punt him out last week like a dog. In case you didn't noticed, Austin, you don't call the shots here I do. Now if you want a piece of me, you're gonna get a piece but only when I say so. And being the gracious WWF Champion, the Icon, the Showstopper, the Main Event that I am, if you give me one, just one reason why I outta come there, I'd be more than happy to come out there so I can slap the taste out of your mouth again."_

Stone Cold Steve Austin replied, "Well hell, you want a good reason? I know you're not gonna come out just for the hell of it 'cause I'll beat your damn ass. So the reason I'll give you, Shawn, is that I got your belt son. Come out here and get it."

_Shawn said, "My belt, son? You're talking about the World Wrestling Federation Championship belt the one that I wear so proudly." He pulled the belt out of a black bag but it's a toy belt, "What's this? Where's my belt?"_

Austin cried, "Hey, jackass." He turns the white bag he brought with him over and the WWF Championship comes out, earning a look of disbelief from Shawn.

_The WWF Champion irately said, "What the hell! That is what you think? Austin, you're a dead man! Nobody takes what is mine!"_

The Texas Rattlesnake stated, "Hey, settle down. Listen to what I'm saying because I'll be out here all night. If you want your belt back, you bring your ass out here to the ring, I give it back to you but you're going to have to ask real nice. And that's the bottom line, why? Because Stone Cold Steve Austin said so!"

The first match of the night is a Tag-Team match.

Sunny's music plays as the young, beautiful blonde-haired woman comes out wearing the same pink attire she wore when she was the guest ring announcer for the semifinal round of the World Wrestling Federation Light Heavyweight Championship tournament last year.

Tony Chimel said, "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the special guest ring announcer Sunny!" Sunny returns high-fives to the fans before entering the ring. Tony hands her the microphone.

She said, "How are you doing, everybody?" "What a rush" played, "I look forward to introducing this Tag-Team match up. First, from Chicago, Illinois, at a combined weight of 584 pounds, Road Warrior Hawk, Road Warrior Animal, the Legion of Doom!" Jeff Jarrett's music hit next, "And their opponents. Being accompanied by the Rock n' Roll Express and Jim Cornette, at a combined weights of 497 pounds, Barry Windham and the NWA North American Champion, Jeff Jarrett!" The opponents step through the ropes and Jeff Jarrett removes his stylish overcoat.

Animal attacks Barry Windham from behind and delivers big right hands in the corner then launches him into the air with a back body drop after Windham bounces off the opposing turnbuckle. Irish Whipping Barry into the ropes, Animal does the Lou Thesz press on him until Jeff Jarrett breaks and Animal automatically rolls to his partner's corner and tags Hawk in and Barry brings the NWA North American Champion in. Jeff gives Hawk the bring it on sign before unleashing uppercuts to the jaw and Hawk throws Jarrett into the ropes to escape a side headlock placed on him and takes the champion down with a shoulder takedown. Irish Whipped into the ropes again, Jeff Jarrett ducks the first clothesline from Hawk but can't avoid the second one. Jarrett finds himself knocked down again in the form of a flying shoulder tackle. Animal is launched into the ropes and is caught from behind by Barry Windham. Jarrett sends the Road Warrior to the floor outside of the ring. Windham clotheslines Animal before rolling him back into the ring. Placing him on the second rope, Jeff Jarrett runs into the ropes behind him and launches himself onto Animal before doing the strut. The NWA North American Champion tags Windham in and the two do a double-team on the Road Warrior.

The crowd erupts when Angel steps out still wearing street clothes and not in a good mood.

Jim Ross said, "Uh-oh, here comes Angel and you gotta know that is bad news for the NWA." The Rock n' Roll Express run toward her but Angel sends one flying onto the ramp via back body drop and ducks a right hand, turns around and chokeslams the other member. She feels Jim Cornette hit her in the back with his tennis racket however, that doesn't faze her. Angel swiftly whips around to chokeslam him too.

Back in the ring, Barry Windham Irish Whips Animal into the ropes and the Road Warrior ducks a clothesline then counters with a powerslam. Both guys tag in their respective partners in. Hawk delivers a kick to the mid-section followed up by chops. Jeff Jarrett reverse an Irish Whip and lowers his head for a back body drop but Hawk turns it into a neck breaker. Animal sends Barry Windham outside of the ring so that Hawk can lock in the Boston crab, which Jarrett doesn't waste any time tapping out to. The referee calls for the bell.

Sunny announced, "Here are your winners as a result of submission, the Legion of Doom!" The Road Warriors watch Angel walk up the ramp, happy that someone came out to even the odds.

Angel walks backstage wanting to kill someone and for a good reason.

Last week, Vince promised Angel a shot at the WWF title if she teamed up with her brother Kane to take on Vader and Luna Vachon which they did to come out victorious. Too bad the salt and pepper-haired man lied through his damn teeth. If he didn't allow her a chance at the title then Angel would have to take matters into her own hands.

Michael Cole is able to catch up to her.

He said, "Excuse me, Angel." She looked at him, "Just moments ago you went out there during a Tag-Team match and basically took out 3 men for seemingly no reason. Can you explain why?" He points the microphone to her lips.

Angel replied, "First off, it shouldn't be a surprise that I took out 3 full grown men it's happened before. Second, there is a reason why I did what I did, Cole. Vince promised me a shot at the WWF Championship if I won an Inter gender Tag-Team match last week, which Kane and I won but McMahon wasn't a man of his word. He lied. That pissed me off and I had to vent it out so those 3 NWA morons are probably licking their wounds right now because of it."

The black-haired young man asked, "But aren't you afraid that this will result in retaliation?"

Angel retorted, "Why should I be? Maybe this will let Vince McMahon know that you shouldn't make me angry, you won't like it when I'm angry. If you don't want to join the Rock n' Roll Express and Jim Cornette then I suggest you get out of my sight, Michael Cole." The man hightails it out of there to leave the fuming 18-year old alone.

The camera catches Chyna talking to the Los Boricuas in helping her find Stone Cold Steve Austin. You can become the hunted when you're dealing with the Texas Rattlesnake.

Back in the arena, the lights all of a sudden go out when the eerie sound of an organ plays throughout the place and flames explode on the entrance ramp and red light descending.

Kane and Paul Bearer emerge then proceed to walk down the ramp.

Jim Ross said, "Through hellfire and brim stone, the biggest, nastiest, most demonic Superstar in WWF history! He is the Undertaker's brother! He is Kane! And Kane is on his way to No Way Out of Texas to meet Vader this Sunday on pay-per-view!"

Kevin Kelly added, "What a heinous act Kane committed at the Royal Rumble. He and Paul Bearer locked the Undertaker in the casket and set in on fire." Kane steps over the ropes and makes fire erupt from the ring posts.

JR stated, "Speaking of fire, it's like the bowels of hell have opened up every time that hideous Paul Bearer and Kane show up."

Paul Bearer said, "Well, well, well, here we are again. The entire World Wrestling Federation and all you Leeches of the Night are still in shock when you saw my Kane pick up that 458 pound Vader and dropped him right on his head 2 week ago. And to top it off last week, Vader had the audacity to grab that fire extinguisher and spray it in the face of Kane trying to put out his only good eye after that Inter gender Tag-Team match. I am sick and tired of hearing 'It's Time! It's Time! It's Time!' This Sunday it's going to be time, Vader." He handed Kane a clock, "And Kane, I'd like you to show the world what time it's going to be." The Big Red Machine sets the clock on fire by merely pointing his left hand at it.

JR gasped, "Good grief!"

Paul Bearer continued, "It's time, Vader! Oh, yes! It's time for you to be snuffed out!" He blew the flames out, "Just like that. There is no way out for you, Vader. To give you a preview of what will happen Sunday, Kane will face Angel here in this very ring later on! By the way for all you Leeches of the Night, if you think that your Undertaker is going to show up in Houston, Texas, I don't think he will because he is gone. Gone for eternity!"

Kevin Kelly cried, "With the Undertaker apparently gone forever the only man who can stand up to Kane and that is the Mastodon. We know Vader won't retreat when he takes Kane on at No Way Out. Vader, perhaps the only WWF Superstar to physically match up with Kane, what a war that's going to be." Angel watches the whole thing in her locker room. She isn't surprised by what she heard about how he would use her as an example of what Kane's going to do to Vader this Sunday at No Way Out of Texas: In Your House. Ever since the Royal Rumble, Angel believes that Paul Bearer has become more arrogant as well as loving hearing his own voice.

'If he thinks that I'm going to just lay there and have Kane pummel me then that fat blob is sorely mistaken.' Angel thought.

Another Tag-Team match takes place pitting Ken Shamrock and Chainz against Faarooq and The Rock.

In the arena, Ken Shamrock's music plays.

Tony Chimel said, "The following Tag-Team contest is scheduled for one fall with a 20 minute time limit. Making their way to the ring being accompanied by Skull, 8-ball and Ahmed Johnson, at a combined weight of 543 pounds, Disciple of Apocalypse member Chainz and the 'World's Most Dangerous Man' Ken Shamrock!" They enter the ring as the Nation of Domination theme played, "And their opponents. Being accompanied by the Nation of Domination, at a combined weight of 545 pounds, Faarooq and the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion 'The Rock' Rocky Maivia!" The IC Champion is bombarded with the usual "Rocky Sucks" chants.

Ahmed Johnson encourages the fans to continue.

Maivia grabbed a microphone, "If you people would close your arrogant mouths, The Rock has to tell you something. The entire world wants to know how The Rock feels about human genetic cloning. It's a hot topic but The Rock feels like this, he is definitely in favor of it but only if it's done selectively. Very, very selectively. As The Rock looks at this audience of Evansville, Indiana, he sees no one worthy of being cloned. Ladies and gentlemen, there is only one person worthy of it and you're looking at him. The Intercontinental Champ, the People's Champ, the best damn Intercontinental Champion there ever was, The Rock!" He hands his championship belt to the time keeper before he steps onto the apron.

Ken Shamrock and Chainz step onto the turnbuckles to pose for the crowd when Faarooq suddenly attacks Chainz, signaling for the match to start.

The Nation of Domination leader attacks Chainz in the corner with right hands then Irish Whips him into the opposing turnbuckle. He runs at the DOA member but Chainz stops him with an elbow and boot to the face then followed by a clothesline. Twisting Faarooq's arm, Chainz pulls him over to his corner and tags Ken Shamrock in. The World's Most Dangerous Man lands punches then takes Faarooq down with an elbow to his face after Faarooq comes running off the ropes. The black man reverses a second Irish Whip but Shamrock ducks a right hand and utilizes mixed martial arts punches and kicks. Faarooq wisely rolls over to his partner's core to tag the reigning Intercontinental Champion in. Liking this, Ken executes a drop kick followed up with a series of clotheslines. The Rock backs away into the safety of his corner. After a kick and chops, The Intercontinental Champion brings Faarooq back in. Ken Shamrock quickly stops him via arm drag before tagging Chainz. The Disciple of Apocalypse member unloads with right hands and Faarooq reverses an Irish Whip and Chainz is sent to the outside where he ganged up on by the Nation of Domination before they roll him back into the ring. Throwing Chainz into the ropes Faarooq drives him to the canvas in a powerslam and goes for a cover, earning a 2 count. He introduces Chainz's skull to the turnbuckle pad and The Rock tags himself in. The cocky Intercontinental Champion throws a right hand to the opponent's gut after that slams the long brown-haired man's skull off the pad of the neighboring turnbuckle the assaults his mid-section again with kicks. Taking advantage of The Rock arguing with the referee, Chainz starts making a comeback with punches before the Intercontinental Champion retaliates with a thumb to the eye and body slam to the mat. Seeing his opponent in a vulnerable position, Rock runs into the ropes, jumping over Chainz twice before his padded elbow connects with Chainz's sternum. Rolling him over for a cover the DOA member kicks out at 2 and a half. Ken Shamrock extends his hand for a tag but Rock does a snapmare on Chainz and tags Faarooq in. The Nation of Domination leader taunts him and is about to jump onto his back before Chainz rolls over and his shin collides with Faarooq's groin making the black man fall backward like a tree. Faarooq tags The Rock just as Shamrock receives the tag from Chainz. The World's Most Dangerous Man takes care of both the Intercontinental Champion and Faarooq. Shamrock executes a belly to belly suplex of Faarooq before going for a pin but The Rock interrupts it. Chainz comes in to handle him. A fight breaks out in front of Jim Ross and Jerry the "King" Lawler as both teams go at it while their respective leaders continue to battle in the ring. Coming off the ropes, Ken Shamrock does a hurricanrana on Faarooq before signaling for the Ankle Lock. It's locked in when all of a sudden The Rock swings a steel chair into Shamrock's face behind the referee's back. Tossing the evidence away, The Rock watches as the referee counts to 3 allowing him and Faarooq to pick up the victory.

Tony Chimel said, "Here are your winners, Faarooq and the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion 'The Rock' Rocky Maivia!" Ken Shamrock comes to and snaps when he realizes what happened, attacking both Faarooq and D-Lo Brown. The referee and Chainz try to calm him down but he does the belly to belly suplex on both of them. Skull, 8-ball and Ahmed Johnson restrain him until Shamrock comes to his senses. Realizing what he's done, Shamrock has a dejected look on his face until Chainz briefly hugs him, telling him that they'll get even with the Nation of Domination Sunday.

Jim Ross said, "What a match we have for you, folks. Paul Bearer says that Angel will be used as an example of what Kane has in store for Vader at No Way Out of Texas. Up next the Big Red Machine and The Deadgirl go one on one. You don't wanna miss that." After showing a press conference showing what's expected to occur at Wrestlemania 14, Raw is War continues.

The lights go out and the eerie music of Burned plays. Flames erupt on the entrance ramp and red light bathes the arena.

Tony Chimel announced, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first. Being accompanied by Paul Bearer, he weighs in at 326 pounds, Kane!" The masked monster uses the apron to pull himself up then easily steps over the top rope. Standing in the middle of the ring he slowly raises his arms and throws them back down causing fire to spew from the ring posts. The arena became pitch black again when the toll of a bell was heard followed by the Bells and Thunder theme, "And his opponent. From Death Valley, Angel!" Angel emerges through the purple fog, the purple lighting only made her entrance more bone chilling. She methodically walks down the ramp.

Jerry the "King" Lawler said, "I know Angel is only 18 years old but why does she act like a female version of the Undertaker?"

Jim Ross answered, "That's quite simple, King. The act that Kane committed at the Royal Rumble made Angel become the Deadgirl." Angel momentarily stops to gaze at her brother then parts the sides of her trench coat to walk up the steel steps. She rolls her eyes back while raising her arms up to return the lights to normal. Angel steps through the rope and Kane looks at her. Angel removes her trench coat, placing it outside of the ring before lowering her head. Placing her hands on the hat, Angel removes it rolling her eyes back with thunder clashing overhead. Kane didn't flinch at all.

The bell sounds, getting this match underway.

Angel attempts to gain the early offense against her brother but the punches and kicks have little to no effect on Kane. Angel soon pins the masked demon in the turnbuckle but Kane suddenly reverses their positions and assaults Angel with hard rights followed up by choking her to the count of 4. He Irish Whips the Deadgirl into the ropes and his boot strikes Angel in the face, he misses an elbow drop off the ropes and switches to a headlock. Angel powers her way to her feet and elbows Kane in the ribs until he lets go, running off the ropes she ducks a right hand then does a leaping clothesline that sends Kane to his back. Climbing the turnbuckle Angel does an elbow drop off the top rope that connects with his chest, she goes for the first cover of the match but Kane throws her off at 2. Angel targets Kane's thigh in trying to knock the crimson red beast back down because she knows how dangerous Kane is when he's vertical. Kane catches her off the ropes with a tilt-a-whirl back breaker. Placing Angel on the rope he climbs the turnbuckle it's attached to and jumps off his arm colliding with the back of Angel's head.

JR said, "What amazing athleticism for a 7 footer!" Kicking out of a lateral press, Angel is thrown against the ropes she ducks a clothesline and when Kane whips around, Angel wraps her hand around his throat in preparation for a chokeslam Kane retaliates wrapping his gloved hand around Angel's throat then he breaks Angel's grip and hoists her up for a Chokeslam from Hell but Angel counters with a DDT. Sitting up, Kane finds his arm twisted by Angel before she walks to the top rope for Old School. She raises her hand into the air for a second attempt at the chokeslam and this time it connects, Angel signals for the Tombstone and waits for her prey to get up. She doesn't get the chance to because Kane quickly returns to his feet and hits the Chokeslam from Hell on her. He prepares for the Tombstone when he hears Jackyl's music hit, turning around Kane sees the 7'3 monster Kurggan walking down to the ring. The giant steps over the ropes, shoves Kane out of the way and applies the the clawhold finisher called the Paralyzer on Angel making referee Earl Hebner call for the bell. This makes Kane the winner via disqualification. Enraged, Kane whips Kurggan around to face him, this caused the giant of a man to release the Paralyzer on Kane's sister and Kane picks the 7'3 behemoth up and chokeslams him to hell. Kane stands over the unconscious Kurggan as he raises his arms and brings them back down, flames explode from the ring posts. The 7-footer walks out of the ring under the red light and his music.

Angel gets up on wobbly legs still feeling the effects of the Paralyzer at the same time trying to figure out what happened. The last thing she remembered was being chokeslammed by his brother, hearing eerie music, felt a massive hand engulf her forehead and after that everything went black.

Looking down at Kurggan, who is now starting to stir after being chokeslammed by Kane, Angel realizes that this monster cost her the match.

When Kurggan restores his vertical he is quickly introduced to the canvas again via chokeslam from Angel.

'That son of bitch!' Angel mentally seethed as she walks up the ramp.

The Los Boricuas and Chyna begin their search for Stone Cold Steve Austin.

Back in the ring, a man swings a pair of glowing kendo sticks under blue lighting.

The man was about 6'2 in height, short black hair, goatee and mustache along with sideburns of the same color, well toned physique and wore black sweat pants.

Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Currently in the ring from Annville, Pennsylvania, weighing in at 248 pounds, Steve Blackman!" Blackman finished his warm up session when his opponent's music hit, "And his opponent. Being accompanied to the ring by Sniper, he weighs in at 282 pounds, the Truth Commission member Recon!" Both members enter and salute before Recon removes his army hat and Sniper goes to ringside.

Earl Hebner calls for the bell.

The two lock up in the center of the ring and Recon knees Blackman in the gut along with punches to the back of the head. Recon throws the black-haired man over the top rope but Blackman hangs on and uses his upper body strength to back flip into the ring. After ducking a clothesline he counters with a standing drop kick. The two circle each other briefly before locking up again and Recon breaks a side headlock placed on him by throwing Blackman into the ropes and remains on his feet upon receiving a shoulder tackle, Steve runs into the ropes blocking a hip toss and counters with an arm drag. Placing his opponent in a sitting position Blackman attacks Recon's head before switching to an elbow drop. Going for a cover he earns a 2 count from Earl Hebner. Recon reverses an Irish Whip and Blackman baseball slides in-between the Truth Commission member's legs and tries a spinning heel kick but Recon avoids it. He body slams the black-haired man before chaining it with a leg drop and goes for a cover of his own only to have Blackman get the right shoulder up. Picking him up Recon throws Steve into the opposing turnbuckle and does a clothesline. He throws the opponent to the outside where Sniper lands a few cheap shots behind the referee's back he stops his attack when Earl Hebner turns his attention towards him. Climbing to the apron, Steve Blackman kicks Recon the gut and does a sunset flip pin into the ring, Recon kicks out at 2. He avoids a crossbody from Blackman. Steve reverses an Irish Whip into the turnbuckle when Recon bounces off of it he executes a side Russian leg sweep. Pinning him in the turnbuckle, the black-haired man assaults Recon with punches and kicks before throwing Recon into the opposing turnbuckle and doing another side Russian leg sweep. Bouncing off the ropes, Recon runs into Blackman's boot, Steve misses an elbow drop off the top rope when Recon rolls out of the way. Returning to his feet, the Truth Commission member does an angle slam. Now it's his turn to do a high-risk move off the top rope and fails to connect a crossbody, Steve Blackman takes advantage of this and wraps his legs around one arm and starts pulling on the other in some sort of submission hold that Recon ultimately taps out to. Earl Hebner calls for the bell, making Blackman the winner by submission.

Backstage, Chyna and the Los Boricuas continue their search for the Texas Rattlesnake then they split up.

The Los Boricuas wind up getting outsmarted by Austin when they exit through a door and Stone Cold wraps a long chain around the door handles and secures it with a lock.

Chyna, who hears their frantic yelling, tries to pull the chair apart but fails to unlock. She kicks a trashcan in anger.

Up next is another Singles match.

Vader's music hit as Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 20 minute time limit. Making his way being accompanied by Luna, Marvelous Marc Mero and Sable, from Hollywood, California, weighing in at 262 pounds, the Artist Formerly Known as Goldust!" The bizarre man walks out with the trio in tow. The only one being cheered is Sable. The Head Bangers music played, "And his opponent. Being accompanied by Head Banger Most, he weighs in at 248 pounds, Head Banger Thrasher!" The Head Bangers enter the ring and Mosh waves hello to Sable which the blonde-haired young woman waves back before she is told to leave by both Luna and Marc Mero. Sable vanishes behind the curtain.

Referee Tim White calls for the bell.

When the two combatants lock up, Goldust takes Mosh down with an arm drag. Doing another lock up Mosh throws Goldust to the canvas in a hip toss before taunting him.

The match is back and forth until Sable returns to ringside much to Luna, Marc Mero and Goldust's chagrin. The hot blonde-haired woman walks with determination.

Turning Luna Vachon to face her, the two exchange words. When she feels Goldust grab her hand, Sable looks at him and slaps Goldust.

Mosh takes advantage of this by doing a roll-up pin to win the the match.

Jim Ross stated, "Sable has had enough of this."

Sable backs up the ramp when Luna shoves her, Sable takes her sunglasses off and slaps Vachon.

JR said, "Sable and Luna are about to get it on here. I say bravo for Sable!"

Jerry the "King" Lawler added, "I told you she was fiery! Man!" The blonde-haired young woman receives an outstanding ovation from the crowd just by slapping Luna, they can see one hell of a cat fight Sunday.

A cameraman backstage sees D-Generation X walking down the hallway, apparently heading for the ring to call out Stone Cold Steve Austin.

The three enter the ring and Shawn grabs microphone.

He said, "This Sunday, Houston, Texas, No Way Out. D-Generation X and the New Age Outlaws vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin, Owen Hart, Chainsaw Charlie and Cactus Jack. But Stone Cold Steve Austin, you think for one second that I'm going to wait until then to take back what's rightfully mine you got another thing coming. The Heart Break Kid waits for nobody! Don't worry Stone Cold, this Sunday at No Way Out you're going to get an ass whoopin' from HBK but Austin you got something that belongs to me. You wanted me to come out here and take it back? Well, Stone Cold the Heart Break Kid is right here and ready to take his gold back! And since you wanted me to ask you politely, I'm gonna do you that one favor. So get your ass out here, please?" You ask and you shall receive because breaking glass sounds and the Rattlesnake walks down the ramp.

Austin uses the WWF Championship as a weapon to make D-Generation X scatter. The bald-headed man is soon surrounded because the New Age Outlaws come down to ringside. The Texas Rattlesnake shows no fear he even dares them to come in.

When Triple H, Shawn and the WWF Tag-Team Champions stand up on the apron to confront Austin, Chyna uses this opportunity to retrieve the WWF Championship.

The playing field starts to even out when Cactus Jack emerges from beneath the ring, Chainsaw Charlie emerges a minute later and Owen Hart enters through the crowd.

D-Generation X retreats, leaving the New Age Outlaws at the mercy of 4 men.

Shawn and Austin exchange words in the war the two teams are going to be in.

Now that the show is over, Angel departs the arena.

After entering her hotel room, showering and changing into sleepwear, she continues her mind games with Paul Bearer.

Paul runs away from a wall of fire that's chasing him no matter which direction he turns to, above the moving wall of fire is Angel, trench coat and all.

_She laughed, "Hahahaha! Run, run as fast you can, fatty because you'll get fried if you don't!" Paul trips on his own feet and falls to the ground he turns around to see the fire rising like a tsunami and he screams in horror but at the last second, Angel disperses it before she softly lands. The wind blows her hair and coat about, making Angel look a lot more menacing. The purple moon shining down intensifies that feeling._

_Paul glared at her, "You're all bad here but in real life you are just some little girl pretending to be tough!"_

_Angel's eyes gained a dangerous glint in them, "You still don't understand who you are dealing with, don't you? I'm the Princess of Darkness! As the sister to Kane and the Undertaker the powers of the supernatural are mine to command!" She raises her arm and in response, Paul Bearer is suspended in the air. With a movement of her arm Bearer is sent in that direction before sending him crashing to the ground._

_Paul Bearer grunted, "Ow!"_

_Angel said, "You know, Paul I have a confession. There's something I wanted to try do you know what that is? I always wanted to control someone's mind." She materialized behind him and cupped his fat cheek, "Yes, a person that I can pose and move about however I wanted, to make it say whatever I wished it to and then throw it away when they have outlived their usefulness." She released him, "Oh no, you can't give out on me yet. The fun is just getting started." She laughs sadistically._

_The fat man exclaimed, "You think you can intimidate me? It'll take more than that to scare me. What is it that you want?"_

_Angel grinned maliciously, "I thought you'd never ask. What I want is for you to release Kane from being your slave, Paul. He deserves more than serving a hideous man like you."_

_Paul Bearer fired back, "I would rather die than let him go!"_

_Angel momentarily blinked in surprise before smiling, "As tempting as that is, I don't plan on making this quick I plan to torment you for a while. You know that if you die here, you will still be alive in the real world. The mind games are getting interesting." She brings her arm up and a sword appears out of a purple light and Angel brings it down on her target._

Paul Bearer shoots up from his nightmare just before the sword beheaded him. Looking around, he sees that he is in his room with Angel nowhere in sight. He sinks back down into his bed and drifts to sleep again this time the dream doesn't repeat itself. Perhaps somewhere in the back of his mind, the fat man is wondering what he's unleashed.

A/N: Chapter 24 done.

The cursed writer's block kind of left me stumped here.

Kurggan cost Angel her match against Kane and he paid for it with a chokeslam from the Big Red Machine and the Deadgirl. Sucks to be him, huh?

As you can clearly see, Angel is still doing mind games with Paul Bearer until she decides to call it quits.

A note that I'd like to point out is that the Princess of Darkness is another nickname that would Angel would earn. It would be renamed Queen of Darkness once Angel was an adult so I'm keeping it tied to her age.

That's about it.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 25.

Vader 23A


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: No Way Out of Texas: In Your House

Disclaimer: I don't the WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC.

Sister of Darkness

Fireworks explode inside the Compaq Center in Houston, Texas to signify the beginning of the pay-per-view.

Jim Ross greeted, "Hello, everybody and welcome to No Way Out of Texas: In Your House! We are live in the sold out Compaq Center here in the beautiful city of Houston! But a big mystery looms over this sold out crowd, King and that is who will be the eighth man in that 8-Man Tag-Team match tonight? In my view, nobody can replace Shawn Michaels."

Jerry the "King" Lawler agreed, "You're right, JR. The mystery is developing but it doesn't take a Sherlock Holmes to realize that there's only one Shawn Michaels and he can't be replaced. My advice to D-Generation X is find the best man, don't worry about finding another Shawn Michaels because there isn't one."

JR stated, "One thing about this match up is that it's been made non-sanctioned, anything goes, one fall to a finish match up. That's going to happen tonight but we still don't who the eighth man will be in that war."

The bell sounds when Marc Mero's music hit and Howard Fickle said, "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is a Tag-Team bout scheduled for one fall with a 30 minute time limit. Introducing the challengers. At a combined weight of 495 pounds, introducing first, being accompanied by Sable, from Buffalo, New York, Marvelous Marc Mero!" Then Goldust's music hit, "And his partner. Being accompanied down the isle by Luna, from Hollywood, California, the Artist Formerly Known as Goldust!" The moment the two enter the ring, Goldust has to restrain Luna from attacking Sable for that slap she received last week.

Mero grabbed a microphone, "Shut up! Whoa, Luna I know how you feel and you know there is only room in the ring for one beautiful woman today. Therefore Sable, get the hell outta here. Go!"

Jim Ross said, "Total lack of respect by Marc Mero." Sable steps out of the ring albeit reluctantly and walks up the isle, her anger threatening to boil over.

The Header Bangers' music hit as Fickle continued, "And their opponents. At a combined weight of 492 pounds, Mosh and Thrasher, the Head Bangers!" The two enter and remove their ear piercings then Mosh places them in the breast pocket on their vest before removing them.

Luna throws a tantrum when the crowd starts chanting Sable's name. She ultimately goes to ringside so that the Tag-Team match can begin.

Marc Mero utilizes boxing moves on Mosh in the turnbuckle corner. Irish Whipping the Head Banger off the ropes, Mero sends his elbow into the opponent's face before driving it into Mosh's sternum. He executes stinging jabs again on Mosh in the corner. Upon bouncing off the opposing turnbuckle Mosh avoids an elbow strike and throws Mero into the turnbuckle and gains some distance before running at the cocky opponent and the Head Banger's back collides with Mero's chest then gets clotheslined to the outside. When Marc Mero enters the ring again, he finds his arm being twisted and Mosh tags Thrasher in. Mosh Irish Whips Mero into the ropes and ducks so that he leaps over Thrasher and Mosh connects a clothesline off the top rope before nailing Goldust and stepping onto the ring apron. Mero brings Goldust in and Thrasher does a trip toehold on the native of Hollywood, California before locking in a side headlock however, Goldust breaks it by throwing Thrasher into the ropes before ducking the first time the Head Banger rebounds, leaping over him the second time and falls onto his back for probably some sort of pin but Thrasher grabs a hold of Goldust's legs and stomps him right on the face. Goldust gets knocked down via clothesline by Thrasher. Twisting his arm, Thrasher tags his fellow Head Banger in. Mosh steps onto the top rope for an axe handle slam. Goldust gets sent flying off the ropes from a body back drop and Mosh body slams him near his partner's corner. Thrasher steps onto the top rope so that he can flapjack Mosh onto Goldust. Mero interrupts a pin attempt and Mosh turns his attention towards him, allowing Thrasher to bring Goldust out to ringside for a few shots behind referee Tim White's back and rolls the resident of Hollywood, California back into the squared circle. Throwing Goldust into the ropes, Mosh does a standing drop kick before tagging Thrasher and holds Goldust so that the fellow Head Banger can land a well placed kick to the gut and they both do a double-team on him. Mosh steps onto the apron. Marc Mero makes a blind tag as Goldust breaks a side headlock and Mero sends Thrasher to his back with a high knee. After showing off, Mero does an elbow drop going for a lateral press he gets a near fall. Returning to his feet Thrasher sends Marc Mero down in a series of shoulder tackles until Goldust pulls the top rope so that the Head Banger can fall to the outside.

Luna delivers cheap shots then it's Goldust's turn to do cheap shots behind the referee's back. He hoists Thrasher up onto his shoulder and drops him face first into the steel steps and Luna attacks him again. Marc sends him into the ring after slamming Thrasher's face into the steel steps. Blood pours out from the lacerations on Thrasher's head. Mero stomps on his cranium and suplexes the Head Banger onto the top rope then tags Goldust. Goldust hits a flying forearm when he Irish Whips Thrasher into the ropes. He goes for a pin and Mosh is about to break it but Thrasher kicks out. Pinning the Head Banger in the corner, Goldust unleashes right hands on him and brings Marc Mero in. The Bizarre One holds Thrasher for Mero to land in some free shots before he executes a snapmare take over, securing his arms around Thrasher's neck in a headlock. Thrasher fights his way to his feet elbowing the opponent's ribs to break the hold and tries to make a comeback but a knee to the gut stops it. Dragging him over to the corner, Mero stomps away on Thrasher despite the crowd chanting that he sucks. Mero Irish Whips Thrasher into the ropes, hits a knee to the gut and sends the Head Banger down with a uppercut. The black-haired man brings his partner in. Goldust goes for a pin but Thrasher kicks out. Straddling his opponent Goldust hammers away on that open wound. Thrown into the ropes, Thrasher ducks a clothesline and does a crossbody pin that earns him a near fall.

The team of Marvelous Marc Mero and Goldust keep the pressure on the Head Banger until Sable returns to ringside. Both men had to restrain their respective female managers from tearing each other apart.

The Head Bangers take this opportunity to switch places so that when Mero returns to the ring, Thrasher does an inside cradle to earn the victory. Thrasher rolls out of the squared circle while Sable stepped in.

The sexy blonde bombshell invites Luna to come inside and both men of the defeated team once again had to restrain their female managers. Luna shoves Goldust down and the Canadian-American enters, wanting to get her hands on Sable but Goldust gets back up and stops Luna. Officials come in to restrain the two women.

Goldust ends up having to carry Luna Vachon out on his shoulder.

Back in the ring, Mero and Sable exchange heated words until Sable's boiling anger couldn't be contained anymore and she winds up pushing Mero down. Surprised by this, Mero leaves.

The camera cuts to Michael Cole standing in the locker room with WWF European Champion Owen Hart.

Cole said, "Owen Hart, do you have any idea on who the mystery partner will be for the opposing team and secondly the whole world wants to know how you are going to coexist with Stone Cold Steve Austin since you two are on the same team."

Owen replied, "First of all, I don't really give a damn who they pick for their partner it doesn't matter to me. As for you, Steve Stone Cold Steve Austin, you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours and there won't be a problem. But as for you, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, there will be a problem. Just because I have the European title, that doesn't mean that I am not done with you. When I get in the ring, I'm gonna bust your legs!"

Micheal looked at the camera, "Back to you, gentlemen." Taka Michinoku manages to retain the WWF Light Heavyweight Championship against Pantera plus using a crossbody off the top rope on Jerry the "King" Lawler and Brian Christopher before escaping into the crowd.

Angel puts on her trench coat and hat and exits her locker room.

In the arena, a bell tolls plunging the place into darkness then the Bells and Thunder theme plays. Purple fog and lighting floods the Compaq Center.

Angel appears out of the fog and starts walking down the isle.

Howard Fickle announced, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first. From Death Valley, Angel!" The Deadgirl momentarily stops in front of the ring to gaze at it then walks up the steel steps, parting the sides of her trench coat. Rolling her eyes back, she slowly raises her arms to bring the lights up. Angel steps through the middle rope and removes her trench coat, placing it outside of the ring and lowers her head. Angel places her hands on the hat and takes it off rolling her eyes back then places outside of the ring too.

Jim Ross said, "Angel is the most dangerous female wrestler of the Women's Division, folks. A cut above the others. She has faced not only female Superstars but also men bigger and heavier than her including her brother Kane."

Luna Vachon's music hit as Fickle resumed, "And her opponent, Luna!" The creepy blonde-haired woman walks to the ring as Angel watches her stand on the turnbuckle to talk trash to the fans.

The little confrontation Luna had with Sable moments ago is still fresh on her mind and it made her very irate. Of course, her seething anger was surpassed by Angel's desire to be the first ever female WWF Champion.

The two stare down each other.

When the bell rings, they go at it. Angel uses her strength to throw Luna across the ring. Grabbing the blonde by the throat, Angel pins Luna in the corner to deliver body shots and a blatant choke till the count of 4. The Deadgirl Irish Whips her into the opposing turnbuckle and runs at her full speed for a body splash making Luna feel like she got hit by a truck. She throws the Canadian-American into the ropes again and nails her with a big boot to the face. Angel goes for a cover but pulls Luna's head up at 2 wanting to inflict more punishment on her. Pulling them up to their feet Angel painfully wrenches Luna's arm almost threatening to pull it right out of the socket and slams her elbow into Vachon's shoulder still holding onto the arm, Angel ascends to the top rope for Old School gaining some height while at it. Luna isn't allowed a moment's rest when her face gets introduced to the canvas via DDT. Rolling her opponent over Angel goes for another pin but pulls the head up again.

Jim Ross said, "Angel's toying with Luna right now. If she wanted to, this match would've been over a long time ago." Restoring her vertical base, Angel runs off the ropes for leg drop and then lifts her hand into the air for a chokeslam, wiggling her fingers in anticipation. Luna gets up on wobbly legs and her throat winds up in Angel's waiting hand. The 18-year old chokeslams the fool and does the Rest in Peace sign. Picking Luna up Angel turns her over and delivers the Tombstone. Folding the arms, Angel flips her hair with rolled back eyes. After counting to 3, the referee calls for the bell. However, Angel is not done. Bringing her motionless opponent outside she chokeslams Luna right through the announce table.

Doc Hendricks stands backstage with the Nation of Domination.

He said, "We are moments away from the War of Attrition match and gentlemen, on paper you are obviously a favorite. You guys have teamed up many times, the same thing can't be said with your opponents but in recent weeks there has been some problems in the Nation. One has to wonder if we will see a disintegration in the Nation tonight and I guess the best way to find out is to ask the leader of the Nation of Domination."

Rocky Maivia grabbed the mic, "Well Doc, it's a good thing that you asked The Rock-"

Faarooq snatched the microphone away, "You're just begging me to whoop your ass, ain't ya? Now you know what, I don't know who you have been talking to but it's obvious you haven't talked to me. I'm pulling rank around here and everybody better remember that! When I say fall in, that's exactly what I mean! Now I'm gonna show you tonight when I say fall in, I'm gonna make Ken Shamrock, DOA, Ahmed Johnson and everybody else to fall in right behind me."

Hendricks said, "Speaking of falling in, you guys have had your fall outs with the 'World's Most Dangerous Man' Ken Shamrock. It started at the Survivor Series, went through Royal Rumble, but probably the most heinous act you guys had perpetrated on Ken Shamrock happened on Raw is War last week. The Rock swung the chair with incredible velocity right in Shamrock's face. Now I'm sure not to remind you that he is the world's most dangerous man."

Faarooq replied, "Listen man, let me tell you something. The most dangerous man? I live in some of the most dangerous neighborhoods you think that'd mean anything to me? No. I got another story for ya, we are gonna go out there and show what we stand for. When I say kicking somebody's ass, I mean by any means necessary tonight!"

Hendricks cried, "Well, alright. Get ready, JR and King, we got a war heading your way." Out in the arena, the Nation of Domination theme plays.

Howard Fickle said, "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest scheduled for one fall with a 30 minute time limit is the War of Attrition! About to enter the arena. At a combined weight of 1,528 pounds, Faarooq, D-Lo Brown, Kama Mustufa, the 'World's Strongest Man' Mark Henry and the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion 'The Rock' Rocky Maivia, the Nation of Domination!" The group entered the ring and did the salute then Ken Shamrock's music hit, "And their opponents. At combined weight of 5,447 pounds, the 'World's Most Dangerous Man' Ken Shamrock, Ahmed Johnson, Chainz, Skull, 8-ball, the Disciples of Apocalypse!" Maivia hands his IC Championship to the time keeper and the match gets underway.

It's back and forth action between the two teams but Ken Shamrock earns his team the win by doing an arm bar takedown and the Ankle Lock submission on the Intercontinental Champion.

Following the match, Maivia blames Faarooq for what happened saying that Faarooq could've done something about it before leaving. However, Faarooq demanded him to come back which Maivia does. The men do the Nation salute though the Intercontinental Champion didn't feel like it.

Michael Cole stands inside the locker room with the Texas Rattlesnake.

He said, "Stone Cold, we are just a few minutes away from the main event and we still don't know who one of your opponents will be."

Stone Cold Steve Austin replied, "You know I don't give a crap who the mystery opponent is and everybody keeps asking me, 'Stone Cold, is it good to be back in Texas?' Well, I'm not a sentimental person but I will tell you this. It's fun to beat someone's ass anywhere in the world but if you beat someone's ass in Texas, then you have done something. So that's exactly what I am going to do and if you don't get the hell out of here I'll start with your ass."

Michael Cole said fearfully, "T-thank you. Back to you, gentlemen." A promo of the two competitors in the next match, Vader and Kane, plays.

Vader's music hits as Howard Fickle announced, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 30 minute time limit. Introducing first. From the Rocky Mountains, weighing 458 pounds, the Man They Call Vader!" The Mastodon entered the ring then the lights go out as Burned played followed by flames exploding, "And his opponent. Accompanied down the isle by Paul Bearer, weighing 326 pounds, Kane!" The crimson red behemoth walks slowly to the ring.

Jim Ross explained, "It's as if he walked right out of the mouth of hell. The younger brother of the Undertaker, a man who has yet to be challenged in the WWF, and the broken bodies he's left on his way to this night. For this match."

Jerry the "King" Lawler said, "Look at him. He's bigger, stronger and more powerful than the Undertaker ever was." Kane steps over the top rope and the two monsters stare eye to eye. Vader shows no fear even though Kane towers over him.

Vader grabs Kane's throat but the 7-footer retaliates with right hands and Vader returns it until the Big Red Machine head butts his opponent before pulling Vader into a clothesline. The Mastodon rolls out of the ring as Kane steps over the top rope to exit, taking their fight to the outside. Vader shakes the cob webs loose and the two exchange blows until Kane brings Vader's masked face over the guard rail but Vader blocks it and attacks him then Kane head butts the 458 pounder again. Rolling him onto the ring apron, Kane drives his arm across Vader's throat before stepping onto the apron for a clothesline he steps into the ring to break referee Tim White's 10 count before stepping out. Kane slams Vader's face into the steel steps and rolls the resident of the Rocky Mountains into the ring again. Stepping inside Kane continues his assault on Vader. He misses a clothesline this allows Vader to do a waist lock before launching strikes against Kane's head and dumps the masked demon over the rope but Kane lands on his feet like the Undertaker. The Big Red Machine waits for his opponent to step outside. When Vader does, he throws the 326 pounder shoulder first into the ring post followed by his face being rammed into the steel. Sliding into the ring, Vader attempts to pull the foe in but Kane gets on the apron and snaps his neck against the top rope. The younger brother of the Undertaker does a clothesline off the top rope. Kane chokes his cornered prey followed up by stomps and a choke with his boot. The 7-foot monster continues to display his amazing strength by suplexing Vader then executes an elbow drop off the ropes.

Paul Bearer laughs like a madman as he watches his protege pick apart Vader.

While Vader is laid on the apron Kane uses his boot to try and crush the Mastodon's skull like a grape. Pulling Vader up, Kane does another clothesline off the top rope on him. He wraps his gloved hand right around Vader's face in a clawhold, throwing Vader into the ropes he knocks the big man down with a hard clothesline. Kane applies another clawhold to the count of 4 before next slamming Vader's head off the turnbuckle pad. He throws the Mastodon to the opposing turnbuckle and follows him in with a clothesline, he launches an uppercut followed by a reverse elbow. Vader throws in some right hands but it doesn't last long as Kane forces him back into the corner after a thumb to the eye. He punches the 458 pounder in the gut and knees him in the face. Vader slumps down and Kane chokes him again. Bringing him out of the turnbuckle corner the crimson red demon body slams Vader like he was nothing, he chains it with a shot to the side of the head. Bringing him over to the ropes, Kane presses Vader's throat against the top rope and leaps over it to snap the neck against it. When Kane starts climbing back into the ring, Vader meets him in a splash and clotheslines him out but Kane lands on his feet. Despite this attack, Kane returns to the ring and plants his opponent with a DDT. Getting right back up, the masked monster presses the attack on the Mastodon and Irish Whips him into the opposing turnbuckle. Vader attacks Kane using his arms, reversing their positions Vader throws right hands and follows Kane into the other turnbuckle with a running splash. Kane attempts a chokeslam but Vader escapes via low blow he next knocks the Big Red Machine down. Vader presses all of his weight down on the crimson red monster in another splash he then executes a moonsault off the top rope. When Vader has his back turned Kane sits up even after getting hit by a 458 pound moonsault. Vader reverses an Irish Whip first collides with Kane and then sending him outside. They exchange blows at ringside and Kane reverses an Irish Whip and Vader's shoulder collides with the steel steps. Reaching under the apron, the Mastodon obtains a fire extinguisher spraying the content into Kane's eyes. Vader follows Kane back into the ring and scores a powerbomb then nails Paul Bearer. Seeing this, Kane sits up and executes the Chokeslam from Hell followed immediately by a Tombstone. Holding the opponent's arms, Kane wins by pin fall.

'What a war!' Angel thought in amazement.

Kane slowly brings his arms up then drives down making fire spew from the ring posts and that eerie red light to descend. Exiting the ring he sorts through a tool box before picking his object of choice a wrench. Stepping into the squared circle again he slams the tool right into Vader's face, knocking him out cold. With his work done, both Kane and Paul Bearer leave.

Angel heads for her locker room after getting a water bottle, she suddenly cross paths with her brother.

She said, "Nice match you had with Vader but I think the wrench was unnecessary."

Paul Bearer cried, "He would've done the same thing to you if you were in Vader's place!"

Angel shot him an icy, venomous glare, "It wouldn't be the same if I was Kane's opponent, Paul Bearer. Maybe I would have taken that wrench and crack your skull open. It'd be a major improvement to your hideous appearance, don't you think?" She walks past them while Kane watches her go cocking his head.

Angel arrives at her locker room in time to see the non-sanctioned 8-Man Tag-Team match well underway now that referee Earl Hebner had restored some order to the match though everybody knows that could change in a heartbeat.

Billy Gun drops Chainsaw Charley right on his head right on the trashcan lid utilizing a piledriver and goes for a pin but Cactus Jack makes the save. Billy Gun tags Triple H. The blonde-haired man steps into the ring, Billy Gun holds Charley to allow Hunter throw in free shots. Billy Gun steps out onto the apron as Triple H kicks his opponent in the gut. The referee retrains Stone Cold Steve Austin from entering after Triple H talked trash to him. Hunter brings in Savio Vega who grabs a hold of Chainsaw Charley's suspenders before throwing punches. The leader of the Los Boricuas hits Cactus Jack and the psychotic resident of Truth or Consequence, New Mexico retaliates and the referee has to restrain him too, allowing Vega to tag in Road Dog who slams another trashcan lid on Charley's head before tossing the weapon away. Chainsaw Charlie attempts to counter attack but the one half of the WWF Tag-Team Champions suplexes him right on the trashcan lid that's in the ring. The New Age Outlaw goes for a pin and again Cactus Jack breaks it. Getting to his feet, Charlie head butts Road Dog before Stone Cold Steve Austin throws a trashcan into Billy Gun's face. Road Dog tags in Triple H again and Hunter holds Charlie so that Road Dog can hit him with a second trashcan.

Angel watches this match with great interest from the TV in her locker room.

Back to the event, Cactus Jack is finally tagged in and he unloads on all of the opponents that come his way. He places a piece of a shattered table on Road Dog who is slumped against the turnbuckle and Cactus Jack throws Billy Gun into him then DDT's the blonde. Savio Vega makes the save but he is hit by a missile drop kick from Owen Hart a minute later. Cactus Jack uses the Mandible Claw on Road Dog then applies it Billy Gun as well. Triple H hits him with a low blow.

The crowd want Stone Cold Steve Austin to get in there. They soon get their wish when Cactus Jack brings him in.

The Texas Rattlesnake attacks every member of the enemy team. He throws Savio Vega out before he proceeds to mud hole stomp Triple H he switches his attention to Billy Gun, pinning him in the neighboring turnbuckle to launch piston-like lefts and rights. Road Dog tries to come to his teammates' aid but suffers a Stunner for that. He pins the New Age Outlaw to earn his team the win. Billy Gun eats a Stunner too then the Rattlesnake sends Triple H flying off the apron and onto the announce table.

Howard Fickle said, "Here are your winners. The team of Stone Cold Steve Austin, Cactus Jack, Chainsaw Charlie and Owen Hart!" Austin steps on the turnbuckle and lifts his arms into the air in victory. The next thing on his to do list is taking the WWF Championship away from Shawn Michaels.

Chyna enters No Man's Land, getting in Stone Cold's face. She shoves Austin but the Texas Rattlesnake doesn't retaliate. She shoves him a second time but again Austin does nothing. The Texan steps onto the apron to leave when he feels Chyna tapping him on the shoulder and gives him the double bird. That was the last straw. Austin enters the ring waiting for Chyna to turn around, when she does Austin gives her the Stunner.

Jim Ross exclaimed, "Austin just Stunned Chyna! Good god almighty! That may be Shawn Michaels at Wrestlemania but you can bet somebody is going to get their ass whipped!" The Texas Rattlesnake watches officials help Chyna walk away.

Angel places a hand over her mouth to try in containing laughter threatening to spill out. Her efforts are futile she explodes in laughter so hard that tears spill from her eyes. After calming down she showers and changes clothes then grabs her bag to depart from the Compaq Center.

She falls onto her bed in her hotel room, all that laughing made her tired.

_Angel finds herself standing inside the funeral home except this time around it's restored to its former glory. She senses her mother approaching her location._

_Serene said, "Magnificent, isn't it?"_

_Angel nodded, "Yes, it is. I never imagined that the inside of this place would be so pretty or organized." She turned her head to her mother, "Tell me the truth, mother. Did Paul Bearer have an affair with you?"_

_Serene lowered her head, "It's true but not by my own free will. I was loyal to my husband, Dane but that fat bastard couldn't take the hint that I had no interest in him. When I told Dane that I was pregnant with Kane, he was initially excited but when he heard that it wasn't his child but Paul Bearer's, he said that he wanted to chop Bearer up into snacks for the coyotes that were known to prowl the grounds around the funeral home at night as revenge for such a despicable act against me. After I told Undertaker that he was going to be a big brother, he was ecstatic but what I didn't tell him was that Kane wouldn't be as a result from my husband." Tears fell from her eyes but she continued, "Eventually Kane was born and I raised him with love. One day, Dane and I decided that we wanted to have a daughter. We failed the first time but succeeded the second time. You pretty much know the rest of the story, Angel."_

_Angel pulled her into a hug, "So you're saying is that Paul Bearer is Kane's father. It sickens me yet at the same time I'm relieved that you told me about this, mother. It makes me all the more determined to torment Paul Bearer. He's hurt not only you but me, Undertaker and Kane."_

_Her mother smiled, "I know you will, sweetheart. If there was only some way to undo this."_

_Angel shook her head, "There's no point. What's done is done, nothing can change that."_

_Serene said, "Good-bye for now, dear. I will speak to you again when I need to." They break the hug and Angel's consumed by a blinding white light._

Angel shoots up from her dream. She remembers what her mother told her and it made Angel feels a sharp pain in her heart like someone took a knife and drove it into the organ. Tears fall down Angel's beautiful face.

She gritted, "Paul Bearer, you will pay for what you put my family! You gave my mother pain that can never be fixed!"

A/N: Chapter 25 done.

Angel's mother revealed to her that Paul Bearer had an affair with Serene though not by choice.

Angel pretty much owned Luna Vachon here.

Sheamus is the winner of the 2012 Royal Rumble so now he can choose whatever title belt he wants whether it be the WWE Championship or the World Heavyweight Championship. The Road to Wrestlemania has now officially begun.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 26.

Vader 23A


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Things Heat Up

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC.

Sister of Darkness

The Raw is War after No Way Out of Texas: In Your House takes place in the Reunion Center.

Fireworks go off inside the arena and a lively crowd roars.

Jim Ross greeted, "Hello, everybody and welcome to Raw is War! We are live inside the Reunion Center here in Dallas, Texas! Last night was certainly a war! Jim Ross alongside Michael Cole and Kevin Kelly! Before we get started with the action, we are going to kick this broadcast off with some big news. There is a hot rumor that D-Generation X is contemplating a lawsuit against Stone Cold Steve Austin because of his actions to Chyna last night at No Way Out of Texas."

Kevin Kelly added, "And we know tonight that Stone Cold Steve Austin is here, certainly he can address those rumors plus anything else on the Rattlesnake's mind." The first match of the night is a Tag-Team event.

"What a Rush" sounds as Tony Chimel said, "The following Tag-Team match is scheduled for one fall with a 20 minute time limit. Making their way to the ring from Chicago, Illinois, at a combined weight of 574 pounds, Animal and Hawk, the Legion of Doom!" The Road Warriors entered the ring and stood on the turnbuckles. Hawk stuck out his tongue then their opponents' music hit, "And their opponents. At a combined weight of 545 pounds, Jacques and Pierre, The Quebecers!" They enter the squared circle just as Animal and Hawk remove their spiked vests. They listen to the crowd chanting their name.

The ring bell goes off, signaling for the match to begin.

Hawk and Jacques start things off. They enter a lock up until Jacques pins Hawk in the ropes for a punch to the gut then Irish Whips him and lowers his head for a back body drop but Hawk counters by slamming Jacques to the canvas followed up by a standing fist drop. Jacques jumps right back to his feet in a kip-up and does a standing drop kick on the Road Warrior. The blonde-haired man shows off to the fans, completely unaware that Hawk returned to his feet until he gets clotheslined by him. Picking the cocky young man up, Hawk does a neck breaker. Jacques rolls over to his partner's corner and tags Pierre and Hawk brings Animal in. The two enter lock ups that end in a tie the first two times, when lock up the third time Pierre knees Animal in the gut before Animal counters. Throwing Pierre into the ropes, he misses a clothesline, avoids a collision twice then Pierre knocks the Road Warrior down with a shoulder tackle. He hammers away on Animal and the native of Chicago, Illinois reverses an Irish Whip and drives Pierre to the canvas in a powerslam sizing his opponent up, Animal rams into him via tackle. Pierre brings his partner back in. The two are about to due battle once more when Pierre launches a sneak attack on Animal and this allows Jacques to send the Legion of Doom member outside of the ring. Pierre does another sneak attack on him.

Suddenly, the New Age Outlaws appear on the entrance ramp pushing a large dumpster down to ringside.

Hawk gets knocked off the apron and the WWF Tag-Team Champions take their liberties with him, making his back collide with the dumpster. They continue their 2 on 1 assault while the referee's attention is divided elsewhere and then they throw Hawk into the dumpster and shut the lids. Immediately after that, they sit on them.

The Quebecers double suplex Animal into the ring before Pierre exits allowing Jacques to do a piledriver on Animal and goes for a pin only to have Animal kick out at 2.

Hawk tries to kick his way out of the dumpster.

The Quebecers continue double-teaming on Animal and Jacques body slams Pierre who goes for a cover but the Road Warrior kicks out again. Bouncing off the ropes, Animal begins making a comeback by hitting a double clothesline on his opponents. He reaches his partner's corner but finds Hawk not there until he sees the New Age Outlaws sitting on the dumpster then realization hits him on what happened to Hawk. Fed up with this, Animal rolls out of the ring and grabs a steel chair hellbent on cracking their skulls. The New Age Outlaws jump off the dumpster, this allows Hawk to escape and the Road Warriors chase them out of the arena despite losing by count out.

Angel sits on the bench in her locker room wearing her ring gear. She didn't have any matches but that can change real quick. In her hand was a picture frame holding the picture of her and Joan smiling at the camera with Joan wrapping an arm around Angel in a sister-like manner. Angel's black hair covers her face as she shed tears, the painful feeling of her not being with her still hurt a lot. She wonders how the kids at the orphanage are taking the news of Joan's death. The 18-year old had plans on giving them tickets so that they could go see Wrestlemania 14 live.

'Wait! That's it!' Angle thought with realization.

She remembers ordering tickets online a few weeks back when they went on sale and she bought enough for at least half of the people at the orphanage, making Angel a little upset but at the same time knows that they'll be ordering the pay-per-view. The tickets would most likely have arrived at the place by now.

Wiping the tears away, Angel flipped her hair back to watch the next Singles match to begin.

Out in the arena, Ken Shamrock's music played as Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 20 minute time limit. Making his way to the ring from Sacramento, California, weighing in at 245 pounds, the 'World's Most Dangerous Man' Ken Shamrock!" The brown-haired man walks up the steps and pounds his head doing the battle cry before stepping into the ring.

Returning from a commercial break, Shamrock and Sniper prepare to do battle when the referee calls for the bell.

The two wait for the other to make the first move until Recon turns a lock up into a hammerlock that Shamrock counters via trip toehold. Sniper automatically returns to his feet. They do a series of hold counters then Ken uses his body to throw Recon out of the ring.

It is back and forth action between them then Shamrock gets the victory by having Sniper tap out to the Ankle Lock submission hold and does a belly to belly suplex on Recon.

Jackyl and Sniper enter an argument and Recon apparently tries to come to his aid but Jackyl tells him to stay out of it. When he had his back turned, Sniper had it with the man and shoves Jackyl before leaving the ring. A maniacal smile appears on Jackyl's face.

Next up, Jerry the "King" Lawler stands in the ring about to conduct a special interview with both Sable and Marvelous Marc Mero, especially after the event that took place at No Way Out of Texas: In your House last night.

The duo walk out of the curtain using Mero's music. Sable is generous enough to hold the ropes open for Marc Mero to enter before entering herself.

Lawler said, "Okay, we want to get to the bottom of some things right now. I just told everybody that it's the truth, you two are probably the most popular couple that's ever been here but there is an old saying: 'Splits happen.' And I'm just wondering are you two about to split up?"

Mero replied, "You know, King I want to set the record straight. I'm getting so tired of being painted the bad man. You see, it all started when I had reconstructive surgery on my knee I was laying there in my hospital bed after the operation, I woke up looking all around for Sable she was nowhere to be found. I turned on the TV for Monday Night Raw hoping to feel better and out comes Sable with an Austin 3:16 T-shirt on! You see what Sable's trying to do is that she's trying to steal my spotlight, she is trying to become the 'star'. Truth of the matter is that Sable can't win wrestling matches, Marvelous Marc Mero does and that's who you pay money to see." He looked at the blonde-haired woman, "Just look how provocative she dresses look what she's wearing! She wants everybody to look at Sable, she loves it when they cheer, 'Sable! Sable!' That's what she loves!" The crowd starts chanting her name.

Jerry the "King" Lawler urged, "Don't start that now, we're trying to conduct an interview here! Just ignore them, Marc!"

Mero continued, "But you know, King I got everything under control. As of right now, Sable knows her place. She does exactly what I tell her to do. She belongs to me."

Lawler next said, "Okay, I read you loud and clear but let me ask you this. It seems to me that the last time I saw you and Sable together, which was at No Way Out of Texas: In Your House pay-per-view last night, she didn't seem to know her place. In fact, I think she pushed you right on your butt! I'm just telling you what I saw."

Mero cried, "You mean when I tripped? When I fell back?"

Lawler asked incredulously, "Oh, you tripped?"

The black-haired man replied, "Yeah. Listen, just to let you know that you never touch me unless I say so and you know what I mean by that, King," A stagehand comes walking down the ramp holding a bouquet of flowers

Lawler asked, "I see. So in other words, when she pushed you down, you mere tripped on something in the ring?"

Mero nodded, "That's exactly what it was. We got everything under control, we got everything straightened out and Sable does what Marvelous Marc Mero says."

The King said, "She knows her place." He noticed the flowers, "Wait a minute. Are those for me?"

Jim Ross stated, "I doubt it, King."

Lawler asked the stagehand, "Who are these for?"

The stagehand answered, "For Sable, I think." Jerry Lawler returns to the couple.

Mero demanded, "You know, I'm tired of this. I wanna know who delivered these flowers. Who's sending you flowers, who's sending you candy, who's sending you cards, tell me right now."

Sable told him, "These are mine! You know, Marc it's a nice change to know that someone is thinking about me!" She exits the ring, ignoring Marc Mero telling her to come back.

The next match is for Tag-Team Championship gold where Ricky and Robert of the Rock n' Roll Express defended their NWA World Tag-Team Championship belts against the Head Bangers. The match was well fought but the Rocky n' Roll Express were still the champions when, according to NWA rules, throwing someone over the top rope would result in an automatic disqualification. Mosh couldn't believe it.

A bit later, Jim Ross stood in the right when the sound of shattered glass hits as Stone Cold Steve Austin walks into the arena earning a huge ovation from the crowd.

The Texas Rattlesnake enters the ring, stepping onto the top rope to lift his arms above his head then steps down to do the interview.

JR asked, "I got one question for ya. Why in the world did you give Chyna the Stone Cold Stunner in Houston?"

Austin replied, "We might as well makes this real simple, Jim. You know from first hand experience that when you step through these ropes, your ass belongs to me. If you haven't watched the show before, my name is Stone Cold Steve Austin and if you have watched the show before, give me a hell yeah!" The crowd yelled those exact words and the Rattlesnake went on, "Chyna found out first hand what I have been saying all along, don't mess with Stone Cold! I don't know if whether you are plain stupid or you outta buy a pair of hearing aids and strap them to your head because as far as I'm concerned you are lucky that I was in such a good mood. The absence of Shawn Michaels doesn't concern me one bit because Shawn I know you're at home doing push ups, sit ups, jumping jacks, whatever you do. Get yourself on a machine to get your ass ready for Wrestlemania 14. At the Boston Fleet Center, when best meets best, when Stone Cold meets the Heart Break Kid, I want you at your best because an ass whipping is always the same no matter how good of shape you're in. Wrestlemania 14, March 29. Michaels and Austin, the shit's on and that's the bottom line because Stone Cold said so!" The Rattlesnake heads over to the announce table, snatches Jim Ross's cowboy hat and stands on the table to do the double bird salute.

Owen is scheduled to defend his WWF European Championship against Jeff Jarrett.

The NWA North American Champion enters the arena under his music as Tony Chimel announced, "The following is scheduled for one fall with a 60 minute time limit and is for the World Wrestling Federation European Championship. Making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Jim Cornette, Berry Windham and the Rock n' Roll Express, from Hendersonville, Tennessee, weighing in at 230 pounds, he is the NWA North American Champion, Jeff Jarrett!" The 30-year old entered and handed his overcoat to Cornette when Owen Hart's theme played, "And his opponent. From Calgary, Alberta, Canada, weighing in at 232 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation European Champion, Owen Hart!" The sole surviving Hart family member in the WWF walks down the ramp and upon entering the ring steps onto the turnbuckle to show his championship belt to the crowd.

Stepping down, he hands his European title to referee Earl Hebner.

The bell sounds for the match to start but then Hebner speaks with Tony Chimel about something real quick.

Chimel said, "Ladies and gentlemen, the referee is ordering the NWA members not directly involved in this match back to the dressing room." Jim Cornette enters a pointless argument with Earl Hebner as two other officials escort the Rock n' Roll Express and Berry Windham away.

Owen quickly whips around to knock Jeff Jarrett down in a series of clotheslines and Irish Whips him into the ropes for a spinning heel kick. Owen leans against the ropes to gather speed and sends Jarrett out of the ring. Following the opponent to ringside, the young man from Calgary does European uppercuts, Jeff Jarrett rolls into the ring when Jim Cornette gets Owen Hart's attention. As the WWF European Champion steps onto the apron Jeff Jarrett drives his shoulder into Owen's gut before grabbing the champion's head aiming to crack it against the ring post but Owen blocks it and slams Jeff's face into the turnbuckle hopping onto the top rope, Hart executes a crossbody pin and earns a 2 count. Jeff Jarrett falls to his stomach when he sees Owen running towards him and is able to capitalize when Cornette grabs Owen's foot plus Jim hits the blonde with his tennis racket behind the referee's back. Picking the European Champion up, Jeff drives Owen into his knee. Hart reverses an Irish Whip and bends over for a back body drop but Jarrett changes it into a swinging neck breaker. Owen reverses another Irish Whips and misses a crossbody. Rolling out of the ring, Owen gets assaulted by kicks from Jim Cornette until Owen chases him into the ring, Hart hits Jarrett with a right hand and is about to nail Cornette when Jarrett saves him by planting Owen with a DDT. He goes for a pin and Owen Hart kicks out at 2 and a half. After being thrown into the ropes, the WWF European Champion attempts a backslide pin and Jarrett kicks out before hitting him with a clothesline. Owen changes a suplex into a roll-up and another near fall happens. Running into the ropes both men go down after Owen strikes with a shoulder tackle. Reversing an Irish Whip into the turnbuckle, Owen baseball slides out of the ring, pulls Jeff Jarrett's feet out from under him and pulls him back so that his family jewels collide with the ring post. Jarrett slowly crawls out of the corner in agony then gets hit by a missile drop kick. He counters an Irish Whip into the ropes and receives an inverted atomic drop followed up with getting hit by an enzuigiri. Signaling for the end, Owen locks in the Sharpshooter but lets go a second later when he sees Jim Cornette coming. He ducks a swing attempt and counters, upon seeing this referee Earl Hebner calls for the bell. Owen places Cornette in the Sharpshooter for his troubles, which Cornette wastes no time tapping out. Jeff Jarrett plans on hitting Owen with his manager's tennis racket but stops when Owen releases the submission hold and glares at him as if waiting for the NWA North American Champion to strike. Jeff and Cornette retreat.

Tony Chimel said, "The winner of this match and still World Wrestling Federation European Champion, Owen Hart!" Earl Hebner hands Owen his title.

Doc Hendricks plans on being the special ring announcer for the next match when suddenly the lights go out.

Jim Ross said, "Oh, come on now."

Jerry the "King" Lawler asked, "What does this mean?" The haunting theme of Burned provided the answer, "Oh no, not for Doc!"

Flames explode and red light floods the arena then Kane and Paul Bearer come out and start walking down the ramp.

JR said, "This monster will walk right through the mouth of hell itself. It's Kane along with that hideous Paul Bearer! Kane, the man who destroyed Vader's face last night at No Way Out of Texas, a man who burned up his brother the Undertaker at the Royal Rumble, is heading for the ring and Doc Hendricks is in the cross hair."

Lawler exclaimed, "What's he got against Doc? Doc get out of there! There's no reason for this, JR." When Kane steps over the ropes, Hendricks attacks him with his boot. The object has no effect on the crimson red demon. Kane prepares to chokeslam him when a bell tolls and the lights go out, when they come back up Angel has her hand wrapped around Kane's throat.

Jim Ross said, "That's Angel! The Undertaker and Kane's sister!"

Angel asked, "What do you think you're doing, brother?" No one knew what she's saying to her brother because of the roaring drowned it out, much to Angel's delight.

Kane told her telepathically, _"Doing Paul Bearer's bidding as much as it disgusts me!"_

Angel replied, "Sometimes I wonder how tempted you must be to chokeslam the fat man down to the pits of hell." She picks him up and chokeslams him with as much force as possible. The 18-year old knows this little move wouldn't harm Kane.

Jim Ross exclaimed, "Oh, my god! Angel just chokeslammed her 326 pound sibling!" A fuming Paul Bearer walks up to Angel and slaps her across the face making the crowd gasp. The commentators are shocked as well but then everyone feels an icy cold chill run down their spine when they witness Paul Bearer's facial expression change from irate to like he's just seen the Devil himself. Angel grabs his throat, baring her teeth in unrestrained anger before having him join Kane flat on his back via chokeslam. Knowing that Kane is about to sit up, Angel shoots Hendricks a look that told him to get out of the ring fast, the man doesn't think twice because he departs the ring within a heartbeat. Angel vanishes under the cover of darkness, when the lights return Kane returns to his feet just she predicted.

Jerry the "King" Lawler cried, "Oh god, Kane's up! I think Angel just wrote her death sentence, JR!" Angel returns to her locker room she sits back down on the bench since her match was in a little bit.

**_Angel's Deadgirl side appeared in spiritual form and asked, "What's wrong, Angel? You've been down in the dumps as of late. Are you thinking about Joan, Serene or the Undertaker?"_**

_Angel replied, "All three. Paul Bearer is the whole reason why our lives have been turned upside down!"_

**_The Deadgirl stated neutrally, "Life doesn't go the way you want it to, Angel. There will be hardships along the way no matter how you look at."_** Suddenly there is a knock on her door, causing Angel's Deadgirl side to vanish.

Angel asked, "What is it?"

A stagehand informed, "Sorry to interrupt you from whatever you are doing but you have a match with Taka Michinoku next on orders from Mr. McMahon."

Angel answered, "Okay, I'll be right there." She hears the stagehand's footsteps leave her locker room door. Angel puts her trench coat on followed by her hat then steps out of her locker room to head for the curtain. While waiting for her music to play, she hears Sunny's music and Tony Chimel telling the crowd to welcome her as the special ring announcer for this match.

Taka Michinoku approaches the curtain as well. He turns to her direction but he had to look up.

He said, "You must be my opponent for this upcoming match, Angel. My name is Taka Michinoku, pleased to meet you." The WWF Light Heavyweight Champion bows in greeting. Angel wanted to return it but she knows that she can't break her character.

She replied, "Nice to meet you too. Congratulations on winning the WWF Light Heavyweight Championship, must have been an achievement for you."

Taka smiled, "Indeed" He heard music starting to play, "See you in the ring."

Out in the arena, Sunny said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first. From Yotsukkaido, Chiba, Japan, weighing 202 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation Light Heavyweight Champion, Taka Michinoku!" The young man returned high-fives and entered the ring. A bell tolled then the Reunion Center plunged into darkness as the Bells and Thunder theme started, "And his opponent. From Death Valley, weighing 220 pounds, Angel!" Angel walks through the fog, her form concealed by the purple light.

Taka feels a bone chilling sensation running down his spine as he watches Angel approach the ring. Angel parts the sides of her trench coat to walk up the ring steps then slowly lifts her arms up, rolling her eyes back as the lights return. She steps through the middle rope to stare at the WWF Light Heavyweight Champion. She removes her trench coat followed by her hat with rolled back eyes.

Referee Tim White checks to make sure that none of the combatants are hiding any weapons starting with Michinoku then Angel. Her icy cold glare made White speed up his inspection when he sees that both of them are clean, he calls for the bell.

Angel stays stationary as she eyes Taka like a hawk observing its next meal. Michinoku attacks Angel's legs with karate-style kicks until he realizes that they're not working. Trying something different the WWF Light Heavyweight Champion runs into the ropes and leaps into the air for a head scissors but Angel counters with a flapjack. Michinoku gets all of the air knocked out of him the moment his body hits the canvas.

Jerry the "King" Lawler said, "She just tossed Taka Michinoku like he was nothing!"

Jim Ross replied, "You have to remember that this is the sister of Kane and the Undertaker we're talking about here, King. Like her oldest brother, when Angel's opponent step into the ring, she is not going to show any mercy." Returning to his feet, Taka is successful in knocking his opponent down via missile drop kick off the top rope. Going for the first cover of the match he only gets the count of 1 before Angel throws him off, Taka runs into the ropes for a low drop kick however, he feels his throat being clamped by Angel's gloved hand. Returning to her feet she lifts the young man up for a chokeslam then it gets turned into a sleeper hold, Michinoku wraps his arms around the Deadgirl's head trying to cut off blood flow to the brain it seems to be working because Angel falls to one knee along with her face changing to a rosy red color. A moment later, she shows life and brings her arms up blindly searching for her opponent when her hands touch Michinoku's face, she slams him down breaking the hold. Angel wobbles over to the turnbuckle for support as she shakes the effects of the sleeper hold off she has enough restored awareness to see Taka coming at her and throws up her boot to stop him in his tracks. Having the blood flow reconnected with the brain the color to her face returns to normal. After being momentarily dazed by the attack, the WWF Light Heavyweight Champion runs right into Angel's awaiting grasp and she pins him in the corner to deliver body shots followed up with a blatant choke to the count of 4. She throws Taka so hard into the opposing turnbuckle that he bounces off of it and ends up getting clotheslined. Angel goes for a cover of her own and earns a 2 count.

The crowd starts booing when they see Brian Christopher walking down to ringside.

'Oh baby, that Deadgirl is one hot babe!' He thought when he sees Angel.

Angel throws Taka out of the ring but he's able to hang onto the top rope when Angel comes over to pull him in, Taka drives his shoulder into her stomach and leaps over the top rope in a sunset flip pin but the Deadgirl kicks out. Michinoku instantly regrets that move because all it did was make Angel angry. Angel lifts him into the air, hyperextending the champion's hand. Taka screams in pain before his opponent slams him to the canvas. Bouncing off the ropes, Angel strikes with the elbow. Standing up, she raises her hand for the chokeslam when Michinoku gets up Angel wraps her hand around his throat and lifts him 7 feet into the air and what comes up must come down because Taka arches his back the moment he came crashing down. Angel signals for the Tombstone when Brian Christopher attacks Taka Michinoku, referee Tim White calls for the bell.

Sunny said, "The winner of this match as a result of disqualification, Taka Michinoku!" Pissed about that, Angel walks up to Brian, whips him around and Tombstones him. The cameraman is able to get a close-up of the angry scowl on Angel's face.

Jerry the "King" Lawler said, "Look at that face, JR. Gives me the creeps."

Jim Ross nodded, "Yeah, that is a scary sight. Just like the Undertaker, you don't want to make Angel angry." Angel exits the ring under her music when she looks at the camera, she rolls her eyes back making her look very demonic.

Inside her locker room, Angel strips out of her ring gear and showers while the next Singles match pits Steve Blackman against the Nation of Domination leader Faarooq. She steps out of the shower in time to see Steve Blackman score the victory with a roll-up pin. Angel puts on street clothes which comprised of a black shirt with V-line dipping below enough to show the valley between her breasts, the sleeves ended just above her elbows and navy blue jeans secured by a belt. She next puts a pair of socks on then places her feet inside some black and white colored Adidas shoes.

Michael Cole stands outside of the Nation of Domination locker room he can hear yelling going on behind the door and D-Lo Brown exits it.

He asked, "D-Lo, what's going with the Nation? More importantly what's going on in that locker room?"

Brown replied, "Michael Cole, listen. Nothing's going on with the Nation we're uh...packing for a long flight. The Nation's fine. Every family has disagreements, there's love in that locker room, it may be tough love but it's still love nonetheless. Uh..." He looked at his gold Rolex watch he received from Rocky Maivia, "You know what, this interview's over." He enters the Nation of Domination locker room again.

Out in the arena, Goldust's music hit as Tony Chimel said, "The following Tag-Team contest is scheduled for one fall with a 30 minute time limit. Making his way to the ring being accompanied by Luna, from Hollywood, California, weighing in at 232 pounds, the Artist Formerly Known as Goldust!" The trio come out with Vachon dressed in yellow attire and Goldust back to his previous black and gold ring gear concealed by a yellow robe. They entered the ring and Goldust removed his robe and wig then Marc Mero's theme played, "And his partner. From Buffalo, New York, weighing 245 pounds, 'Marvelous' Marc Mero!" He entered the ring and removed his hat, robe and sunglasses when their opponents' music hit, "And their opponents. At a combined weight of 587 pounds, Cactus Jack and Chainsaw Charlie!" The hardcore men walk down the ramp through a chorus of cheers. They enter the ring. Goldust, Mero and Luna flee when they see Chainsaw Charlie threatening to use his chainsaw on them. They only return when Charlie places his weapon outside.

Marc Mero instantly becomes enraged over the fans chanting Sable's name, Goldust tells him to ignore them. Mero steps onto the apron for the match to begin.

Goldust and Chainsaw Charlie circle one another before they lock up and Goldust pins Charlie into the turnbuckle. He at first seems to heed the referee's warning but then suddenly bites his opponent. Angered by this, Chainsaw Charlie unloads on the native of Hollywood, California Goldust uses the rope to pull himself over to tag Mero. Mero enters his boxing stance upon stepping into the ring and lands boxing-like punches on the middle-aged man followed by a series of body slams. He suddenly finds himself being in an inside cradle pin but is able to kick out.

The crowd goes wild when they see Angel walking down the ramp and over to the announce table.

Jim Ross said, "It looks like Angel is going to join us for commentary. Nice to have you here." Angel sits down.

Jerry the "King" Lawler nodded fearfully, "Uh, me too."

Angel put her headset on, "I'm sure you are. It's not often you get to have the most dangerous female entity in the World Wrestling Federation on commentary. I know what you are going to ask me, JR. You're going to ask me why am I so determined to be not only the first ever female WWF Champion but also the youngest in history? The answer is real simple. Vince McMahon feels that only men have the right to wear that belt, he thinks that a female WWF Superstar carrying it around is not good for business. I got news for him I have proven myself for months now that I can hold my own against opponents of both genders whether they be tall or small. Size doesn't matter. Earlier, I was well on my way on defeating Taka Michinoku until Brian Christopher decided to cost me the match. Well, he suffered a Tombstone for that. Like Stone Cold Steve Austin, I won't be denied of the richest prize of this industry." Chainsaw Charlie tags in his partner.

Cactus Jack places Mero in a side headlock when Mero throws him into the ropes, Cactus Jack knocks him down with a shoulder tackle. He twists the dark-skinned man's arm while pulling him over to his partner's corner. Chainsaw Charlie gets tagged and steps in. Charlie hits Marc Mero's in the arm socket and takes over torturing the arm. The two keep tagging each other then they Irish Whip Mero into the ropes and do a double-team trip toehold. Cactus Jack steps onto the apron again as Chainsaw Charlie drives his opponent's head into the canvas with a piledriver before rolling him over for a pin. Goldust breaks the pin causing the referee to ordering him to get out. Marc Mero begins making a comeback landing body shots in the corner and slams Charlie down via DDT. Instead of going for the pin, he tags Goldust. The man hits his opponent's face first then sends him down with an elbow. Picking his downed opponent's head up, Goldust punches away at Charlie's forehead.

The crowd goes wild again when they see Sable coming down the ramp holding the bouquet of flowers, earning a look of shock from Marc Mero. He orders Sable to leave.

Angel said, "I agree on your opinion about Marc Mero, Jim Ross. He is a self-deprived human being. He's so obsessed with hogging the spotlight that he fails to realize that Sable is a grown woman not some robot for him to command. Did he forget about what happened after he and Goldust lost their Tag-Team match at No Way Out of Texas: In Your House? If he did, he would've known Sable has had enough of him barking orders at her." Chainsaw Charlie gets his head driven into the turnbuckle pad and Goldust body slams him. Luna grabs the flowers and starts destroying them. Sable starts walking over when she sees it, Mero holds her back. While the referee has his attention on him, Cactus Jack slides into the ring after grabbing a steel chair and whacks Goldust with it before tossing it away. Chainsaw Charlie takes advantage of it going for a pin to pick the up the victory. Sable chases Luna into the ring wanting to rip her apart after Luna destroyed the flowers she received. Mero tries to restrain the blonde but Sable throws him back before going for Vachon, who is hiding behind the referee. Sable is able to grab a handful of Luna's hair.

Mero makes his way to the announce table, slamming his hands on it. He glares at Angel.

She cried, "Don't start blaming me for losing the match, boy."

Mero growled, "Why is it that everybody wants to steal my spotlight? Especially you!"

Angel stood up, "You trying to pick a fight with me?" Mero turned away, "That's what I thought. You see, it's people like..." She doesn't get the time to finish her sentence because Mero attacks her, knocking the headset off. Angel swiftly gains the upper hand over the fatigued man, chokeslamming Marc Mero through the announce table.

'That girl is crazy!' Goldust thought when he witnessed the whole thing.

Angel spoke into the headset again, "Maybe now you'll think twice before messing with me, asshole." She drops the device onto the unconscious man.

After retrieving her bag, Angel exits the Reunion Center. Following the usual routine, Angel hits the bed ready to do another round of mind games with Paul Bearer.

_Paul stands in the throne room of Angel's mind._

_He wondered, "What is this?"_

_Angel replied, "Welcome to my paradise, Paul Bearer or to be more precise, you are inside the dark part of my head." The 18-year old steps out of the shadows sporting demonic wings, red eyes, fangs and a black aura that made her hair sway._

_Paul Bearer sneered, "Don't be stupid..."_

_Angel cut him off, "You are the one who's being stupid. You know that I can snap your neck like a twig whenever I desire." Paul glared at her as Angel mocked, "I'm Paul Bearer, Kane's father. God knows that if my son isn't there to protect my defenseless carcass the Deadman will get me."_

_The fat man demanded, "How do you know that I am Kane's father?"_

_Angel answered, "My real mother Serene Calaway told me everything. The affair you had with her, the pregnancy that followed, everything. She mentioned that when my father Dane received word of this, he wanted to turn you into food for the coyotes. Let's see, what kind of punishment should I do to you this time? I know!" She lifts her arm above her head._

_Paul Bearer asked, "Are you going to summon walking skeletons again?"_

_Angel smiled wickedly, "Not even close, fatty!" The Grim Reaper's bone chilling laughter echoes across the room's interior, an icy cold wind blew announcing the Grim Reaper's arrival. Paul Bearer looks into those cold, malicious glowering red eyes of Death._

_**The Grim Reaper turned to look at Angel, "What is your request, My Lady?"** Angel inwardly smiles when she heard the scythe-wielding entity call her that with such respect. Perhaps it's because she is the sister of the Undertaker and Kane or something else. It didn't matter to her._

_Angel said, "Yes. I'd like to have you show Paul Bearer what kind of fun you have with the souls of the damned."_

_**The Grim Reaper laughed evilly, "It would be my pleasure, My Lady."** The dark specter wraps one of his skeletal hands around Paul Bearer's head and Bearer shivered at the sheer coldness that touch brought. A portal opens beneath the Grim Reaper and he pulls both of them down into it. The portal closes leaving only that same evil laughter lingering in the air._

Paul Bearer shoots up from yet another nightmare. He lost count on how many he's had ever since Angel embraced her Deadgirl persona. She remained true to her word about giving him nightmares until she's satisfied.

'There has to be a way to remove her from the face of this world. But how?' He mentally asked himself.

A/N: Chapter 26 done. Sorry about the delay, I had a cold last week and pretty much spent the whole weekend getting better. Now I'm 100% again.

Here, Angel decides to do a little commentary since she hasn't done that in a while plus, she saved Doc Hendricks from Kane.

You know, I don't like John Cena's chances in his Ambulance match against Kane at the Elimination Chamber PPV this Sunday. He's never been in one before so Kane has an advantage in that. Also, Tamina takes on Beth Phoenix for the Divas Championship that will be an awesome match if it's done right.

We know who's the next person to be inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame class of 2012, "Iron" Mike Tyson.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 27.

Vader 23A


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Conversation Among Siblings

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC.

Sister of Darkness

Next week's episode of Raw is War takes place in Waco, Texas.

Fireworks scream as the show starts.

Jim Ross said, "From deep within the heart of Texas, this is Raw is War! Emanating from the sold-out Heart of Texas Coliseum in Waco, Texas and what a way to kick off this week's broadcast." The first match of the night is a Tag-Team match between the WWF Tag-Team Champions New Age Outlaws and Legion of Doom.

The New Age Outlaws music hit as Road Dog said, "Oh, you didn't know? Your ass better call somebody!" The duo walk down the ramp, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, the World Wrestling Federation proudly brings you its Tag-Team Champions of the world the 'Road Dog' Jesse James, 'Bad Ass' Billy Gun, the New Age Outlaws! You know, the action here in the World Wrestling Federation is hotter than a wool sock." He walked up the steel steps and onto the apron, "Even though we are lacking a dumpster, when we get done with our opponents the LOD we are going to sweep their careers not under the rug like we did with those two other fossils but into a dumpster." He stepped into the ring, "So get their walkers and wheel chairs oiled up and bring 'em on down!" The Legion of Doom's music plays as the New Age Outlaws take off their Tag-Team Championship belts.

Tony Chimel said, "And their opponents. From Chicago, Illinois, at a combined weight of 574 pounds, Animal and-" He doesn't finish the introduction when he sees the Road Warriors remove their vests and run into the ring causing Chimel to exit.

The bell sounds as both teams slug in it out in the ring. Hawk is able to send Billy Gun out while Animal pins Road Dog in the turnbuckle. A thumb to the eye allows Road Dog to lock in a side headlock Animal breaks it by throwing Jesse James into the ropes and catches him with a shoulder tackle. After evading his opponent, Animal sends Road Dog to the canvas in a powerbomb. He quickly goes for the cover but Billy Gun stops it. Hawk sends him outside of the ring before the Road Warriors team up on the Road Dog they Irish Whip him into the ropes and execute a double clothesline. Animal steps out onto the ring apron to allow Hawk take his turn of venting out pint-up frustration on the New Age Outlaw. Road Dog catches a leg but falls for the feint, Hawk nails the enzuigiri on him picking the one half of the WWF Tag-Team Champions up, he chains the attack with a neck breaker. Returning to his feet Road Dog suddenly finds himself being sent out to ringside with Hawk in hot pursuit. The Road Warrior pulls him by the hair over to the steel steps and slams Road Dog's face onto them. Billy Gun attacks Hawk from behind, saving his tag-team partner. He rolls him back into the ring and Road Dog tags him in. Bouncing the Road Warrior's head off the turnbuckle pad and stomping away, Billy Gun brings Road Dog in offering him a free shot before stepping onto the apron.

Angel watches the action from the TV monitor in her locker room. She couldn't understand how those two were able to become Tag-Team Champions, she hopes that tonight the LOD gets even with them and take the WWF Tag-Team titles from them.

Tagging Billy Gun in, the New Age Outlaws throw Hawk into the ropes and knock him down with a double elbow to the chest before Billy Gun goes for a pain. Hawk kicks out at 2. Keeping the pressure on, Billy Gun places a headlock on the Road Warrior. Hawk battles to his feet and elbows the blonde-haired man in the gut until Billy Gun breaks the hold Hawk tries to make a comeback but the opponent stops him with a knee to the gut. Isolating him in the opposing turnbuckle, Billy Gun runs at him full speed when unexpectedly Hawk counters with a huge clothesline. Hawk claws his way over to Animal and is able to make the tag as Billy Gun brings Road Dog in. He takes care of the New Age Outlaws then throws Billy Gun into the ropes and scores a shoulder block on him. Hawk steps into the ring and the LOD double-team on Road Dog. Animal throws Hawk at Jesse James and hits a clothesline before Animal scores a clothesline of his own. Animal hoists Road Dog up onto his shoulder and Hawk jumps off the top rope, hitting the Doomsday Device on him. Animal immediately afterward goes for a cover but referee Earl Hebner's attention is on Hawk. The Road Warrior senses Billy Gun charging at him from behind and pulls on the top rope so that the blonde-haired man's speed sends him outside before returning to his position on the apron. Turning around, Earl Hebner goes for the 3 count and after that calls for the bell. The crowd comes unglued the moment the bell rings.

Tony Chimel said, "The winners of this bout and new World Wrestling Federation Tag-Team Champions, the Legion of Doom!" Hawk steps into the ring to join his fellow Road Warrior in celebrating their victory as Earl Hebner hands them the WWF Tag-Team Championship belts. He raises their hands into the air.

Animal and Hawk give each other a quick hug then stare at their Tag-Team belts. Months of being humiliated by the New Age Outlaws were finally over. Both Road Warriors return to their locker room elated over the fact that they got their titles back.

The next event on the card is a Singles match.

Ken Shamrock's music hit as Tony Chimel announced, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 20 minute time limit. Making his way to the ring from Sacramento, California, weighing in at 245 pounds, the 'World's Most Dangerous Man' Ken Shamrock!" Shamrock put his game face on and entered the ring. His opponent came out next, "And his opponent. Being accompanied by Jim Cornette, from Hendersonville, Tennessee, weighing in at 230 pounds, he is the NWA North American Champion, Jeff Jarrett!" Shamrock watches as Jeff enters the ring, hands his overcoat to Cornette and does the strut. After posing on the turnbuckle Jarrett steps down and hands his NWA North American Championship belt to Cornette. Cornette shows the title to Shamrock as if trying to rub it in his face because the title belt was not on the line though Shamrock couldn't care less. He exits the ring.

Jeff Jarrett undoes his ponytail, tossing the hair tie somewhere as referee Tim White calls for the bell.

Jarrett counters a waist lock with a snapmare before showing off. Shamrock hammers away at his opponent in the corner and Irish Whips him into the ropes for a kick to the chest. Picking the NWA North American Champion up, Shamrock throws him into the ropes again this time for a flying forearm. Pressing the assault in another turnbuckle Shamrock punches Jeff then Irish Whips him into the opposing turnbuckle. Giving chase, Ken stops in his tracks when he sees Jarrett jump up expecting Shamrock to come forward. The moment the blonde-haired man lands on his feet, the World's Most Dangerous Man executes a German suplex pin combo but Jeff kicks out at 2. Jarrett reverses an Irish Whip and Shamrock blocks a hip toss attempt and rolls them over for the Ankle Lock but Jeff grabs the rope. Ken Shamrock lets go when he receives a thumb to the eye from his opponent. Jarrett sends Shamrock into the ropes and bends over for a back body drop but Ken thwarts it using a knee to the face and clotheslines him out of the ring. Shamrock attempts to suplex Jeff into the ring when Cornette trips him, the NWA North American Champion turns into a pin but Shamrock kicks out with authority, throwing him off. Sitting up the World's Most Dangerous Man glares at Jim Cornette and starts bringing him into the ring but Jeff saves Cornette by attacking Shamrock from behind. The resident of Hendersonville, Tennessee hits the belly to back suplex. Sometime later, when Shamrock accidentally backhands Tim White, Jeff Jarrett calls for Jim Cornette. He holds Shamrock as Cornette raises his tennis racket but he whacks Jarrett out cold by mistake. Cornette rolls out of ring when he sees the referee coming to. Ken Shamrock goes for the Ankle Lock as Tim White comes over, he brings Jeff's arm up once but there's no reaction so he calls for the bell.

Tony Chimel said, "The winner of this match, Ken Shamrock!" While Shamrock basks in the victory, Michael Cole catches up with the retreating men, more importantly to Jeff Jarrett, who is still feeling the effects of that tennis racket colliding with his head.

He asked, "Hey Jeff, this couldn't have been your game plan heading in to tonight, right?"

Jarrett replied, "I think it's time for Jim and I to go our separate ways." Jerry the "King" Lawler stands in the catering area where Animal and Hawk are celebrating over winning the WWF Tag-Team Championship belts with some of the other WWF Superstars who don't like the New Age Outlaws.

He said, "Animal, Hawk, I know you guys are elated over the fact that you got the Tag-Team titles back but I would like to know what was your game plan when you two went out there." The Road Warriors stop what they're doing.

Animal answered, "King, for months we have been humiliated by the New Age Outlaws especially when Billy Gun shaved one of the mohawks off Hawk's head after knocking him out with chloroform. Next, they had the audacity to trap him inside a large dumpster. Our game plan going out there was that we were going to take all those months of frustration out on those two fools. At the same time, we'd make sure not to let that frustration get the better of us."

Hawk took over, "In the end we took back what's rightfully ours, the World Wrestling Federation Tag-Team Championship belts. Right now I bet the New Age Outlaws are wondering why things didn't go out like the way they hoped. We know from experience that it's harder to hold on to these titles than it is to win them."

Lawler asked, "Are you concerned over the fact that the New Age Outlaws can invoke their rematch clause?"

Hawk shook his head, "Not in the least. We will make sure that they don't get these belts back. There is no greater relief than getting even with the people who humiliated us for so long. What a rush!" The Road Warriors resume partying.

Next up is a Singles match pitting Diesel against the monster Kurggan.

In the arena, the sound of a diesel truck horn blared as Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 30 minute time limit. Making his way to the ring from Detroit, Michigan, weighing in at 317 pounds, Big Daddy 'Cool' Diesel!" The 6'11 resident of the Motor City walks down the ramp, returning high-fives to the fans along the way. He stepped over the ropes and raised his arm for his pyro then his opponent's creepy music played, "And introducing the challenger. Being accompanied by The Jackyl, weighing in at 350 pounds, Kurggan!" The giant approaches the ring with malevolent intent on his face. The 7 foot monster steps over the ropes with ease. The two competitors do a stare down.

Referee Earl Hebner signals for the bell.

The two giants lock up in the middle of the ring, ultimately Kurggan overpowered Diesel and throws him into the ropes and Diesel blocks a boot to the face before knocking the giant down with a clothesline counter. Diesel stays on the offensive dropping a big elbow across the opponent's chest. Going for the first pin of the match, Diesel earns a 2 count. Picking his opponent up, he Irish Whips Kurggan into the turnbuckle and runs at him full speed in a clothesline. Diesel chokes the monster of a man with his boot to the count of 4. Getting out of the corner, Kurggan Irish Whips Diesel into the ropes and viciously slams his boot right into Diesel's face, knocking the big man down. Kurggan brings his hand up for the Paralyzer and aims for his target's forehead but Diesel blocks it with every ounce of strength he has and battles his way to his feet. Bringing a big leg up Diesel kicks Kurggan in the gut, effectively avoiding the Paralyzer. Jackyl gets up on the apron to distract referee Earl Hebner, Diesel brings Kurggan toward him and had them bonk heads sending Jackyl down to the ground. Dazed by the impact, Kurggan wobbles over to Diesel, who places his head in-between his legs and he raises his arm into the arm causing the crowd to erupt. The Motor City native hits the Jackknife Powerbomb on the giant before hooking the leg. Earl Hebner counts to 3 and calls for the bell.

Tony Chimel said, "Here's your winner, Big Daddy 'Cool' Diesel!" Earl Hebner raises Diesel's arm as the big man grins.

Backstage, Angel stands beside Kevin Kelly for a quick interview. Angel can sense his nervousness by standing next to her especially with her staring at him with those cold, intimidating green eyes.

Kevin Kelly said, "Angel, you asked for this rematch with WWF Light Heavyweight Champion Taka Michinoku. Care to explain why?"

Angel answered, "Brian Christopher decided to interfere last week and cost me the match. I asked for this rematch so Commissioner Slaughter felt that it was okay to go ahead with it. Taka, I will tell you this. You are young, you got talent, you are the first ever WWF Light Heavyweight Champion, but that's where it stops. You stand before me, you will fall before me. Many of my victims have fallen before me and Taka, you are about to join them. Brian Christopher, I am issuing you a warning, a warning that you will only receive once. If you even think of interfering in this match, I will drag you down to the pits of hell. That is a promise." She leaves the camera's line of sight.

Sunny enters the ring wearing a red leather jacket secured by a belt, a matching red leather skirt, black stiletto heels and her blonde hair was pulled into a bun held in place by a hairpin while the front part hung free over her face.

Tony Chimel handed her the microphone, "Hey gentlemen, I wanna know if it's true. Is everything that much bigger in Texas?"

The male fans cheered as Jim Ross said, "Does that answer your question, Sunny?"

Sunny grinned, "Well on that note, let's introduce the next match." Taka Michinoku's music hit, "Introducing first. From From Yotsukkaido, Chiba, Japan, weighing 202 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation Light Heavyweight Champion, Taka Michinoku!" The young man walked down the ramp and entered the ring. Then the Bells and Thunder theme played, "And his opponent. From Death Valley, weighing 220 pounds, Angel!" The arena plunges into darkness as purple fog and lighting appear. Moments later, Angel emerges amongst a roaring crowd. No matter how many times she hears them, it always made her feel accepted despite her unusual height of 6'10" tall. Angel starts walking down the ramp methodically, her trench coat swaying from side to side with each step she takes. She briefly stops at the bottom of the ramp, locking eyes with Taka Michinoku. She parts the sides of her trench coat to walk up the steps then raises her arms, rolling her eyes back as the lights return. Angel steps through the middle rope.

'For being only 18 years old, Angel sure is beautiful.' Taka thought, taking in Angel's gorgeous features.

Angel sheds her trench coat placing outside of the ring then lowers her head, Bringing her arms up, she places her hands on the hat and removes rolling her eyes back. Taka feels a chill run down his spine when he looked into them.

The referee calls for the bell.

Angel watches Taka as he attempts to look for an opening. Realizing that he needs to exploit one, Taka throws kicks against Angel's thigh to bring her down to his level. The kicks have little to no effect on the Deadgirl because she absorbs them then Angel wraps her hands around Taka's throat. At merely 202 pounds, Angel tosses him over the top rope like he was a rag doll. Stepping outside of the ring, Angel picks Taka up and drives his spine right against the ring post. Chaining the attack she Irish Whips the young Japanese man into the ring steps with a loud thud.

Jim Ross said, "My god, did you hear that, folks? It sounded like a bad car wreck when Taka Michinoku collided with those ring steps. Keep in mind that those steps are also solid steel." Rolling Taka back into the ring, Angel goes for the first cover of the match but earns a 2 count. She throws the WWF Light Heavyweight Champion into the ropes and Taka scores the head scissors that sends Angel onto her back. Quickly climbing the turnbuckle, Taka does a diving crossbody on her. He gets a 2 count before Angel throws him off and gets to her feet. Michinoku runs into the ropes for a leaping clothesline but Angel's hand catches him. She lifts Taka up for a chokeslam but he escapes it and locks in the sleeper hold though fortunately, the hold isn't fully locked in because Angel grabs one of his arms. Separating the young man's hands, Angel lifts him over her head in a military press before unceremoniously letting his face collide with the canvas. Corning her opponent, Angel presses her boot on Taka, placing over 200 pounds of pressure against his chest till she lets go at the count of 4 glaring at the referee. Angel winds up on the receiving end of a missile drop kick. Taka applies a leg bar submission hold, pulling with all his might. The referee keeps asking Angel if she wants to quit and she shakes her head in no. She uses her free leg to kick Taka's face until he lets go but the damage has been done. Angel pulls herself up via the ropes she doesn't have a moment's rest when Michinoku runs at her, climbing the turnbuckle and starts throwing punches at her. The crowd counts each one then Angel shoves Taka off. The young man speeds toward his target though this time around, Angel is ready. She unleashes a nasty boot to the face then pulls Taka to his feet, wrenching at the arm before pulling him over to the nearest turnbuckle. Angel walks the top rope and hits Old School on him not wasting a minute she brings the hand up, when Michinoku turns to her direction Angel lifts him 7 feet into the air then his body bounces off the canvas from a giant chokeslam. Doing the Rest in Peace sign, Angel picks him up and Tombstones the WWF Light Heavyweight Champion. Folding the young Japanese man's arms across his chest Angel rolls her eyes back as the referee does the 3 count and calls for the bell.

Sunny announced, "Here's your winner, Angel!" Angel goes to one knee and raises her hand up, commanding the purple light to flood the arena. She next exits the ring and vanishes behind the curtain.

Suddenly the lights go out accompanied by the haunting Burned theme. Flames explode on the entrance ramp, red light descends. Kane and Paul Bearer walk down the ramp towards the ring where Taka Michinoku lies unconscious.

Stepping over the ropes, Kane picks the helpless WWF Light Heavyweight Champion up by the throat and delivers a Chokeslam from Hell then a Tombstone.

Paul Bearer grabbed a microphone, "There's only one WWF Superstar that I am interested in. And his name is Stone Cold Steve Austin! Stone Cold Steve Austin, you better listen good. If you got the guts, next week right here on Raw is War, you'll step into the ring and look at my Kane square in the eye!"

Jim Ross wondered, "Paul Bearer is challenging Austin?" Kane brought his arms then slammed them down causing to fire to spew from the ring posts, "I guaranteed you one thing. If Austin were here right now, he would be right in Kane's face. If Kane wants a fight, he won't have to look far for the toughest SOB in the WWF." Outside of the arena, Chainsaw Charlie and Cactus Jack attack the New Age Outlaws when they step into Road Dog's car. Cactus Jack uses a baseball bat to shatter the windshield. Road Dog is finally able to them out of there.

Goldust winds up getting his ass kicked by Bradshaw.

Angel walks backstage when she suddenly gets jumped by Luna Vachon. She attacks the Princess of Darkness then Luna does something Angel didn't expect, she bites down on her wrist like a rabid dog. Angel groans in pain then glares at Vachon with an angered expression. The 18-year old tries shaking her attacker off but Luna won't let go, Angel winds up dragging her across the floor. Arriving at a tool storage area, Angel executes a hip toss that sends Luna's back crashing onto a pile of steel pipes yet still the blonde-haired woman doesn't let go. Making use of her strength, Angel literally throws Luna toward the wall in turn, releasing her biting grip. Any pipes that rested against the wall tumble to the ground with a serious of loud metallic clangs that echo throughout the area. Intent on making Luna pay for her sneak attack, Angel presses her boot against the fool's face then switches to kicking Luna in the chest mercilessly. Glaring at her victim with so much evil in her green eyes, Angel kicks Luna so hard in the ribs that it actually sends her into the air. Spotting a nearby table Angel's eyes gain a malicious glint in them, stepping over to set the table up. After securing the legs, the teen moves her hand over the object that instantly ignites.

Jim Ross said, "Oh, my god. Don't tell me what Angel is planning."

Jerry the "King" Lawler nodded, "I think she has evil intentions here, JR." Dragging Luna over, Angel chokeslams her through the burning table. Officials eventually come to break the fight up but the damage had already been done, Luna was out cold.

Angel sent the officials a death glare, "Go on, touch me! I dare you!" When none of them take a step forward, Angel walks past them an evil smile forming.

The fans watched the whole thing and some even fainted from witnessing the merciless brutality Angel dished out.

The Deadgirl walks toward her locker room after that encounter with Luna when Kevin Kelly catches up to her.

He asked, "Excuse me, Angel. What was that all about back there? You literally dissected Luna Vachon. Care to explain why?"

Angel answered, "I don't know why Luna attacked me but I'm guessing that she was expecting Sable. Luna paid for that sneak attack." She continues on her way before Kevin Kelly decides to ask her more questions.

Stepping inside her locker room, Angel sits down and turns on the TV in time to see Steve Blackman doing a warm-up session with a pair of numchucks in the middle of the ring under blue light. After finishing, he exchange words with Jack Doan.

The Nation of Domination theme hit as Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring being accompanied by the Nation of Domination, from Miami, Florida, weighing in at 275 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion, 'The Rock' Rocky Maivia!" Faarooq orders his men to exit the ring so that the match can get started. Rocky Maivia hands his IC Championship to the time keeper.

The bell sounds.

Maivia and Steve Blackman circle each other then Maivia attacks Blackman. Reversing an Irish Whip into the ropes, Blackman takes the Intercontinental Champion down with a shoulder tackle then drives the elbow into Rocky's chest. Picking the opponent up, Steve sends Rocky into the ropes but Maivia reverses it and D-Lo Brown grabs Blackman's foot. This distraction allows Maivia to land a clothesline on him as Faarooq looks on. The resident of Miami, Florida body slams Steve Blackman to the canvas he next runs into ropes, leaping over the man twice before scoring the elbow to the chest. Hooking the leg, Rocky goes for the first pin of the match but only gets a 2 count. Pulling Blackman to his feet, Maivia presses the black-haired man's throat against the rope then distracts referee Jack Doan, allowing Kama Mustufa to land cheap shots. Returning his attention to the opponent, IC Champion bounces Blackman's head off the turnbuckle pad then unleashes a series of kicks that ultimately send Steve to the bottom turnbuckle. Rocky presses his boot against the man's throat to the count of 4 then he gets bombarded with the "Rocky sucks" chant. D-Lo Brown chokes Blackman behind Jack Doan's back. Irish Whipping Steve into the opposing turnbuckle Maivia follows him in with a clothesline. After sending the black-haired man into the opposing turnbuckle he was in just moments ago, Rocky fails to connect with the elbow. Seizing the opportunity, Steve Blackman nails the IC Champion with a bicycle kick off the ropes. Rocky Maivia reverses an Irish Whip and connects with a powerslam pin combination. He spots Faarooq stepping up onto the ring apron to distract the referee. Rocky lets go of the leg and walks over asking Jack Doan what's going on before telling Faarooq to get down. Steve Blackman sends Maivia crashing into Faarooq, sending the Nation of Domination leader off the apron. Taking advantage of this, he goes for a roll-up pin but Rocky kicks out at 2. Not liking this one bit, Maivia assaults Steve in the corner. Reversing an Irish Whip Steve misses a clothesline and the IC Champion counters with a DDT. He attempts to go for another pin but Faarooq distracts the ref again. Rocky hears D-Lo Brown saying that he's got Steve's numchucks. Liking the idea he asks D-Lo to hand them over so Brown throws into the ring but they fly over the champion's head and into Blackman's hands. Getting up, Steve kicks his opponent in the gut and then hits the weapon on the back of Rocky's head. He quickly throws the numchucks away before hooking the leg for a count of 3, retaining his undefeated streak.

Faarooq initially gets onto the apron but stops halfway through the middle rope and returns to ringside while the other Nation of Domination members enter the ring. Kama and Mark Henry want answers from their boss but Faarooq refuses. D-Lo Brown tells Rocky Maivia that Faarooq proposed the idea. Glaring at the leader, Rocky demands their boss to get in the ring.

Sliding into the squared circle, Faarooq listens to the IC Champion accusing him of costing the match. Faarooq doesn't care and leaves the ring ordering his men to follow.

Returning from a commercial break, the Rock n' Roll express stand in the ring ready to defend their NWA World Tag-Team titles against the Head Bangers.

Tony Chimel announced, "The following Tag-Team contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the NWA World Tag-Team Championship. Currently in the ring, they are the NWA World Tag-Team Champions, Ricky Morton and Robert Gibson, the Rock n' Roll Express!"

Commissioner Slaughter comes down to the ring with referee Earl Hebner in tow. Entering the ring, Slaughter asks to have a word with NWA referee Tommy Young. He says that he doesn't want Young officiating this match causing an argument until Tommy agrees to return to the dressing room.

The Head Bangers' music hit as Chimel continued, "And their opponents. At a combined weight of 507 pounds, Mosh and Thrasher, the Head Bangers!" The duo step onto the ramp, waving good-bye to Tommy Young. They enter the ring as Earl Hebner lifts the NWA World Tag-Team titles into the air, letting everyone know that they're up for grabs. After handing them, to the time keeper, he calls for the bell.

Mosh and Ricky Morton start. Ricky attacks Mosh to the turnbuckle corner before Mosh reverses an Irish Whip into the opposing turnbuckle and lowers his head waiting for his opponent to bounce off but Ricky counters with a swinging neck breaker. Bringing the Head Banger over to his partner's corner, Ricky tags in Robert. Mosh throws Morton into the ropes to break the side headlock placed on him and drops to his stomach when he sees the blonde rebounding off the ropes behind him and drops again, making Ricky crash into Robert. Kicking the Head Banger in the gut, Gibson locks in a front facelock before bringing him to his partner and tags Ricky back in. Morton holds Mosh for Robert to land a punch but Mosh ducks his head and Robert's hit instead. Mosh gets a laugh out of it. Stepping onto the apron, Ricky tags in. Mosh prepares for a lock up but Morton does a thumb to the eye. He next brings the bald-headed man over so that his brown-haired tag-team partner holds him for a running attack, Ricky runs into the ropes but he is thwarted when Thrasher grabs him in response to this the blonde-haired man brings Thrasher in. Mosh breaks free when Thrasher sends Ricky his way so that the man sends Robert off the apron and down to the floor. Sliding back into the ring, Gibson shoves his partner asking him what the world he's doing, Ricky shoves back and the two start having a disagreement. After Cornette reminds them what they're here for, the Rock n' Roll make up but after that they both get nailed by the Head Bangers and Cornette suffers the same fate. Breaking a side headlock, Robert sends Mosh bouncing off the ropes and falls to his stomach so that the Head Banger leaps over him and gets tripped by Cornette. Coming off the ropes, Gibson drives his knee into Mosh's skull followed by a body slam. He brings Mosh over and tags Ricky in, holding the opponent for Morton to hit Mosh in the chest then Robert steps out. Ricky executes a snapmare suplex before going for a pin only to earn a 2 count. Bringing Robert in again, Ricky throws Mosh into the ropes for a double drop kick except Mosh falls on his back to avoid it. Mosh takes this opportunity to tag in Thrasher. Thrasher takes care of both members of the Rock n' Roll before Irish Whipping Ricky and hits the sidewalk slam. Gibson interrupts a pin attempt then Mosh comes in and throws Robert over the top rope. Ricky breaks another side headlock and rebounding off the ropes Thrasher knocks him down with a shoulder tackle then gets hit in the lower back by Cornette's tennis racket, falling onto Ricky while Earl Hebner had his attention on Mosh and Robert fighting at ringside. Turning around, Hebner counts to 3 then calls for the bell. Cornette didn't see it until he hears the bell ring.

Tony Chimel said, "Here are your winners and the new NWA World Tag-Team Champions, the Head Bangers!" Upon receiving the belts, Mosh and Thrasher celebrate in the crowd.

The main event comes where Owen Hart defends his WWF European Championship against Marc Mero.

His music plays and he walks out with Sable.

Chimel announced, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation European Championship. Introducing first the challenger. Being accompanied by Sable, from Buffalo, New York, weighing in at 245 pounds, 'Marvelous' Marc Mero!" Unexpectedly, Mero tells Sable to go back to the locker room. The sexy blonde-haired woman shakes her head as she walks back up the ramp. Owen Hart's music played next, "And his opponent. From Calgary, Alberta, Canada, weighing in at 232 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation European Champion, Owen Hart!" Walking up onto the apron, Owen leaps over the top rope.

Climbing the turnbuckle, he brings his arms up. He does the same thing on the opposing turnbuckle and removes his European title. Stepping down he hands it over to the referee, who lifts it into the air. He calls for the bell.

Marc Mero becomes upset when he hears the crowd chanting for Sable this makes Owen bring his arms up in confusion. During the match, Sable returns to ringside. Owen winds up retaining the title after Mero shoved the referee off his feet.

Tony Chimel said, "The winner of this match as a result of disqualification and still World Wrestling Federation European Champion, Owen Hart!" Sable enters the ring to argue with Marc Mero and all of a sudden Luna comes down the ramp despite the beat down she received from Angel. When she enters the squared circle, the officials prevent a cat fight from erupting between them. Sable momentarily gets a hold of Luna before she is pulled away. When Marc Mero gets in her face she shoves him down and Goldust tries to protect Sable. He is suddenly attacked by Mero.

Goldust takes Luna up the ramp.

Back in the ring, Sable grabbed a microphone, "You get your ass back in here, you little bitch!" The crowd roars louder at that proclamation.

Jim Ross cried, "Oh my!"

Jerry the "King" Lawler howled, "Whoo-hoo! Whoo-hoo, here we go!" Luna shoves Goldust down so that she can get to the ring but Goldust gets up and carries Vachon out on his shoulder.

Now that the show is over, Angel grabs her things and heads for the hotel. About halfway through the lobby area, she crosses paths with Kane.

Angel said, "Hello, brother."

Kane answered, _"Hi, little sister."_

The black-haired teen stated, "Our mother told me the whole thing about how you were born as a result of the affair Paul Bearer had with her. I had never seen so much regret or sadness in her eyes when she told me the story. She said that if the fire didn't happen she would have raised along with her two sons."

Kane blinked in surprise then a somewhat sympathetic smile formed behind his mask,_ "I see. What else did she tell you?"_

Angel replied, "She also revealed that when father heard about being pregnant with you, he wanted to chop that fat bastard into snacks for the coyotes that prowled the fields of the funeral home. You know, Paul Bearer has been consumed by the Undertaker being gone that I think it's clouding his line of thought. Challenging Stone Cold Steve Austin for next week's edition of Raw is War? Hmph, that takes guts. Don't expect Austin to back away from this challenge, he never has. The way I see it, he will look you in the eye before he opens up a can of whoop ass on ya. Better expect no mistakes from the Texas Rattlesnake."

Kane said,_ "I witnessed that beat down you gave to Luna Vachon from my monitor. I must say I'm impressed. You're just like me, Angel. Merciless and show no remorse to your opponents. I'd like to see that again."_

His sister warned, "Better careful what you wish for, brother, you'll just might get it." Angel steps into the elevator and presses the floor number her bedroom's on. Getting out she walks to her bedroom door and opens it.

Entering the place, she closes the door then steps into the bathroom. She sheds her clothes and undergarments then steps into the shower. After a few minutes, she exits with a towel wrapped around her body. She combs her hair, puts her sleepwear on and leaves the bathroom. Hopping into bed, she reads the next few chapters of Rain of Fire then turns off the light to go to sleep.

A/N: Chapter 27 done.

Luna receives a beat down after jumping Angel.

Taka Michinoku gets both chokeslammed and Tombstoned by her and Kane. Hate to be him.

So Shawn Michaels is going to be the special guest referee for the Hell in a Cell match between the Undertaker and Triple H at Wrestlemania 28.

Nearing the 60 review count. Keep them coming, folks.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 28.

Vader 23A


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Return of the Deadman

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC.

Sister of Darkness

The next week episode takes place in Cleveland, Ohio.

Fireworks explode inside the arena with the fans lively as ever.

Jim Ross greeted, "Good evening, everyone and welcome to this week's Raw is War! We are live in The Gund Arena here in Cleveland, Ohio! I'm Jim Ross alongside Michael Cole and Kevin Kelly." D-Generation X's music suddenly plays.

Shawn Michaels, Chyna and Triple H walk down the ramp towards the ring. They enter the squared circle and Shawn struck his pose as Triple H performs the DX chop.

Triple H grabbed a microphone, "Right here tonight, the road to Wrestlemania 14 officially begins. It goes like this. Wrestlemania is now X-rated! Viewer discretion is advised because it will be completely ignored. Which leads me to you, Owen Hart. You dance around the WWF with my European title well, your run is about to come to a halt. Owen, I'm gonna go through you like a knife through butter. And speaking of knives. Ladies, heh, I got a utensil that I'm sure you'd all kill to get your drawing on." He hands the microphone to Shawn Michaels.

Shawn said, "Oh, I love that stuff. From Owen Hart to Angel! Deadgirl, you have been proclaiming for months that you deserve to be the first ever female WWF Champion. Well, that, and be the youngest champion ever. Angel, you should know damn well that the Heart Break Kid won't give it up willingly. You will have take it over my dead body. You can try and take this title from me but in the end you will fail miserably and walk back to the locker room with your tail between your legs. At Wrestlemania 14, Stone Cold Steve Austin will challenge the number 1 man in the World Wrestling Federation. He will take on the Showstopper, the Icon, the Main Event, the World Wrestling Federation Champion the 'Heart Break Kid' Shawn Michaels! At the grandest stage of them all, I will show the world that the toughest SOB in the WWF is not tough enough to take on me. Austin, I showed you once how close you would get to the World Wrestling Federation Championship. What I want you to do is lace up your dancing boots because tonight, Stone Cold Steve Austin, you will boogie to the sound of Sweet Chin Music courtesy of HBK. Austin, shine up that chrome dome of yours so that the Heart Break Kid can crack it like an egg!" The sound of shattering glass plays then the Texas Rattlesnake advances to their location showing no fear.

He steps through the middle rope and gets in Shawn's face when the lights go out and Burned plays.

Jim Ross said with knowing, "Oh boy. That is Kane's music, Austin's standing in the ring. DX has fled. I guarantee you that Austin isn't going anywhere." Flames erupt and red light envelops the arena. Paul Bearer and Kane walk out to the entrance ramp. The fat man had a microphone in hand.

Paul Bearer stated, "Stone Cold Steve Austin, you won't have to worry about Wrestlemania. This very evening, Kane will send you to the pits of hell!" The two return from whence they came.

Austin exits the ring and heads for the announce table.

He snatched Michael Cole's headset, "Get out of here! That is the biggest bunch of BS I've heard in my life. The lights go out and Shawn Michaels hauls his ass up there but let's deal with the present right now. Someone get me a hotdog and a cold beer because Steve Austin is going to whip Kane's ass tonight. It don't matter if he turns the lights out, on or off, it doesn't matter because I'll beat his ass in the dark. Bring a flashlight, do whatever you gotta do Jim, you're making me sick!" He removed Jim Ross's cowboy hat, "Kane ain't got a chance because the WWF has pulled the carpet out from under me for too long and Kane ain't going to win tonight because I'm going to Wrestlemania 14 and I'm going to take the belt from Shawn Michaels. If Angel wants to be in pursuit for the WWF Championship like I am, I say bring it because there will be more ass whipping to hand out. This completely pathetic. The lights go off, flames explode, Kane comes out, he thinks I should be scared but I ain't because Stone Cold's time has come. You are looking at the next WWF Champion whether anybody likes it or not. And that's bottom line. You know why?"

Jim Ross nodded, "I certainly do."

Austin replied, "Because Stone Cold said so, you piece of trash!" The Texas Rattlesnake removes the headset and stands on the announce table then brings his arms up.

The first match of the night is a Tag-Team match between former WWF Tag-Team Champions the New Age Outlaws and the Disciples of Apocalypse.

The New Age Outlaws theme hit as Road Dog said, "Oh, you didn't know? Your ass better call somebody!" Billy Gun and himself step into the arena wearing neck braces.

Jim Ross wondered, "What's going with those neck braces?"

Road Dog said, "We may have lost our Tag-Team titles to the Legion of Doom last week due to a minor fluke but we assure you that we will reclaim those belts in time." They momentarily stopped by a large dumpster at the bottom of the ramp, "This dumpster is like an outlaw mascot. It follows us everywhere we go." They entered the ring, "But as you people witnessed, it follows us a little too close. Last week, on this exact same show, we were attacked, we were brutalized, we have pressed charges on those two lunatics Cactus Jack and Chainsaw Charlie for first degree murder! Some people say, 'You don't have a case, New Age Outlaws.' You are wrong there. We have exactly that, a personal home video tape of ours we tried documenting that evening and it just so happens...just look up at the Titantron." The Titantron shows the footage taken from the camera held by Road Dog last week displaying the attack.

'Oh, please.' Angel thought, rolling her eyes when she watched it from her locker room.

The footage ended and Road Dog said, "That's enough. Can we get it out of there? That's enough, I can't take it. Now I said that I've sent charges against those two but as far as tonight goes, it's a heartfelt apology from the New Age Outlaws but you won't see us in action tonight. We have a medical excuse written by our doctor and she says we don't have to wrestle tonight."

_Commissioner Slaughter appeared on the Titantron, "Road Dog, Billy Gun, you gentlemen are not hurt and as the commissioner of the World Wrestling Federation, I am ordering you to wrestle here tonight on Raw. And your opponents will be these guys!"_ The sound of a motorcycle blares through the PA system.

Road Dog complained, "No! You can't do this! We..." Two members of Disciples of Apocalypse come riding down the ramp on their motorcycles.

Tony Chimel announced, "And their opponents. At a combined weight of 602 pounds, Disciples of Apocalypse members Skull and 8-ball!" The two bald-headed men circle the ring once before dismounting and enter.

The New Age Outlaw attempt to gain the early advantage but Skull and 8-ball automatically retaliate, ripping off the neck braces. Skull Irish Whips Billy Gun into the ropes, nails him with a big boot and clotheslines him out of the ring. He steps out to pursue. Road Dog reverses an Irish Whip and tries a hurricanrana but 8-ball changes it into a spinebuster. After attacking Skull from behind, Billy Gun enters the ring to help Road Dog double-team on 8-ball. Being sent out to ringside, the New Age Outlaws send him shoulder first into the dumpster. Suddenly the lids to the dumpster open up and New Age Outlaws' attackers come up. Cactus Jack and Chainsaw Charlie chase them through inside the ring but Road Dog and Billy Gun escape through the crowd, making Skull and 8-ball winners by count out.

Next up is a Singles match between Angel and Marc Mero.

A bell tolls, plunging the arena into darkness followed by the Bells and Thunder theme. Purple light and fog descends accompanied by Angel stepping out.

Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring from Death Valley, Angel!" The Deadgirl heads for the ring looking as focused as ever yet at the same time a part of her isn't. Throughout half of the day, Angel has been noticing the lights flickering on and off everywhere she went. She knows that it she can't be doing it because she has control over her powers. Another strange thing that's been happening is that Angel feels that someone is following her but when she turns around, no one is there. She stares at the ring for a moment before heading for the steel steps. Parting the sides of her trench coat, Angel walks up and raises her arms to bring the lights up, rolling her eyes back until only her black sclera was shown. Angels steps through the middle rope.

Jim Ross cried, "I have to say, folks, Angel can be one merciless human being. Last week after her match, she gets jumped by Luna backstage. They ultimately ended up in a tool storage area and Angel dished out a completely remorseless beat down on Luna before chokeslamming her through a burning table." Angel first removes her coat then her hat.

Marc Mero's music played as Chimel resumed, "And her opponent. From Buffalo, New York, weighing in at 245 pounds, 'Marvelous' Marc Mero!" The man emerges with Sable not far behind, waving at the fans while donning a smile. When Mero turns around he realizes that Sable is following him. He orders her to leave, which she does so much to her displeasure. He tosses her his robe before resuming heading down the ramp.

The referee signals for the bell when Mero slides into the ring and exchange blows with Angel.

Angel sends Marc Mero into the ropes and sends him into the air in a back body drop, his back made a loud splat when it collides with the canvas. Picking him up by the throat and placing him in the turnbuckle, Angel throws hard punches at him in fact, she is punching so hard that both Jim Ross and Jerry the "King" Lawler couldn't help but flinch each time her fist connects with his face. Angel stops her assault at the count of 4 allowing Marc Mero to fall on his face. Dragging him over, Angel goes for the first cover of the match only to have Mero kick out at 2. Mero reverses an Irish Whip and catches Angel in a powerslam, the Deadgirl swiftly escapes a pin attempt by him and sits up. Pinning the 18-year old against the ropes, Mero attacks her with boxer-like punches though Angel covers up to protect herself. Her opponent runs into the ropes behind him to gain momentum then clotheslines Angel out of ring but she lands on her feet like a cat. Reaching into the ring, Angel trips Marc Mero to bring him outside. Spotting the steel steps, Angel aims Mero at that direction but the black-haired man reverses it and Angel's knees collide with the steel, sending her over them. She momentarily grimaces in pain. Even though she's wearing knee pads underneath her black tights, it still hurt to feel bone on steel. Realizing that he wounded Angel for the time being, Marc Mero pounces on her delivering punches to the side of her head. He wisely rolls into the ring to break the referee's count before heading out to ringside again to press the assault. He drives the 18-year old's kidneys into the ring apron he then pulls her over to the steps and slams her hand onto them hard repeatedly. If she didn't do something, Angel will wind up suffering a broken hand again. She elbows Mero in the ribs and slams his head into the steps. She rolls him into the ring then Angel throws him into the ropes and he runs into a powerslam of her own. Instead of going for a cover, Angel climbs the turnbuckle and jumps off to successfully hit an elbow drop. Returning to her feet, she viciously pounds her boot on Marc Mero's skull. When Angel goes for a pin, Mero surprises her by doing an inside cradle but she is able to escape. Angel's eyes gain a dangerous glint in them. She wraps her hand around Mero's neck in a vice-like grip and does a nearly spine shattering chokeslam. Angel does the Rest in Peace sign and scoops her opponent up before dropping Mero on his head in the Tombstone. Folding the arms across his chest, Angel rolls her eyes back as the referee counts to 3 and calls for the bell immediately afterward.

Her Bells and Thunder theme plays again.

Tony Chimel said, "Here's your winner, Angel!" Walking over, Angel asks for the microphone. Chimel hands her it.

Angel stated, "Michaels, I hope you were watching because I dropped you on your head once and I'll be more than happy to do it again. The same thing goes for you, Stone Cold Steve Austin. You say that if I pursuit the WWF title like you are, you'll whip my ass. Son, you need to take a long look because I fear no one especially you. You stick your nose where it doesn't belong, I will end your career. That is a promise." She drops the microphone and walks out of the ring under purple lighting.

Jerry the "King" Lawler cried, "My god, JR. This isn't the same Angel we saw last year, it's like she is becoming a monster like her brother Kane."

Jim Ross rolled his eyes, "Did you just now figured that out, King? Anyways coming up next, folks, Owen Hart defends his WWF European Championship against Mark Henry." Kane was truly intrigued of what he witnessed from his sister. Angel's definitely becoming ruthless in her matches whether it was because of his actions at the Royal Rumble or simply because she chose to, he will never know.

Returning from a commercial break, Owen Hart's music plays as he walks down the ramp.

Tony Chimel announced, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 60 minute time limit and is for the World Wrestling Federation European Championship. Making his way to the ring from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, weighing in at 232 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation European Champion, Owen Hart!" The blonde uses the top rope to help him leap into the ring. He hands his European Championship to the referee then Nation of Domination theme hits.

'This should interesting.' Angel thought upon turning on the TV in her locker room.

Chimel resumed, "And his opponent. Being accompanied to the ring by the Nation of Domination, from Sillsbee, Texas, weighing in at 400 pounds, the 'World's Strongest Man' Mark Henry!" The black man raises his arms into the air as he approaches alongside his fellow Nation of Domination members.

Commissioner Slaughter comes out of nowhere and orders the Nation of Domination members except Mark Henry to return to the locker room. Henry watches it from inside the ring.

Owen Hart suddenly attacks him from behind before targeting the tree-like legs of Mark Henry. Pinning him in the corner, Owen drives his shoulder into the opponent's stomach then climbs up to attack his face. Mark Henry utilizes his raw power to throw Owen off but the European Champion is quickly back up. After a head butt, Owen does a series of clotheslines to try in knocking the big man off his feet when he sees that they aren't working the Canadian sends Mark Henry out of the ring with a spinning heel kick.

The cameraman catches Chyna slowly making her way down to ringside.

Owen Hart sends Mark Henry onto his back via baseball slide kick. He notices the Amazon-like woman approaching and tells her to come inside. This distraction allows Mark Henry to enter the ring and attack Owen from behind, slamming that massive arm of his onto the shoulder blade. This time, it is Henry's turn to pin Owen in the corner and drive his shoulder into the champion's stomach. He next sends the WWF European Champion into the opposing turnbuckle and runs at him in a body splash, knocking all the air out of Owen like he'd been hit by a freight train. Chyna looks on as Mark Henry body slams the blonde-haired Canadian bouncing off the ropes behind him, the resident of Sillsbee, Texas brings his elbow down on Owen's chest. He goes for a cover but his opponent kicks out at 2. Mark Henry catches Owen in mid-air in a back breaker. He goes for a second elbow drop however, Owen rolls out of the way. Taking advantage of this, Owen grabs the man's legs and tries to turn over for the Sharpshooter but the 400 pounder uses sheer power to kick him away. Mark Henry Irish Whips Owen into the turnbuckle and upon bouncing off of it, he executes a belly to belly suplex. Being sent into the ropes, Owen tries to use a sunset pin but immediately abandons it when he spots Mark Henry about to use his butt to flatten him like a pancake. Owen does a second attempt for the Sharpshooter but again the former Olympian uses raw power to escape before he could be turned onto his stomach. Owen knocks his opponent onto his back with a missile drop kick. Climbing the turnbuckle in front of Mark Henry, Owen hits the elbow drop off the top rope. Returning to their feet, Mark Henry catches one leg but he falls for the feint allowing Owen to hit the enzuigiri. Rolling him over, the European Champion goes for the Sharpshooter again and this time he is able to lock the submission hold in. He lets go when Chyna climbs up to the ring apron. He tells her to stay where she is as he climbs the turnbuckle but Chyna pushes him into the awaiting arms of Mark Henry. Henry swings Owen from side to side in a bone crushing bear hug. Unknown to either of them, Chyna enters the ring and does a low blow, the referee calls for the bell.

Tony Chimel said, "The winner of this match as a disqualification, Mark Henry! However, the title cannot change hands by count out or disqualification so still the World Wrestling Federation European Champion, Owen Hart!" Chyna starts backing up on the ramp. Michael Cole catches up to her.

He asked, "Chyna, what...what was that all about? I mean why did you do that?"

Chyna glared at him before answering, "Because I can." A while later, it's time for a 6-Man Tag-Team match. The NWA World Tag-Team Champions the Head Bangers and WWF Light Heavyweight Champion Taka Michinoku are already in the ring. The NWA theme plays.

Tony Chimel announced, "The following contest is a 6-Man Tag-Team match is scheduled with a 20 minute time limit. Making their way to the ring accompanied by Jim Cornette, at a combined weight of 630 pounds, Berry Windham and the Rock n' Roll Express!" The team enters the ring.

Thrasher grabbed a microphone and taunted, "Rock n' Roll Express, me and Mosh use to watch you guys when we were tiny little Head Bangers. You guys beat thousands of great tag-teams. The Midnight Express, the Four Horsemen but we beat you guys." He laughs after that.

Mosh threw in his two cents, "Rock n' Roll, this ain't the 1980s. If you're here for a flashback, I got two words for ya: Beat it because this is 1998 and Head Bangers rule!" He turned to Taka Michinoku, "Hey, Taka. What do you think of Jim Cornette?"

Taka pointed at Cornette, "You. Jackass." Robert Gibson and Mosh start the match off.

The two lock up and Mosh sends Robert into the ropes to break a side headlock and attempts to do a hip toss but Gibson blocks it, the man goes for a backslide pin but Mosh is able flip over Robert's back. Interlacing their hands, Mosh pins Robert against the ropes and executes a monkey flip pin combination and Gibson kicks out at 2. Quickly getting to his feet, Gibson tries to attack but he winds up on the receiving end of an arm drag. Bringing the member of the Rock n' Roll Express over to his partners' corner, Mosh tags Taka Michinoku in. The WWF Light Heavyweight Champion catches his opponent with a leg drop off the top rope. Ricky holds Taka on his shoulder, walking over to his team and tags out to Ricky Morton. They do the classic double-team on Taka then attack the Head Bangers. The referee stops Mosh and Thrasher from entering while Berry Windham plants Michinoku with a DDT. Windham and Robert attempt a double-clothesline but Taka summer salts underneath and over to Thrasher. Getting the tag, the Head Banger leaps off the top rope for a double-clothesline and catches Ricky Morton in a right hand. Thrasher plants Robert Gibson in a powerslam but Berry Windham interrupts the pin. Mosh sends both Windham and Morton out of the ring and Taka jumps off the top rope onto Berry while Thrasher executes a reverse roll-up but then spots Cornette coming onto the ring apron. He nails Jim and uses his tennis racket to KO Robert Gibson. Tossing the weapon out of the ring, Thrasher picks up the win for his team.

Michael Cole stands in the catering area with D-Generation X.

He said, "Shawn, you heard Angel say that you will suffer the same time fate that Marc Mero did."

Michaels chuckled, "Ha! You think I'd be scared after that little threat? No. I have seen many Superstars come and go here in the WWF but none of them have made me quake in my boots. Angel doesn't have what it takes to face the Heart Break Kid." They are soon joined by Angel herself. She towers over the group.

She said, "Is that right? In case you have forgotten, I have beaten all of three of you. Who are you to tell me what I can or can't do? Shawn, in case you haven't been watching I've defeated Superstars from both divisions. Let's not forget about what happened to Luna last week. That should prove that I am a dangerous individual like Kane is. Be cocky all you want but I mark my words when I say this, Shawn you are going to lose that WWF Championship. Your DX buddies standing next to you won't be around to save you every time. I wish you the best of luck because you're dealing with a rattlesnake, you best be on your guard because they strike before you can even blink." She walks away.

Angel returns to her locker room in time to see a cameraman backstage capture the frightening look on Kane's masked face in preparation for his confrontation with Stone Cold Steve Austin next. Angel knows that it's gonna get ugly when those two collide. The temperature in her locker room plummets all of a sudden till it was freezing but then it returned to normal.

Pitch blackness engulfs the arena then Burned plays. Flames explode on the entrance ramp followed by that eerie red light.

Kane and Paul Bearer advance down the ramp.

Jim Ross said, "He came directly from hell. 7 feet tall, 326 pounds, he is Kane accompanied by Paul Bearer. And no one will every forget the 1998 Royal Rumble on Sunday night, January 18, San Jose, California when Kane burned his brother, the Undertaker's casket to ashes."

Jerry the "King" Lawler nodded, "Yeah, the Undertaker's gone. Buried forever. Forget it. Let's focus on the match that's only seconds away." Kane steps over the ropes and walks to the center the ring, slowly bringing his arms up then throws them back down. Flames erupt out of the ring posts.

JR cried, "Unbelievable! How would you describe the power of Kane? Evil. Vile."

Paul Bearer obtained a microphone, "Very bold words you said earlier, Deadgirl. You are becoming merciless like my Kane is but you still have a long way to go. Stone Cold Steve Austin, what a shock it's going to be for the whole world the next morning when you wake up laying side by side with the Undertaker in the pits of hell!" Kane whips his head towards the entrance ramp when he hears his opponent's music play.

Stone Cold Steve Austin appears, ring gear and all. He spots Triple H to his right and is about to deal with him when he senses danger from behind. Turning around, he gets hit by Sweet Chin Music. D-Generation X stands over his unconscious form. Shawn Michaels brings his WWF Championship into the air.

Seething anger burns inside of Kane now that his match with Austin is not going to happen.

Officials come out to escort them away.

The Texas Rattlesnake comes to a bit later. He raises all kinds of hell in the locker room in his search for D-Generation X.

Paul Bearer said into the microphone, "There is something I would like to do. And Kane I will need your help for just a moment. Would you please go out and get the bell?" The crimson red demon steps out of the ring but just as he stands over the timekeeper, Kane throws a fan over the guard railing and attacks him much to Paul Bearer's surprise. The fat man reminds Kane to grab the bell and the timekeeper.

Jim Ross asked, "What is the meaning of this?" The 326 pounder brings both into the ring before entering.

Bearer went on, "This is long, long overdue but there is something that I forgot to do several weeks ago. I believe we should pay respect to the Undertaker. I would like you, timekeeper to toll the bell 10 times in memory of the Undertaker.

JR said, "Paul Bearer is despicable." The timekeeper tolls the bell 10 times.

Angel watches the event in her locker room. It makes her sick to her stomach at what the Deadman's former manager was doing. This wasn't respect, it's the exact opposite.

Upon completing the tenth toll, Paul Bearer orders Kane to attack him.

The crimson red demon chokeslams the man to the ground followed immediately by a Tombstone.

Paul Bearer grinned, "You know, we've come to the end of a long, long road. Kane has done exactly what I told you Leeches of the Night that I said he was gonna do. For all you people who called me a liar, for all you people who laughed at the fat man. Yeah, laugh. Call me fat! I believe my Kane has one more Tombstone left in his giant body. I don't think he is finished quite yet. Vader's gone, the list goes on and on. Referees, timekeepers, wrestlers, they've all gone down at the hands of my Kane. But Kane has one more Tombstone left." He rubbed his fat chin, "Who will it be? How about you, Lawler? How about you, JR? How about a Tombstone?"

JR shook his head, "No. No."

The fat man barked, "Come on, somebody step up! Kane has a Tombstone left." A bell suddenly tolls, plunging The Gund Arena into darkness. Moments later, blue light descends alongside the tolls getting louder.

Jim Ross said, "The mind games are being played on those two."

Paul cried, "That's enough with the damn music, JR. It's not him!"

Jerry Lawler asked, "Is that you tolling doing that bell, JR?"

Jim Ross looked at Lawler, "How can I be doing it, King? I'm sitting right by you." The Bells and Thunder theme plays as a casket appears on the entrance ramp with someone laying on top of it.

Kane and Paul Bearer look up there.

Up on the entrance ramp, a lightning bolt strikes the casket.

The Oklahoma cowboy exclaimed, "A lightning bolt has just struck that coffin! A lightning has just struck that coffin!" The person sits up, revealing it to be the Undertaker much to Paul Bearer's shock. The crowd goes nuts upon seeing their Phenom back.

The Lord of Darkness glares at them before stepping off the casket lid and onto his feet.

Undertaker announced, "Welcome to hell! And the demon who will lead you to eternal damnation! Kane, you disappoint me. Was that the best you could do at the Royal Rumble? Did you think that you could destroy me? Don't you know that you cannot kill that which does not wish to perish. And you, Paul, the audacity to come out here week after week and claim responsibility for my disappearance?" Bearers hid behind Kane, "The fact of the matter is, all those times when I return to the realm of darkness is of my own accord. It's a time for spiritual healing. It's time of the truth and I know the truth. And in this trip, what I was doing was soothing the souls of my parents because I had to explain to them why I would have to do the one thing I promised never to do. Kane..."

Paul Bearer cut him off, "You're not the phenom anymore! I'm standing next to the real phenom!" As if on cue, Kane makes fire erupt on the entrance ramp but the Undertaker walks through them.

He stated, "I will not sleep through the fires of hell to face you, Kane. And when you look into the eyes of your older brother, you will understand why I am the most feared entity in the World Wrestling Federation. You will understand why I am the Reaper of Wayward Souls. And you will understand why I am the Lord of Darkness. Kane, there is one thought I want you to think about between now and Wrestlemania 14, March 29. I want you to think back when we were children and we began to fight, mother and father were there to pull me off. Well this time, there won't be anyone to save you. May the hounds of hell eat your rotting soul. And you will Rest...in...Peace!"

Jim Ross exclaimed, "What a moment! He is prepared to wage war against his own flesh and blood!" The Undertaker leaves under the cover of pitch blackness to search for his youngest sibling.

Angel's jaw hung open at not only to the return of the Deadman but also say that he will fight Kane. The lights in her locker room flicker on and off until they go out, she feels that icy cold feeling run down her spine. When the lights return, the Undertaker stands before her. Angel remained motionless until a few moments later when her mind tells her that it's really her oldest brother in front of her.

Undertaker sees Angel form a fist and braces for the punch aimed at his face but at the last second, he feels it lightly pound his chest. He looks down to see Angel burying her face in his overcoat, sobbing as she continues to hit his chest.

Angel said, "Do you...do you...do you have any idea how hard it's been for me during...your absence? Do you? I thought that I had lost someone else I loved." She freed her face to stare at him, "I missed you so much, big brother. Please, promise me that you won't do something like that ever again. I can't bear the thought of you leaving me as well." Undertaker wraps his tattooed arms around his sister.

He told her, "I'm really sorry if I left you alone, Angel. It won't happen again, I promise." The two leave the arena for the hotel.

Entering her hotel room, Angel showers and changes into her sleepwear. She passes out from the crying and would've fallen on her face if Undertaker didn't catch her. He gently places her on the bed then heads for his room next to hers.

_Angel stands in complete darkness with only a beam of light above her head for her to see but the blackness stretches out far beyond the line of sight. Angel hears footsteps nearing her position, a moment later reveals it to be her Deadgirl side. She places a hand on her hip._

_Angel said, "It's been a while since we last had a conversation in my sleep."_

**_The Deadgirl smiled, "Indeed it has, Angel. I sense that you are more at ease than you were earlier, is it because the Undertaker has returned?"_**

_Angel nodded, "Yes."_

**_Her Deadgirl side nodded understanding, "I expected as much."_**

_The black-haired teen said, "Though there is one thing that's been bothering me."_

**_The Deadgirl looked at her, "What is it?"_**

_Angel scratched her head, "Well, earlier tonight on Raw is War and last week, I was more aggressive than I normally am."_

**_The Deadgirl replied, "As you know, everyone has a dark side in them. Most rise above it but some are consumed by it until there is nothing left but pure evil."_**

_Angel cried, "Don't tell me this is the part where you go Star Wars on me. How anger, hatred or fear will lead me further down the path to the dark side."_

**_Her Deadgirl side chuckled, "Heh, okay it won't. I believe the reason why you acted aggressively is because the grief caused by Paul Bearer poisoning Joan and Kane's actions of trying to get rid of the Undertaker overloaded your self-control and you snapped, hence the reason why you brutalized your opponents these past 2 weeks."_**

_Angel asked her next question, "I also noticed that I can augment my strength so that I can pick up guys heavier than me. Plus, I made lightning bolts leave scorch marks on the ring posts. Those are made out of steel, I might add. You think my young age and my powers are connected somehow?"_

**_The Deadgirl rubbed her chin, "Hmm, it's possible. It's my personal theory that as you mature, so do your powers."_**

_Angel said, "Interesting." The Deadgirl started retreating into the darkness, "Wait! I have more questions that I need answered."_

_**The Deadgirl's voice echoed, "You need to discover some things by yourself, Angel."** A white light blinds Angel._

She shoots up from her sleep. At least she got some answers as to why she behaved the way she did earlier and last week as well as her powers.

'So my powers evolve as I age,huh? Sweet.' She thought with a smile.

A/N: Chapter 28 done. This one was easier to write than the previous one.

Here, the Deadman returns. We also get an insight to Angel's powers alongside why she acted aggressively.

60 reviews! Awesome!

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 29.

Vader 23A


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Pre-Wrestlemania Mind Games

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC.

Sister of Darkness

Next week's episode of Raw is War takes place in Wheeling, West Virginia.

Fireworks explode as the show starts. The camera swings around to display the roaring crowd.

Jim Ross greeted, "Well, are you ready for some March Madness World Wrestling Federation style? Hello, everybody and welcome to Raw is War! Jim Ross alongside Kevin Kelly and Michael Cole. The Wheeling Civic Center is absolutely sold out as The Road to Wrestlemania continues. What a night it's going to be." The show begins with a Tag-Team match.

The Nation of Domination theme plays as Tony Chimel announced, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 20 minute time limit. Making their way to the ring accompanied by members of the Nation of Domination, at combined weight of 550 pounds, Faarooq and the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion, 'The Rock' Rocky Maivia!" Faarooq leads his men down to the ring, Maivia raises an eyebrow at the cameraman. The group enters the ring and do the Nation of Domination salute.

Steve Blackman's music played next, "And their opponents. Introducing first. From Annville, Pennsylvania, weighing in at 242 pounds, Steve Blackman!" Blackman briefly stands on the entrance ramp under blue light swinging glow in the dark eskrima sticks then stops at the bottom of the ramp. Then his partner's theme hit, "And his partner. From Sacramento, California, weighing in at 245 pounds, the 'World's Most Dangerous Man' Ken Shamrock!" The duo enter the ring.

Steve Blackman and Faarooq start the match off.

They enter a tie up and Faarooq pushes Blackman into the turnbuckle, momentarily heeding the referee Earl Hebner's warning before throwing a kick to the mid-section and pummels Steve Blackman out of it. He throws his opponent into the ropes and misses a clothesline. Blackman retaliates with a kick to the mid-section of his own then does a series of martial arts moves followed up with a bicycle kick to the face. Grabbing the leader of the Nation of Domination, Blackman brings them over to his partner's corner and tags Ken Shamrock. Stepping through the middle rope, the two Irish Whip Faarooq and Blackman falls to his stomach, making Faarooq leap over him and run into Shamrock's awaiting boot. Holding the black man's arm, Shamrock introduces him to a back heel kick he runs into the ropes for a hurricanrana but Faarooq changes it into a spinebuster then the Nation of Domination leader brings Rocky Maivia in. The Intercontinental Champion unloads on Ken Shamrock and body slams him to the canvas, setting him up for what he now calls "The People's Elbow" on Shamrock. He next stomps away before pointing at Faarooq, who places his boot on the turnbuckle pad to slam the opponent's face on it. Maivia tags the Nation of Domination leader back in. Faarooq throws punches at the World's Most Dangerous Man, Shamrock is able to briefly return the favor before Faarooq does a raking of the eyes he Irish Whips Ken into the ropes and lowers his head for a back body drop but Shamrock counters with a face buster. Steve Blackman gets the tag and comes in to face Faarooq but the Nation of Domination's leader does a raking of the eyes on him too. He slams Blackman's head into the turnbuckle pad before tagging Rocky Maivia. The IC Champion takes over, slamming Steve's face into the neighboring turnbuckle and pins him there, dishing out punishment. Steve Blackman reverses an Irish Whip into the opposing turnbuckle and drop kicks the IC Champion when Rocky bounces off of it. He throws the resident of Miami, Florida into the ropes and does a kick to the mid-section then a roll-up pin only to receive a 2 count. Blackman runs into the ropes for a clothesline but gets hit by a forearm counter from the Intercontinental Champion. He is bombarded with the "Rocky Sucks" chants. He brings Blackman over and brings Faarooq in once more, holding Steve for Faarooq to land a free blow. Faarooq sends his opponent into the ropes and upon rebound executes a powerslam and goes for a cover immediately afterward, Blackman kicks out at 2. The resident of Annville, Pennsylvania runs into the ropes ducking a clothesline and sends Faarooq to the ground with a kick to the chest. Both combatants claw their way toward their respective partners. Rocky Maivia gets the tag and starts running towards Blackman but applies the brakes when he sees Shamrock getting tagged in. Shamrock jumps over the top rope to exchange blows, he Irish Whips the IC Champion into the ropes and hits a side kick then connects with a powerslam. Hooking the leg, he receives a near fall from Earl Hebner. Shamrock scores a hurricanrana then goes for another pin except this time, Faarooq interrupts the count prompting Steve Blackman to come in. Nearly all members of the Nation of Domination at ringside enter the ring to attack Blackman and Ken Shamrock, making the referee call for the bell. Mark Henry waits at ringside for one of the two to be sent his way. He receives Blackman and the former Olympian wastes no time dropping him onto the guard railing. The other Nation of Domination members continue to assault Ken Shamrock until Rocky Maivia tells them that he wants to punish Shamrock by himself. Faarooq seemingly acquiesces, telling his men to exit the ring with him. Rocky continues to stomp at Ken then stops to look at the others with confidence before resuming. This brief break allows Ken Shamrock to fight back, he Irish Whips Rocky Maivia into the turnbuckle then executes a belly to belly suplex. The IC Champion rolls out of the ring as Shamrock roars before giving chase.

Faarooq keeps his men away then looked at Maivia, "You wanted it? You got it." Taking their fight to ringside, Shamrock does the arm bar takedown then applies the Ankle Lock. Rocky screams in pain. Faarooq still holds his men back. Officials come down in an attempt to get Shamrock to release the hold until Ken does it on his own.

Tony Chimel said, "The winners of this match as a result of disqualification, Steve Blackman and the 'World's Most Dangerous Man' Ken Shamrock!" Returning from a commercial break, D-Generation X members Triple H and Chyna stand in the ring.

Triple H cried, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to another episode of D-Generation X's pre-Wrestlemania showdown! As always, this week's show is stamped X-rated so children, get your parents' permission because as always viewers discretion is advised but it will be completely ignored. Last week, Owen Hart, Chyna got inside that bitty head of yours. Well this week, she might take it to a more physical level...if she wants to, Owen. Now before we bring you to your main event, the Showstopper, the Icon, who unfortunately, cannot be with us tonight. Before we bring him to you, let's look at some little footage last week." He pointed to the Titantron, "There's Stone Cold Steve Austin. He turns around and wham! Runs into Sweet Chin Music! Oh, that's gotta leave a stain!" The footage then cuts off, "That brings me to Angel. Angel, last week, you warned Shawn Michaels that neither me or Chyna won't be around every single time to save him. Deadgirl, you obviously have slept too long in your grave because D-Generation X is like family, we look after each other. If you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. To drop Shawn on his head, you'd have to get through me first of course, the only way that will happen is if you survive a Pedigree. I promise you, no one has ever kicked out of a Pedigree. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I got two words for all of ya: Suck it!" He sits at the announce table for commentary for Owen Hart defending his WWF European Championship against Berry Windham. Sometime during the match when Owen had Berry in the corner, he rolled his right ankle against the canvas. Chyna took advantage of it and delivered a low blow. Owen winds up retaining his title when Bradshaw attacks Berry Windham.

The camera cuts to Kane's locker room where Jerry the "King" Lawler prepares to do an interview with Paul Bearer.

Lawler said, "Okay, Paul Bearer. You asked me to come here to Kane's locker room and I want you to first of all to promise me that I'm gonna be safe." The Big Red Machine turns his head to look at them.

Paul Bearer assured, "I told you not to worry. No worries!"

Lawler began, "Okay. Last week, the Undertaker reappears after you told the world..."

Bearer cut him off, "I don't want to talk about the Undertaker, I want to talk about Vader. I want to talk about how my Kane picked up that 458 pound monster and dropped him right on his head at No Way Out of Texas: In Your House last month. I want to talk about how my Kane picked up that steel wrench and cracked it across his skull, busting his eye open. He might not able to see out of that eye again."

Jerry Lawler said, "Alright, I'll give you guys credit. You did a number on Vader but you also told the world that we saw the last of the Undertaker but..." He gets interrupted by a storage box lid slamming shut behind them.

Paul Bearer barked, "Quit it."

Lawler told him, "I didn't do that. Anyway, the Undertaker reappears. He tells the world that he has been on the dark side to find the truth. What about that?"

The fat man nodded, "The truth? I'll tell the people the truth tonight. Yeah, I will." The storage box lids start opening and shutting on their own, causing the two to flee in panic while Kane looks at them with his head cocked.

The next match is a Singles match.

Tony Chimel said, "The following light heavyweight contest is scheduled for one fall with a 20 minute time limit. Making his way to the ring accompanied by the World Wrestling Federation Light Heavyweight Champion Taka Michinoku, from Guadalajara, Mexico, weighing in at 208 pounds, Aguila!" The two walk to the ring, returning high-fives to the fans along the way.

Kevin Kelly informed Michael Cole, "By the way, while you were on with Hunter, I got word from the production truck. It's not technical problems we're having."

Michael Cole looked at him, "What?"

Kevin Kelly nodded, "Everything is fine with the satellite, the feed, everything is fine. It can't explain why the things are happening out here." Aguila uses the ring rope to flip into the ring.

Then his opponent's music hit as Tony Chimel resumed, "And his opponent. Being accompanied to the ring by Jerry the "King" Lawler, from Memphis, Tennessee, weighing in at 214 pounds, 'Too Sexy' Brian Christopher!" The cocky young man both licks and kisses his own bicep before laughing like a madman. Lawler looks still a bit spooked after that ordeal in Kane's locker room moments ago.

Upon entering the ring, Christopher removes his vest and does a sneak attack on the ill Aguila, who's suffering from the flu. Aguila escapes a German suplex and drop kicks Brian Christopher into the turnbuckle in front of them. Gaining some distance between them, the masked wrestler runs toward him but Brian throws Aguila over the top rope and down to the floor at ringside. Hopping onto the apron, Aguila blocks a right hand and uses that to first jump onto the top rope and then into the ring in a takedown. He sends his opponent down to the canvas again with a drop kick, seeing Brian Christopher roll out of the ring Aguila runs into the ropes behind him and does a corkscrew plunge through the middle rope, hitting Brian in the process. The high flier leaps off the apron for a moonsault, driving Christopher's head into the steel grating of the ramp. The lights start flickering on and off as both men return to the ring. Pinning the opponent in the corner, Aguila executes a knife edge chop to Brian before Irish Whipping him into the opposing turnbuckle and runs into a Full Nelson then Christopher drives the 18-year old's masked face into the mat. Aguila reverses an Irish Whip and scoops him up for possibly a body slam but Brian Christopher counters with a piledriver. Aguila rolls away from the center of the ring out of instinct only to be suplexed back in by the opponent and kicks out of a pin at the count of 2. Pulling the masked youngster by the hair, Too Sexy hits the neck breaker. He rolls Aguila out of the ring and when the 18-year old is on the apron, he kicks him in the gut then with a crazed laughter, sunset flips Aguila onto the thin pad outside of the ring. He does a cheap shot on Taka Michinoku then rolls Aguila into the ring. The masked high flier brings Brian Christopher off the turnbuckle in an arm drag then Aguila decides to take a chance. He strikes the back of Christopher's head in missile drop kick off the top rope. He follows that move up with a hurricanrana. The lights flicker on and off again. Aguila pulls Brian onto his shoulders in a bow and arrow submission hold but Jerry the "King" Lawler had the referee's attention, that is until Taka Michinoku comes over and pulls him off the apron. Lawler makes the WWF Light Heavyweight Champion pay for his interference, slamming Taka's face into the ring post. Aguila body slams Brian Christopher before ascending to the top rope for a 450 Splash but then Jerry Lawler pulls Aguila's feet out from under him. Fortunately, the referee sees it and calls for the bell.

Tony Chimel said, "The winner of this match as a result of disqualification, Aguila!" Not liking the referee's decision, Brian Christopher does a sitout powerbomb on Aguila. When Brian's on the apron, Taka Michinoku drop kicks him onto Jerry Lawler.

When Lawler and Brian are on the ramp, the lights flicker for a third time.

In her locker room, Angel isn't fooled by the flickering lights. She knew that this was part of the psychological warfare that the Undertaker is a master at. She lets out a yawn while stretching out any tense muscles, after that she returns her gaze to the TV to see the Quebecers standing in the ring waving their flag when Cactus Jack's music plays.

Tony Chimel announced, "And their opponents. At a combined weight of 570 pounds, Cactus Jack and Chainsaw Charlie!" The two hardcore wrestlers walk down to the ring. Cactus Jack flashes a smile for some random fan's camera.

The bell sounds and both men battle their opponents out at ringside. Cactus Jack slams Pierre's face into the guard railing while Chainsaw Charlie rolls Jacques Rougeau into the ring and hits a neck breaker. Going for a lateral press, Charlie earns a near fall. He nails Jacques with punches and places him in a side headlock that gets broken when Rougeau Irish Whips into the ropes and Pierre grabs Charlie's foot. The middle-aged man dares Pierre to step inside when Pierre doesn't, Chainsaw returns his attention to Jacques. Suddenly the picture goes static for a minute or two, preventing the television viewers from seeing what's happening in the ring. When the picture returns, Chainsaw Charlie's on his hands and knees after suffering an attack. Jacques slams Charlie's face into Pierre's boot that he placed on the turnbuckle pad. Jacques tags his partner. Pierre steps in and together they do a double-team on Chainsaw Charlie, first kicking him in the gut, slamming his head into the canvas and finally Jacques body slamming Pierre onto the middle-aged man before Rougeau steps onto the apron. Pierre earns a 2 count. Cactus Jack coming to his partner's aid helps turn the tide in their match and Chainsaw Charlie ascends to the top rope for a moonsault but Jacques rolls out of the way. Cactus Jack climbs the turnbuckle for a high risk maneuver of his own before Pierre attacks him. Climbing up, he performs a hurricanrana off the top rope. He quickly goes for the cover hoping for a 3 count but instead he gets a near fall. The Quebecers throw Cactus Jack into the opposing turnbuckle and Jacques sends Pierre his way but Cactus escapes, causing Pierre's shoulder to collide with the steel ring post. Chainsaw Charlie punches Jacques out of the ring, allowing Cactus Jack to plant Pierre with a DDT. He earns a 3 count to win.

Chimel announced, "Here are your winners, Cactus Jack and Chainsaw Charlie!" Their celebration is cut short when Cactus Jack sees Road Dog standing on the ramp, his left arm in a sling and microphone in his good hand.

He said, "Hey! Hey, cut the music! One half of the former WWF Tag-Team Champions has something to say. You two hardcore fossils saw me come out here last week with a brace around my neck. Well, it seems like you're the Bubonic Plague 'cause you have spread to my shoulder. This is all your fault! So if you thought the dumpster ride was fun, wait until Wrestlemania 14. You know I could fight you, Cactus Jack and Chainsaw Charlie if I was healthy but I'm not 100%. I can't swing a chair at 90 miles an hour. You know what, as a matter of fact, your old, hobble ass can't be at 100% either. So why don't you come up here and get what's coming to ya!" Road Dog throws his hat off to fight Cactus Jack, who climbs out of the ring to give chase. This turns out to be a set-up because Billy Gun appears from behind Jim Ross and Jerry the "King" Lawler, slides into the ring and swings a chair into Chainsaw Charlie's back. Cactus Jack sees it on the Titantron and runs to the ring. Billy Gun rolls out when he spots Cactus sliding in.

Up next, Kane and Paul Bearer are expected to be in the ring to talk about the Phenom's return last week.

The lights go out and Burned plays followed by flames exploding on the entrance ramp and red light flooding the arena. The duo enter the ring and Paul asks for a microphone.

He cried, "So Undertaker, you decided to come back. What a mistake you have made. I had a week to think about it and the more I thought about it, the more I despise it. Can't you understand, Deadman that we did you a favor by sending you back across to the dark side? You could've stayed there with your poor mother and father and rest in peace for eternity but no, you had to come back. That's fine with me. Undertaker, Kane has only just begun. It's like a fire on a stove that gets hotter as you the turn the switch knots by knots until it turns into a blazing inferno. You've stepped right back into an inferno, Undertaker. This is not a game of hide and seek. Just you..." He gets interrupted by the toll of a bell and the lights go out, when they come up the Undertaker and Angel stand behind them in their entrance attire.

Jim Ross exclaimed, "There they are! It's the Undertaker and Angel!" When Kane and Paul Bearer turn around to look, the black-haired individuals vanish under the cover of darkness.

Paul Bearer barked, "No, no, no!" The lights returned, "See, this think is a game? It's not a damn game! At Wrestlemania 14, Undertaker you will stand in this ring, you'll look at your brother eye to eye and you will wrestle him to the finish and then go back to the dark side never to return!" Kane brings his arms up then thrusts them down, flames erupt from the ring posts. The red light returns and the two exit the ring to head for backstage.

The next Singles match pitted Goldust against Marc Mero.

Goldust's music plays as he and Luna Vachon emerge with their respective female managers handcuffed to the ring posts.

Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 20 minute time limit. Making his way to the ring accompanied by Luna, from Hollywood, California, weighing in at 232 pounds, the Artist Formerly Known as Goldust!" The referee tells Luna to step out and Goldust personally handcuffs her to the ring post. Then the opponent's theme hit, "And his opponent. Being accompanied to the ring by Sable, from Buffalo, New York, weighing in at 245 pounds, Marvelous Marc Mero!" Sable wants to get her hands on Luna but the referee handcuffs her to the ring post too. Sable glares at the blonde-haired Canadian-American licking the handcuff chain.

The referee signals for the match to begin.

Marc Mero and Goldust exchange words then push one another. Mero throws in lefts and rights then Irish Whips Goldust into the ropes, kicking him in the gut. When Goldust doubles over, Mero runs into the ropes behind him and drives his knee into his opponent's face. Sending Goldust into the ropes again, the resident of Buffalo, New York sends the man flying in a back body drop then nails a clothesline. Goldust rolls out of the ring slamming his hands on the ring apron in frustration, Marc Mero slides out to chase him around the ring until Luna trips him without the referee seeing it. Hoisting Mero up on his shoulders, Goldust drops him chest first onto the guard railing. Sucking up the pain, the dark-haired man gets into the ring. Goldust Irish Whips him into the ropes and hits the clothesline before going for a cover, Marc Mero kicks out at 2 and a half. Pinning Marc Mero in the corner, Goldust throws a punch and Mero makes a brief comeback before Goldust does a thumb to the eye. He next executes a snapmare suplex and then rolls out of the ring towards Sable's location. The sexy blonde-haired bombshell gets disgusted by the way he's looking at her even as far as licking the ring post. Mero comes to her rescue by attacking Goldust and rolling the 232 pounder into the ring. Pinning the Bizarre One in the corner, Marc Mero assaults the mid-section with punches before aiming Goldust for the opposing turnbuckle but Goldust thwarts and reverses it in mid-Whip sending Marc Mero into referee Mike Chioda. Goldust hits the Curtain Call finisher on him then does a leg drop on Mike Chioda before reaching into the official's pants for the key to the handcuffs. He teases Sable on freeing her then goes over to free Luna, guiding her over to a defenseless Sable. Luna both embarrasses and humiliates her by first applying makeup then throw a cup full of water on her. More officials come down to escort Luna and Goldust away. By this time, Marc Mero comes to after suffering the Curtain Call, asking what happened. Sable screams bloody murder. Upon being freed, the irate blonde-haired woman darts up the ramp chasing Luna and Goldust despite the officials' and Mero's best effort to restrain her.

A cameraman catches the victorious duo backstage.

Jim Ross asked, "Where were you thinking?"

Goldust answered, "Let me tell you what I'm thinking. I'm thinking I am sick and tired of holding Luna back all by myself night after night when she needs to get a piece of Sable's ass, that's what the problem is. I think it's time, Luna that you and me both get what we want. We're issuing the challenge right now. Wrestlemania, mixed Tag-Team match. Goldust and Luna vs. Marc Mero and Sable. If you got the guts, Mero, you put her in the ring with Luna." Luna goes on explaining the many evil things she plans on doing to Sable at the grandest stage of them all.

Jim Ross informed, "Coming up next, folks is our main event. Triple H goes one on one with Angel in a Falls Count Anywhere match. If Angel displays the same ruthless brutality she showed Luna 3 weeks ago, then Triple H will be in for one hell of a fight, I promise you that." A bell tolls, plunging the Wheeling Civic Center into darkness then the Bells and Thunder theme starts to play accompanied by the purple lighting and fog hugging the ground. Angel steps out then starts to slowly walk down the ramp.

Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is a Falls Count Anywhere match. Making her way to ring from Death Valley, weighing in at 220 pounds, Angel!" Earlier, Angel told Chimel that he can announce her weight during her entrances. Angel stops at the bottom of the ramp, staring at the ring. She parts the sides of her trench coat to walk the steel steps then brings her arms up to banish the darkness in the arena. Stepping through the middle rope, Angel removes her trench coat placing it outside and lowers her head. Methodically placing her hands on the hat, Angel removes it rolling her eyes back with thunder clashing overhead.

'Come on out, Hunter.' Angel mentally ordered.

She got her request fulfilled when D-Generation X's music hit and Tony Chimel resumed, "And her opponent. From Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing at 260 pounds, Triple H!" The Deadgirl watches her opponent approach. Stepping through the ropes, Triple H does the DX chop.

Referee Earl Hebner calls for the bell.

Angel surprises Hunter with a kick to the gut then Irish Whips him into the ropes almost taking his head off with a big boot. Straddling him, she lands punches against the side of his face so hard that it echoes throughout the arena. Triple H suddenly reverses their positions and retaliates with punches of his own until Angel thwarts them using a head butt, she sends him into the ropes again and lowers her head for a back body drop but Triple H counters with a face buster, driving her face into his knee. Angel wobbles back from the impact and her opponent takes this opportunity to knock her down via clothesline. He locks in the Figure 4 submission hold, applying pressure on Angel's legs then Angel turns them around so that the pressure is focused on Triple H's lower back instead. The pain eventually becomes too great and he releases it, somehow getting back to his feet. He throws the Deadgirl into the turnbuckle before following her in with a clothesline, next he climbs up and delivers shot after shot to the face until Angel shoves him off. Hunter gets back up and grabs her arm to aim her for the opposing turnbuckle but Angel blocks it and with nothing but raw power she throws him over the top rope and out to ringside. He reverses an Irish Whip to the steel steps and Angel rams her shoulder into them, disconnecting them. Flipping the top half off, Triple H hooks the arms for a Pedigree that can break her neck. Angel breaks free and slingshots him into the ring post busting him open. She targets that cut on Hunter's forehead, deepening the laceration. Triple H elbows her in the gut and throws her back first into the Spanish announce table. Reaching under the ring, he acquires a steel chair he waits for the black-haired teen to stand up. When she does, he swings it at her skull. Not satisfied with just hitting her skull Triple H places her arm inside the chair and lifts his foot up, Angel's instincts scream at her to move her arm away. The Deadgirl pulls the limb out of the chair right before Hunter's boot came down resulting in Triple H feeling the effects of it in his leg. Restoring her vertical base, Angel kicks the resident of Greenwich, Connecticut in the gut before planting him on the chair with a DDT. Rolling him over, she goes for a pin but Hunter is somehow able to get the shoulder up at 2. Angel pushes the bottom half of the steel steps into the ring before returning to her opponent. Triple H whacks her numerous times with a kendo stick before breaking it over her back. Tossing the broken weapon, he uses the camera on her. He rolls her into the ring and he picks the bottom half of the steel steps up then runs toward Angel with intent on inflicting more punishment to her face when Angel drop kicks the steps back into his face causing Triple H to loose footing and fall onto his back. Leaning the steps against the turnbuckle, Angel brings Triple H over and slams his head into them. He escapes a chokeslam and hits a Pedigree from out of nowhere, he quickly goes for a cover afterward but Angel kicks out at 2 surprising the blonde-haired man. He sets her up for another Pedigree when the lights go out and Burned plays. Flames explode on the entrance ramp and red light descends.

Kane methodically walks down the ramp.

Jim Ross wondered, "Oh, my god. What is Kane doing out here?"

Jerry the "King" Lawler shook his head, "I don't know, JR but it obviously ain't good." Kane decides to watch the event from ringside.

Angel is oblivious to his presence since she was focused on winning this match. She throws Triple H out of the ring but the man gets up and pulls on Angel's foot, making her fall on her butt possibly to bring her out but Angel uses her foot to push Triple H away so that the back of his head collides with the guard railing.

'Definitely going to feel that tomorrow morning.' He thought, holding his throbbing head.

Angel pulls him up by the hair and suplexes him into the ring. She brings her arm up for a chokeslam, when Triple H turns to her direction she drives his spine to the canvas. Turning her head to spot the bottom half of the steel steps, Angel gets an idea. She brings them over to the center of the ring and then picks Triple H up on her shoulder. Stepping onto them, Angel plans on Tombstoning him on the steps but Triple H escapes and counters sending Angel's back crashing onto them. Triple H retrieves a chair and raises it over his head but Angel gets up and snatches it out of his grasp before brutally swinging it at his face. When the blonde-haired man gets up, Angel hits him again and still he comes back for more which suited her just fine. After the third strike, she strongly felt that there's no way Triple H can get up she spots the New Age Outlaws running down to the ring for unknown reasons. Nevertheless, Angel introduces them to the chair denting the weapon even more than it already is. She sees Hunter trying to stand but then he falls to his knees those three chair shots have obviously obliterated his equilibrium. Grabbing his head, Angel targets the cut on his forehead again. She throws him into the ropes and is about to chokeslam him when Triple H stops dead in his tracks and rolls out of the way little does he know that Kane is behind him. When he bumps into something, he uses his hand to inspect what he bumped into. His hand feels a red bodysuit, a muscular chest, a mask and long, chestnut curly hair. He turns around and he instantly becomes as white as a ghost at the sight of Kane. The masked demon takes privileges of dishing out merciless punishment on his already hurt body like slamming his skull against the announce table and hitting it with top half of the steel steps. He rolls Triple H into the ring again and Angel executes a chokeslam, she next does the Rest in Peace sign. Hoisting Hunter up on her shoulder, Angel walks onto the bottom steps and proceeds to Tombstone him on them. Folding the arms across his chest, Angel rolls her eyes back as referee Earl Hebner automatically does the 3 count and calls for the bell. The Bells and Thunder theme plays again.

Tony Chimel announced, "Here is your winner, Angel!" Kane starts walking up the ramp seeing that his job was done.

Angel looks at his retreating form, wondering why he kind of helped her win the match. After celebrating her victory, Angel exits the ring. Walking backstage towards her locker room, the 18-year old spots the Wrestlemania 14 match card with the scheduled matches and Shawn Michaels vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin for the WWF Championship being the main event of the pay-per-view. A plotting smirk crosses her beautiful face, her eyes briefly glow red then walks away before anyone caught her. She enters the training room to see the doctor inspecting Owen's ankle.

Owen asked, "Well, doctor, what's the verdict?"

The doctor replied, "The sprain isn't too bad so you are still able to compete at Wrestlemania if you don't push it."

Owen turned his head, "Oh hi, Angel. What brings you here?"

Angel replied, "Oh, nothing much. I was just heading for my locker room when I saw that this room's door was open. I saw your right ankle bend to the side during your Title Defense match against Berry Windham. That must have hurt."

The Canadian chuckled, "Yeah, it was but I'm lucky that it's not serious. I still plan on busting Triple H's legs at Wrestlemania."

Angel smiled, "I know. Let me take a look." She walked over and kneels down, "Hold still." Angel closes her eyes and places her hands over the sprained ankle. A red aura covers Angel's hands and Owen winces slightly as he feels the ankle realign. When the injury heals completely, the aura around Angel's hands disappears and she opens her eyes.

Owen asked in shock, "How did you do that?"

The 18-year old smiled, "I'm the sister of Undertaker and Kane so therefore, I have the same powers as them. That healing ability I just performed was something I wanted to try out. You should be able to walk normally now." She headed for the door, "See you next week." She exits the training room.

Entering her hotel room, Angel removes her ring gear, showers and changes into her sleepwear. Hopping into bed, she closes her eyes with a smile on her face.

A/N: Chapter 29 done. We're nearing the end, folks.

Undertaker has begun his mind games with Kane.

Angel shows Triple H why you don't want to mess with her.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 30.

Vader 23A


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Kane Attacks

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC.

Sister of Darkness

Next week's episodes of Raw is War takes place in Phoenix, Arizona.

Fireworks scream inside the arena, the crowd lively as ever.

Jim Ross greeted, "Hello, everyone and welcome to another episode of Raw is War! We are live in the America West Arena in Phoenix, Arizona! I'm Jim Ross alongside Michael Cole and Kevin Kelly!" A bell tolls, plunging the place into total darkness. The Bells and Thunder theme plays, purple light and fog appear.

Angel comes out to an incredible ovation from the fans. She makes her way to the ring with the same stoical expression that her brother the Undertaker is famous for. She walks up the steel steps and lifts her arms, rolling her eyes back to return the lights. Angel steps through the middle rope and obtains a microphone. Her music continues to play in the background.

Angel said, "Last week in my Falls Count Anywhere match, I showed Triple H why I am the most dangerous female wrestler in the World Wrestling Federation, even more dangerous than his bodyguard Chyna. I busted him open when his head collided with the ring post, I was even tempted to drink the blood from the cut."

Jim Ross shivered, "That's sadistic!"

Angel continued, "Kane, I know you're watching from your locker room. I do not know why you kind of assisted me during my match with Triple H but I still appreciated it. Wrestlemania 14 is only 1 week away. There legends are born, every WWF Superstar pours their heart, soul and emotion into it. I promise you it will be an event none of you will ever forget." She hears D-Generation X's music plays then all three members stand on the entrance ramp.

Shawn said, "I've discovered that you will do whatever it takes to become the first ever female WWF Champion. Who knew that the big bad Deadgirl was such a desperate person." The crowd boos loudly at that remark.

Angel warned, "Watch it. Push me too far and I'll make you regret it, Shawn." She noticed the staples on Triple H's cut, "How's your forehead, Triple H? Still giving you a headache?"

Shawn handed the microphone to his friend, "I will admit that was some aggression you showed in our match. However, they say whatever doesn't kill you will make you stronger."

Angel looked thoughtful for a moment before gazing at them again, "Hunter, I know you want that WWF European Championship back from Owen Hart so how about this? You and Chyna face me and Owen Hart in an Inter gender Tag-Team match later tonight."

Triple H replied, "You're on, Deadgirl." Angel watches them leave.

'If only Shawn knew what surprise he's in for at the grandest stage of them.' She thought with a chuckle.

Ken Shamrock dominated his match with D-Lo Brown until Rocky Maivia hits him in the back with a steel chair, making Shamrock the winner by disqualification. Even after getting hit in the back, the World's Most Dangerous Man tells the Intercontinental Champion to give him his best shot which Maivia did. The Nation of Domination leave the ring afterward, Ken tries to stand on his own but it's obvious his equilibrium is shot so medical staff help him. Backstage, it is revealed that Shamrock suffered a concussion as a result of that chair shot to the skull. However, the EMTs are having trouble telling him to go the hospital.

Back in the arena, Sable walks to the ramp under her music and enters the ring with a not too pleasant look on her face. She grabs a microphone.

Sable said, "Luna, you little bitch! I've had it with you and it's time for us to settle this once and for all. And I'm challenging you to a fight, just you and me, one on one, right here tonight on Raw! And if you got any guts, you will be here so that I can kick your ass!" Rad music plays as the Phoenix Suns basketball gorilla mascot descends from the rafters wearing a Gorilla 3:16 shirt. He jumps into the ring via trampoline and bounces up and down inside the canvas he then exits, high-fives the crowd at the guard railing. He approaches the announce table and puts on a headset before standing on the chair, he takes Jim Ross's cowboy hat off for a few minutes then hands it back to him. He decides to hang out for a Singles match.

Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 20 minute time limit. In the ring from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, weighing in at 287 pounds, Tom Brandi!" Tennessee Lee introduces Jeff Jarrett next.

After Jarrett removes his entrance attire, he attacks Tom Brandi from behind. Tom reverses an Irish Whip and lowers his head for a back body drop but Jeff Jarrett turns into a swinging neck breaker. Seeing Brandi laying on the second rope, Jeff runs into the ropes and leaps onto Tom followed by doing the strut. Irish Whipping the opponent into the ropes, the blonde misses a right hand and Brandi scores a flying elbow. Upon another Irish Whip reversal, Jarrett performs a leap frog but Brandi is ready performing a neck breaker. Pinning the resident of Hendersonville, Tennessee in the corner Tom hits knife edge chops before Jeff Jarrett reverses an Irish Whip into the opposing turnbuckle and runs at him but Tom Brandi hops up to avoid and executes a sunset flip for a near fall. He performs another knife edge chop before sending his opponent into the opposing turnbuckle but misses a follow-up attack. Jarrett stomps away on his upside down foe then pulls him by the foot to lock in the Figure 4 that Tom Brandi taps out to.

Tony Chimel announced, "Here's your winner as a result of submission, Double J!" Jeff Jarrett basks in victory even Tennessee Lee joins in.

Kevin Kelly stands outside in the parking lot with an update on the condition of Ken Shamrock.

He said, "Shamrock is being taken to the hospital right now, the EMTs have told me that he has indeed suffered a concussion but the question is how severe is it. They finally did get Shamrock to go to the hospital and folks, when we get more information on Ken Shamrock, we'll let you know."

The Rock came into view, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Kevin Kelly, know your role and shut your damn mouth. See ya, Kenny. Hope you make it. The fact of the matter is, The Rock could care less about Ken Shamrock but now The Rock has one concern and I'm sure all of The Rock's fans share the same sentiment and that is who The Rock is gonna face at Wrestlemania. Tell you what, you guys find someone worthy of facing The Rock, I know it's going to be tough but you gotta do it. The Rock laid the smack down on Ken Shamrock in a major way and tell you what, Kenny. If you're still alive after all this then you can enjoy Wrestlemania and The Rock from the comfort of your home. Michael Cole, Good O' JR, back to you guys." He lowers his sunglasses to raise an eyebrow at the camera.

Next up, the Head Bangers face the Rock n' Roll Express and Jim Cornette in a 2 on 3 Handicap Tag-Team match.

The opponents came out first as Tony Chimel said, "The following Tag-Team contest is scheduled for one fall with a 20 minute time limit. Making their way to the ring at a combined weight of 707 pounds, Jim Cornette and the Rock n' Roll Express!" They entered the ring then the Head Bangers' theme hit, "And their opponents. At a combined weight of 507 pounds, they are the NWA World Tag-Team Champions, Mosh and Thrasher, the Head Bangers!" They slide into the ring to stare down their adversaries. They hand their Tag-Team titles to the referee before Thrasher removes his ear piercings.

Mosh grabbed a microphone, "Hey, this is supposed to be a Handicap match, right? I think you two are the ones handicapped because you're stuck with Jim Cornette."

He handed the microphone to Thrasher, who said sarcastically, "Now we're in real trouble."

Jim Cornette asked for the object, "Just ring the bell and start the match, we'll see who wins!" Thrasher and Ricky Morton start the match.

Ricky unloads right hands on Thrasher before the Head Banger reverses an Irish Whip into the ropes, Morton slides underneath his opponent to get behind for a waist lock but Thrasher uses the ropes to break it then clotheslines Ricky to the canvas. After reversing an Irish Whip, Morton attempts a hip toss but Thrasher blocks it then performs a hip toss of his own and does the same move on Robert Gibson. Mosh comes in and both Head Bangers body slam the Rock n' Roll Express before adding insult by stretching their hamstrings. Both members reach over to Cornette, who refuses to make the tag. Thrasher and Gibson step onto the apron in their respective corners leaving Mosh and Ricky Morton to do battle in the ring. Ricky breaks a side headlock and Jim Cornette grabs the referee's attention, allowing the Rock n' Roll Express to hit a double-clothesline then Ricky tags Robert Gibson in. They do a double-body slam on Mosh off the ropes. Robert goes for a cover but Mosh kicks out at 2. The brown-haired man tags Morton back in and Robert Irish Whips the Head Banger, punches him in the gut and Ricky Morton does a running knee lift. Bringing Mosh over, Gibson is brought in and the two perform yet another double-team move before Robert nails Thrasher. They throw Mosh into the ropes and lower their heads for a double-back body drop but Mosh kicks Robert Gibson down then hoists Ricky Morton up so that Thrasher can hit the Stage Dive finisher off the top rope. Mosh pins Ricky for the win while Thrasher throws Gibson out.

Chimel announced, "Here are your winners, the Head Bangers!" They pull the ropes toward them to bring Jim Cornette in.

Suddenly Bob Holly and Bart Gunn slide into the ring and attack the Head Bangers from behind, the Rock n' Roll Express stand at ringside trying to figure out what's going on while Jim Cornette directs traffic. After watching them dismantle the Head Bangers, the Rock n' Roll Express enter the ring.

Jim Cornette grabbed a microphone, "With that problem now taken cared of, for the past 8 years every wrestling fan all over the world has been asking me..." He gets interrupted by a tolling bell, the lights go out. When they came back on, Angel stands in the ring. She punches the newcomers down first then wraps her hand around Jim Cornette's throat and chokeslams the fool. She is not done however, because she quickly whips around to double chokeslam the Rock n' Roll Express then directs her eyes toward her next targets, Bob Holly and Bart Gunn who are recovering from her punches. Angel scoops Bart up and drops him on his head in a Tombstone and does a vicious one-arm chokeslam on Bob Holly that made him bounce off the canvas. The crowd goes nuts.

Jim Ross stated, "It's like the scene of a bad car wreck on I-59! Bodies are everywhere!" Angel surveys the damage she caused with approval. Maybe Shawn Michaels will choose his words more carefully next time because she's imagining him on his back after being on the receiving end of a Tombstone. The Bells and Thunder theme plays as Angel vanishes under the cover of darkness.

The Phoenix Suns mascot returns to the ring and removes his basketball team's shirt to reveal the Gorilla 3:16 shirt. He continues to energize the fans when the lights go out and Burned plays.

Flames explode and Kane and Paul Bearer walk down the ramp towards the ramp. The gorilla mascot watches the crimson red demon step over the ropes, not understanding what's going on. He flexes his muscles in an attempt to impress Kane. Obviously it doesn't work because Paul Bearer commands the 7-footer to attack. He hits the Chokeslam from Hell followed up with a Tombstone. Paul Bearer has a sick grin on his face as Kane makes fire erupt from the ring posts.

Jim Ross said, "Kane gives the Man in the Iron Mask a new meaning!" Returning from a commercial break, Owen Hart joins Jim Ross and Jerry the "King" Lawler for commentary over at the announce table wearing a jacket over his singlet. The reigning WWF European Champion shows no signs of pain since Angel healed his ankle after last week's Raw is War ended.

Chainsaw Charlie's music played as Tony Chimel stated, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 20 minute time limit. Making his way to the ring from Amarillo, Texas, weighing in at 207 pounds, Chainsaw Charlie!" The middle-aged man entered the ring when the New Age Outlaws theme hits.

Road Dog said, "Oh, you didn't know? Your ass better call somebody!" The New Age Outlaws stepped through the curtain with Billy Gun pushing a large dumpster, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, the World Wrestling Federation proudly presents to you the soon-to-be Tag-Team Champions of the world, the 'Road Dog' Jesse James, 'Bad Ass' Billy Gun, the New Age Outlaws!" Billy Gun enters the ring.

The referee calls for the bell.

The blonde-haired New Age Outlaw dominates the match when a lightning bolt strikes inches from Billy Gun, this distraction allows Chainsaw Charlie to pick up the victory and he quickly rolls out of the ring. Billy Gun is shocked over what happened.

The WWF does a promo of Stone Cold Steve Austin.

The time came for the Inter gender Tag-Team match.

Owen was already in the ring in his wrestling singlet as Tony Chimel said, "The following Inter gender Tag-Team contest is scheduled for one fall. Currently in the ring from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, weighing in at 232 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation European Champion, Owen Hart!" The Bells and Thunder theme played and the lights went out, "And his partner. From Death Valley, weighing in at 220 pounds, Angel!" The Deadgirl walks to the ring under the purple lighting and fog, Owen watches her approach.

Jim Ross informed, "Angel's been a rampage tonight. She first attacked the Rock n' Roll Express, Jim Cornette, Bob Holly and Bart Gunn. She next cost Billy Gun his match against Chainsaw Charlie. Safe to say, Angel's ready for Wrestlemania." Angel walks up the steps and returns the lights, rolling her eyes back. Angel enters through the middle rope and removes her trench coat first, placing outside then lowers her head. Bringing her hands up, she removes her hat rolling her eyes back as thunder clashes overhead.

D-Generation X's music hit as Chimel resumed, "And their opponents. Triple H and the 'Ninth Wonder of the World' Chyna!" The two enter the ring and Triple H performs the DX chop.

Referee Earl Hebner calls for the bell.

Angel and Triple H start the match. The two get in one another's face, Angel can tell that Hunter had payback on his mind for the brutality she put him through in their Falls Count Anywhere match last week.

The two lock up and Triple H Irish Whips her into the ropes then hits her with a high knee. Angel automatically sits up like it was nothing. Hunter doesn't give her a chance to retaliate because he backs her into a corner, assaulting her with right hands before stopping at the count of 4. Angel reverses their positions and unleashes right hands of her own before choking him. She lets go at the count of 3 to glare at Earl Hebner. Bringing Hunter over, Angel tags Owen Hart in. The WWF European Champion kicks Triple H in the gut before throwing him into the ropes and scoring a powerslam then quickly goes for a cover. Hunter kicks out at 2 and reverses an Irish Whip and does a knee buster. Triple H throws Owen into his partner's corner and brings Chyna in. The Ninth Wonder of the World hits a hard knife edge chop that lifts Owen off his feet, she displays her incredible strength by body slamming the WWF European Champion and hitting an elbow drop, the Canadian reverses an Irish Whip and knocks the woman down with a clothesline. Chyna kicks out the count of 1 and Owen locks in a headlock. The referee asks her if she wants to quit and Chyna shook her head in no. Returning to her vertical base, Chyna breaks the hold with a sidewalk slam and targets Owen's ribs with her boot. The WWF European Champion blocks her boot and pushes her away so that he can tag Angel but Chyna grabs his foot. Owen nails her with the enzuigiri and uses this to tag Angel. Angel steps through the rope and nails Chyna with a clothesline and a big boot on Triple H. Quickly whipping around, she sends Chyna into the air via back body drop and clotheslines Hunter out of the ring. Running off the ropes, Angel drives her elbow into the older black-haired woman's sternum. Picking her up, Angel starts wrenching Chyna's arm before backing up to the nearest turnbuckle. She jumps off the top rope for a picture perfect Old School, she next raises her hand for a chokeslam. Clamping down on the woman's throat Angel brings Chyna up but all of a sudden Chyna counters with a DDT. The muscular woman tags Triple H, who immediately enters and sends Angel into the ropes then hits the spinebuster. He's not done because he automatically hooks the arms for the Pedigree however, before he can execute it Angel separates the man's hands and escapes the Pedigree with a back body drop. Angel brings her hand up for a chokeslam and drills the man into the canvas. She looks over to Owen and he's itching to put Triple H in the Sharpshooter she can also hear the fans chanting "We want Owen" so giving in, Angel tags the Canadian and Owen wastes no time putting Hunter in the submission hold. Hunter had no choice but to tap out and Earl Hebner calls for the bell. Owen keeps the Sharpshooter locked in for a bit more then lets go.

'Wait until Wrestlemania, Hunter. I won't let go until I hear both of your legs snap.' Owen thought.

Tony Chimel said, "Here are your winners, Angel and the World Wrestling Federation European Champion, Owen Hart!" The time finally came for Sable to battle Luna in the main event.

Luna and Goldust come out from behind the curtain.

Tony Chimel said, "The following is a one on one confrontation. Making their way to the ring being accompanied by the Artist Formerly Known as Goldust, Luna!" Luna looks like a caged animal wanting to get out while Goldust attempts to restrain her. Sable's music hit, "And their opponent. Being accompanied by Marvelous Marc Mero, Sable!" The sexy blonde-haired bombshell walks down to the ring with Mero but Sable doesn't care about him and she enters the ring.

Officials, Marc Mero and Goldust try to keep the two women from tearing each other but Jerry the "King" Lawler tells them to let Sable and Luna go at it.

Luna pushes Goldust away and Sable launches herself at Luna throwing punches at her and even starts tearing Luna's shirt off like a woman possessed until Goldust is able to pull Luna away. Sable watches the pair retreat and tries to stand but she falls back down. She must have twisted her knee.

Suddenly the America West Center goes pitch black and Burned plays.

Jim Ross cried, "For God's sake, no!" Flames explode on the entrance ramp and Kane and Paul Bearer appear again.

Kane climbs onto the apron and makes fire erupt from the ring posts scaring Marc Mero away, leaving Sable alone in the ring against the crimson red demon. Paul Bearer offers her to Kane who adjusts his glove. However, before he can chokeslam or Tombstone her a bell tolls, plunging the arena into darkness followed by a blue light.

The Undertaker stands on top of the Titantron.

He said, "Kane, at Wrestlemania 14 I will strike down upon thee with anger and fury as vengeance! I will deliver you to the fiery pits of eternal damnation! You will know my name as the Lord of Darkness! Little brother, I felt your wrath now you're gonna feel mine. It's too late to turn back. All you can do now is Rest...in...Peace!" A lightning bolt strikes a standing coffin open that holds a model of Kane inside. The model bursts into flames. Paul Bearer looks away from the sight. Kane flips his hair back and Paul shields Kane's eyes from the sight not that it made any difference. In 12 days they will face each other.

Angel showers and changes into street clothes. Placing her bag on her shoulder, she heads for her hotel room.

After changing into her sleepwear, Angel pulls out a photo album from her bag. Setting it on the small table in the room she pulls out the chair to sit down. She quietly flips through the pages looking at pictures of her childhood. Angel was smiling at the camera, Joan was in some of them. A few tears fall down the 18-year old's face. She wipes them away.

'Joan, I will dedicate my match at Wrestlemania 14 to you, mom and dad.' Angel mentally vowed.

A/N: Chapter 30 done.

Angel destroys 5 guys here and has an Inter gender Tag-Team match with Owen Hart.

Undertaker continues to play mind games with Kane.

Wrestlemania 28 is next Sunday. Looks great, I hope it's better than the disappointment Wrestlemania 27 was last year.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 31.

Vader 23A


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Mind Games Peak

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC.

The final Raw is War before Wrestlemania 14 takes place in Tucson, Arizona.

Fireworks explode inside the arena as camera swings across the crowd.

Jim Ross greeted, "Hello, everybody and welcome to Raw is War! The Road to Wrestlemania continues through the sold out Tuscon Convention Center here in Tuscon, Arizona! Wrestlemania is only 6 days away! One of the greatest WWF Champions of all time, Shawn Michaels, will meet this man!" The crowd instantly comes unglued when they hear the sound of shattered glass play.

The Texas Rattlesnake walks down the ramp wearing jeans and a sleeveless rattlesnake shirt.

Kevin Kelly announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, my guest at this time, Stone Cold Steve Austin!" Austin enters the ring and stands on the turnbuckle to lift his arms over his head.

JR cried, "I'm Jim Ross alongside Michael Cole. The Rattlesnake has just entered the ring." The Texan approaches Kevin Kelly for the interview.

Kevin Kelly said, "Stone Cold, look. Last week, we saw Vince McMahon..."

Austin cut him off, "You might as well shut the hell up because I don't wanna listen to you. I think last week, Vince McMahon made it perfectly clear that he doesn't want Stone Cold Steve Austin or Angel as the World Wrestling Federation Champion." The crowd roared with approval, "You damn right, I feel the same way. Vince, you said I could be molded. Uh-ah, you cannot mold Steve Austin! You cannot break Stone Cold Steve Austin! In your eyes, I may be the biggest piece of trash you ever saw but I do what I want, when I want right here in this ring and there's nobody who can stop me. Right now the single most important thing in my career is to get Shawn Michaels' ass right here in this ring at Wrestlemania and beat his ass 1, 2, 3! I got all respect in the world for Shawn Michaels as a professional wrestler. It will be the toughest of my life, the WWF and Vince McMahon can throw as much trash in my way as they want and I'll walk over it because I want Shawn Michaels' ass."

Kevin Kelly stated, "Stone Cold, the word I get is that as we speak, D-Generation X, that's Chyna, Triple H and Shawn Michaels, are on their way to the arena in full force."

Austin replied, "When you say they're in full force, does mean that I'm not? Are you insulting me?"

Kevin Kelly shook his head immediately, "No, sir."

The Texas Rattlesnake said, "If you think he's insulting me, give me a Hell Yeah!" The crowd screamed Hell Yeah and Austin looked at the man, "Shut up, I'm going to cut your ass a little break. Don't make me do it, son, I'll snap you just like that. Oh hell yeah, Stone Cold's here and if DX is here then that's fine with me because I got the night off. I'll be sitting back there in my locker room and I got a big ass cooler full of Steveweisers and I'll drink every last one of them." He spotted Commissioner Slaughter approaching, "Don't come in here and tell me you want one of my beers because I don't have one on me to give ya."

Slaughter entered and walked over to the microphone, "Stone Cold Steve Austin, I am here to inform you that you do not have the night off and you will wrestle here tonight on Raw."

Austin asked, "Says who?"

Slaughter answered, "Says who? Says the owner of the World Wrestling Federation, Vince McMahon, who unfortunately can't be here tonight so he sent me down here to give you a message that tonight you will wrestle the WWF Intercontinental Champion Rocky Maivia."

Austin fired back, "If Vince is too much of a chicken to come out here and tell me then so be it. But let me tell you this, like I said I'll take all the trash you wanna throw at me, if Rocky Maivia wants to come out here I'll wrestle him for 30 minutes, I'll might put a headlock on for 30 minutes or I might turn his lights off. I'll give Vince McMahon his little match if that's what he wants but I'll tell you something, I was gonna drink some beers tonight. You want me to wrestle, Vince wants to..."

The Commissioner dropped the bomb, "Let me tell you. If you do not wrestle Rocky Maivia tonight, then you're match at Wrestlemania 14 will be a Non-Title match! A Non-Title match if you do not wrestle Rocky Maivia here tonight."

Stone Cold ran a hand over his goatee, "I just came out here and said I was gonna wrestle him. I just told you I was gonna wrestle him, I was gonna do what Vince McMahon said for me to do and you come out here and what did you do? You insulted me!" He gives Commissioner Slaughter the Stunner.

The first match is a Tag-Team event between Cactus Jack and Chainsaw Charlie vs. The Quebecers with the hardcore wrestlers winners by DQ after the New Age Outlaws attacked them.

After a commercial break, Double J rides a horse down the ramp, his jacket flashes in the darkness. Dismounting the horse, he steps into the ring and does the strut.

Then Steve Blackman's music played as Tony Chimel said, "And his opponent. From Annville, Pennsylvania, weighing in at 245 pounds, Steve Blackman!" Blackman walks down the ramp swinging his glow in the dark eskrima sticks then drops them at the bottom. He advances up the steel steps and enters the ring.

The referee calls for the bell.

The combatants lock up and Steve Blackman pushes Double J into the ropes and when he lets go, Double J does a thumb to the eye then assaults the dark-haired man and Irish Whips him into the ropes. He misses an elbow and Blackman is able to score a kick to the gut but misses a spinning heel kick and Double J catches him with a clothesline. Steve Blackman rolls out of the way of a falling fist drop and counters with a drop kick, Double J reverses an Irish Whip and attempts a hip toss but Blackman changes it into a backslide pin that earns him a 2 count. Kicking the native of Hendersonville, Tennessee in the gut Blackman goes for another pin, this time using an inside cradle. He only gets a 2 count again. Sending Double J into the ropes, Steve Blackman leap frogs over him and is about to do it again when Double J capitalizes with a belly to back suplex. Sending his opponent into the ropes, the blonde-haired man kicks him in the gut followed by a swinging neck breaker. Doing another Irish Whip, he lowers his head but Blackman counters driving Double J's face into the canvas. He throws the veteran into the ropes and hits a flying forearm. Picking the opponent up, Blackman crashes Double J's back against his knee. Spotting the turnbuckle, Blackman sends Double J into that direction and follows him in but the 30-year old stops him with an elbow to the side of the head. He wastes valuable time showing off on the top turnbuckle and Steve Blackman restores his vertical base. After punching Double J in the gut, he climbs the turnbuckle and places the opponent's arm over his shoulder for a superplex. When he executes the move, Tennessee Lee pulls on Blackman's foot at the last second so the the move couldn't be completed, he next holds the man's foot for Double J to pick up the victory without the referee noticing.

Tony Chimel announced, "Here's your winner, Double J!" Steve Blackman's irate and argues with the official about Tennessee Lee holding his foot.

Referee Jack Doan slides into the ring and informs the fellow official that he witnessed it from his monitor. Tennessee Lee shoves Double J into Jack Doan, knocking him down and Steve Blackman makes him pay for that. Tennessee Lee hightails it out of the ring when he sees Blackman turning his attention towards him. The 245 pounder chases him through the curtain.

Back in the ring, Double J orders the brown-haired referee to raise his hand in victory.

The camera crew then shows the Undertaker at his parents' grave site.

Flashback, earlier this evening.

_The Deadman sits in front of his parents' tombstones. Angel stands by his side with her arms folded in front of her._

_He ran a hand through his long black hair, "Mother, father, I've done some things in my life that I am not proud of. And I'm sure there have been occasions where I haven't lived up to your expectations of me I can only hope now that you understand that I have come to my crossroads. The Devil stands before me in the form of my own flesh and blood, of my own brother Kane. Mother, please forgive me for this sin which I am about to commit. I sound so heinous when I say this but it's something that must be done. And in the end, I can only hope that together as one, we can rest in peace. A family once again. And if such is not the case, I alone will serve my penitence. I am willing to burn in my own damnation. I am willing to look my destiny in the eye and go where the Reaper takes me. Please understand, he's given me no other choice. I have to fight. Just know that I love you."_

End of flashback

The lights in the Tuscon Convention Center go out then the eerie music of Burned plays. Flames explode on the entrance ramp and red light floods the place.

Kane and Paul Bearer walk down the ramp to the ring. The masked 326 pound monster steps over the ropes and slowly brings his arms up then swiftly slams them back down, fire spews from the ring posts.

Paul Bearer obtained a microphone, "Undertaker, I am so sick and tired of hearing you whining and crying about your dead mommy and daddy and what you had to tell them on the dark side and all this gaga about the truth! The truth is, Undertaker, is that your brother Kane has the same powers as you do! Oh, go ahead and laugh. How about a little demonstration, Kane?"

Jim Ross disagreed, "I don't think that's necessary, I believe him."

Bearer ordered, "Show them what you can do." Kane takes aim at the lighting truss and shoots a lightning bolt at them causing a shower of sparks to rain down.

Angel watches this from her locker room, she shakes her head.

Paul Bearer taunted, "Oh, you didn't like that? How about a little bit more?"

Michael Cole shook his head, "Nah-ah, no more."

Jim Ross nodded, "I think we've had enough of it."

The fat man turned to them, "Look at my little announce friends over here." He looked at Kane, "Which one do you want to go?" Kane sends a lightning bolt at their direction knocking out three of their monitors.

Jim Ross exclaimed, "Good Lord!" Michael Cole coughs from the smoke.

Paul Bearer stated, "How do you like that, Leeches of the Night? That damn spotlight has been in my eyes all night, Kane. Kill it." The crimson red demon did just that and Bearer went on, "Are you a believer yet? Undertaker, you better be a believer because it'll be all over at Wrestlemania 14! It will be chiseled in stone: 'Over forever!' Get a close look at your brother, Undertaker. Look at the eye that you put out. It was all your fault. It was your fault that your parents perished in that fire. It was your fault that your brother was locked up for 20 years. It was your fault that I brought him into the World Wrestling Federation. And just like I told you, he would walk through the World Wrestling Federation destroying everybody in his path, it doesn't matter who it is. And that's exactly what he did. Kane, I've had about all that I could of these damn people!"

Jim Ross said, "The feeling's mutual."

The fat man continued, "I guess I have to show them one more thing. Do what you want."

Michael Cole argued, "Come on, we get the point!" Kane spots a crew member and sets him on fire with a lightning bolt.

Paul Bearer taunted, "Burn, baby, burn! Look Undertaker, it's all your fault and you're going to the dark side on Sunday for eternity!"

Michael Cole yelled, "They are lunatics! Those two guys are lunatics! Somebody's gotta stop Kane!" Emergency medical staff use a fire extinguisher on the burning crew member to put out the flames.

After that horrifying segment, the time came once again for some Singles competition pitting Angel against Bart Gunn.

The crowd goes crazy the moment they hear a bell tolling and the arena plunging into darkness. The Bells and Thunder theme plays and purple lighting and fog roll in. Angel emerges from it.

Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring from Death Valley, weighing in at 220 pounds, Angel!" The Deadgirl slowly approaches the ring and parts the sides of her trench coat to walk up the steel steps. She brings her arms up to the lights up, rolling her eyes back. Angel steps through the second rope. She first removes her trench coat, placing it outside then rolls her eyes back after removing her hat. Her opponent's music played next, "And her opponent. Being accompanied by Bob Holly, from Austin, Texas, weighing in at 258 pounds, Bart Gunn!" The two walk down to the ring and Bart enters while Bob Holly remains at ringside. The audience boo them loudly.

The referee calls for the bell.

Angel pounces on Bart with lightning speed, kicking him in the gut then pins him in the corner assaulting the mid-section with punches and chokes him to the count of 3. Throwing Bart into the ropes, Angel nails him with a big boot. Bart rolls out of the ring to console with Bob Holly, Angel runs into the ropes behind her and hits both of them with a suicide dive over the top rope in a display of athleticism for someone of her height. She uses one hand to send Bob Holly spine first into the steel steps before returning her attention to her opponent. Angel places Gunn on the apron sticking his head out, she drives her elbow into his throat then drops the leg across his chest, making Bart cough. Reversing an Irish Whip, Gunn drives Angel into the canvas via powerslam then goes for a cover only to receive a 2 count. He argues with the referee when Angel sits up and whips her head towards him, earning her a look of horror on Bart's face. He sends the Deadgirl into the ropes and misses and after rebounding Angel hits him with a leaping clothesline. She next slams her elbow into his chest. She goes for a pin but pulls the opponent's head up at 2. Climbing the turnbuckle, Angel connects a flying elbow drop then upon returning to her feet raises her hand into the air for a chokeslam. Bart gets up on wobbly legs and walks right into Angel's awaiting hand. Securing it around his throat, she lifts him 7 feet into the air then sends him back down. She then does the Rest in Peace sign. The Deadgirl scoops Bart up and Tombstones him. Folding his arms across his bruised chest, Angel rolls her eyes back as the referee does the 3 count. After that he calls for the bell. The Bells and Thunder theme plays again.

Tony Chimel announced, "Here's your winner, Angel!" However, Angel is not done. She rolls Bart out to ringside and walks over to the announce table. She quickly clears it of the cover, monitors, etc.

Michael Cole asked, "What is Angel doing?"

Jim Ross answered, "Whatever she wants to do, Cole." She prepares to chokeslam Bart again when she feels Bob Holly hit her from behind, Bob becomes as white as a ghost when Angel whips around to glare at him. She brutally kicks him in the face then Angel picks him up by the throat and her right hand returns to Bart's throat. She proceeds to double chokeslam the Midnight Express through the announce table. The table practically explodes upon impact! JR summons this up as another message to Shawn Michaels and Stone Cold Austin.

Returning from a commercial, the Nation of Domination theme played as Tony Chimel said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 20 minute time limit. Making his way to the ring being accompanied by the Nation of Domination, he weighs in at 270 pounds, Faarooq!" The Nation leader told his followers to stay at the entrance ramp the camera cut to the ring, "And his opponent. He weighs in at 297 pounds, Disciple of Apocalypse member Chainz!" Faarooq enters the ring and does the Nation salute then hands his cap to the timekeeper.

The bell sounds and the match gets underway.

The two enter a lock up and Faarooq pins Chainz against the ropes, head butting and punching the DOA member. He Irish Whips the 297 pounder into the ropes, drops to the canvas so that Chainz leaps over him and is about to do a hip toss but Chainz counters with a hip toss of his own. He chains the attack with a hard clothesline and running big boot he follows that up with a body slam. He throws a punch before sending Faarooq into the turnbuckle, running to follow him in but Faarooq kicks both of his feet up to stop Chainz. Hopping onto the second rope, Faarooq nails a shoulder tackle. He isn't aware of the fact that The Rock is making his way down the ramp holding a steel chair. Faarooq drives Chainz to the canvas with a powerslam and earns a near fall. Not letting up, the Nation of Domination leader puts his opponent into a headlock until Chainz uses a jaw breaker to escape the hold. Faarooq rolls out of the way of an elbow drop and stomps on the DOA member. Grabbing a handful of hair, Faarooq throws a right hand and presses the man's chest against the second rope. Chainz tries to make a comeback but Faarooq thwarts it with a raking of the eyes then hits the snap suplex. He hooks the leg and earns a near fall. Chainz does an inside cradle but Faarooq escapes at 2. The Nation of Domination leader catches him with a left-handed clothesline and goes for another pin but receives a 2 count. Chainz gets to his feet despite being held in a headlock and elbows the opponent in the ribs, a slug fest breaks out until Faarooq catches him off the ropes via spinebuster.

The Rock enters the ring raising the chair over his head when Faarooq holds up his hand, saying that he's got this but it falls upon deaf ears because the chair connects with his skull. Referee Tim White calls for the bell making Chainz winner by disqualification.

The WWF Intercontinental Champion signals for his fellow Nation of Domination members to come out.

Kama Mustufa, D-Lo Brown and Mark Henry slide into the ring and ask what happened and The Rock tells them that he was trying to help but he accidentally hit Faarooq with the chair. Kama and Mark Henry help their leader walk up the ramp.

Bradshaw won his match against Barry Windham with a roll-up pin.

The time finally came for the match that everybody's been waiting for: Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. Rocky Maivia.

The Nation of Domination theme hits and Tony Chimel said, "The following Non-Title match is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring being accompanied by the Nation of Domination, from Miami, Florida, weighing at 275 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion, 'The Rock' Rocky Maivia!" The four enter and do the Nation salute then the Texas Rattlesnake's music played, "And his opponent. From Victoria, Texas, weighing in at 252 pounds, Stone Cold Steve Austin!" The Texas Rattlesnake walks down the ramp and enters the ring. He looks at the Nation of Domination members surrounding the ring like vultures. He removes his vest.

Referee Earl Hebner calls for the bell.

The two test one another's strength and Rocky Maivia briefly has the Texas Rattlesnake in the corner before Austin reverses their positions and gives the Intercontinental Champion the double bird. The two reverse a hammerlock on each other until Austin hits Maivia's face with the elbow. The IC Champion is down on one knee holding the bald-headed Texan in a side headlock then Austin sends the 275 pounder into the ropes but Maivia hits a hard shoulder block on him. Rocky decides to do a little insult by flipping the Texas Rattlesnake off but that turns out to be a bad idea because Stone Cold Steve Austin unleashes right hands on the resident of Miami, Florida. He lowers his head but the Intercontinental Champion kicks him first then clotheslines him. The Rattlesnake gets back up and falls to the canvas to avoid a head-on collision and jumps onto Rocky Maivia, unloading the Lou Thesz press followed by an elbow drop off the ropes. Rocky reverses an Irish Whip and misses a clothesline, Austin goes for the Stunner but Maivia escapes. While Kama Mustufa and D-Lo Brown talk with him, Austin goes after Mark Henry. Spotting Rocky out of the corner of his eye, the Texas Rattlesnake returns his attention towards him, slamming the IC Champion's face into the steel steps. He rolls the young man into the ring and Maivia backs up into corner trying to beg his way out. Austin proceeds to mud hole stomp at the heart before bringing the Intercontinental Champion to his feet. He Irish Whips Rocky Maivia into the ropes and avoids a clothesline before making a U-turn out of the ring, Stone Cold follows him out when his instincts tell him that two people are trying to sneak up behind him so Austin grabs a steel chair and is able hold off Kama and D-Lo Brown but he fails to react when Rocky Maivia attacks from behind. He drops Austin chest first onto the guard railing. He introduces the Texas Rattlesnake's face to the steel steps then wisely rolls into the ring to break referee Earl Hebner's 10 count before heading outside again. He slams the opponent onto the guard railing on the other side of the arena then tosses Austin into the ring. He stomps away at the 252 pounder in the corner before choking Austin with his boot. He distracts Earl Hebner so that Mark Henry can deliver cheap shots. Returning to his feet, Austin finds himself being sent into the ropes but he ducks a clothesline and locks in the sleeper hold on Rocky Maivia until the WWF Intercontinental Champion backs up into a corner and in turn, making Austin break the hold. Maivia body slams the Rattlesnake in the middle of the ring then hits the People's Elbow. Going for a cover, Maivia earns a near fall. The resident of Miami, Florida places Austin in another side headlock. The Texan battles to his feet and fights back, knocking Rocky off his feet via shoulder block and going for another attack but Maivia sidesteps and catches him in the gut with a knee. He body slams Austin and flips him off before going for another People's Elbow. However, he misses this time around when Austin rolls out of the way. Austin fights his way out of the corner and aims Maivia for the turnbuckle he was just in but Rocky reverses it, the Texan nails the IC Champion with a series of clotheslines after bouncing off the turnbuckle. He Irish Whips Maivia into the ropes and lowers his head but Rocky kicks him. He runs at the Texas Rattlesnake for a follow up attack but ends up getting the Stunner. Referee Earl Hebner does the 3 count. After the bell rings, D-Lo Brown comes in with a steel chair but Austin gives him a Stunner as well.

D-Generation X's music plays as all three members step onto the entrance ramp.

Shawn Michaels said in the microphone, "Stone Cold Steve Austin, the Heart Break Kid has turned your lights out twice with some Sweet Chin Music and this Sunday, Stone Cold, the Heart Break Kid is going to turn your lights out for the last time." Austin's response is flipping the WWF Champion off. Shawn removes his jacket and starts walking down to the ring and enters with his two cohorts on both sides.

A bell tolls, plunging the Tuscon Convention Center into darkness while at the same time commanding purple light and fog to appear. The Bells and Thunder theme plays and moments later, Angel walks out to the entrance ramp wearing her trench coat and hat. She stares down the group standing in the ring who are looking back at her. Angel slides her hands across the waist, silently telling them that the WWF Championship will be hears. She suddenly thrusts her arms up causing sparks to rain down from the lighting truss then moments later, brings them down and lightning bolts strike the ring posts. Moments later, the ring falls apart with the steel posts falling out and one half of the ring itself sliding down. Angel turns around to leave knowing that the fools have gotten the message.

Angel showers and changes into street clothes. Picking up her bag, she departs the arena for the hotel.

Stepping into her hotel room, Angel decides for once not to change into sleepwear. After reading the last few chapters of Rain of Fire, she closes her eyes to catch some Zs because on Sunday, she will be making her debut on the grandest stage of them all: Wrestlemania.

A/N: Chapter 31 done.

Well, only one more chapter left.

Angel dominated her match with Bart Gunn and double chokeslams him and Bob Holly through the announce table then later destroys the ring with her powers.

Kane demonstrates more of his powers.

Undertaker talks with his dead parents at their grave site.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 32.

Vader 23A


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Wrestlemania 14

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the Superstars/Divas, only my OC.

Sister of Darkness.

After nearly 3 months, Wrestlemania 14 finally happens at the Fleet Center in Boston, Massachusetts. This is also Angel's date with destiny because tonight, she would show the whole world that she's one of the most dangerous, talented and greatest WWF Superstars ever.

The crowd inside the arena is ecstatic.

Jim Ross greeted, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to worldwide audience of the biggest sports entertainment extravaganza of all time! Our 15 Team Battle Royal will start things off. 14 teams have been introduced. Ladies and gentlemen, thank you very much for being with us. I'm Jim Ross alongside Jerry the "King" Lawler and King, this is going to be a night of firsts."

Lawler nodded, "You got that right, JR. The first order of business here at Wrestlemania is the 15 Team Battle Royal. Like you said, first time ever in the history of the World Wrestling Federation." The Legion of Doom won the 15 Team Battle Royal.

Next up was a Title Match for the WWF Light Heavyweight Championship against Aguila.

Howard Finkel said, "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest scheduled for one fall is for the World Wrestling Federation Light Heavyweight Championship. Coming down the isle from Japan, weighing 204 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation Light Heavyweight Champion, Taka Michinoku!" Michinoku enters the ring, removes his white robe and hands his title to the referee who brings into the air to signify that it's up for grabs.

Referee Jack Doan calls for the bell and Taka and Aguila quickly high-five each other.

Entering a lock up, Aguila quickly breaks a side headlock by sending Michinoku into the ropes and Taka takes the masked 19-year old down with a shoulder block. Aguila catches him in an arm drag followed by the head scissors and spinning heel kick. Taka back flips out of the ring to catch his breath but ends up on the receiving end of a baseball slide kick from Aguila. Climbing the turnbuckle, Aguila hits a moonsault from the top rope after returning to his feet he removes his hair from his masked face. When Taka Michinoku is standing on the apron, Aguila tries to suplex him back into the ring while Taka blocks it and tries to suplex Aguila out of the ring. The two block another's attempt at the move until Aguila seemingly suplexes the WWF Light Heavyweight Champion in but Michinoku escapes and targets the knee with a drop kick that sends Aguila out to ringside. Running towards the turnbuckle, the young Japanese man executes a diving crossbody off the top rope onto his opponent. Aguila enters the ring again and Taka Irish Whips him into the turnbuckle and follows him in with a clothesline. Picking the 19-year old up, Taka flips him over the head and kicks the back of Aguila's head with a drop kick. Running off the ropes he hits the low drop kick before going for the pin but Aguila kicks out at 2. Pinning the masked high flier against the ropes, Taka runs into the ones behind him to gain momentum and Aguila back body drops him over the top rope and out to ringside. Taka gets to the ring apron and thwarts an attack using his forearm to the mask and climbs the turnbuckle for an aerial move but Aguila brings him down in an arm drag. He next does a springboard arm drag. Michinoku blocks a right hand and Aguila hits the wristlock takedown. With his target in position outside of the ring, Aguila nails a corkscrew dive.

In her locker room, Angel's enjoying this high-flying match between the two young studs.

Back with the combatants, Taka hits the missile drop kick and signals for his finisher. Aguila is able to escape the Michinoku Driver and tries to counter with a hurricanrana but it gets turned into a sitout powerbomb by the reigning WWF Light Heavyweight Champion. Aguila avoids a moonsault and goes for a modified pin to receive a near fall. Going to the top rope, he jumps right into a drop kick. Taka successfully plants Aguila with the Michinoku Driver and pins him for the 3 count, thus retaining his title.

The crowd shows their approval of the match with a loud chorus of cheers.

Aguila shakes hands with Taka as a sign of respect.

Next up, Owen defends his WWF European Championship against Triple H.

D-Generation X's music played as Howard Finkel said, "The following contest scheduled for one fall is for the World Wrestling Federation European Championship." Triple H and Chyna emerged from the curtain, "About to enter the arena accompanied by Chyna, from Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing 260 pounds, representing D-Generation X, Triple H!" They enter the ring and Hunter removes his green robe then does the DX chop.

Commissioner Slaughter sheds his jacket and places one half of the handcuffs on his wrist. When Chyna refuses to come over, Slaughter steps foot into the ring. As he tries to put other handcuff on her wrist, Chyna flings her arm away then gets in the Commissioner's face. When Chyna turns around, Slaughter seizes the opportunity to slam the handcuff onto the Amazon-like woman's wrist and makes sure that it's locked.

Owen Hart's music played as Finkel resumed, "And his opponent. From Calgary, Alberta, Canada, weighing 232 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation European Champion, Owen Hart!" The European Champion walks down the isle and upon entering the ring, he tackles Hunter to the ground unloading punches on the blonde-haired resident of Greenwich, Connecticut as referee Tim White calls for the bell. Getting off the opponent, Owen swiftly hands his WWF European Championship to Tim and White hands it over to the timekeeper before returning to officiate the match. Triple H crawls to the turnbuckle and Owen Hart Irish Whips him into the opposing one and Owen launches him into the air via back body drop after Hunter bounces off the turnbuckle followed by a clothesline. When Hunter uses the neighboring turnbuckle for support, the WWF European Champion clotheslines him then climbs up to deliver punches, not stopping till the count of 6. Triple H staggers out of the turnbuckle and Owen does a hurricanrana pin combo that earns him a near fall. Triple H reverses an Irish Whips and scores an elbow to the face. Owen rolls out of the ring and Chyna tries to punch him behind the referee's back but Commissioner Slaughter pulls her away, the Canadian sidesteps his opponent and Hunter eats some guard railing. Owen places the 260 pounder in a side headlock and punches the man.

Owen taunted Chyna, "How do you like that?" Owen rolls Hunter into the ring and Triple H reverses another Irish Whip, he's about to do a leapfrog when the European Champion catches his legs to lock in the Sharpshooter when Triple H pokes him in the eye. Owen back kicks Hunter in the gut and throws him into the ropes then Triple H hits the face buster. Leaning against the turnbuckle to catch his breath, the blonde-haired Degenerate knocks the opponent off his feet with a clothesline. Pinning the champion in the corner, Triple H does a series of knife edge chops on Owen then stomps him down to the bottom rope. He gives the Canadian wrestler the DX chop. The 260 pounder Irish Whips Owen, misses a clothesline but connects with a high knee. He goes for a cover and Owen kicks out at 2. Placing the arm over his shoulder, Triple H executes a snap suplex then he drops the knee against Owen's face. The WWF European Champion fights his way out of the turnbuckle. He sends Hunter into the turnbuckle he was just in and Triple H kicks his feet up to stop the champion in his tracks and chains it with a DDT. He goes for another pin but earns a 2 count again. He targets Owen's ankle, thinking that it's still healing but little does he know that Angel healed it. Several minutes pass in this back and forth match until Triple H decides to end it. He hooks the arms for the Pedigree but Owen breaks free and grabs a hold of Hunter's legs. Placing a leg in-between them, Owen turns Hunter over locking in the Sharpshooter. When he feels Triple H clawing his way towards the ropes, Owen pulls them to the center of the ring. Ultimately, Triple H taps out and referee Tim White calls for the bell. However, Owen doesn't let go until he hears a crack and a scream of sheer agony.

'Looks like Owen fulfilled his promise.' Angel thought with laughter.

A promo shows the events leading up to the next match on the card, the Mixed Tag-Team match between Marvelous Marc Mero and Sable vs. Goldust and Luna Vachon.

Goldust's music played as Howard Finkel said, "The following Mixed Tag-Team match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first. From Hollywood, California, at a combined weight of 379 pounds, the team of Luna and the Artist Formerly Known as Goldust!" The duo entered then Marc Mero's music hit, "And their opponents. From Buffalo, New York, at a combined weight of 360 pounds, Sable and Marvelous Marc Mero!" The two come out of the curtain.

Sable wore a black tank top underneath a zip-up leather vest, black spandex shorts, knee pads, black boots and her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail.

Upon entering the ring, Sable demands that she and Luna start the match while Marc Mero removes his robe.

Marc Mero and Goldust kick things off with Goldust right on the attack, sending him into the ropes and Mero counters with a head scissors and clothesline. Goldust runs towards his partner's corner and tags Luna in. Luna exits the ring the moment Sable gets the tag and Sable chases her around at ringside then both re-enter the ring and Luna brings Goldust back in which forced Sable to tag Marc Mero. Mero steps through the rope to receive right hands from Goldust before reversing an Irish Whip into the ropes and sends the resident of Hollywood, California into the air via back body drop. Bringing the opponent over, Mero tags Sable before sending Goldust into the ropes and Sable almost takes his head off with a straight martial arts kick. Luna gets off the apron when she sees Goldust coming over to her.

Sable demanded, "Come on, Luna!" Luna, on the other hand, refuses. Angered by her opponent's refusal, Sable tags her partner. Marc Mero assaults Goldust with boxing-like punches in the corner then sends the 232 pounder into the opposing turnbuckle rapidly closing the distance between them but Goldust kicks Mero in the face followed by a clothesline. Picking Marc Mero up, Goldust drops him chest first onto the top rope. He chokes Marc Mero against the second rope and distracts the referee for Luna to hit the former boxer. Sent into the ropes, Marc Mero ducks a clothesline then a mid-air collision happens with the 245 pounder hitting a crossbody pin that earns him a near fall. Irish Whipping Goldust into the ropes, Marc Mero lowers his head but Goldust gets down on his knees for an uppercut. Launched again into ropes, Mero and Goldust collide in the center of the ring. Their respective female partners extend their hands for the tag and they get it. Sable takes Luna down and unloads on her with punches.

Jerry the "King" Lawler said, "Cat fight! Cat fight!" Sable pulls Luna up by the hair into the turnbuckle and throws martial art kicks to the ribs and face then tosses her across the ring, Goldust gets nailed by a right hand from Sable and the blonde-haired woman clotheslines Luna out of the ring. Glaring at her opponent at ringside, Sable screams at Luna to get back in the squared circle. Luna gets in and tags Goldust, who starts walking over and is struck by a right hand from Sable then she tags Marc Mero. Marc Mero steps off the apron to send Goldust into the steel steps then rolls him in, the former boxer tries a springboard crossbody but Goldust is able to bring his knees up to block it. The 232 pounder narrowly avoids getting punched by Sable and the referee's attention is directed towards her, allowing Marc Mero to hit a low blow. He next signals for the TKO but Goldust escapes and counters with a DDT. He rolls over for the cover but the opponent kicks out at 2. Marc Mero reverses an Irish Whip and lowers his head but Goldust sends him into the turnbuckle, after he bounces off Goldust sets him up for Curtain Call but Marc Mero counters, kicking Goldust in the gut then executes a running knee lift. Climbing the turnbuckle, he hits a springboard moonsault, hooking the leg automatically upon landing and earns a near fall. Marc Mero sends his opponent into the turnbuckle and Goldust makes him eat his elbow before climbing up, Marc Mero wobbles into the ropes and makes Goldust lose his balance. Shaking the cob webs loose, the black-haired man executes a hurricanrana off the top rope. Going for another cover, he earns a near fall. The 245 pounder starts running into the ropes but stops when he feels Luna throwing a kick to his back, turning around he prepares to knock Luna's lights out when he senses Goldust running towards him so he moves out of the way and Goldust winds up knocking Luna off the apron. Marc Mero does a cradle roll-up but gets a near fall yet again. Sending Goldust into the ropes, Mero hits the TKO and goes for a pin but Luna rakes her nails against the man's bare back and she holds on when Marc Mero gets up. Seeing them near her, Sable tags herself in. She quickly covers Goldust and the referee heads over to do the 3 count when Luna hits a big splash but Sable sees it coming. Sable places Luna in-between her legs and scores a powerbomb then goes for a cover but Luna kicks out. Enraged, Luna chokes Sable on the second rope then hits a rope attack. She goes for an encore but Sable moves out of the way then she staggers over to the turnbuckle. Luna buries her shoulder deep into the mid-section then Sable turns an Irish Whip into the TKO. Hooking the leg, Sable picks up the victory for her team.

Howard Finkel announced, "Here are your winners, Sable and Marvelous Marc Mero!" The next two matches pass by like blur until Angel feels anxiety well up in her stomach because moments from now her two brothers are about to fight.

She clasps her hands together like she's praying.

'Mother, please forgive my brothers for what they are about to do. I know that you wouldn't allow them to fight but like Undertaker said, Kane has given him no choice.' Angel thought with a sad look on her face.

She looks at the TV in time to see the lights in the Boston Fleet Center go out and Burned playing and hearing the flames explode followed by the red light.

Kane and Paul Bearer come out of the curtain and walk down the isle towards the ring.

Jim Ross said, "Hellfire and brimstone personified! Straight out of the mouth of hell comes the Undertaker's brother, Kane and that evil, evil Paul Bearer. We saw what Kane did to the Phoenix Suns' mascot a couple of weeks ago." Flames erupted in the background, "This power this man has is uncanny. Unearthly!"

Jerry the "King" Lawler stated, "And if you remember, Kane's the kind of guy that'll show you how use to a hammer. Remember what he did with that wrench on Vader's face?"

JR nodded, "Vader needed to have reconstructive surgery on his face because of that." Kane pulls himself onto the apron and slowly brings his arms up then throws them back down, flames spew from the ring posts before the crimson red demon steps over the ropes. Pete Rose, the match's special guest ring announcer, looks at this giant of a man standing in front of him.

Paul Bearer tells Kane to come closer. Pete Rose suddenly finds himself off his feet and held upside down in Kane's arms. Kane proceeds to Tombstone him causing the crowd to go nuts.

Jim Ross exclaimed, "Pete Rose just got Tombstoned! Pete Rose just got Tombstoned and this crowd in Boston loved it!" Medical personnel wheel him out of the arena.

The lights go out again and thunder clashes overhead. Swarms of torch-bearing druids come out under O' Fortuna and line up both sides of the isle. A bolt of lightning strikes followed by the Bells and Thunder theme and blue light.

The Undertaker walks out wearing a Lord of Darkness cape (that's what I like to call it). The druids raise their torches almost as if saluting their master. Stopping at the end of the isle, the two brothers look at one another then Undertaker heads for the steel steps.

Jim Ross said, "What a hellacious match up this is gonna be, two brothers about to collide. Two 7 foot, 300+ pounders are about to go one on one for the very, very first time ever."

Jerry Lawler added, "The Undertaker swore that he'd never do it. He had promised his dead parents that he would never fight his own flesh and blood but he's been pushed over the edge and now it's going to happen." The Lord of Darkness raises his arms to bring the lights up. He steps through the second rope and proceeds to unfasten the straps to his cape.

JR wondered, "What must the Undertaker be thinking? Is thinking about eliminating his brother? Is he thinking about his dead parents? Or is he thinking that this could be the last Wrestlemania he ever has?"

Jerry Lawler answered, "All three of them must be going through his mind now."

The Undertaker removed his cape as Jim Ross informed, "The Man from the Dark Side making his seventh Wrestlemania appearance, Kane making his first." The bell rings as the two monsters get face to face with each other.

Undertaker shakes his head before throwing a punch right in Kane's masked face but the big man barely flinches. He ducks a right hand from his younger brother and punches Kane into the corner, he turns around to intimidate the referee before returning to his objective. Kane stops the Phenom with an elbow to the side of the face before reversing their positions. Undertaker avoids a right hand and reverses their positions so that Kane's once again in the corner. The Lord of Darkness keeps the heavy assault up on his brother. Kane reverses an Irish Whip into the opposing turnbuckle and runs into his big brother's boot. He twists Kane's arm but Kane brutally clotheslines him that the Undertaker automatically sits up from. The Deadman immediately goes back on the offensive before Kane reverses an Irish Whip into the ropes, Undertaker ducks from a clothesline and jumps for a leaping clothesline but Kane catches him and places Undertaker upside down on the turnbuckle in a tree of woe. Kane commences to stomp on his brother's mid-section before stopping to glare at the referee he then returns to choke Undertaker to the count of 4. Kane pulls his brother up by the hair, he throws vicious right hands then Irish Whips Undertaker hard into the opposing turnbuckle and repeated the process with the other turnbuckle and follows him in for a clothesline. Placing a front facelock on his brother Kane places Undertaker on the top rope, hitting him with a flying clothesline and Undertaker falls to the thin padded floor outside of the ring. He is somehow able to get into the ring but soon finds himself being assaulted in the turnbuckle by Kane forcing him to cover up. Undertaker walks out of the turnbuckle and into the neighboring one and Kane chokes him to the count of 4. Walking out of the turnbuckle, Undertaker gains some distance and kicks Kane in the gut then Kane retaliates with knee lifts. Undertaker is launched into the ropes, duck a right hand and jumps onto his younger brother's shoulders, punching at the face until Kane counters with a front face electric chair. Kane rolls Undertaker out of the ring and steps out to pursue him. The Big Red Machine drops his brother chest first onto the guard railing before bringing him over to slam his face into the steel steps. Paul Bearer distracts the referee so that Kane drives the top half of the steps onto the back of Undertaker's head. He slams the Deadman's face into the bottom steps before grabbing the top half again and wedge him between them. Undertaker rolls off the bottom steps in pain and Kane stomps on his face before entering the ring to distract the referee and Paul Bearer attacks the Phenom. Pulling his older brother onto the apron, Kane suplexes Undertaker into the ring. Pinned against the turnbuckle, Undertaker covers up again and shoves Kane almost as if telling him if that's all he got. Kane sends him into the opposing turnbuckle and upon bouncing off, Undertaker hits the 7-footer with a clothesline. Running into the ropes, he ducks a right hand twice before Kane grabs a hold of his throat for a Chokeslam from Hell. He goes for a cover but pulls the Undertaker's head up at 2, Kane wraps his arms around his brother's neck in a reverse chinlock, holding it in place as they roll onto their sides. Undertaker refuses Paul Bearer's advise to give up, getting to his knees he throws punches at Kane's mid-section to make Kane let go. Undertaker restores his vertical base but is knocked back down. Kane scores a running elbow drop then applies the reverse chinlock again, Undertaker battles to his feet and breaks the hold by doing a side suplex over the rope but Kane lands on his feet. A running big boot finally knocks the crimson red demon off the apron, Undertaker takes a huge chance in a suicide dive over the top rope but Kane is able to sidestep his brother and Undertaker crashes through the Spanish announce table. Kane rolls him into the rope and scores a flying clothesline off the top rope, he goes for a pin and Undertaker kicks out at 2.

In her locker room, Angel watches on with a heavy heart as Kane continues to physically dissect her oldest brother and at the same time sneer at hearing Paul Bearer relish in the beating that the Lord of Darkness is sustaining.

Back in the ring, Undertaker and Kane exchange blows then the crimson red demon reverses an Irish Whip. The Deadman ducks a right hand and picks his brother up for a Tombstone but Kane overpowers him and delivers a Tombstone of his own. Holding the arms, Kane anticipates a 3 count but instead receives 2. The referee backs up when he sees Kane looking at him with fiery rage. Angered, Kane pins his sibling into the turnbuckle for right hands Undertaker gets out and throws right hands in retaliation. Running into the ropes, Undertaker finally knocks Kane down with a clothesline. The Big Red Machine sits up and after ducking a right hand Undertaker chokeslams the 326 pounder. Doing the Rest in Peace sign, the Undertaker picks Kane up and Tombstones him. Folding the arms over the chest, he hears the referee's hand hitting the mat then Kane kicks out of the Tombstone! Surprised the Deadman hits a leg drop and Kane sits up. Undertaker Tombstones his brother again and again Kane kicks out. Kane sits up and Undertaker hits him with clothesline off the top rope, when his younger brother returns to his feet Undertaker drops Kane on his head a third time then hooks the leg for a 3 count.

Howard Finkel said, "Here is your winner, the Undertaker!" Paul Bearer throws a steel chair into the ring then walks up the steel steps to enter. He proceeds to stomp away on a fatigued Undertaker, the Deadman uses the last ounce of strength left in his body to nail his former manager. Kane uses the ropes to pull himself to his feet. Grabbing the steel chair he drives it against the Phenom's back then Tombstones him on the chair. Paul Bearer orders Kane to leave the ring. The two walk up the isle to head for backstage.

In the ring, Undertaker sits up despite the pain ravaging his body and rolls out of the ring to walk.

Angel gets out of her seat because up next is the main event where Shawn Michaels defends his WWF Championship against Stone Cold Steve Austin little do anyone know that they're in for a surprise.

In the arena the sound of shattered glass hits as Howard Finkel announced, "The following Triple Threat match scheduled for one fall is for the World Wrestling Federation Championship. Introducing first. From Victoria, Texas, weighing 252 pounds, Stone Cold Steve Austin!" The Texas Rattlesnake walks out to a roaring crowd and enters the ring, standing on all 4 turnbuckles to lift his arms above his head and steps down to remove his vest. Then D-Generation X's music played, "From San Antonio, Texas, weighing 234 pounds, he is the World Wrestling Federation Champion, the 'Heart Break Kid' Shawn Michaels!" The WWF Champion walks down the isle with Chyna in tow. Shawn enters the ring, removes his stylish vest then does his pose. The Bells and Thunder theme hit, "From Death Valley, weighing 220 pounds, Angel!"

Jim Ross cried, "What? Angel?" The Deadgirl comes out to the fog filled, purple lighted arena wearing a black hooded overcoat trimmed with purplish red. She methodically walks to the ring and momentarily stops to stare down her opponents. She parts the sides of her overcoat to walk up the steel steps then raises her arms, rolling her eyes back to bring the lights up. Angel enters through the second rope, undoes the sash holding the attire in place then throws the hood down, rolling her eyes back. She removes the hooded overcoat, placing it outside of the ring.

Angel's ring attire overall looked the same except with some modifications. The shoulders were decorated with black and ruby red gems in a stripe-like fashion, her fingerless gloves had white metal beads on them, the front of her boots had the image of a fallen angel and she wore a black tiara on her forehead with a purple gem in the middle.

Mike Chioda calls for the bell.

Shawn Michaels taunts Stone Cold Steve Austin and Austin gives Michaels the double bird. The WWF Champion toys with the Texan Rattlesnake a bit more until Austin chases Shawn around the ring outside before re-entering the ring and both competitors run into a double-clothesline from Angel, the Deadgirl runs off the ropes for an elbow drop when she feels Chyna hit her back. Grabbing hold of the ropes, Angel back flips out of the ring to deal with the Amazon-like woman. Angel sends Chyna into the steel steps knocking the top half off however, Angel isn't done because she picks the Ninth Wonder of the World up on her shoulder then steps onto the bottom steps to Tombstone her on them followed by a wicked con-chair-to that most likely cracked Chyna's skull open.

In the ring, Shawn Michaels runs into the ropes, ducking to avoid a clothesline but he couldn't avoid the second one. Austin slams Michaels face first into the turnbuckles then Shawn tries to crawl out of the ring but the Texas Rattlesnake pulls him back in by his red tights. The Texan kicks Michaels' left leg before the Heart Break Kid runs into the ropes for a running attack and Stone Cold Steve Austin back body drops him out of the ring into the waiting arms of Angel, the Deadgirl drives Shawn's spine right into the steel ring post. She feels Austin attack her from behind so Angel turns around to exchange blows with the Texas Rattlesnake and Angel delivers a hard uppercut to Austin's jaw then sends him into the guard railing. Picking the Texan up, Angel rolls Stone Cold into the ring and Michaels hammers away at him for a moment or two before he's sent into the ropes and his face collides with Angel's boot. She pins Michaels in the turnbuckle and throws right hands then chokes the WWF Champion to her heart's content because in a Triple Threat match there are no count outs or disqualification, the only way to win is by pin fall or submission. While it's every Superstar for themselves you have to remain alert because the threat of a double-team is always present. If you're the champion, that's double bad news because you can lose the title without even being pinned or submitted.

When Angel breaks the blatant choke, she turns to fight the Texas Rattlesnake. Austin hammers away at her then Angel reverses an Irish Whip, Austin ducks a right hand and jumps onto her in the Lou Thesz press throwing piston-like punches followed by an elbow drop off the ropes. He goes for a cover and earns a 2 count before Shawn interrupts the count. Austin gets up and throws a hard right hand that knocks the WWF Champion down then picks him up and backs Michaels into the turnbuckle behind them and then sends Shawn into the opposing one with tremendous velocity that made the champion bounce off the turnbuckle. Throwing Michaels into the ropes, Austin hits the inverted atomic drop. He goes for the cover but Shawn kicks out. Sitting up, Shawn grimaces in pain from that impact, well plus his back still hasn't fully healed from his Casket match with the Undertaker at the Royal Rumble. Lacing their hands together, Stone Cold Steve Austin twists Shawn's hand, wrenching and twisting his arm before Shawn does a thumb to the eye. Austin breaks a side headlock placed on him by sending the Heart Break Kid into the ropes missing a clothesline and lifts Michaels into a waistlock then drops him onto the top rope. Going for another cover, Austin earns another 2 count. Irish Whipping the WWF Champion into the ropes, Austin attempts to do the Stunner but Shawn escapes and steps out onto the apron. Angel stands behind the Texas Rattlesnake with her hand held high, when her target turns around Angel wraps her hand around the Texan's throat for a chokeslam but Stone Cold drives his elbow into the temple to escape. He sends the Deadgirl into the ropes and Angel hits a running big boot to send Shawn Michaels off the apron and bouncing off the English announce table. Both rolling out of the ring to pursue their quarry, Austin introduces Shawn's face to the other ring steps. He places the 234 pounder onto the apron with Shawn's head sticking out like a turkey about to get its head chopped off. Angel elbows him in the throat then hops onto the apron for a leg drop across the chest followed by the Texas Rattlesnake taking his turn in elbowing the WWF Champion in the throat, giving everyone the impression that Austin and Angel are working together, at least for the time being. All three enter the ring and Shawn gets up on his hands and knees before Stone Cold drives the elbow right on the back and Angel dropping a big leg across the sternum. Austin goes for the cover but Angel breaks it. The Rattlesnake stands up to do battle with her and Angel sends him into the ropes, sending Austin into the arena via back body drop. She next places a headlock on the downed champion. The referee asks Shawn if he wants to quit and the Showstopper says no. He battles to his feet and breaks the hold with a jaw breaker. He drags Angel by the leg and is about to slam it against the ring post when Angel pulls her leg in and in turn, bounces Michaels' face off of it. Austin takes advantage and rolls out of the ring to bring the champion over to the guard railing smashing Shawn's head on the steel. He gains some distance for a clothesline but Shawn counters sending the Texas Rattlesnake over the railing and onto the concrete floor, when Austin attempts to walk over the railing Michaels hits him with the ring bell. Turning the other way, he walks into Angel's hand and the Deadgirl chokeslams the Heart Break Kid through the English announce table. The crowd was split 50/50 between Austin and Angel. Despite the excruciating pain plaguing his back the WWF Champion gets up.

Jim Ross stated, "Shawn Michaels is facing two hungry Superstars that want the same thing, the WWF Championship. I think the end may be near." Rolling Shawn into the ring, Angel does the Rest in Peace sign. She picks the Heart Break Kid up to execute the Tombstone but Michaels escapes and counters with Sweet Chin Music. Straddling Angel, Shawn pulls her head up to connect her face with punches before standing to stomp on it. Austin surprises him, punching Michaels into the corner then proceeds mud hole stomp Shawn down to the bottom turnbuckle, flipping him off before doing one final stomp. Angel Irish Whips the Texas Rattlesnake and plants him with a powerslam followed by a pin that ends at 2 after Austin kicks out. Sensing danger, Angel whips around in time to feel a steel chair connect with her skull so hard that it could've knocked her out. Shawn is sent sailing over the top rope by the Texas Rattlesnake, Austin bends over to grab the champion but Michaels pulls his foot out from under him and slams the knee brace on Austin's left leg against the ring post with all the strength he had in his body.

Jerry the "King" Lawler said, "It doesn't matter how big or how tough you are, that hurts like hell." Shawn slams the leg against the ring post two more times before Austin backs up from the ring post. Slithering into the ring the champion smashes Austin's knee into the canvas earning a cry of pain from the Rattlesnake. Shawn's about to probably go for the Figure 4 submission hold when Stone Cold uses his free foot to shove his opponent against the ring rope and chains it with a roll-up pin that Michaels kicks out at 2 and immediately targets the left leg again. Shawn finally locks in the Figure 4 hold, placing enormous pressure on Austin's knees for several seconds it looks like the WWF Champion has this match won when suddenly Angel kicks Shawn square in the face. She's recovered from that chair shot and is absolutely livid. She wrenches at Michaels' arm then walks over to the nearest turnbuckle, walking on the top rope before jumping off for a picture perfect Old School. Shawn reverses an Irish Whip and counters with a sleeper hold until Austin backs them up into the opposing turnbuckle. Referee Mike Chioda accidentally gets caught in it too.

Jack Doan comes running down the isle to replace Mike Chioda.

Austin leans against the opposing turnbuckle to restore the blood flow to his brain after escaping the sleeper hold, he spots Shawn running towards him when Angel intercepts him with a giant chokeslam she goes for a cover before Austin stops the count at 2. The Deadgirl sends the Texas Rattlesnake into the corner and catches him in a body splash, she next throws him into the neighboring turnbuckle and sends Stone Cold Steve Austin into the air in a back body drop after he bounces off of it. Shawn Michaels unexpectedly throws Angel into the ropes and nails the flying forearm then does a kip-up. He climbs the turnbuckle and nails the diving elbow drop to the Deadgirl's heart. The WWF Champion starts tuning up the band as he watches Angel get to her feet, Angel blocks the Sweet Chin Music then wraps her hand around Shawn's throat, kicks Austin with her boot when she spots him coming at her and chokeslams her opponent. Angel does the Rest in Peace, signifying that the end is at hand! Picking the Heart Break Kid up, Angel aligns his head with the canvas and hits the Tombstone. Folding Shawn's arms across his chest, Angel rolls her eyes back.

Jack Doan cried, "1...2...3! Ring the bell!" The next thing Angel hears is the ring bell sounding, the Bells and Thunder theme playing and the crowd going crazy in cheers.

She then heard Howard Finkel say, "The winner of this match and new World Wrestling Federation Champion, Angel!" Tears run down Angel's stoical face but inside, she is jumping around in pure happiness. She's done it! She's become not only the first female WWF Champion but also the youngest in WWF history at the age of 18! No future champion will be able to beat that! Oh yeah, also happy for winning her first Wrestlemania.

Referee Jack Doan hands her the winged eagle belt that Angel gracefully accepts. She goes down to one knee, flipping her hair back as she raises her very first championship belt into the air and purple lighting bathes the Boston Fleet Center. Angel could've sworn that she saw her parents and Joan looking down at her smiling with pride and happiness.

The Texas Rattlesnake looks on from ringside. Although he's a little upset that he didn't win the WWF Championship he gives Angel credit for showing guts and bravery for being in her first Wrestlemania. He better expect Angel to learn that holding onto a championship is more difficult than it is to win one. Austin spots Angel stepping out of the ring and walking over to him. She extends her hand making Austin understand what it meant, it was a sign of respect. They shake hands.

She pulled him closer to whisper in his ear, "That was some match, Stone Cold. It was like I was fighting an army. Hope we get to face each other again sometime soon." Releasing the hand, Angel walks up the isle then stops at the curtain to show the WWF Championship to the fans before disappearing.

Walking backstage, she sees WWF Superstars and officials lining both sides of the hallway applauding her. When she reaches her locker room door, she senses someone's presence. Turning around, Angel spots both of her brothers standing there. She embraces them in a hug that they return, thankfully Paul Bearer isn't there to ruin the moment.

Undertaker said, "Congratulations on becoming the first ever female WWF Champion."

Kane added, _"And the youngest."_

Angel playfully smacked them, "Stop it, you're making me blush! Thank you though. You have no idea how many emotions are running through me at the moment. Something that started off as a mere thought has come true!"

Undertaker stated, "You do know that now you got a bulls-eye painted on you, right?

Angel nodded, "Yes, I do. It'll be harder to retain this title." The three leave the Fleet Center and return to the hotel to shower and change into street clothes. They go out to celebrate Angel's victory at a fancy barbecue and grill restaurant. After a few beers, a pop on Angel's part and a big meal plus a milk shake as a treat for her, the three head for their respective hotel rooms.

Angel changes into her sleepwear and sits on the couch staring at the WWF Championship, her green eyes shining with a light that would outdo the Sun. She looks up in time to see Serene, Dane and Joan materialize. Angel beams from ear to ear upon seeing them.

She said, "I did it! I became WWF Champion!"

_Dane nodded with a warm smile, "I know, we watched it from above. You made us well."_

Angel replied, "I dedicated that match to you three."

_Serene smiled, "That was sweet of you, dear."_ They spend the next hour chatting until Serene, Dane and Joan do a group hug and wish Angel good luck in her championship reign.

The black-haired teen drifts off to sleep with a big smile on her face.

A/N: Chapter 32 done. With this, Sister of Darkness is complete.

Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

This is a little achievement for me because this is the most number of chapters I've written so far.

Wow, I started this story July 15 of last year so it's been 9 months since then.

Here, Angel finally became the first ever female WWF Champion plus the youngest.

Undertaker defeated Kane.

Hope you all enjoyed Wrestlemania 28 yesterday, folks.

Read and review.

Be on the lookout for a sequel to this story.

Vader 23A


End file.
